


Life Among the Lycans

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars: Supernatural Fantasies [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: 'Lycan Bonding', Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banishment from Family, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Declarations Of Love, Discussion involving Homophobia, Domestic Fluff, Exile, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Finn Skywalker, Finn and Rey fall in love, Finn is in Denial, For Sure Chapter 5, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Hints of racism, Horny Teenagers, Horror, Humor, Jealousy, Kiss Crazy, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Triangles, Old Friends, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Possessive Rey, Prequel, Reunions, Romance, Secret affairs, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Troubled pasts, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, at first at least, horny bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 172,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: 10 years before the Sirius Incident, there was a young man who was discovering that he was apart of something... Extraordinary.Prequel to 'Children of the Full Moon'.





	1. What Makes A Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is introduced to the Solo/Skywalker Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought I was over the whole 'Lycan' thing, I had to find some way to write more. So, I am. Here's the end result.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Finn's P.O.V. + Rey's P.O.V.!

Ideally, when a child is born, there are certain conditions that are normally expected for that child to experience:

  1. Having two parents to care for and nurture that child. Even better, being apart of a large family with plenty of relatives (and/or siblings) so they can see how much they are loved and how they are apart of something special. Something will a legacy that will someday be their to add to.
  2. A loving and healthy atmosphere at home. There's never any bickering or never-ending fights between the parents in front of the child. They are to only bare witness to seeing their parents in love and in a stable environment.
  3. They should want to be like their parents: Hardworking, Success, in love, having an affectionate relationship with someone, and one day, having children of their own.
  4. Knowing the difference between tough love and abuse. As the world is not kind to those who can't handle criticism, they need to know from their parents that while life can be hard, there is such a thing as 'tough love'. In other words, knowing when to be hard on them and knowing when to back off. The Child should never know what it's like to live in fear of being abused, neither physically, verbally, or emotionally. But, understanding that there's a time and a place for everything. But, never a time to be heartless.



These are but four examples of what a child is usually expected to experience while they are still young. Ideally, this is what everyone's experience should be, so that this can be carried to the next generation.

But, as anyone who's never had an 'Idealistic' childhood will tell you, this is not the case with everyone.

It's so sad to say that some are born because of carefree parents (I.E. born as a result of sex, not of love) and will live, not knowing even one of the 'certain conditions' that's listed above. It's heartbreaking to know that many have been born and will be born, never knowing anything beyond being afraid everyday. Both in and out of the home. And it's sad to know that there will be some who have been and will be orphaned or simply abandoned.

Or worse yet, being brought into a home that is not suitable for that child: Broken, abusive (Physical, verbal, emotional, or even sexual), apathy, or antagonistic.

But, for those who weren't apart of their biological family, there are still families out there who want to give that child a home where they can be loved and adored for the pure soul that that child is. It may happen when they're adolescent or it may happen later in life.

But, this is a tell of one who experiences so much of the 'unconventional' but is still exposed to something amiable. Maybe even... a little bit unique. Phenomenal, even.

* * *

_On a cold night in Jakku, a young boy was walking home late after school when he came face to face with a large Black Wolf, standing up on two legs and staring down at him. It growls and snarls at him, and he's so scared that he can't even move a muscle. There was a Full Moon in the sky. So, that's probably why he can see the monster's red eyes so clear. The Beast bares it's teeth at him, drool dripping from razor sharp fangs. And the only thing that's even louder than the wolf growling is the kid's heart pounding in his ears._

_Earlier that evening, He needed to stay behind in order to deal with an 3 hour long after school detention. And since there was no one there to pick him up and after the school buses were finished with their run that day, he was gonna have to hoof it home._ _This would've been the third time he was made to stay after school due to fighting in school, but he doubts nobody at home would care. In fact, he's pretty sure that no one even notices that he's not even home yet._ _This young teen was an orphan since his parents had perished in car accident. He was 16 years old and this was the fourth home he was adopted into. He isn't getting along with any of his siblings and he hates his foster parents._

_'Ahh! Who cares?' He thinks to himself. 'I'll just probably be taken into another home and then another until I've aged out of the system. It was for two more years. I can handle it.' But, that's not what he's thinking right now!_

_Right now, he's thinking that he should really be running instead of standing there, staring up at a thing that shouldn't even exist. But, it does. And still he stands there. His muscles were on lockdown._

_And while he's standing on the sidewalk, he's mentally screaming at his body to move. To run away until he was safe or until his lungs gave out._

_The wolfman gets into an attack stance and at that moment, the teenage breaks into a sprint in the opposite direction. The wind is in his face as he hauls ass to safety (Wherever that was.) He's too scared to look back, as he can feel the heat of the creature's glare burning into his back. He pants as he runs with all of his might, wanting to look back. Hoping that he's actually doing what he's desperate to do: Getting away and leaving the creature where he left him._

_Ignoring his resistance, the Teenager looks over his shoulder to see the beast on all four and is hot pursuit of the young man. The Teen curses at himself for looking back and tries to keep as much distance between him and the monster itself. Already terribly frantic, the kid looks around, wanting someone to come and get him out of there. He starts shouting for 'HELP!', too scary to even stop and bang on doors. But, there's no one in sight._

_The streets are totally empty. There's no cars on the road nor are there any people walking on the sidewalk. This poor boy is gonna have to help himself to get out of this._

_Hearing the loud, demonic hoofing next to his right ear, the boy cuts across an alleyway and opens at door that leads him into a restaurant's kitchen. Just as he slams the door closed, the monster nearly sinks it's claws into the boy's chest._

_At the angry yells telling him to get out of there, the teen makes his way into the dining area, catching the attention of many of the customers as he cries for help. But, unfortunately for the boy, his cries fall on deaf ears._

_With no other options, he makes for the entrance and stands behind the door, watching and hoping that the monster doesn't know where he was. Since the coast was clear, the desire to keep running was just too strong, but the id waited. Hoping that he could see something or someone who could help him. The roads were still empty and the only person this kid sees is a velvet standing at the desk podium. There's nothing he can do. He can't even really catch his breath. He has no time to do anything! He couldn't even take a moment to think of why he was even in this situation. Why was this animal even real and why was it after him? No clue. He just needs to get out of there and a car was his best shot. Too bad he doesn't know how to drive yet. So, he'll need to figure it out on his own. He decides to be a bit braver and steps out of the door and under the awning of the restaurant. He has a better view of things, so maybe this time he'll find someplace to hide. Then, he sees something that might answer his prayers._

_Just down the street, he sees a police car sitting in the parking lot of a hardware store with it's lights off. Not knowing if there's a cop sitting in there or not, the kid doesn't just wanna take his chance with that thing out there. Just then, he notices that someone in the squad car has turned on their overhead lights. That was his answer. Maybe that cop could help him. (Maybe.) It was a long shot, but if he could just make it across the street and get that cop to see him there, maybe he could get to safety. Only question left to answer was 'where was the freak hiding at?' It must've been a few minutes since he's been standing there, since people are coming and going and are telling to him get outta the way. Maybe the thing just gave up._

_Feeling something wet falling on his shoulder makes this kid almost jump out of his skin. He looks up to see the wolfman hanging just over the awning, breathing down on top of the boy._

_Like a gut reaction, he breaks in another full sprint across the street, not even bothering to look behind him this time. His only goal is to get to the cop car or wake up. He's not even sure if this is even real or not anymore._

_Hearing a car on his left slamming on their brakes and honking, the kid doesn't even look at them as they're cussing at him. He has tunnel vision and is determined to be free._

_Just behind him, the sound of something breaking has his hair standing on ends. It sounds like the wolfman is moving away from him, since the huffing seems much further away. A loud roar is heard causing the kid to look over his shoulder without even thinking. He sees that the monster has climb to the rooftop of the restaurant and was now leaping off of it, lunging at the kid. Just as the kid reaches the squad car, he begins knocking on the driver side window so hard, he's surprised that he hasn't broken it yet._

_The cop looks up at him, frowning at him as he rolls down the window. He asks the kid what was the matter. And before the boy could, he looks to his left to see the wolfman taking a swipe at him. Instinctually, he ducks and looks up to see that the monster is mauling the police officer. He then decides to make a run towards the entrance of the hardware store. But, before he could, he feels sharp knifes biting deep into his shoulder. The monster has him in his jaw and was now lifting him up in the air. Blood gushes out of the wound and the Boy screams in pain and horror as he desperately tries to get free, but to no avail. Just like before, he suddenly goes limp. His muscles locked away and there was no way he was going to run away again even if his feet were on the ground. The pain was so overwhelming, that the kid suddenly started to lose conscious._

_Suddenly, something tackles the Black wolf and he's free, falling on his face. He rolls over onto his back, clutching his wounded shoulder. He looks up to see two large wolfmen now; One black and the other gray. They were growling and snarling back and forward. If this kid didn't know any better, he'd swear that they were arguing. But, he didn't have time to focus on that as everything started to fade. At first, all the kid could see were shapes and shadows. The sounds faded out as his eyelids got heavier and heavier. Finally, his world went black..._

* * *

_**FEBRUARY 22, 2008** _

**< Hiss! Hiss! Hiss!>**

**< Beep! Beep! Beep!>**

The sound of his own rhythmic breathing and the nearby Heart Monitor machine were all that Finn Storm could hear when he woke up. His vision was blurry, his shoulder was bothering him and he felt drowsy. As he opened his eyes, the light from the window forced him to look away. Despite the harsh light, his sight was just clear enough that he found that he was lying in a bed that he didn't recognize in a hospital. He only knew he was in a hospital because of the Hospital smell. He couldn't describe it, but only hospitals smelled this way.

'What Happened?' He asked himself. 'Why am I lying in a hospital bed? I was just on my way home from school. So, what happened to me?' Did he get hit by a passing car? It sure feels like he was. He didn't feel any pain (Probably thanks to some painkillers), but it felt like his left shoulder wasn't even connected to his body. Maybe that's what happened. He was walking down that sidewalk and apparently, someone popped up on the curb and hit him. He stretches out his legs to see if he could move them. Let alone, feel them. He could! He was still able to walk! Sighing in relief, Finn sinks into the pillows.

He had the craziest dream. He was being chased by wolfmen and was almost killed by one of them. If he watched scary movies, he'd think that he was watching too many. **** ~~~~

As he tried to sit up, he also discovered that he couldn't move a single muscle in his upper body. Even though He was awake and could move his legs, it felt like he was being weighted down with something. It was something akin to sleep paralysis.

He still had a hard time seeing anything, his eyesight was still going in and out of focus. But, from his prereferral vision, Finn could tell that someone was stirring around on his left side. Several someones, in fact. He couldn't tell what was being said on account that everything sounded... wet. Muffled. Indistinct voices filled his ears as it sounds like someone was arguing with somebody else. He could make out a few words, here and there. Words like 'What were you thinking?!', 'Idiot!', 'Being reckless!', and 'Putting us in jeopardy!'

It sounded like an older woman and a younger man bickering. And as his vision was finally coming back to him, he saw the backs of several individuals facing a tall, dark haired man. The young man appears to be unperturbed at what the gray haired woman was saying. In fact, he outright blew her off as she scolded him over something.

"Why are you so hysterical?!" The young man asks the older woman. "Nobody saw me! I made sure of it!"

"That's not the point, BOY! A Police Officer was found mauled to death and this poor boy has bitemarks in his shoulder. This is exactly the kind of shit we don't need right now!"

'What is she talking about?' Finn thinks to himself. He doesn't remember what happened last night. 'A bitemark? No, that didn't happen. I was hit by a passing car. I wasn't bitten by some giant wolf on two legs... right? That was a dream I just woke up from... wasn't it??

"God, what is your problem, son?!" The woman goes on. "I specifically told all of you to meet me outside of Cratertown on nights where there's a full moon out! And you just decided, out of nowhere, that my orders carry no weight?! Any other Alpha would've just torn your head off for disobedience, Ben!" The woman shouted. "I think you've got a little too cozy for your own good."

"Well, then I should have been allowed to finish him." 'Ben' says. "He's just lying there. Just let me rip his throat out and then that'll be the end of it."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Another female asks. "You're sounding a little too much like Sol."

"Maybe Sol had the right idea." 'Ben' says. "Leaving this boy alive shows that we're not capable of making the hard choices."

"Keeping this boy alive shows that we're not wild animals, Benjamin!" The Other woman says. "It's been 9 hours. Which makes him one of us. So, when he wakes up, he'll be brought into the fold."

"The hell he will!" 'Ben' says. "Get out of the way. I'm ending this now!"

'Ending this?!' Finn thinks as his heart rate begins to pick up. 'Please, no!'

The Others notice the increased beeping and one of the older male holds 'Ben' back and pulls him away from the bed.

"I think he can hear us." The Older man says. "About we try and keep this discussion a bit quieter?"

"Why even bother with a discussion anyway?" 'Ben' asks. "I'm taking that little Bastard out. End of story!"

There's a young woman there, who's looking over at Finn for a moment, trying to see if he was awake or not. After determining that he wasn't, she turns away. From this lower angle, Finn could tell that she had her hair up in three buns. Very interesting and pretty original, he'd said.

"Not without leaving a mess." Someone else says. "Plus, we're all in here. If someone came in here and saw us with this kid's neck slit, we'll all be hauled in!"

"Wouldn't be a problem seeing as how we can tear about humans were our bare hands!" Ben argues. 

"Have you forgotten about what Sol put us all through when he was still alive?" The Older woman asks. "Between the Paladins and the local authority, we came really close to being exposed. Even dead, the bastard's still making things hard for us! We can't be acting recklessly anymore, Ben! What's been going on with you? Huh?! Were things getting too boring for you and you just needed to do something really stupid for excitement? You didn't feel like hunting in the desert. So, you had to go hunting inside the city limits?!"

"I really don't see what the big deal is." 'Ben' says. 

"That's exactly the problem!" The Woman says. "You never do."

As if sensing that he was looking at them, the girl with the three buns suddenly turned and looks at him. She had her arms folded over her chest. She looks over at someone just out of Finn's sight, raising her eyebrows, indicating something, before looking back at him.

A gentleman, who appears to be in his 30's, walks over on the right side of his bed, slightly shielding him from the outside light. He always folds his arms over his chest. He was a very handsome guy. Looked like a movie star. But, he's frowning down at Finn as if Finn had wronged him in someway. But, how could he? He's never seen this guy before today.

Finn looks back at his left side and sees the young woman looking down at him. She leans in close, tilting her head as she violated his personal space. She presses her lips together in a tight line. Her eyes never leaving his. She's really cute! Almost like an angel! Even as she's looking at him like she was ready to attack him, it didn't detract from the 'cuteness' factor.

"What's going on, Rey?" An older gentleman asks.

This girl...-'Rey', apparently, looks over at the source of that voice and says, "He's waking up. Hey! He's waking up!"

Almost immediately, Finn's bed is surrounded by so many people. From the cute girl to 'Ben', a heavy set man, a young black woman as well as an young Asian woman. A woman with a long ponytail, an older man with a beard and his wife (Apparently). Another bearded man, (except much younger). The Older woman who was yelling at Ben at the foot of the bed. A young blonde girl, another older guy (Clean shaven), a woman in her late 20's and the handsome dude.

Finn opens his eyes widely and takes everyone's brooding faces into account. 

No one is saying anything. They're just staring at him, expecting him to do something that would warrant a beat down.

Wanting to end the intense awkward silence, Finn asks, "What's going on? What are you all doing in here?"

Everyone looks at each other. And still, no one is saying anything.

The Older woman at the foot of his bed speaks up after a moment of silence. "Well, good morning to you, young man." She smiles. "I'm glad to see that you woke up so soon. How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder hurts." Finn mentions.

"Hmm." Leia hums sympathetically. "Well, we're gonna do what we can to make that pain go away. My Sister-in-law here is the head nurse here at Jakku Medical. And she's gonna take special care of you."

"Hello there." The 'Head Nurse' says. "I'd like take another look at your shoulder to make sure that there's still no sighs of infection and if everything's on the mend. Can I get your name, please?"

"Finn... Finn Storm." Finn answers.

"Finn Storm..." The 'Head Nurse' repeats. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Finn Storm." The Other Older woman says. "I heard that you had a pretty rough one there. I hope that you were able to rest after what you were put through last night."

"Last night?" Finn asks. "What happened last night? What's going on here?"

The older woman frown in amazement at him. "Do you not remember what happened to you?"

Finn shakes his head before looks over at Ben and for a moment, he feels like he's seen him from somewhere. "Was I... Did he hit me from behind? Because, if so, I don't remember being struck by a speeding... car." He says it like he doesn't buy now that he's said it out loud.

"A car?" The Asian woman asks. "Wow! He really has no idea."

"Jess..." The Black female elbows her.

"No idea of what?!" Finn asks impatiently.

Everyone looks down at him like they were all ashamed of something.

"You see?" Ben asks. "There's nothing to be afraid of. He doesn't know why he's even in here. So, I guess it's safe to leave him be. Looks like you were right, Aunt Jyn."

'Aunt Jyn' shakes her head at Ben.

The Other woman sighs in frustration before turning her attention back to Finn. "Before I say another word, I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am for the circumstances that put you in that bed and for the way my SON..." She says in a scolding manner. "... has been treating you up until now. Now, I'm sure you have a thousand questions, so let me start by answering the one you've haven't asked us yet. My name is Leia Organa-Solo. And everyone here are members of my family."

'Leia' starts from the left and goes to the right. "The young woman with the three buns is my niece, Rey."

'Rey' gives him a small smirk.

"...Right next to her is my son, Ben..."

Ben doesn't do anything. He just stares spitefully at Finn.

"...Oddy..."

'Oddy' actually waves at Finn.

"...Karé..."

'Karé' nods at him with a smile.

"...Jessika..."

'Jessika' gives him a nervous smile.

"...Suralinda..."

'Suralinda', looking away, looks over at Finn for a second before she looks away again.

"...My Brother, Luke and his wife, Jyn..."

'Luke' and 'Jyn' both nods enthusiastically at Finn.

"...My son-in-law, Temmin..."

'Temmin' holds up two fingers as a gesture of confirmation.

"...My youngest daughter, Kaydel..."

'Kaydel' waves at Finn while saying, "Hi."

"...My Husband, Han..."

"Hey, how are you, Kid?" 'Han' asks in a gravelly voice.

"...Our oldest daughter, Jaina..."

'Jaina' smiles at holds up a hand in a wave.

"...And her adoring Husband, Poe."

"Good to meet you, Buddy." 'Poe' says, resting a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "He wasn't hurt too badly, was he?" He asks, looking over at Jyn.

"The bitemark on his shoulder goes down to the bone." Jyn answers. "Now, there some bones in his shoulder that needed to be operated on. But, no broken collar bone."

"But, with a broken shoulder blade..." Poe begins to asks, only for Jaina to answer it.

"He'll need to keep coming back to see an Orthopedic Surgeon." Jyn says.

"That means more surgeries." Jessika says.

"Good job, Benny boy." Karé comments. "Jesus, can you make the guy's life anymore miserable?"

"Shut up." Ben says in a threatening manner.

"Make me, Goddammit!" Karé threatens back. 

Ben balls up his fists and faces Karé more directly.

"Alright! Let's not fight among ourselves." Luke says. "Karé, you need to stop baiting people into fights. And Ben, you need to learn to keep you bullheadedness in check. This young man is only in here because of you. So, think you could maybe keep a lid on that temper of yours? At least for a few more minutes? We'd appreciate it."

Ben scoffs. "Fine."

"Anyway..." Temmin gestures for Leia to continue.

"Yes..." Leia drags on for a moment. "...Anyway, the reason we're all here is because we want to do right by you. Now, if you're worried about not having the money for the surgeries, don't be. We'll take care of that, as well as anything else you might need."

Finn, never having anyone be so thoughtful of him, moved him to the point where he felt himself tearing up. "Thank you."

"The least we can do for now." Luke says.

Finn then frowns at that. "For now?"

"Yes. You see, there are some things that we need to inform you about. But, we're really gonna need your parents to be here as well. Is there anyway we can reach them?" Leia asks.

"Yeah, I got their phone number. And if you _can_ reach them, it'll be a miracle." Finn says.

"What does that mean?" Jaina asks.

"My adoptive parents aren't too engrossed in things that don't involve their own flesh and blood." Finn says.

Everyone looks over at Finn tenderly. (Excluding Ben, needless to say.)

But, Rey, in particular, really seems to be the one who's disturbed the most about that. "You're adopted?" She asks. 

Finn looks over at her with an pained expression. "Yeah."

"Where are your birth parents?" Jaina asks.

"I don't know." Finn says, matter-of-fact. "All I do know is that they gave me up for adoption the day I was born. That's what Mr. Gerrera at the Adoption agency said."

"So, you don't know where they are?" Rey asks. "They never tried reaching out to you?"

"No. And I don't know if they're even alive or dead either." Finn says. "Or if they even give a shit."  

"And the family you're with right now?" Kaydel asks.

Finn chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah. The Krennics. Not the nicest folks you'll ever meet. Hell, them finding out I'm in the hospital right now means medical bills for them and they don't have me insured. Even with you footing the bill, it'll make them feel like I was a burden on somebody else. It won't even matter to them if I'm in one piece, alive or dying. Apparently, I can't do anything without aggravating them. So, they'll go ahead and pay for my hospital bills, but I'm gonna have to hear about it later. Thanks for the offer, anyway." 

Everyone once again goes completely silent. No one quite knows what to say. What do you say to someone after hearing all of that?

"All the same..." Jyn speaks up then. "...Would it be alright if we contact them anyway? They need to know what happened and that you're okay."

Finn shrugs. "Knock yourself out."

After Finn tells Jyn the number, she steps out of the room to give the Krennics a call.

"So..." Finn says. "What was it you needed to tell me?"

"Uhm..." Leia looks at Han and Luke before she stands up straight to talk about whatever she needs to talk about. "...Okay. So, now before we get into that, I need to know... What do you remember about last night?"

Finn takes a moment to think. He's trying to best to picture whatever happened that night. But, he keeps coming up with nothing. "I... I just remember walking home... and... I remember my shoulder started to hurt, like... really badly. Why? I'm not sure. But, whatever happened, the last thing I remember was lying down on the sidewalk and passing out."

"Is that really everything you can recall of?" Luke asks.

Finn sighs in frustration. What do these people want from him?! He's trying his best, but he just doesn't remember. Well, he can remember a strange dream. But, there's no way that it was what he thinks it was. It must've been an ordinary black wolf. His mind is just making it more than what it actually was. Or it just a dream and nothing more. But, if it wasn't just a dream, than it would explain the bitemark on his shoulder. So, he just decides to go with an ordinary wolf attack. Wolves were common in Jakku. "Well, I remember... I remember being chased down by a large black wolf."

"Okay." Luke says. "Go on."

I remember that it... chased me though Cratertown before it attacked the police off... No. No, that wasn't it. That was the dream I had."

"A dream?" Poe asks. He looks over at Leia.

"I think it was, yeah." Finn says.

"Tell us." Luke says.

"No. No, it's too stupid." Finn comments.

"Tell us." Luke says again.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Finn asks.

"Just..." Rey reels herself back and calms herself down. "...Just tell us. Please? This is really important."

Finn looks at Rey in a baffled way before he goes on to rely everything that he could remember from the dream. He leaves no details out and he doesn't hold anything back. But, the whole time he was talking, he was actually very surprised that no one was looking at him like he was crazy. Like he was lying. It was almost as if they were horrified to hear him say all of this. Ben didn't really care either way.

"Is there more?" Leia asks.

"No. The next thing I know is that I was in here with all of you." Finn says.

"Okay." Leia says. "Well, Finn... I know that this might appear a bit strange to you, but what if I told you that all of that wasn't a dream? That it all happened exactly the way you described? Only that it wasn't an ordinary Black wolf but something from legend?"

"Huh?" Finn says. "What does that mean?"

"What if I told that none of us were human?" Leia asks. "But, rather... what people might call 'Werewolves'?" 

Finn shuts his head and closes his eyes, clearly confused. "Okay... run that by me again."

Leia then goes on to explain what it is she and her 'Clan' really were: Lycanthropes... or Lycans, for short, that appeared as humans during the day as well as at night. But, on the night of the full moon, they take on more monstrous shapes. The light of the Full Moon can heal any manner of wounds and for someone who was just bitten by one, Finn's first full moon will be overwhelming for him. So, if he's willing to allow them to train him now and to heed what to expect, he should have an easier time during that first transition. The only thing that he'll need to worry about is the hunger. But, if he were to come over and see them on the day that leads into a full moon that night, he'll be all set. They just need his consent.

Finn looks at Leia like he was looking at a crazy person. "WHAT?!" He then starts laughing. "What, what... What is this?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Finn's smile fades as he notices that no one else is laughing. "You... Well, you can't expect me to believe any of this!"

Han goes to say something, but gets cut off by Poe.

"He's right." Poe says.

Han deflates in annoyance.

"If we're gonna teach everything there is to know about Lycans, we need to show him that we're not just pulling his leg here." Poe says, shrugging.

Han nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Okay. Temmin, close that curtain for me, would you?"

"Sure." Temmin goes and closes the curtains in Finn's room. And as he does that, Rey goes and turns on the lights.

"So, uhh..." Oddy says. "...Who's gonna show him?"

Everyone looks expectantly at everyone else, waiting for one of them to volunteer so they won't have to.

After a sigh, Suralinda says, "I will."

Everyone looks over at her.

Suralinda lets her jacket slide off of her shoulder as she undoes her belt buckle and takes off her blouse. She doesn't seem to have a problem with undressing at all.

Everyone then looks away.

"OH! Okay!" Temmin says. "So, you just gonna... Yeah... I'll just wait outside."

"Poe can go with you." Jaina says. She takes Poe by the hand and pushing him to go with Temmin, not waiting for him to leave out willingly.

"I hate it when she does this." Luke mutters.

"Don't you leave us here." Han says, taking Kaydel out with him.

"Let me outta here." Kaydel says.

"Whoa! Wait!" Finn calls out. "What is she doing?!" Finn covers his eyes, not wanting to look at her. And then, a thought crosses his mind: 'Why am I looking away for?' He looks back only for Rey to cover his eyes for himself as she looks away.

Rey looks over at Ben and Oddy, who are the only guys, aside from Finn, who are still present. "Well, aren't you two leaving?"

"What the hell for?" Ben asks.

Rey turns her nose up at her cousin for his crude comment. But, when she looks at Oddy, she dares him to say something just as distasteful.

"I mean, I've already seen her naked plenty of times." Oddy says. Jaina raises an eyebrow at him, forcing Oddy to correct himself. "Well, y'know..."

Both Rey and Jaina shake their heads. "No, we don't."/"No, we don't."

"When we... when we go on hunts and things." Oddy says. "It's not like I'm always staring at her when she does this. We're just comfortable enough around each other where it isn't a problem."  

"He's not lying." Suralinda says nonchalantly. "I've seen him and all of the fellas naked at least once a month. I don't mind telling you, Jaina, I envy you, girl."

Jaina frowns at Suralinda. "You better not to thinking right now what I think you're thinking right now!"

"Hey! There's no harm intended. Just saying, I think Poe's...

"Don't... finish that statement!" Jaina demands.

"Wait, did you want me to get all the way naked?" Suralinda asks, as she's working to take off her bra.

"Just leave your underwear on, please!" Rey says.

After kicking off her boots and socks, Suralinda stands in her underwear, looking over at Finn before looking over at Leia.

Finn tries to move Rey's hand, but Rey won't let him stare at Suralinda.

Leia nods and Suralinda shifts into a wolf.

"WHOA!!" Finn exclaims. "What the hell?! How did she...?"

"See?" Leia asks. "There you have it."

"No, she did NOT just change into a Wolf!" Finn yells in shock. "That's impossible."

"Impossible... yet she still did it." Jaina says.

Finn stares at Suralinda, shaking his head. "No. No, that's not... That can't be. No one can just change into a wolf like that. This doesn't make any sense."

"Sure, it does." Rey says. "There are things that exist outside of the world you concern the norm. Lycans are just one example. There are literally hundreds of other Supernaturals out there."

"No, this can't..." Finn mutters. "No, this isn't real. It can't be real. This is crazy!" Finn then looks over at Leia and Rey. "Okay. Be honest, here. This is some kind of trick, right?"

No..." Karé says, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Then, I'm clearly going crazy." Finn says. "Or I'm just tired. Where's the call button? I think I need something to help me sleep."

"Hey!" Jessika says, trying to get Finn to calm down.

"Yeah, no. None of this is happening!" Finn says. "Clearly whatever bit me, gave me rabies and now I'm seeing the most ridiculous shit ever!"

Oddy busts out laughing. "Ahh! Ben! He said that you gave him rabies! Oh, I'll never _not_ laugh at that!"

Ben grits his teeth at Oddy.

Just then, Rey, Jaina, Karé, and Jessika all join in on the laughter.

"That was kinda funny, Ben!" Jaina says, while laughing.

"HEY!" Ben says.

"You have been acting a little crazy a lot here recently, Ben!" Suralinda says, after shifting back into her human form. "Could be you have pick up a strain of rabies."

"That would explain a lot, actually." Rey says.

Ben groans as he walks out.

"Oh, come on, Ben!" Jaina says. "We're just messing with you!"

"To hell with all of you!" Ben says, slamming the door behind him.

Oddy was still laughing. But, when he looks over at Finn, he immediately stops and studying his expression. Clearly, Finn didn't mean what he said as a joke. He really thinks that he's losing it! "I promise you, Finn. This isn't a trick." Oddy says. "Trust me. After your first full moon, you'll be able to change into a wolf, too. It won't happening immediately at first. But, over time, you'll get there. Oh, just imagine what you'll be able to do! All of your senses are cranked up to 50! You'll be able to move a lot faster, jump a lot higher, or even push yourself longer than an athletic athlete."

"Oh, really?" Finn asks tensely. "Cool."

"Oh, it's better than cool!" Oddy says. "Dude, I swear to you. It'll be the best thing that ever happened to you."

Realizing that what Oddy is saying isn't helping Finn one bit, Rey says, "Oddy..."

"You'll be able to hear for miles around. You'll get to jump really high in the air." Oddy says. "Oh, and don't worry about your first transformation..."

"Oddy..." Jaina then says.

"It'll only hurt for a few seconds." Oddy says. "You're body will feel like it's on fire. You muscles will shrink and expand. Your bones will tear out of your dying skin. But, once you've lost all of your dead skin, it'll be so much bet..."

"Oddy...!" Rey says in a warning like tone.

"What?!" Oddy asks. But, when Rey directs his attention to the baffled Finn, he retorts, "...Oh."

"Listen..." Leia says. "I know that this is a lot to take in. But, for now, like I said, we'll insist on taking care of everything for your folks. And, since you're still under 18, we'll need some time to train you and better prepare you for your soon-to-be newfound experience with the full moon. So, let's say that we're giving you a job to pay us back. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Finn chuckles in disbelief while shaking his head. "Uhm... you know what? I think I need time to..." He waves his hands wildly around his head, gesturing his mind being blown. "...process all of this. And once I do, I'll get back to you."

"That's only fair." Leia says. "Take as much time as you need. Let's go, everyone."

Oddy opens the curtains back up.

"Yeah! And, put your clothes back on, Suralinda!" Rey says.

"Actually, I don't mind if she keeps them off for a little while longer." Karé comments. 

Jessika hits her girlfriend on the arm.

"Ow!" Karé exclaims. "What?! I didn't mean that I wanted her to stay naked, Jess!"

"All the same, you know what you said!" Jessika says.

"I was only joking, Babe! Gaww!" Karé says.

"Sure you were!" Jessika says sarcastically. 

"Hey! Come on, babe!" Karé says. "You know only got eyes for you."

"Yeah, you say that." Jessika says.

Leia and Jaina leave out, shaking their heads.

"Yeah. But, I can't appreciate a fine thing?" Karé asks. 

"Nope!" Jessika says. "Not even when I'm not around."

"But, if you're not around..."

"Alright, you two!" Oddy says. "Chill on that!"

Karé and Jessika outright ignore Oddy and continue their argument.

"...I may still be in high school, but I know anatomy." Jessika says.

Suralinda gets dressed quickly.

"So?" Karé challenges.

"So, I know where to cut you and let you to bleed." Jessika says. "Don't make me have to do that."

"Ohh!" Karé says sarcastically. "I'm so scared!"

"Yeah!" Jess agrees. "You should be!"

The bickering girls leave out. 

After Suralinda finishes zipping up her boots, she leaves out next.

Rey is the last one to leave out. She stands at the door, reaching out to open it when she turns to look at Finn one more time. "Hey!"

Finn looks up at her.

"It's gonna be alright, y'know?" Rey asks. "You don't have to be afraid of us. We all know that this all sounds...

"Deranged." Finn says.

"I was actually going to say 'mind-boggling'. But, we're all the same now. You now have something in common with all of us. We're Lycans. You were turned by one of us. So, that automatically makes you one of us. I know that you've had some trouble with other families before. But, we're different. We'll be here for you when you need us. Hey! We'll be here for you even when you don't. You can trust us. Someday, you'll realize that for yourself."

"Uhh... sure." Finn says with a nervous nod and smile. "Yeah, I got the idea. I mean, if I ever have any questions about the whole thing, I've got you to help me through this... right?"

Rey appears to be taken aback by this. Though, not in a disturbed way. It's... more like having a cute guy asking you for your name.

"I mean..." Finn corrects himself after catching what he said. "I have you guys to help me through this, right?"

"Right." Rey says, nodding. "Of course." She's still looking at him, even after he's looking back out of the window. She then gives him a smile before leaving out of his room, closing the door behind her gently.

Finn, meanwhile, appeared to be shocked, but open-minded on the outside. But, truth be told, he was freaking the fuck out inside! He doesn't know what to make of anything that he's experience since waking up an hour and 10 minutes ago. Lycans, Supernaturals, that dream he had that actually wasn't a dream at all. But, his mind trying to bury the attack last night deep in his unconscious mind, only for him to reexperience it in his unconscious state.

And now, these Lycans were offering to train him in their way and were open into bringing him into their pack. This was all insane! He doesn't really know if he wants to deal with it, so he keeps telling himself that those people were all crazy. That none of what they were saying was true. The next full moon wouldn't be until march 21st, 2008...

 **'Oh! Will you listen to yourself?!'** Finn yelled at himself. **'You're starting to sound like them. Look, shit-for-brains! It was a normal wolf! Not some Werewolf or whatever the fuck!** And that whole thing with the half-naked chick changing into a wolf? How do you explain that?  **They put something in your IV bag. Don't even sweat that!** Yeah, maybe. Hopefully.'

* * *

Well, it didn't take long for the Krennics to show up. And when they did, they were more pissed off about Finn being stupid and getting himself hurt than him actually being okay.

So, with Poe and Temmin being Jakku P.D., they did their job by telling the Krennics that it was a wolf attack.

Leia Organa-Solo, lying about Finn going to school with her youngest Kaydel and Rey, felt obligated to pay for any medical expenses (With Finn being good friends with the two of them, of course!) 

Upon hearing this, Finn was understandably shocked that the Krennics just simply handed everything over to them to take care. Without an argument and everything. Clearly, they truly didn't care about what happened to Finn.

He was grateful that the Solo/Skywalker Clan were willing to do all of this for him. But, in truth, he was only in this position in the first place because of that Asshole Ben Solo. And if his shoulder wasn't in such bad shape, he'd hoped out of this fucking bed and beaten the ever Goddamn lights outta him. But, once he's all healed up, he'll never have to see them again.

It's a bit of a loss on the account that he'll have to be avoiding Rey as well. She was cute, had a hot body, and a sexy-as-hell british accent. Her face was the first thing he saw clearly when he woke up. It's such a shame that, even as she's telling him all of this, that it won't be too much longer before he'll be saying goodbye to her, too. She's apart of a crackpot family and unfortunately, she was one of them, too. So, too bad. But, Finn's not getting wrapped up in this!

He was scheduled for surgery later than day. The Krennics didn't bother to stick around. Only Leia, Rey, and Luke stayed. Since Jyn worked at that same hospital, she was apart of the team that operated on him.

As Finn was put under Anesthesia, he wasn't awake for his surgery, but when he came out of it, he was told that he'll make a full recovery. He'll have to make some appearance so that Doctor Malbus can see how he's doing. But, he's expected to be okay.

After it was all over, Luke drove him back to the Krennics. Rey tagged along, but why? Finn couldn't begin to guess.

* * *

"So, remember..." Luke says to Finn as he's getting out of the car. "You show up for work first thing after school Monday evening. We've got to keep up appearances."

"Yeah." Finn says, stepping out. "Your place is off of Abrams and 19th street, right?"

"That's right." Luke says.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Finn says, closing the door back. As he walks over to the first door, Rey leans in over from the backseat, watching him as he walked up the steps to the front door.

Upon seeing him being verbally ridiculed by his adopted family, Rey grits her teeth.

"This isn't right." Rey whispers.

"Leave it be, Rey." Luke tells her. "It's out of our hands."

"Is it, though, Dad?" Rey asks.

Luke looks over at his daughter. "Look. This isn't ideal, but at least he won't be living on the street."

"Given the way that family treats him, he may as well be." Rey says, watching Finn walking in and slamming the door closed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Luke asks.

"Bring him home with us." Rey says.

"Rey, are you seriously hearing yourself?" Luke asks.

"What?! He's only 16!" Rey presses. "And he's already being brought into the Pack anyway. So, we should go in there and get him back in here."

"That's not up to us to say." Luke says, seeing the disappointment in his daughter's eyes. "Look. What's all this sudden interest in this boy coming from, anyway?"

"I don't know. I..." Rey says, sighing. She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Rey, listen to me." Luke says. "It won't be much later for him to be in there with those people. In two years, he'll be out of there forever and he'll never need to come back. And, by then, he'll be in charge of his own well-being. But, for now, this is all we can do: Prepare him for his new life as a Lycan. That's it. Only for now. Okay?" When Rey doesn't respond, Luke lays his hand on top of Rey's. "Okay?"

Rey gives her Father a lop-sided smile and shrugs. "Okay."

"Good. Now, let's get outta here and go pick up some things up for dinner." Luke puts the vehicle into drive and takes off.

Rey keeps her eyes on the house Finn walked into. She doesn't know why, but she feels like she owes him something. But, after hearing Finn being possibly abandoned did something to her. He already had it bad and now then Ben's bitten him, he may have it worse. Rey's gonna figure something out. She feels as though she has to. Two years was just too long a time to wait!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. What Makes A Wiseman And What Makes A Fool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn tried to avoid the Solo/Skywalker Clan at every turn, refusing to believe that he'll become a werewolf on the next full moon. Still not believing in the Supernatural. 
> 
> But, after some pestering, he agrees to hear them out as they explain more and more about their Clan to him.
> 
> And soon, Finn finds himself actually wonder if what he was hearing was, in fact, true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking in this Chapter! A very Dialogue heavy chapter!

It's been two weeks since Finn woke up in the hospital. And during that time, he's been avoiding the Solo/Skywalker Clan like the plague. He still didn't believe in the whole Supernatural angle, so he wasn't about to be subjugated to their delusion. He was bitten by a large Black wolf and yes, it was a terrifying night and his mind was overwhelmed with adrenaline in the blood. But, it was a regular black wolf. Not some wolfman. Finn refused to believe it. And he wasn't about to let anyone else tell him otherwise! Knowing that Solo/Skywalkers knew where he lived and that the Krennics didn't care about him, he'd disappear to Mr. Gerrera's house after school. It wouldn't be the first time he's gone there. Saw lived over in Niima with his own family. It was a pretty small town and not too many people went there. So, no one would ever think to look for Finn there.

It was a simple set up:

  1. He'd go straight to East Jakku Highschool from the Gerrera Household.
  2. Then he'd collect a few things from the Krennics house, since their son and daughter were out doing their own thing and their parents wouldn't be home for another three hours.
  3. After which, he'd ride the bus right to the Gerrera's again.



It was like he was an undercover cop or a Federal Agent in hiding. It was pretty cool! And there was still no sign of these crazy ass people in the Skywalker/Solo Family. And for two weeks, it worked perfectly.

* * *

Pulling up to East Jakku High School, Finn thanks Mr. Gerrera's Daughter, Desiree, for dropping him off. He knows that this was all a bit of an inconvenience on their part, so he apologizes for adding to their burden.

But, Desiree swears to him that he wasn't a burden at all. She knows that her Father helping other children in the Foster system was against the rules in East Jakku, but he didn't care. Children deserve every good thing that world has to offer. That includes growing up in a loving family. But, not everything goes according to plan and every situation for why children are left on their own is different. But, despite the circumstances, neither Finn nor any other youngster is a burden. Not in the eyes of Saw Gerrera nor in hers.

Thanking her for her kindness (And kind words), Finn bids her to have a good day before she takes off for work.

Finn's feeling pretty good, knowing that there were people out there who wanted to help him and the smile on his face grows into a grin. And that grin never waned once as he walked onto campus, heading straight for homeroom. He had a whole hour to himself before he needed to get to class. So, he decided to spend that time, hanging out with his friends Korin, Mikkah, and Landon at the benches by the front entrance.

As he neared the benches, he starts to wave at his friends upon them seeing him, but he stops. His arm drops back down to his side and his smile dies immediately. Three benches over from where his friends sat, Finn notices that the girl from the hospital, Rey, was sitting on the table, staring right at him. He freezes at the intensity of her gaze, but it's not one of anger. At least, not entirely. She appears to be somewhat disappointed, a little upset, but mostly... sad? Like someone who wasn't happy that they were being avoided. Which is exactly what Finn has been doing. But, why was she looking so hurt?

Finn then walks over to where his friends were.

"Hey, guys." Finn says.

"Hey!"/"Hey!"/"Hey!" Korin, Mikkah, and Landon all said back happily.

"Here he is!" Korin exclaims. "The Brother himself!"

Korin and Finn greet each other with their own made up dap. And Finn hugs Mikkah and fist bumps Landon. As he acknowledged everyone, he couldn't help but feel Rey's gaze still on him. Still watching him. With his back to her, his back felt warm as if it was exposed to the sun itself. Finn then looks back over at Rey, still looking very uneasy.

"What's going on, man?" Landon asks.

"Hey, uhh..." Finn scratches his neck nervous. "Have you guys ever seen that girl before?"

The Trio then look over at Rey, shaking their heads before looking back at Finn.

"No." Korin says simply.

"Do you know who that is?" Mikkah asks. "She can't take her eyes off of you, Finn."

"Yeah, she was there at the hospital the night I was bitten by that wolf." Finn says.

"Oh, for real?" Landon asks. "Was she another patient or something?"

"No. She was uh... she was there, visiting me in my room." Finn says.

"She was?" Mikkah asks. "Why?"

"Her mom was one of my nurses." Finn says. "And, I guess that she was concerned about me." He lies.

"Concerned about what?" Korin asks.

"That, I don't know." Finn says, lying again.

"So, why don't you go ask her?" Korin says.

"I'm not going over there!" Finn says.

"Well, why not?" Landon asks. "She hasn't taken her eyes off of you since you got here. Maybe she's hot for you!"

"Seriously, Landon?" Mikkah asks.

"What?" Landon asks back.

"Maybe she knows something about your diagnoses or something." Korin says. "You should go talk to her. It could be serious."

Finn squints his eyes in thought. "I don't know." He says, sounding so unsure.

"Well, if you don't go, then I'll go." Landon says, hoping off of the table until be to pulling back down by Mikkah.

"Uh-uh!" Mikkah says, shaking her head. "You'll be staying put right here." She says in a threatening manner, causing Landon to lower his head out of fear. "Finn... Seriously, go talk to her. It might be serious, like Korin said."

"Okay." Finn says, still not wanting to talk to her. "Okay, I'm goin'." He then walks over to her as his friends watches him go.

Rey sits up straight, looking him right in the eye.

Finn looks over his shoulder at his friends before whispering harshly, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, 'hello' to you, too." Rey says sarcastically.

"How'd you know I went to school here?!" Finn asks.

"My cousin's a cop, in case you forgot." Rey says, reminding Finn.

Finn sighs harshly.

Rey looks at Finn with an infuriated glare before taking a deep breath herself, making it a point to remind herself of why she was there. She's here to try and reason with Finn, to get him to see that this was a serious situation. "Okay." She says. "That's twice now that we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's start this again. I've got some really important things that I need to tell you. Would you mind having a seat?"

Finn pauses for a moment to debate on whether or not if he even wants to entertain Rey. Of course, she was beautiful. A definite knock-out. But, her family was on some different stuff. It'll only be an hour before class starts. So, Finn decidedly does as she requests and has a sit.

Rey then sits down across from him.

After hunching his shoulders, Finn says, "So, what do you want?"

Rey shrugs. "You've got people looking for you." She says. "You've got less than 2 weeks before the next full moon. So, we're all just wondering why you keep pulling disappearing acts." 

"I've had a lot to deal with." Finn says. "Between the Krennics and school, there's never any time for anything else."

"We've checked in with the Krennics. And they never know where you are." Rey says.

"What a surprise since they never see me anyway." Finn sarcastically under his breath.

"Hey, I realize that all of this sounds... 'deranged' out loud. But, if you could, just for a few minutes, just entertain the thought that maybe... just maybe there may be some truth in what I'm trying to tell you?" Rey pleads.

"No, I can't! There's just no way it can be!" Finn argues.

"Can you please just hear me out, Finn?!" Rey asks.

"Look, I don't know what you think you're going to get outta me, but whatever world you people are living in, you can keep me out of it." Finn says.

"Hey! This is serious!" Rey shouts before realizing her high volume. "If you don't, at least, know what to expect during your first transformation, you won't be able to control your Lycan body when it goes feral! Especially, with the overwhelming senses and undeniable hunger that comes with it."

Finn smiles as he shakes his head. "Wow! You've really thought this whole thing out, haven't you? What's next, huh? Are you gonna tell me that vampires exists too and they sparkle when they stand in the sun?"

"Sparkling Vampires?!" Rey asks, sounding baffled. "What kind of stupid sh..." She sighs again. "Why are you so hellbent on staying in denial here, Finn?" Rey asks in disbelief. "You saw a girl change into a wolf before your very eyes. Why are you still trying to pretend that it didn't happen?"

"Because it _didn't_ happen!" Finn says. "Whatever you guys put in my IV bag, it made me see exactly what you wanted me to see. In that moment in time, I was just as crazy as the rest of you were. End of story."

Rey slides a hand down her face and sighs, obviously annoyed.

"Look, why are you so desperate for me to believe this crap?" Finn asks.

"Because I know first hand just how amazing and terrifying the first change is." Rey says angrily. "With one glance, it'll feel like you're entire body is burning and being pulled apart. Your nerves are gonna be worked overtime and you're going to experience an excruciating pain that you've never felt before. And I keep trying to tell you that you need to come to us, because we've all had to go through it. We can help you."

"Go through it?" Finn asks. "So, I'm guessing that you were bitten, too?"

"No, I'm a natural born." Rey says. "In fact, most of us are."

"Who isn't?" Finn asks.

Rey then gets an idea. "Okay, I'll tell you what: If you agree to leave with me after school today, we can tell you all about. Say, over dinner?"

Finn then looks really unsure. "And does dinner involve actual food or a person? And if it's a person, is it going to be someone I know? Maybe even one of the Krennics, for example? Because if so, you can forget it. If it's a person period, you can forget it."

"It won't be a person!" Rey says through her teeth. "It'll be actual smothered porkchops, gravity served with rice, sliced sautéed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a nice tall picture of iced tea."

Finn couldn't stop his mouth from watering after hearing all of that. 

"Come on. When was the last time you ever had a meal like that?" Rey asks. 

Finn tilts his head as he looks away. 'Never', he thinks to himself.

"Look, we're not asking you to pledge anything to my Aunt or to even swear to anything." Rey points out. "We just want to talk to you. To teach you how to control your newfound abilities and to bring you into a family that wants to be apart of your life. Because, believe or not, Ben biting you does make you apart of the family. Now... We're sorry that things went the way they did. So, we're trying to make things right by teaching you everything you need to know about being a Lycan. With one glance, you'll completely out of control of yourself. And my family has made it their mission to protect the people of Cratertown, though no one knows who we actually are. Ever since a renegade Lycan tore through West Jakku, it was important that every Lycan we come across, we either help or put down. Please, just let us help you! Please? It's really vital that we not have another Sol Rivas. That's all, I swear! We just wanna help you." Rey then leans in close to Finn. "I want to help you." She whispers.

Finn thinks about for a moment. "Who's... Sol Rivas?"

"He was someone who enjoyed taking innocent lives." Rey answers. "He gave us no choice. We had to put him down."

"And by 'put down', you mean... kill?" Finn asks, nodding his head.

"Yes." Rey says.

"And if I can't control my Lycan body..." Finn starts asking before pausing.

Rey, not wanting to hear him finish that sentence, says, "Yes." Answering the part of the question that was still in his head. "You don't have to answer now!" Rey says. "You've got all day to think about it. And if your answer is 'yes', then meet me right here by 3:36(p.m.). Just think about it, okay? Will you, at least, consider it?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Finn says, realizing something. "You said that earlier. Are you saying that you're going to school here now?"

"Yes, I am." Rey says. "This is my first day."

Finn nods before looking back at the ground.

"So, will you please just... think about it?" Rey asks, looking at him under her eyelashes. She blinks rapidly, trying to get him to smile. "Please? Please? Please?"

Finn, who can't help but smile now, looks away before he ultimately nods. "Okay, okay."

Rey beams at him and now he really can't stop smiling. "Great!" Rey jumps off of the table. "That's good enough for me! So, hopefully, I'll see you after school." Rey then takes off for her homeroom.

Finn chuckles as he readjusts the strap of his bookbag on his left shoulder. He then turns to face his friends.

"Couldn't help but notice that you two were talking for a really long time." Landon says. "So, what's the deal?" 

"The deal that she wants me to come over to the hospital so that her mother can check on my shoulder." Finn lies again.

"'Come over?'" Korin asks, with a grin. "What? So, like a date?"

"Not a date!" Finn corrects. "Just a thorough checkup."

"Uh-huh!" Landon says. "I'll bet."

Finn checks his watch and notices that it'll be 15 minutes until homeroom. "Well, I gotta go! I'll see you guys for lunch!" He takes off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Landon sighs. "Why can't I ever get girls to talk to me?"

"Let it go, Landon." Mikkah says. " _Please_ , let it go."

* * *

While going over the Alderaan Foundations P&L (profits and losses) reports, Leia gets a phone call from Jaina, telling her that Rey has managed to get into contact with Finn and has convinced him to join the Clan for dinner tonight. Happy to learn that they were finally getting a chance to another young Lycan into the fold, (possibly) Leia has the biggest smile on her face. She thanks Jaina for the update before hanging up. 

Ben, who was serving as a persecutor, was visiting his mother in his office. And upon noticing her smile, he says, "I can't that it's very often I see you smiling so much now-a-days, mom."

Leia looks over at her son. "Well, it's not really that often I have just cause _to_ smile, son. But, today is different."

" _Today_ is different?" Ben asks. "How?"

"Jaina just called me. She said that Rey's bringing Finn to our house for dinner tonight." Leia says.

"And that's a good thing?" Ben asks.

"It is!" Leia says happily. "It's a very good thing now that we have another chance to show young Finn that our concerns for him are genuine and that he can trust that we mean nothing but the best for him."

"Interesting." Ben says. "You'd think that paying for that little asshole's shoulder surgery would've done just that. But, I guess that 2 weeks later is better than never."

"Hey, be nice!" Leia warns Ben.

"Why?" Ben challenges. "I wasn't setting out to make new relatives! He would've been a quick dinner had Luke not interrupted me."

"And two dead bodies that were clearly mauled to death wouldn't have set off any alarms?!" Leia questions her son. "Luke was only thinking of the Clan... something you should be doing everyday now that you've been made my number 2. So, him intruding on your second kill resulted in us receiving a new Lycan. Unexpected, but not his fault! He's only in this situation because you chose not to follow my directives!" 

"Yeah, okay. But, seriously, mother. You have to be aggravated yourself. After 2 weeks without so much as an ounce of gratitude?" Ben asks. "Why now? What's he thinking he's gonna get out of this little visit? I'm hoping it isn't Rey!"

"Hopefully, a family that wants to take him in." Leia says. "Finn's been through so much. And I'm sure he's still not too sure about all of this. Strangers showing him any kinds. Rey must have been one of the few people who's offered to help without expecting something in return. I don't know what she said to him, but whatever it was, I'm proud of her. Finn's willing to join us for a sit down. Which means that he might be starting to warm up to us."

"Y'know, you seem to be awfully invested in this kid." Ben points out. "I know you hearing that sob story in the hospital couldn't be enough for him to sway you. On the other hand, I doubt even that me biting him has you this spun up about this whole situation. So, what's really going on? Why are you suddenly so invested in this Storm kid?"

"Because I wanna do for him what we couldn't do for Sol." Leia says.

"And that is?" Ben asks.

"That he doesn't have to be the monster that people treat him as." Leia says.

Ben's about to retort, but stops as that idea begins to sink in. 'He doesn't have to be the monster that people treat him as', huh. Well, that really is a matter of opinion. His Father may have been a human before he was turned, but Ben was born a natural Lycan. In his mind, transforming in the full moon and devouring humans is what is in his nature. Other people may see him as a monster, but why would he concern himself with what others think of him? Sol had the right idea: 'Humans weren't their friends, they were their food'. And seeing this new kid as a new addition to the family was a transition that many are not capable of undertaking. Ben couldn't see this kid as being strong enough to undergo such a radical shift from human to Lycan nature. And on his first full moon, Ben will be able to finish what he started last time and end this punk! If Leia thinks that she's going help get this boy's life to turn around, to redeem herself for failing Sol, then she was going to fail two young men in her time as an Alpha. Ben watched as his mother went back to work while he returned his gaze out of the window.

* * *

As everyone was eating dinner that night, Finn learned that, indeed, not everyone was a Natural Born Lycanthrope. Han was the last one to be turned in a long time before some of the younger ones were even born. He had a career as a professional bounty hunter when he met Luke. Apparently there was a group of people who hired him to find Skywalker and bring him in alive, but Han was always cautious of their reasons for this mild-mannered kid. He didn't seem like too much trouble, at least nothing that the local police couldn't handle. But, upon meeting Leia and learning of who they actually were just made him want to protect them. And after spending a couple of years with some of the originals in the Clan, Han decided that he didn't want to live his life without Leia. He wasn't looking for someone to love, but once he met her, he just couldn't see himself going on any further without her. And on their honeymoon, Leia finally granted his long-standing request to be a Lycan and bit him, turning him at last. 

Some of the later ones such as Poe and Snap were all bitten by the renegade of the Skywalker/Solo Clan, Sol Rivas. Finn remembers Rey telling him about him and saying how she wanted to avoid killing another of their kind on the trip over to her Aunt's house. He wanted to learn more about him, but upon seeing the uncomfortable looks on the others faces, he chose not to press the issue.

He also learned that Karé, Oddy, and Suralinda were all strays who were brought into the _Famiglia_ by Leia and hearing all of their confessions about how lost they all were, stalking and acting like animals. And how Leia found them just at the right time and made them feel like they were apart of something again.

Jessika, like Han, met a member of the family and was drawn in almost instantly. Karé was the one who brought her in. 'It's funny', she mentions. Because she met Karé the same exact way they all met Finn: In a hospital room. Seeing her hurt like that just broke her heart and she didn't even know the girl. But, after helping the Family... She stops to clear her throat before saying that after she helped the Clan dodge some unsavory characters, she knew that Karé was the one she loved so much. And just like Han and Leia, the feelings became mutual and Karé turned Jess. She was the last in the Family 4 years before Finn. Which, Jyn jokes makes Finn the new baby of the family, much to everyone else's amusement.

As the Solo/Skywalkers go in depth with who they were to Finn, before and currently, he listens very intensely at every detail, not wanting to miss anything. After offering his opinion about a particular thing, he'd turn his attention back to his plate. It doesn't go unnoticed that Finn has very good table manners. He knows which fork is used for which meal. He's good about not talking with his mouth full and will wait to speak after his swallowed his food. He even wipes his mouth with his paper napkin and has laid his dinner cloth across his lap. He never rests his elbows on the table and his never shy about asking for something else and saying 'thank you' in response.

"Finn, I'm... I'm sorry if this comes out as a bit strange..." Jyn says. "But, you have excellent manners at the table. Who taught you to behave so properly as a gentleman? Surely, it wasn't the Krennics."

"It wasn't." Finn says. "It was with the family that I've known for a pretty long time: The Gerreras."

"Was that one of the families you were adopted into before?" Luke asks.

"Umm... No, sir." Finn says. The man who was in charge of taking care of the kids was named Saw Gerrera. He made it a point to change in on all of the kids who's ever stayed with the Agency. And when things don't go accordingly, he made sure that each of the kids were properly taken care of. There's been a bunch of them, but let's just say that I've been in and out of their house, too."

"So, you said that you've been adopted before?" Leia asks. "How many times again?"

Finn sighs. "Four times."

"Oh, my God." Jaina says sympathetically.

"So, you've never lived in one house for very long?" Poe asks.

"No more than maybe a year." Finn shrugs. "I don't know. I guess that they can't keep me under thumb for too long."

"How's that?" Han asks. 

"As far back as I can remember, I've always had this thing about letting other people talk down to me or hit me with anything that was nearby. After a while, I stop even trying to pretend anymore and I lash out. If they had a problem with it, it was their problem."

"Hmm." Han hums amused.

Rey looks over at Finn, her eyes soft and caring. Why is she feeling this way? What is it about Finn that seems so familiar, she wonders.

As the evening goes on, it doesn't take too long before people starting conversating about things Finn has no idea about. So, he'd just sit quietly eating his meal as he tried to come up with the many topics that bounced around the dinner table. As he overheard all of the different dialogues, he was very shocked to see a large, abnormal, brown wolf emerging from Han and Leia's bedroom. According to what Han said, this one's name was 'Chewie'. Because, when he found him, 'Chewie' always had something he was chewing on in his mouth. Anyway, 'Chewie' promptly ignored Finn in favor of some of the food on the table.

Jaina then quickly shoots up and guides Chewie away so that she could fix his own food. She also assures Finn that, despite his size and seemingly bitter demeanor, Chewie was all heart!

Finn lets out a sigh of relief. 

Just then, someone else walks through the door, just as everyone is right in the middle of dinner. She was a tall, 6ft 3 in woman with blonde hair, a tough expression on her face and a british accent, like Rey and Jyn when she greeted everyone.

"Good evening, all." She says.

"Phasma!" Kaydel exclaimed happily. "You're running late tonight! You almost missed dinner!"

"I Apologize for that! I had some business that went on just a tad bit longer than I had wanted it to." The tall blonde goes over to Ben and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Ben says. "I had a feeling something was gonna come up. So, I went on ahead and made a plate for you. It should still be pretty hot. Just take the foil off and come have a seat."

This was the first time Finn has seen Ben smile. _Ever_.

"Thank you, my sweet!" 'Phasma' says.

"Oh, Finn!" Kaydel says, realizing that he's never seen her before. "This is my and Jaina's Sister-in-law, Phasma!"

Phasma looks over at Finn with a surprised expression. "Oh! I didn't realize that there gonna be company over. Hello there." She greets.

"Hi." Finn greets back.

"Is he here for a study group or something?" Phasma asks Leia.

"Oh, don't worry about Finn, Phasma." Leia says. "He'll be joining us in the Pack here pretty soon."

Phasma beams happily. "Oh, a new addition?! Exciting news, indeed! Is he a natural born as well?"

"Umm..." Leia says, trying to think of something to say before looking over at Finn.

"Actually..." Ben picks up his glass of wine. "...I turned him." He looks over at Finn with a menacing smile that made Finn's blood run cold. He then looks back at Phasma. "This is the kid I've been telling you about."

"This is..." Phasma takes another look at Finn, her eyes widening at him. But, the expression doesn't suggest that she is so surprise to hear this so much as it says that she... almost sympathizes with him. Like she's horrified to see him in the flesh! Finn recognizes her expression. It's the same way he's looked when he heard some of the stories from other foster children who've been... abused by some of their past foster parents. But, why was she looking at him like this? "...I... I see. Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Finn! I've been hearing everyone talking about you for quite some time now. They're all really eager to make you apart of the family." She says with an uneasy tone.

Finn gives her an awkward and nods hesitantly. "Uhh... okay." 

Phasma then takes a seat next to her husband.

Finn just couldn't get it out of his head. That look at Solo dude gave him... it's one he gave her when he said that he was the one who turned Finn. And her expression in respondence. But, how does that make any senses? She's a 'Lycan', too... but, is she a natural or was she turned like Finn was? **** ~~~~

' **Okay, Finn. Get ahold of yourself**.' Finn argues with himself. ' **You're actually starting think like they do! Snap out of it! You don't believe this crap! It isn't real! Remember, it was a black wolf that bit you! A regular Black wolf! The only reason you're here to...** Wait! Why am I here? If not to at least humor them, then what? Rey said that she and her family wanted to make things right with me. But, didn't they already when they paid for my surgery? And why did they pay for my surgery? It was a normal wolf bite... wasn't it?' Finn was so confused. 'What's with all this unasked for generosity? What's with all the interest in me? Why were they all talking to me as if they were including me in their family? What was that look that Solo gave me? Argh! There's too many questions! Just stop already! I'm giving myself a headache!'

_"Finn?"_ A gruff sounding voice brings Finn out of his head. "Are you alright, kid?" Luke asks.

Finn takes a moment to regain his composure before taking in a deep breath. He sighs, stating, "Yeah. I...-I'm... I'm good."

Luke and the others don't seem so sure, but they let it alone before they carry on with their own conversations.

Rey leans closer to Finn, her face showing concern. "Finn?"

"Huh?!" Finn asks immediately upon looking at her.

Rey hesitates for a second before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Finn tries to lie convincingly.

"Are you sure?" Rey asks. "You're shaking and sweating."

"It's my shoulder." Finn says. "It still hurts sometimes. But, I'll be fine once it stops."

"Alright." Rey says unsure.

"But, thanks... for asking." Finn gives her a shy smirk.

Rey nods slightly before joining the conversation with Kaydel and Jaina.

Finn then looks over at Ben, who's busy talking with Phasma. Stopping only for a moment to glance over at Finn with that same menacing smirk before looking back at Phasma.

Finn frowns at Ben.

* * *

After dinner, Finn is taken outside in the backyard where he and all of the 'turned' tell him about what to expect the first time he sees a full moon.

  1. First of all, Han tells Finn that he needs to brace himself, because once the transformation starts, there's no stopping it. He then goes on to say that every one of his pain receptors will go into critical mode as he feels the change take hold. His muscles will stretch, shrink, tear, rip out of his skin and his bones will bend, pop out of alinement, and shift into order to accommodate his increased height. His skin will rot and shed. His skeleton will reshape, taking on a wolf-like appearance and his senses will be so amplified that he'll probably pass out from the shear overwhelming nature of it. But, the only good news is that it'll all take about a few seconds and once it's over, he'll start to feel good. Better. Happy that the pain is over. But, then you'll have another problem.
  2. Not wanting the old man to scare Finn anymore than he is already, Poe tells him that the other problem is something a bit more basic. Once he's in his Lycan form, he'll experience a hunger unlike anything he's ever felt. It'll feel like there's a hole in his stomach and that hole is on fire. Once the hunger is felt, his reason will be outweighed by his need to feed. So, it was really important that Finn tries to eat a pretty sizable meal. He'll still be under the hunger's influence, but at least he'll be in more control.
  3. Temmin, or Snap as Kaydel and the others call him, tells Finn that the number one thing to remember is to try and be away from people on the night of a full moon. If he chooses to go and work for Luke or Han, then he'll have a better chance of getting out of town quicker as everyone moves together. However, if he can't leave Downtown West Jakku, then he'll need to stay indoors and ride out the night, keeping the full moon completely out of his sight. Keeping their secret is really important, as there are people who are aware of werewolves, but haven't seen any, at least not around here for some time. So, keeping out of sight is a must on a night of a full moon. 
  4. Jessika adds that the Solo/Skywalker Clan moves as a wolfpack moves. They are a family first. So, when word comes to him that he's needed to get to Leia or regroup with the rest of them, than it's of the utmost importance. Whatever you're doing at that moment doesn't matter, because it's an important. Again, if Finn comes and works for the Family, then there won't be any blowback on him. Just something he needs to keep in mind. He's one of them now. And whether, he likes it or not, he is responsible to this Clan as the Clan is responsible for it's own.



When asked if he had any questions, he wondered if, with the constant transformation/shifting, he was going to have to worry about a never ending problem with things like having too much chest hair or back hair. Was he going to have to shave everyday and was shedding was going to be a thing in his new life as a Lycan.

Han rolls his eyes as neither Poe nor Snap could contain their laughter.

This whole thing seems very elaborate in Finn's mind. He already had his doubts when he woke up in that hospital room two weeks ago. But, from the way everyone is explaining this to him, it seems more and more likely that it could all be true. All of it: The Lycans, the Full Moon, the Hunger, the superhuman senses... it's all so complex. And Finn allows himself to wonder if it's all the God's honest truth. Even some of the most ridiculous stories out there have _some_ truth to them.

As Everyone goes back inside, Jessika playfully pushes Finn back towards the home by his shoulders.

* * *

Back inside, everyone enjoys dessert in the keeping room. Strawberry margaritas for the adults and strawberry floats for the younger ones.

Jyn looks over at Finn with a slightly shy/hopeful expression. "How's is it?"

Finn swallows after sipping through his straw and nods. "It's really good."

"I'm glad." Jyn says with a smile. "Luke doesn't make his quite as good as mine. But, it should still be pretty sweet."

"Yeah, no. I've never had this sort of thing before. But, as far as I can tell, this is great!"

Jyn giggles happily. "He'll be so glad to hear that. And... if you'd like, you could have another one... if you decide to come and see us again."

Finn thinks about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Sounds good. Maybe I will."

"You should." Jyn offers. "We'd be happy to have you back over, Finn. And it doesn't just have to be for any occasions. Just come by whenever you like. Visiting more could be good for you. You could finally find a place where you can belong. We're not like the Krennics. You could be safe here."

Finn takes a moment to let all of that sink in. Ever since he's first met these people, they've shown him nothing but kindness. (Everyone, except Ben, needless to say.) He can sense that these are good people and that Miss Jyn means every word she says. But, he can't let himself fall into this kind of thing again. Past foster families have said a lot of what Jyn is saying: 'We'll love you like you were our own./'We want you to be apart of our family.'/'You'll never have to go on another day without knowing how loved you are...' Etc. and so forth. And he's afraid that all of her pretty words are just more lies. Like this whole Lycan angle... It's just pure fantasy! And honestly, he's had enough for one night.

"Thank you for that, miss Jyn." Finn says.

"Oh, please! Not miss Jyn! No need to be so formal." Jyn says. "Just 'Jyn' works just fine."

"Well... Jyn. Thank you for that. But, it's starting to get pretty late and I've got school in the morning."

"It's no trouble." Jyn says. "You can stay the night, if you'd like."

"No, no. The Gerreras are expecting to see me." Finn then looks over at Poe. Of all of the folks here, he seems to be the kindest. Not that all of the rest were mean. It's just he seems to be the one who's most willing to help. "Uh... Detective Dameron?"

Poe looks over at Finn. 

"Would you mind giving me a lift to the Gerreras?" Finn asks.

"Naw! Not at all!" Poe says, planting a kiss on Jaina's cheek as he gets up. "Oh! And it's Poe, Finn. There's no reason to be so impersonal, Finn."

Finn gives him an acknowledging nod. As Finn follows Poe out, Rey steps right in front of him. She holds her hand out, pressing it up against his chest.

"Wait." Rey says. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because it's late and we have school in the morning." Finn counters.

"Then, why don't you stay here tonight?" Rey asks. "Auntie Leia's got more than enough room."

"Thanks, anyway, Rey." Finn says. "But, honestly, I've been hit with a lot tonight and I'm ready to crash. So, Poe's gonna take me back to Cratertown."

"You're not going back to the Krennics, are you?" Rey asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Naw, the Gerreras." Finn says.

"Are they expecting you back at this hour?" Rey asks.

"Yeah, I just told them that I was going to a friend's house tonight. And that I'll be back before too late." Finn says.

"Listen, why don't you stay tonight?" Rey asks.

"Huh?" Finn asks, wide-eyed.

"There's really no reason for you to be going back to the Gerreras when there's four other guest rooms in the house." Rey says.

Finn looks over at Leia with a confused frown. "I'm... uh... The Gerreras know to expect me back tonight. Plus, I don't wanna intrude."

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Leia says. "Honestly, I think that it'll be nice to have some company over. It's been a while since we've have such a pleasant guest over."

'That sounded kinda weird.' Finn thought to himself. 

"There. See?" Rey says.

Finn is amazed! Why is she so hellbent on him staying there. "Well, that's very kind of you, but..."

"If you're staying, then we don't have to worry about all of this unnecessary carpooling all over West Jakku." Rey says.

Ben notices his younger Cousin pleading with Finn to stay. He frowns as he approaches.

"Well, I'm not sure if..." Finn starts to say before he gets cut off by Ben.

"Rey, if he doesn't wanna spend the night, then why are you making this such an issue?!" Ben asks.

"Because... he shouldn't have to feel so uncomfortable around us."

"Odd, since you're making him really uncomfortable right now!" Ben points out.

"Ben, look. Whether you like it or not, Finn's apart of the family now. And since all of this is your own fault, you should really be taking every step in making sure that Finn has everything he needs to feel relaxed. I'm just trying to show him that he's wanted around here. And if he hangs with us, then he can still get his training done and there wouldn't be any need for him to worry about where he's gonna sleep tomorrow night."

"Interesting argument." Ben counters. "But, it doesn't change the fact that he himself doesn't wanna be here."

"And whose fault is that?" Rey starts to argue with him again, but Finn intervenes. Not wanting to be the cause of their fight, Finn decides that it'll be best to carter to Rey's incessant insistence. 

"It's a good idea." Finn says, gently grasping Rey's shoulder.

Rey notices his hand and so does Ben.

Finn continues on to say, "I hate that I have to turn to the Gerreras for everything. I know they don't mind, but I'm nobody's burden to bear. So, if you'll have me, I'll stay tonight. Besides, as long as the Krennics are getting a check in the mail every month, they won't care if I'm there or anywhere else."

Rey smiles.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a big deal?" Leia asks.

"No. I'll just need to call Saw." Finn says.

"The phone's right over here, dear." Jyn says, leading Finn to the phone in the kitchen.

Ben looks between Finn and Rey as they walk off in separate directions. He didn't like seeing this little shithead putting his hand on Rey. He didn't like it one bit. Had it not been for his Uncle Luke, Finn would've been his dinner that night. And now, not only is he being paraded around like he's got a new job or something. He's got Rey fighting for him on his behalf. He's not sure what kind of spell this little prick has placed on everyone here, but he's not gonna fall for it. He frowns angrily at the back of Finn's head, growling lowly as he bares his teeth.

As Finn picks up the receiver and starts dialing the number, Ben walks towards, bumping into his back with his left shoulder.

"Hey." Ben whispers harshly into Finn's left ear. "You want some more advice? When it comes to my little cousin, Rey? Keep your eyes on the floor." He then walks off as Finn stares after him with a heated expression. He then hangs up the phone and dials the Gerreras again.

* * *

Heading upstairs, Finn sees Jaina and Karé are making up the bed for him in one of the four guest rooms in her Mother's house.

Jaina, hearing his footsteps, speaks back to him without even looking at him. "These sheets are all clean and so is the room. If you need anything at all, Karé is right down the hall, okay?"

Karé nods in agreement with a friendly smile.

"Oh, okay!" Finn says. "Cool. Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't be afraid to ask, okay?" Karé says.

"Okay." Finn nods.

Just behind him, Rey steps up to see what's going on. "Hey." She gently bumps his arm with her hand.

Finn looks to see her standing pretty close to him.

"Thanks for doing this." Rey says. "I know my Aunt really feels responsible for what happened to you. Allowing us to help you is really important to her."

Finn nods, but he still seems unsure about something. "I get why she would want to make things right and help me. But, why you?"

Rey then frowns herself. "What do you mean, 'why, me'?"

Finn then whispers, knowing that Karé and Jaina probably have 'super hearing' and are listening anyway. "Why are you doing this? Why is it so important that I need to be taken care of?"

Rey is taken aback by his question. She shakes her head as she racks her brain for an answer. She pulls him away from the guest room's threshold and she walks them over to the doorpost of another. "I... I don't know what it is, but you seem so familiar to me, Finn. Something about you just reminds me of... Well, I can't really say what. Or who. Something about seeing you in that hospital bed just makes me think of somebody from a really long time ago. But, I can't remember who or why. All I know is that I want to do right by you. So, I'm sorry if I seemed way too controlling before. But, it's only because I wanna help you."

"But, why me? You don't even know me." Finn says.

"And that's a good reason to ignore pain?" Rey challenges. "To ignore _your_ pain?"

"Look, there aren't a lot of people that I can count on." Finn says. "Of all the people who's come into my life, only a small few have genuinely looked out for me. Everyone else had something to gain by taking me in."

"Then, I wanna change that. I wanna be one of the few people that you can count on. Hopefully, in time, you'll see that that's what any of us wants to be for you. Hopefully, you'll see that by coming here was a brave move and one you won't regret. If you were willing to come this far, then maybe you won't mind going a little further."

Finn only then realizes just how close she really was to him. He looks from her eyes down to her lips. He can feel her breath of his own lips and he finds that he really like that she's so close. "'Go a little further?'"

Rey comes a bit closer, like she was going to kiss him, but then Jaina and Karé come out of the room and she instantly backs away from Finn.

"Okay, you're all set." Jaina says.

Finn closes his eyes and presses his lips together in frustration. Rey leans against the upstairs railing.

"I'm turning in!" Karé says. "See you in the morning!"

"Okay! Thanks again." Finn says back.

Rey looks over her kin as some of them prepare to leave. 

"Going to bed, Alpha!" Karé says from upstairs.

_"Okay! Good night, Honey!"_ Leia says.

"Good night! Good night, everyone!"Karé shouts. She heads straight for her room and for a quiet second, Finn could see that Jessika was already in there, waiting for her on their bed. Karé closes the door behind her.

There are several exchanges of 'good nights' from everyone down on the first level.

Luke leans against the stairs railing, looking up at Rey. "Hey! It's getting really late! Let's go, kiddo!"

Rey then looks back over at Finn and whispers, "I'll see you in the morning." She then passes back him and makes her way downstairs.

Finn watches her leave with her Father. And seeing her with her arm over Luke's shoulder and him with a arm around hers, laughing with her gives Finn reason to pause enough to be quiet. This was a glimpse of something that he could have. Something that these people wanted to give him. All of this insisting that he spend the night with them had really turned him off at first. But, now, he was sort of warming up to it. He's never really known what it's like to live in a house where people loved you unconditionally. And while he's experience something like that in the Gerrera household, he always had this thought in the back of his mind that this was a job to Saw and his family. This wasn't just out of the kindness of their heart. Of course, needless to say again that Saw and his family were breaking the rules when they took orphaned or abandoned kids into their home. But, they only did that so that the kids could feel safe. Could feel like whatever terrible circumstances that lead to them getting pulled out of a home was over. And maybe... ASSuming that if this whole Werewolf curse thing was real, then maybe it was a small price to pay in order to meet a family (Pack, Clan, herd, whatever you want to call them.) as passionate as the Solo/Skywalkers. Finn would hate to admit it to himself, but he actually wants to take Rey up on her offer of joining their family. Everyone seems so open and sweet to him (Excluding Ben, of course) and genuinely seems interested in him. So, maybe he'll give this whole thing a shot. Maybe he'll try and be more open with this family. Maybe he'll sleep on it and decide in the morning that he was in. He was solid. Maybe. But, first things first, it was time for bed. So, when the lights were starting to go out, he headed straight for his room.

* * *

After he's closed the door, he strips down to his underwear and checks his bookbag to see if he had everything finished and ready for school tomorrow morning. Seeing that he did, he went over to the bed and slid under the covers.

He lies on his back, resting with an arm under his head. He stares at the ceiling, wondering about... well, everything. Who his parents are, what kind of childhood he had, Saw Gerrera's kindness, the Krennics' B.S., The Solos, The Skywalkers, Rey, her smile, her voice, the way she looks at him...

**'Wait. Are you serious right now?'** His doubt asks him.  **'Are you seriously thinking about that crazy chick with the whack bag family?! Have you loss your mind?!'**

'Maybe I have.' Finn thinks to himself. 'She really seems like she meant everything she said. Plus, she really is cute and has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Maybe I should stick around. See where this whole thing takes me.'

**'You really have drank the Kool-Aid, didn't ya?!'**

'Oh, shut the hell up! You're bringing me down!' Finn sighs, still thinking about Rey. 'Yeah, she really is something, alright.' With a smile, Finn closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	3. What Makes A Young Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything Finn's heard and seen, he still had a lot of skepticism when it comes the Supernatural. But, the more time he spends around the Solos/Skywalkers, he kinda starts wishing that he was, in fact, apart of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There will mentions of blood in a nightmare!

_Finn wakes up and finds himself standing in the middle of a desert wasteland. Getting to his feet, he takes a look around, despite the very low light of the rising sun behind him._

_**< SHING!>** _

_Suddenly, the Sound of a sword being drawn alerts him and he turns around to see the silhouette of a giant man in Armor. This Giant slowly approached him, causing the ground to shake with every step he took. As the sun rose behind the giant, Finn found that he was being engulfed in it's shadow. Just then, along the horizon, there's a silver lining and there's a sound of boots marching. No, not marching. More like charging. Finn squints as he takes a harder look and sees Soldiers, dressed in silver armor and carrying machine guns rapidly approached him._

_Fearing for his very life, Finn runs, depserately to get out of the giant's shadow and his charging army. The nearer he reaches the edge of the shadow, the faster he ran. He didnt know where he was going. Only that he wanted to get away from what was pursuing him. He doesn't want to look back over his shoulder, but he didn't want to see how close the army was behind him. But, ignoring his own reason, he takes a look and it would appear that they were even further back than they were when they first appeared. Finn smiles, feeling like he might be okay after all._

_The feel of something wet, like rain, begins falling on Finn. He wipes his head and sees that there was blood in the palm of his hand. And so, many blood started to fall on him and around him. So, it turns into an, intense hard rain of blood and Finn falls into a deep recess in the ground where he lands hard in a ocean of blood. As he gets sweap away by the harse current, Finn struggles to get his head above the blood. The harder he swam, the harder the current carried him._

_Finally, after a more vilant effort, Finn emerged from the bloody depths to see that he was going down a deep cave and there were platforms on opposite sides of him. Wiping his face, he sees people sitting on the rocky footholds or leaning against the cave walls. They all appeared to be sad, some even terrified. As the current carried Finn along, he saw that those same silver soldiers were emerging from the blood river and were drawing their swords and battle axes._

_Many of those people screamed in horror as they were defenseless against the Army's weapons. The sounds of men dying, of women screaming for their children, and children crying for their parents echoed in Finn's ears, making him desperately wanting it all to stop. Stop the violence, stop the abductions, stop the screaming! With children in their arms, the soldiers then return to the river of blood, re-submerging back into it's depths._

_Reaching for a child, Finn takes a little boy who resembled him by the hand and goes to get the two of them out of the blood. But, the waves of blood are just too strong to swim out of._

_And as Finn struggles to get out, he notices that there are a couple of faces in that crowd of screaming people. Both of them, a man and woman, wore white garments, but not armor, and their skin were as dark as Finn's. They run alongside of him, reaching for him and the little boy. Behind them are a couple of younger girls, one of them wore her hair up in three buns. As he tries with all of his might trying to brace himself and the little boy on a rock near the bank. Successfully latching onto a boulder, Finn then hands the boy over to the woman as the man pulls him out and pushes him to run with them after the soldier who've taken the other children. Finn then quickly takes note that neither he or the little boy are covered in blood._

_But, as he runs, he sees that someone on the other side of the river of blood is running alongside of him. He can't see their face, but he can tell that it's a_   _man is blonde and was in a black cloak. Finn then looks ahead and sees that he and the other two were right on top of a couple of soldiers. They tackle them down to the ground where Finn goes over and snatches the kids out of their grasps. The faces of both of those children were covered by the darkness of the cave and after one of them says 'thank you', they then run off towards the far off shadows and vanish into the unknown._

_Returning his gaze to the downed soldiers, Finn then removes their helmets. The faces behind their helmets cause Finn's eyes to widen. He is shocked to discover that both men are Temmin and Poe. They stare up at him in an angry accusing glare._

_Finn, unable to comprehension what's going on, slowly backs away._

_Just then, the man across from them on the other ledge roars like a demonic beast before jumping across to the other side, attacking both Poe and Snap. Finn watches in horror as both Poe and Snap are being devoured as the man in the cloak growls. He sounds almost like he's in pure pleasant, causing these two men so much pain._

_Unable to watch anymore, Finn pulls the man off and both Poe and Snap instantly transform into something that resembles that Black wolf that bit Finn two weeks ago. As both men change into wolfmen, Finn stares up, his eyes reflecting the fear and confusion he was feeling. They both tower over him and roar into the air._

_Hearing the man breathing behind his ear, Finn turns to see that the cloaked man is blonde and he was now stomping over towards Finn. Finn, not wanting to go through this again, runs away. So busy being distracted by the man behind him, Finn completely fails to notice that he's running towards the end of the cave and close to the edge of a 'blood fall'._

_But, when he looks ahead again, he stops within seconds of falling over. He turns around to face the blonde man again only to see, too late, that the man pounces on him, knocking him over the edge. Finn grabs the edge of the rock foothold, only for the man to try and get him to let go. He's never seen this man before, but he seems to have a somewhat sadistic desire to see Finn fall to his death._

_Suddenly gaining a large dose of anger, Finn jumps back on the cliff, knocking the blonde man on his back. Finn then grabs him by the throat, trying to choke him out. But, the man just grabs Finn's wrists and just pulls his hands away from his neck with no effort. The man then smiles a horrific smile and begins laughing menacingly. But, his voices sounds very familiar, one that drives Finn even angrier than he already was. The blonde man's face then changes into Ben's face. It was Ben's laughter that was echoing throughout the cave. Finn gets up and without warning, there's a loud explosion as the cave above this mountain is destroyed. And not only that, the blood river, and even Ben himself all fade away to dust before Finn's very eyes._

_The sun is shown shining over Finn's shoulder. But, as Finn tries to shield his eyes from the harsh light, the giant armored man from before reappears out of nowhere and reaches out for Finn. He grabs him and brings him up to his eye level. After saying something so indistinct but so loud that Finn had to cover his ears, the giant then drops Finn down into a shallow pool of water. Hitting the water so hard, Finn struggles to move as he sinks to the bottom of the water's depths._

_Just then, he is shorty joined by other children as a shadow covers what small light is shining through the water. Ben as the large black wolfman quickly descends on him, grapping him by the shoulders. Pulling Finn towards his mouth, there's a loud **< CHOMP!> **sound and Finn screams in pain._ 

* * *

Finn wakes up in the bed of Leia's guest room, gasping for air. He's completely covered in sweat, his chest heaving from the large intakes of air. As he looks around, he remembers where he is and slowly he allows himself to calm back down.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Finn buries his face in his hands, still shaking pretty violently as he comes back down from his nightmare. 'What was that?!' He thinks to himself. 'What the hell kinda of dream was that?!' As the images flash in his mind, Finn struggles to make sense of it. maybe he's just been hearing a bit too much about Full Moons and Lycans. Breathing steadily now, Finn wipes his face and rubs the back of his neck.

**< KNOCK! KNOCK!>**

The sound of the knock at his door almost causes Finn to jump out of his skin. There a couple more knocks before Finn finally answers, "Uhh... yeah?!"

"Hey, Finn!" It was Karé. "You up?! Come on down! Leia's made some breakfast for us!"

Finn nods at that. "Oh! Okay, just give me a second!"

The sound of footsteps running down the stairs is heard as Finn throws off the covers and throws his legs out of bed. Feet on the floor, Finn uses his knees as a means to prop his head up on his knuckles. He just couldn't get the dream out of his head. Just what in the hell was that all about?! He's had weird dreams before. But, nothing like that!

* * *

Opening the bedroom door, Finn is surprised to see that a basket has been set beside the door, with clean, folded clothes that, at a closer look, where exactly his size. He guesses that the Solos wanted Finn to have some clean clothes for school today.

Which reminded him that the Solos were waiting for him downstairs. He pulls the basket into the room, puts on some sweatpants and a white shirt that was among the other garments and closes the door before heading back down to the ground floor of the house.

* * *

"Good morning!" Kaydel says, standing over a skillet of eggs.. "You sleep alright?"

"It's... really early." Finn comments, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, mom wanted all of us to be up a little bit earlier so that you could shower and clean up for school today." Kaydel points out.

"She made you guys get up earlier on my account?" Finn asks. "I am so sorry about that!"

"Oh, it's no problem!" Kaydel says, sounding very chipper this morning. "I've always been a bit of an early bird myself! How do you like your eggs?" 

"Uh..." Finn looks around to see that there was an entire breakfast buffet prepared. 'Man!' Finn thinks to himself. 'Leia must've gotten up really early this morning!' Looking back at Kaydel, Finn answers, "Scrambled."

"You got it!" Kaydel says.

Finn walks over to the table where Han, Jessika, and Karé all sat.

"Morning, everyone." Finn says, taking a seat.

"Morning!"/"Morning!" Jessika and Karé say back.

Finn looks over at Kaydel before whispering to the young couple, "Is Kaydel always so excitable in the morning?"

"Oh, yeah!" Karé  says with a laugh. "We have to apologize for our young Kay! She means well, but she usually forgets that some of us are really antisocial before they've had their first cup of coffee."

"What'd you say, Karé?!" Kaydel asks.

"Ahh!" Jessika exclaims. "Too loud, Kay! Tone it down!"

"Sorry, Jess!" Kaydel shouts again on purpose, much to Finn's amusement and Jessika's chagrin.

Han takes a sip of his coffee mug and looks up at Finn from his newspaper and under his eyebrows. "Rough night?"

Finn scoffs. "You could say that." He then rubs his eyes and buries his face in his right hand. He then leans his forehead against his open palm.

Concerned by Finn's tone of voice, Han puts the paper down. "What's the matter?"

Karé and Jessika both look over at Finn, their faces also sharing Han's concern.

"Yeah." Jessika says. "You look really tired. Are you alright?"

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" Karé asks, her voice soft.

Finn nods his head.

"Was it really bad?" Kaydel asks. "Do you want talk about it?"

"Uhh..." Finn goes to do just that, but the images of blood and death would just ruin everyone else's appetite. And seeing that breakfast was actually done, he didn't want to dwell on those thoughts anymore right now anyway. "Maybe after breakfast."

Han then frowns, clearly worried about that. But, at the sound of someone coming into the kitchen, his expression softens.

"Hello, all." Leia says. "So nice to see you up and about before 10a.m., Karé."

"Aw, come on, Leia!" Karé complains. "I'm always up before 10:00."

"Maybe." Leia says. "But, I never see you before 9. So, as far as I'm concerned, you are very late sleeper."

Karé sighs annoyingly at Leia.

"Well, she's kinda right, babe." Jess speaks up.

Karé looks over at her girlfriend, faking being shocked. 

"You do take a bit longer than necessary to get out of bed."

Karé then smiles. "Well, laying next to you, why would I be in any hurry to get up?"

Jessika then immediately goes quiet before she blushes at her girlfriend's last statement.

Han and Leia exchange look before changing the subject.

"Well, umm..." Leia looks at Finn. "How'd you sleep?"

"I did alright." Finn says. "But, I'm actually not very hungry. So, I'll just get my shower out of the way and get ready for school."

"Well, there's no rush." Leia says. "You still have two more hours before Jaina drives up."

"It's... it's okay. I was never a big breakfast person anyway." Finn says. "I'll just go and get cleaned up."

Leia looks over at Han. "Did something go wrong?"

"He said he had a bad dream last night." Han answers. "Looks like it was pretty bad."

Leia, as any mother would, suddenly appears saddening by this and gets up to talk to Finn. She goes over, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, whatever it was that you saw in your dream, just remember that it was only a dream. I know that you've been through so much, but Finn..." Leia touches his over shoulder and has him turn around to face him. "Believe me when I tell you that you're safe now. You're safe with all of us. There's no need for you to be so scared of us. We asked you to stay here with us because we want you here. Now, if you don't wanna talk right now, that's fine. But, please try and eat something. It might make you feel better. Please? At least for me? Please?" She speaks in a childlike tone, pressing her hands together and blinking rapidly. 

Finn couldn't help but smile at her gestures and then silently nods before returning to the table with Leia. Leia gently squeezes Finn's shoulders, sitting him back down as she goes to help her youngest daughter in preparing and placing plates on the table.

Once everyone had their food and drinks on the table, Kaydel and Leia sat down and then they all thanked them before eating.

Finn thought that he nibble on something, proving that he'd try to eat. But, once he took a bite of the turkey bacon, he didn't realize just how hungry he actually was. He eats other things on the plate and before he knew it, he had eaten everything. Guess the nightmare didn't kill his appetite after all.

Done with breakfast, Finn took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed for school. 

Right at 7:15a.m., Jaina arrives with Rey to pick up both Jessika and Finn so they could all carpool together.

Now, Jessika was only 16, just like Finn and Rey. She went to another school, the same school Rey attended before being transferred to West Jakku with Finn. Even before Jessika was ever turned by her 'Mate', she had already known Rey for a while. But, after becoming apart of the Family, she and Rey were like sisters.

* * *

All of the women in the car just nattered on about a whole bunch of things while Finn sat in silence, the images of his nightmare still flashing in his mind. 

During the car ride, Rey would occasionally look over at him, hoping to include him in the discussion. But, seeing the tired look of his face, she never did. Though, she never looked away from him for very long.

Even after dropping Jessika off, Finn still wasn't responding to any of the things that Rey and Jaina were talking about.

Jaina looks over at Finn in the rearview mirror. "Hey, Finn. You okay?"

Finn looks up at her for a quiet moment before looking back down. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You sure?" Jaina asks. "Because you're really quiet back there."

Finn shrugs. "Honestly, I don't have anything to say."

"Well, we need to change that." Jaina says. "What are some of the things interest you?"

"Uh... why?" Finn asks.

"Because I'm curious." Jaina says openly. "I'd like to get to know more about you, like what are some of the things that you find cool or at least interesting. I'm sure Rey would to."

Rey blushes, slightly surprised by Jaina. But, she does look over at Finn hopeful that he'll say... something.

Finn looks between Rey and Jaina, seeing that he had their full attention. He sighs, before mentioning that he really likes movies.

"Great!" Jaina exclaims. "What kind? Action? Adventure?"

"Mysteries." Finn says.

"Really?!" Jaina says excitedly.

"Yeah. Part of what makes a great suspense movie is that you can keep the audience guessing for as long as possible before the big plot twist." Finn says.

"I don't know." Jaina says. "I think that would be pretty hard to do. Keeping the audience guessing, I mean. Some people can look at something and then they've get it figured out for the most part."

"Maybe a little harder than you think." Finn says. "And I agree that while some movies have really good suspense, then it's often ruined by some people just putting the pieces together themselves or just how random the 'big plot twist' is."

"Random?" Jaina asks.

"Random as in just how none of it makes any sense." Finn says.

"But, isn't that the point of the big reveal at the end?" Jaina asks.

"Not if it isn't done very well." Rey says. "As in, not explained well or even done in a convincing way." And when pressed as to what she meant, she then goes on to give an example:  _Catwoman._ Although it's technically an action/adventure flick, nothing about that movie made the whole big twist in the end worth even setting up. First of all, the skin cream. The whole movie was based around the skin cream. That's the first problem. Second problem is that if you stopped using it, it caused skin decay. But, if you kept on using it, it made your skin as hard as marble. So, what was the point of even mentioning that? What was the point of even setting up this big puzzle? Just keep taking the product. Problem solved. Or better yet, don't start taking the product. Do they really send people to kill the women who stopped taking 'Beau-line' so that the bad press wouldn't go out? And then, Rey realized that she's been spending too much time thinking about that movie and decides that they should move on.

Finn then laughs out loud at that, holding his stomach while doing so.

It was the first time in a really long time since Finn has laughed like this. It's been even longer that he's had a reason to. He's never found himself this tickled, not even when he's with his friends.

Rey smiles as she has never had Finn laugh before. It was actually kinda cute. She doesn't even really that she's been giggling right along with him until Jaina makes it known that they had just pulled up outside of West Jakku High School.

* * *

Still talking some of the best suspense movies out there, Rey and Finn went through the doors of West Jakku and continued their talk, despite being separated at the lockers.

After exchanging 'see you later's', Finn went with his friends while Rey went off to her own homeroom by herself.

During their first break from class, Finn found Rey by herself and welcomed her over to meet his friends. With a slight hesitation on her part, Rey decides to go and meets his crew: Korin, Mikkah, & Landon. While Landon and Mikkah were very kind with Rey, Landon made it a point to openly 'flirt' with her, which only resulted in everyone cringing at his lame 'pick-up' lines.

Aside from Landon's never-ending way to embarrass himself, as expected, Rey and Mikkah become close almost immediately. Hanging out together at lunch and recess, pairing up together at P.E. and Rey even introduced Mikkah to her cousins, Jaina and Jessika. 

Finn couldn't believe just how cool Rey was. Not only was she as passionate about movies as he was, she was also a big fan of some of the things that he enjoyed, too. Things such as Anime,  _Lord of the Rings_ , every single Disney animated movie. He decided that he wanted to hang out more with Rey, forgetting all about the doubts he had about her and her entire Clan.

* * *

After deciding to take a ride with Jaina, Jessika, and Rey back to the Solo's, Finn gets asked again by Karé about the dream he had the night before.

Feeling as though he could trust them enough to know, Finn mentions the details of his dream. The Men in armor, a blonde-haired man, children being abducted, and grieving mothers and grandmothers. While he spoke, he noticed that there was a sudden uneasy feeling that had entered the room. No one made so much as a sound of acknowledgement nor did they try to interrupt him. Finn just chalked it up to the disturbing details of his dream. But, when he mentions children being drowned in blood, that made things particularly upsetting for both Leia and Jyn. Jyn even got up from the table and went outside. Leia and Luke were right on her heels. Finn wondered if it was something he said. Han told him 'no'. But, he wasn't convinced. He looked everyone right in the eye and it seems that for the older ones, some of what he said really bothered them. Especially, the mention of a blonde haired man, Poe and Temmin, and of course, the children. Not wanting to say anymore, Finn remained quiet, though Rey took him by the hand as a comforting gesture.

What was weird, though was that Finn looked over and saw that he had Ben's undivided attention. The first time that Finn had ever see him pay any attention to him...(Not counting the times where Ben's wanted to kill him or creep him out.)

Anyway, not too long after Jyn came back in with Luke and Leia, dinner was served.

* * *

After dinner that night, Finn had a pep talk with all of the Natural Born Lycans. He finds out that, not only does a Lycan transform due to a gaze up at the Full Moon. He is reminded that Lycans can change into Wolves. For the sake of argument, he decides not to accuse anymore people of spiking his dinner with anything.

He also that Lycan can take on an almost 'Feral' like form. Where he was still a human, but had all of the Lycan's other features. Such as claws, fangs, and heighted senses.

This all sounded very elaborated. But, that's only what made it that much more interesting. He wanted to know more. More about their history and if there were any others out there. He was told that he would find out in due time, but for now, they were done with the subject.

That night, to everyone's surprise and joy, Finn asked if he could spend the night there.

Without even being asked to, Jaina went upstairs to get some clothes and towels for his room. 'His room', Finn thought to himself. It was amazing that they were so eager to get him to join their fold. And, maybe Finn's starting to lose his mind as well, but the more time he spends with them, the more he thinks that he wants to be. 

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Finn's been coming over to one of the four houses that the Solo's and the Skywalkers reside in:

  1. Han & Leia's. (Han, Leia, Kaydel, Karé, Chewie, and Jessika all lived there.) 
  2. Luke & Jyn's. (Luke, Jyn, and Rey; He went there the most because of Rey, of course.)
  3. Poe & Jaina's.
  4. Temmin's place. (Temmin, Oddy, Suralinda, and Kaydel, too half the time.) 



He never went to Ben & Phasma's, though. He never felt welcomed around them, especially when they were at someone else's house. That maybe why no one ever had dinner at their place since Finn's been coming around.

Even though he's stayed at Leia's twice before, he's been staying at Luke and Jyn's more often than not. Seeing as Jyn treats him like a son, he always looks forward to spending all of his free time there. Although, due to Saw Gerrera's random pop ups at the Krennics, he had to at least hurry back there for the visit, or even spend a night or two there before being free go back over and spend more time with Rey and the others. particularly, Poe and Jaina.

While during his visits, he learns a bit more about their history and just how far back the Skywalker/Solo lineage really goes. He felt like a child learning about his family's history. It was exciting! He finally felt like he belonged somewhere. It was amazing, feeling this way. It's something he's always wanted and those people, despite the earlier circumstances, have given him just that.

* * *

**48 HOURS BEFORE THE FULL MOON...**

On Thursday, March 20, 2008, Finn was awaken from his deep sleep by Rey. It was about 20 minutes earlier than usual, so Finn asked, "Rey, what are you doing in here? Why are you up so early?"

"We've got somewhere to be." Rey tells him. "Get up. Get dressed. I'll take you what's going on as we pack."

At first, Finn was thinking that it was time to get ready for school as h gets out of bed, but hearing Rey telling him to pack, he stops. "Hold up. Pack? Uh... Rey?" Finn asks. "What's up? Where are we going? We've got school today."

"Finn, we're not going to school today." Rey says.

"What do you mean, we're not?" Finn asks, baffled. "We've got a test in Algebra that we need to take today."

"We're gonna have to take it Monday." Rey says.

Finn looks at her in surprise. "What're you talking about? We've gotta take this test! We can't miss it."

"Finn, School's been closed today." Rey says.

"Huh?" Finn asks. "Why?"

"Something about utility issues." Rey says. "No students need to come in for today."

"Okay." Finn frowns, still very confused right now. "Well, thanks for telling me that. Now, could you please tell me why you got me up earlier than usual?"

"Because, tomorrow is a pretty important day." Rey says, taking a seat on the bed.

"How's that?" Finn asks, putting on some sweat pants and a black shirt.

"Man! Finn, are you dense?!" Rey asks. "Tomorrow night is your first Full Moon." Rey says.

Finn stops in his movements, looking over at Rey with a cartoonish expression. "Is it really?! Already?!"

"Yeah, how time flies, right?" Rey says, chuckling at Finn. "Well, everyone's gonna be present to see you transform Friday tonight. Everyone... including my Grandfather, Anakin."

"Wait, wait." Finn says, sitting next to Rey on the bed. "Your Grandfather?"

"Yeah? Anakin Skywalker?" Rey asks in a reminding tone. "I know I've mentioned him before now." 

"I thought he was no longer living." Finn says.

"He's no longer living...with us in Cratertown." Rey says.

Finn tilts his head at Rey, seeming perplexed.

"For the last 5 years, he's still been living in Garpoint, which is about 2 hours away." Rey clarifies. "When he heard that a new member of the Pack was experiencing their first full moon tonight, he wasn't interested in meeting you in person. But, this morning, he decided that this should happen at our house up near Ashmore Mountain, which is over three hours away. And he wanted us to meet him there."

Finn goes to say something, but then he's eyes widen with understanding. "OH! When you said that your Grandfather wasn't living with you here in Cratertown, I thought I heard that he wasn't living. Period."

"No, I said that my Grandmother wasn't here with us anymore." Rey says. "And that my Grandfather wasn't living with us in town anymore."

"No, I remember you said your grandmother was gone. I don't know why I thought I heard you say that he wasn't alive anymore either." Finn says. "So, why did I think your Grandfather was gone?"

"Probably because I wasn't very clear when I mentioned my Grandparents. I really should have worded things a little better." Rey says. "But, don't sweat it, Finn. It's an honest mistake."

"Yeah." Finn thinks about that. "Okay. But, wait." Another thought occurs to Finn. "Your Grandpa knows me?"

"He does." Rey says, smiling. "He's been hearing about what a great kid you are. And he wanted to meet you, but only after you've been reborn as a Lycan."

"Wow." Finn says under his breath. "So, he's your...-what did you guys call him? Your...-Your Elder?"

"Yes." Rey says.

"And he's an elder, as in..." Finn tries to find the words.

"As in, he's the oldest of us." Rey answers.

"Right! That's it." Finn says. "So, when are we going to meet with him?"

"In a couple of hours." Rey says. "That's why I came in here. I needed to tell you that my mum and dad want you to pack some clothes for our three-day weekend, because after tomorrow tonight, everything changes for you."

"Hmm." Finn hums before getting up to do as Rey says.

Rey herself gets off of the bed and goes to the door. "Oh, you may wanna pack some extras. Unless you don't mind changing while naked, you may need to bring some clothes that you don't really want to wear anymore or something you're thinking of throwing or giving away."

"Got 'cha." Finn says as he grabs his bag that he's had with him this entire time.

Rey nods as she leaves.

'I guess tonight's the night to see if what everyone's been telling him was true or not.' Finn's hoping it's all just a bunch of bullshit. Because, he doesn't know how he's gonna live like that. Like a Lycan. 

* * *

An hour and a half later, members of the Pack started showing up to Han and Leia's abode. It was kinda exciting, even if it was a bit out of the blue. It felt like they were all taking a road trip. Everyone had luggage, bags of food, gear for outside activities, fishing supplies, DVDs, swimming trucks, the list just went on.

But, before the Pack could roll out, nobody had any idea where Ben and Phasma were. And since they didn't believe in having phones in the house, everyone had to detour to their place to see what was going on.

Upon their arrival, they noticed that Ben and Phasma were packing a ton of crap, and not just clothes. Apparently, they had gifts for the Elder, Ben even saying that "We can't just show up to our mountaintop retreat empty handed. This is our Elder, the last of the Elders in the Clan. We need to be there with reverence and respect for our Patriarch!" 

HA! Ben made it sound like they didn't have a Matriarch. I.E., his own Mother! His Alpha! He was more concerned with showering his Grandfather with gifts, like he was desperate for a promotion or something. As the Fellas helped him more some of his bigger crap to his truck, Finn passed by a photo of a Blonde haired man, hanging up on a wall. He went back to check it again and his eyes swelled at the man's face. It was the same blonde haired man from his dream. He can only remember that because he's dreamed this man's face is often, that he's lost count. And he's never even seen  or has met this man before! Why was he seeing him so much?!

Upon walking back into his house, Ben pauses, seeing Finn eyeballing that picture look he knew who this man was. He looks between Finn and that photo, his facial expression reflecting intrigue.

"Hey, Ben!" Kaydel says, walking in. "We're done piling all of your junk in your truck! Dad says that we've lost an hour, but if we leave now, we might be able to get to the mountain house by lunch."

Ben doesn't hear her, but Finn does.

When Ben doesn't respond, Kaydel looks at Finn. "Our folks has us on a timetable. We're on the clock! We need to go, let's go."

"Okay, then." Finn says. "Right behind you." 

Kaydel walks past Ben and out of the door as Finn follows.

As Finn passes by Ben, Ben grabs Finn's arm forcefully. And Finn responds by snatching his arm away instantly.

"Why were you staring at that picture?" Ben asks. "Do you know the name of the man on it?!"

"Never seen him before." Finn says. "Who is he?"

"His name was Sol Rivas." Ben says. "He was one of the proudest Lycans I've ever met. He really pushed us to fully embrace what we are. What we were born to be. But, unfortunately, not many people shared his view and he ended up losing his life because he said what everyone should have been doing this entire time: killing Paladins."

Finn looks at Ben curiously. "Who?"

"Supernatural hunters." Ben says.

"Supernatural hunters?!" Finn asks. "So, other people know that Supernaturals exist? Who are they? Why do they hate Supernaturals so much?"

"One moment." Ben says seriously. "Let me remind you. I asked you a question. When you get around to giving me an answer, then I'll think about answering yours. Now... Why were you staring at that Photo? Do you recognize the man in that photo?!"

"I told you, I haven't." Finn says.

"Well, the look on your face says otherwise." Ben mentions. "Now, do you recognize that man's face? Tell me the truth!"

Finn frowns. "You mean the look on my face right now? Because I think it's the one where I'm showing you that you're annoying me."

"Look, you've clearly seen that man's face before." Ben says. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be looking so scary right now."

"The look on my face tells you that I'm scared?" Finn asks.

"Sure, it does." Ben says. "Looks like you're about to cry at any minute."

"If I'm about to cry for anything, it's because I can't how fucking retarded you're acting."

Ben grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and Finn reacts by punching him in the face. Ben repels back, caressing the cheek that Finn just punched.

Finn's eyes showed an anger that Ben has never seen in the two weeks his known him. "If you ever touch me like that again, I'll tear your fucking lungs and then feed them back to you!" Finn threatens, through his teeth.

Kaydel comes back in. "Hey! What's the holdup?"

"Nothing. We're coming out now." Finn stares daggers at Ben for a moment, his eyes are red as blood. He balls up his fists as he stomps away from Ben.

Kaydel, upon seeing the look in Finn's eyes, backs away in fear.

Ben says nothing as he steps past Kaydel on the way to his truck and Kaydel, without another word, just pulls his front door closed. Ben hops behind the wheel of his truck with Phasma riding shotgun.

Noting the fresh looking bruise on his face, Phasma asks, "How'd you get that?"

"Don't worry about it." Ben says under his breath.

"It looks like it just happened." Phasma says. "What did you do to the kid?" She asks jokingly.

"Don't worry about it!" Ben shouts. He wipes his face, massaging his cheek.

Phasma's amused expression slowly fades.

Finn has never acted like that before. With the next full moon, Finn may turn out to be a vicious Werewolf. Which would give Ben cause to kill him at last. But, first, he needed 'certain people' to know where they are. "Look, just..." He sighs harshly before speaking again to his wife. "...I'm sorry. Just... I need you to do me a favor. You're still in touch with that Bastard at the Agency, Trayvis, right?"

"Yeah?" Phasma asks.

"Well, after seeing that Finn has already started going a bit on the berserker side, I think I may have a way to get him to go the rest of the way."

"Oh?" Phasma says. "To what end, may I ask?"

"To the end where I finish what I started by taking his ass out." Ben says.

"And why would you do that?" Phasma asks, clearly surprised by this. "There aren't that many of us left in the world, y'know."

"Just make the call." Ben says. "Alright? Trust me, Finn's going to be a problem too big for our _Alpha_ to handle, so I'll take care of him for her."

"Alright." Phasma sighs. "What do you want me to tell him?"

* * *

Now on the road, everyone follows Han and Leia as they lead this little traveling party. Riding in the back of the car with Luke and Leia, Finn sits next to Rey, checking the bruise on his knuckles from punching Ben. 

Rey looks over at his hand and looks worryingly at Finn. "What happened to your hand?"

"N...nothing." Finn stuttering.

"No, really." Rey says. "It looks pretty bad. When did you do that?"

"It must've happen sometime yesterday at P.E." Finn says quickly upon seeing that he had not only Rey's attention, but Luke and Jyn's as well. "I don't even remember doing it. It doesn't feel like it's broken. But, I'll... I'll be fine."

Rey, knowing now that when Finn deflects like that, it usually meant that he was done with the conversation. She wanted to know what was wrong, but decides not to pursue it any further and decides to focus on the ride.

Finn flexed his fingers, looking out of the window, wondering, 'Where did that come from?! I'm not usually like that! What's wrong with me?!'

* * *

As explained to Finn on the road there, it was the original house of Anakin's Mother Shmi, Luke and Leia's Grandmother. She was the Matriarch of the Family for a really long time before her passing lead to Anakin being forced to take over. Finn learned a lot about the Solo/Skywalkers from the road trip. Lycans were survivors by nature. And despite all of the other Supernaturals and Lycan Clans trying to wipe them out, Their clan has always made it through, despite some very serious loses.

Around 12:40p.m., the Skywalkers/Solos arrive at their mountain home. They were absolutely amazed to see that their Elder Anakin had already beaten them to that location. Sure, he was only an hour away, but everyone figured that they'd have to wait for him. Despite his old age, Anakin was a pretty spry old man. Well, him being a Natural Born Lycan was apart of that. But, in the last 5 years, he's never really had a reason to move around a lot. Not for anyone. But, for some reason, the inclusion of Finn has inspired a spring in his step suddenly.

Opening the front door, Anakin was seating in the reclining chair in the living room. Seeing that his entire Clan had arrived, Anakin got up to his feet and smiled happily.

Everyone bowed, taking a knee in reverence to their Elder. Luke and Leia were in front of everyone, on their knee, they're heads bowed. Han, Jyn, Ben, Phasma, Kaydel, Rey, Snap, Jaina, Poe, Suralinda, Oddy, Jessika, Karé, even Chewie recognized him as a pretty important figure.

Finn, taken aback, looks at everyone before he notices Anakin.

"Finn..." Rey whispers harshly.

Finn eyes Anakin, who smiles I amusement at Finn's bewilderment. Looking completely unsure between Rey and Anakin, he just follows everyone else and bows as well.

"Stand up." Anakin encourages. "Stand up. I am no longer your Patriarch. I am simply your Alpha's confidant."

"Wise One..." Leia says, rising to her feet. "Daddy, it's been such a long time."

"Yes, my heart." Anakin says. "It truly has."

"It's good to see that you still able to get around alright, Dad." Luke says, standing next to his sister. Soon, everyone else stands up, too.

"Now, son..." Anakin says in a scalding tone. "I'm not so old that I can't handle an hour on the road."

"Of course." Luke says.

Without another word, Anakin opens his arms out to his children and they don't waste another second. Leia was the first to embrace her father, kissing his cheek and cupping his face lovingly. Luke was up to his Father, shaking his hand and gets pulled into a hug. One he gives back, even patting his Father's back.

"Well, then." Anakin says. "Don't be shy, young ones. Come on over and let me have a look at you."

They all move to do just that. But, Ben, being the out-of-character attention seeker, is the first one to cut out in front of everyone. He walks right up to his Grandfather and bows again.

"Grandfather..." Ben stands up straight to face him. "It's good to see you in good spirits, as always. Umm... I've brought gifts for you. A means to show you my appreciation for all that you have done and continue to do for us every single day."

Anakin chuckles at his Oldest Grandson. "As always, Ben, I look forward to see what you have with you. I'm sure that I won't be disappointed."

Ben smiles, genuinely happy for once that he made his Grandfather happy. He moves to the side as Kaydel pushes pass him towards her Grandfather.

"Grandpa!" the 15 year old says with happy tears.

"Little Kaydel!" Anakin holds Kaydel close as she embraces him. He chuckles affectionally and kisses her on the top of her head.

"I missed you, Grandpa!" Kaydel says.

"I missed you, too, my heart." Anakin holds her hands lovingly before she goes to his left side, hugging him from the side before stepping back.

Rey was up next, hugging and kisses Anakin on the cheek. He cupped her young face before kissing her right cheek.

Jaina makes a cute sad face as Anakin opens his arms out to her. She walks right into them and she rocks Anakin from side to side, whining happily to see him.

Karé smiles as she gives Anakin a simply but still loving hug. Apparently, he's accepted her as a part of the Family, regardless of the fact that she was a young, black Lesbian. There was no judgment in Anakin's eyes. All he saw was another granddaughter.

Jessika walks up to him shyly before they embrace in a hug. Anakin then kisses her cheek, clutching her hand before letting her go.

Chewie goes up to him, barking. And standing on his hind legs, he braces himself up against the Elder Lycan. Anakin scratches behind his ears, and Chewie responds by licking his face.

Jyn gives her Father-in-law a half hug, kissing his cheek as they hold hands for a moment.

Han gives his Father-in-law a firm handshake and they exchange pleasantries before Han steps away.

Poe walks up to Anakin, shaking his hand and holding the back of it with his free hand.

Temmin does the same, even bowing his head slightly and thanks him for all of his kindness.

Finn was so overwhelmed by all the familial love that he can feel himself getting misty eyed. So many times, he's seen this happen with other families, all the love they all have for each other. Wishing that he could be apart of that kind of love. He watches as Suralinda and Oddy are given handshakes, hugs, and kisses and he begins to wonder... 'Wait. Many of these people were brought into the family by way of acceptance, not blood. And while many of them are peaceful people, according to what I've heard so far, Sol was a bit of a lone wolf. His actions and attitude weren't welcomed by the Solo/Skywalker Clan. But, was he the last one to be brought in? And wasn't Anakin out of the loop for a while? Was it because of this Sol guy? I remember hearing Leia chastising Ben for behaving like Sol. So, would Anakin be as open as to me as I'm sure he was to Sol, or will he turn me away?'

Finn looks up to see Phasma and Anakin exchanging greeting and realizes that Anakin was looking at him over Phasma's left shoulder. Phasma must've seen that, because she moves out of Anakin's way, allowing him to see Finn clearly.

Everyone looks away from Anakin and looks over at Finn. Their faces reveal a mixture of curiosity, worry, concern, or expectation.

Finn, suddenly finding himself up everyone's curiously watchful gaze, he swallows harshly. 

Anakin has an emotionless expression on his face as he steps forward towards Finn.

Everyone stands around Anakin and Finn, as if this was a fight and they were the spectators.

Anakin keeps his hands at his sides as he slowly made his way over to Finn.

Finn suddenly felt self-conscious. His breathing began to pick up and his heart started pounding loudly in his chest. Was he looking his best? Was he sweating?  **Don't check!** Did he appear nervous?  **Probably.** Is he going to die of a heart attack before this is over?  **Don't know. Do Lycans have heart attacks? Because, if so, can they die from them?!**

Anakin stops, looking Finn right in the eye. His expression was still too hard to read, but Finn just breaths and tries to maintain eye contact with the intensity of Anakin's gaze.

Hating that he was put in a position he wasn't ready for, Finn silently cries for help from the others.

Poe and Rey must've sense it, because they go to Finn's side, only for Leia and Luke to hold them back.

Finn looks away for only a moment, and he regrets it instantly. He needed to stay right here with Mr. Skywalker, but the intense staring was starting to really get to him. He flexes his fingers as he tries to control his breathing. 'Just remember to breath, Finn. Just keep breathing.' Remembering suddenly what the others did, Finn bows his head to Anakin.

"Hmm." Anakin grunts.

Finn looks up at him, worried if he unintentionally offended him. He stands up straight, his eyes reflecting regret for having insulted Mr. Skywalker.

_"Uph!"_ Ben whispers to Rey.  _"Looks like Finn's fucked it up. Grandfather doesn't look too happy either!"_

_"Shut up."_ Rey whispers back.

_"Heads might start rolling in a minute!"_ Ben whispers on. _"I'm just sorry that I couldn't be the one to do it..."_

Rey elbows Ben hard in the stomach, causing him to lean over in pain. _"We're in the middle of an orientation here, Ben! Now, shut up and keep watching!"_

Ben glares at his cousin, still rubbing his stomach.

Still eyeing Finn intensely while still emotionless, Anakin suddenly reaches up and grasps Finn's shoulders hard, but not enough to hurt him.

Finn can hear his heavy heartbeats in his chest, echoing in his ears as he looks clearly terrified at Anakin.

Anakin tightens his grip as he frowns at Finn. He comes even closer into Finn's face like he's about to tear his face off with his teeth, only to say, "Hey, kid. You should laugh a little. It'll make you live longer." He says rapidly that Finn couldn't keep up with him.

Finn's eyes widen in surprise. "WHAT?"

Anakin immediately bursts into laughter. He does this sort of dance as he leans forward and back from side to side. His laughter immediately puts the others at ease and makes Ben scowl.

Finn, still confused, looks around at everyone before looking back at Anakin. "So, you're not going to tear my face off?"

Anakin pauses in his laughter. "WHAT?! NO! No, nothing like that! I just wanted to see what kind of young man I was dealing with! When you started off, you looked so stern, like you were waiting for a fight. But, upon seeing that gentle look in your eye when you thought that you had made a mistake, I could tell that you were a very humble young person."

"Oh!" Finn breaths. "Oh."

Anakin pats him on the shoulders. "Ha-Ha! I like this kid! I like him a lot! So, allow me to officially introduce myself. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm the son of Shmi Skywalker and the Alpha, Leia, is my daughter. And you are?"

After calming down considerably, Finn answers back, "I'm Finn Storm."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	4. What Makes A Young Boy Into A Young Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben schemes to provoke Finn into becoming a berserker Werewolf, so that he can finally correct a mistake he made when he first encountered Finn over a month ago. Only his plans get derailed when Rey confronts him about his insistent need to kill Finn. It worsens when the Alpha Leia finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be an extremely long chapter!
> 
> Finn's first transformation will take place, at last, in the next chapter!

Everyone gathered around at the dining room table, getting ready to enjoy lunch together. Despite the earlier tension, (Even though it wasn't entirely serious) everyone is in a good mood, talking everyday life and things that they enjoy and they've experienced. It was a really amazing afternoon at the Mountain safehouse. Even Benny boy turned out to be pleasant company today, a rare moment indeed.

Even though, Finn seemed fine on the outside, on the inside, his mind was tangled in questions: 'Why did I see Sol Rivas in my dream last night? I've never seen that guy once in My life. I'm sure about that. 'What about those men in armor? Who were they? Were they the Paladins... those supernatural hunters Ben mentioned before? And those kids... One of them even looked like me.' Just then, the image of the little girl with the three buns popped into Finn's head. '...Rey. One of them even looked like Rey. Why? What's going on? Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head?!'

When everyone finished their meals, Finn was sitting alone when Jessika hits his arm to get his attention.

"Hey." Jessika says in a whisper. "You doing okay? You went quiet on us again."

"Oh, yeah." Finn says in realization. "Sorry, I got lost in my own head again."

"Is there something on your mind?" Jessika asks.

"Hmm... Maybe it's what's happening tomorrow night." Finn lies. 

"Oh, right." Jessika says. "The... full moon."

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little anxious as to what to expect tomorrow night. But, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Jessika says. "Well, okay. I'm sure you've been told this multiple times by now, but if there's something bothering you, please don't be afraid to speak up."

Finn nods. "I won't."

"And the next time Ben messes with you, just clock him again." Jessika says. "You'll found out that his bark is worse than his bite."

Finn looks at her, baffled.

"Oh, come on!" Jessika says. "You don't think that any of us believe that Ben's shiner came from a tumble down the stairs, do you? A fall, from no matter how high up you are, wouldn't leave a bruise on any one of us. Only someone who's as strong as a Lycan could leave a mark like that. Nah, that was from a punch, not a fall. Plus, check your knuckles."

Finn does just that and sees that they were bruised also.

"Ben's just too proud to admit that he got that from underestimating you." Jessika says. "But, now I'm sure he'll think twice from now on."  

Finn chuckles. A though crossing his mind, he then goes to Jessika with a question. "Hey, Jessika? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jessika says. "What's on your mind?"

"Listen, I don't mean to overstep or anything." Finn says. "But, I was just curious. Where are your parents?"

Jess goes stiff for a moment, a reaction that's very telling. But, she answers him anyway. "They're in South Jakku. Why?"

"Well, umm..." Finn thinks on his choice of words. "It's just... I've never heard you talk about them. And I know that Karé turned you and that Leia brought you into the Pack. But, if I crossed a line, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem." Jess says. "It's not like a terrible thing to ask me about my family. It's just... It's just something that I don't enjoy talking about too much, y'know? It was strange. All at once, everything that I was... everything I had was just snatched away." Jessika's sober face then lights up into a smile. "For 15 years, I was the youngest granddaughter. One of the prides of the Pava Family!" Jessika giggles happily.

Finn laughs right along with her.

"My Parents... My parents told me that the happiest they've ever been, aside from their wedding day, was the day I was born. They told me that everyday: I was the joy in my mom's eyes. I was the beat in my father's heart." And then, just as quickly as Jess' smile appeared, it disappeared. "But, all that went away when they found out something about me that they couldn't change." 

"That you were a Lycan?" Finn asks.

"...That I was a Lesbian." Jessika corrects.

Finn's heart just sinks. His eyes revealing the hurt he feels for her.

Jess nods. "That's right. When they found out that I liked girls, I was suddenly someone that they didn't recognize anymore. They would look at me as if I was terminally ill. Like I was wrong for being what I was. So, they took me to doctors. Psychologists. Psychiatrists. Even threaten to take me to a brain surgeon, hoping that it was just some brain defect that could  be fixed." Jessika actually laughs at that last one. "You know, that last one would've been hilarious if my folks weren't so desperate. But, yeah. Everything just kinda felt apart after that. I was seen as a disgrace. A mistake. I dishonored my entire family and was made to get out of South Jakku and never come back."

"That's terrible." Finn says. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Jessika."

Not trusting herself to _not_ cry, Jess could only nod her head. Jess fights to keep from crying, as the memory was still so fresh in her mind. 

Finn didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure if she even wanted him to.

Once she had a moment to recollect herself, Jessika then says, "But, it's not all bad, though. Not too long after I was casted out of my family, Leia welcomed me into hers. And it happened within a couple of weeks. So, I wasn't on my own for very long." 

"So... When did you find out?" Finn asks. "That you were a lesbian, I mean."

Jessika looks over at Karé, who was talking with Rey and Snap about something that clearly funny, as both she and Rey laughed out loud and Snap grinned brightly. She looks back at Finn, nodding her head over at her girlfriend. "I found out when I saw her in that Hospital bed. I already told you that I was a student, working at a hospital, but I never told you that it was in South Jakku. That's where the two of us are from, actually. Now, I always thought while guys were handsome and some had their swag... I used to think that girls were naturally prettier and smarter. No offense, Finn."

Finn snickers. "You're probably right. About the first one, not so much the second."

Jess chuckles at Finn. "The boys kept crowding around me. They never let up, no matter how many times I'd tell them to go away. And despite their annoying overconfidence, they still had their cute quirks. I even had a boyfriend for a while. But, after seeing Karé that first time, I knew it instantly. Despite the blood and her wounds, she was so stunning. So beautiful. I'll never forget the look I saw in her eyes the first time I ever saw them. She looked so scared. So vulnerable. The way she looked at me, it was like she needed me. They call it the 'Florence nightingale effect', where nurses fall for their patients. And it's something that just goes away once that person was out of our care. But, I knew what I felt... what I feel for Karé wasn't something that was going away automatically. It wasn't a crush or that thing that where teenagers _like_ like each other. It's so much more than that. I love that girl. I love her with all my heart and no one was going to convince me that what we shared was somehow wrong. Not the kids at my school. And certainly, not my family."

Finn nods his head in understanding as he puts the pieces together in his head. "So, Karé was your first girlfriend?" 

"First and only." Jessika says.

"And when you're parents found out..." Finn starts to say.

"They weren't happy to see me with a girlfriend." Jessika finishes for him. "And that was bad enough for them. But, me having a black girlfriend? I might as well have been convicted for murder."

Finn understood what that feels like all too well. Hate seems be a universal thing. "How long were you two together?"

"About a year." Jessika says while nodding.

"So, what happened when you found out that she was a Lycan?" Finn asks.

Jessika then goes on to say that she was dumbfounded upon seeing just how fast Karé wounds healed. For most people, it would've taken them months to recover from wounds like those. But, in her future girlfriend's case, she was 100% in a couple of weeks. Fascinated by her in more ways than one, Jess had to know just what was going on with her. Looking back, she admits that she was a bit of a stalker. As she went on, she made several mentions of how she disturbs herself, but she had to know. And upon learning that the woman she was crazy about was a Lycan, Jess... wasn't afraid of her. Somehow, seeing her change into a wolf and then her full Lycan form, she thought that Karé was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Somehow, her being a Lycan only made her even more mesmerizing in Jess's eyes. And after all of that crap she was put through with her family, all she wanted was for someone to take the pain away. Once she was on her own, Karé took her up to West Jakku to be closer to the Lycans who helped her avenge her family. Jess actually met Leia through Karé. And, despite knowing that they were Lesbians, the entire Solo/Skywalker Clan welcomed them both in with open arms. Jess had never known happiness like that. But, something still felt... off. Wrong. She was the only human among them.  So, when they moved up to West Jakku together, Jess begged Karé for weeks to make her into a Lycan, so that they always be together. Finally, she was turned her love. And it's been the best thing that's ever had to her. Aside from meeting Karé, of course. And that's how she came into the Pack.

Speaking of Karé, she walks over to Jessika, throwing her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, babe." Karé kisses Jess's cheek.

"Hey, honey." Jessika beams back.

"What's going on?" Karé asks. "I kept hearing my name over here."

"Oh, just a little bonding time with Finn here." Jessika says. She then leans over close to Karé and whispers something in her ear.

Karé slow smile spreads into a grin and Finn decides to give them some space. He was happy for them... for all of the couples who were there, cuddling up in varies ways. But, he knew that he was the third wheel, there. He walked over to the dessert table, unaware that Rey was watching him. She had a smile on her lips, too, as she looked after him.

* * *

Finn steps outside to the surrounding landscape that stretched as far and as wide as the eye could see. For the first time in his life, he truly felt like he belonged somewhere. He notices the beautiful surrounding area, thinking that God was a genius when he created all of this to be viewed and admired. Despite the heat, Finn feels cool. Comfortable. Relaxed. He leans against the deck's railing.

He hears the sliding glass doors open, and knows instantly who's just come out to join him.

"Hey." Rey says. She still has that same smile on her face.

Finn turns to look at her and smiles. "Hey." 

Rey joins him at the railing, standing in front of him. "I saw you talking with Jess in there. I'm glad that you're opening up to more and more of my family. I know that you've been a little distant from all of us."

"Well, that's because I didn't really trust any of you." Finn confesses. "But, the more I hang around you guys, the more I wanna get to know you all. And I know that it couldn't have been easy for Jessika to share her secrets with me in there with me. It took a lot of courage on her part. But, the fact that she was willing to trust me enough to do so anyway means a lot to me."

"That's because people don't get this sense of judgment from you." Rey says. "While some will share something like that, hoping that they can at least find a friend, others will just add them on their own blacklist. But, we don't get that from you. Even when we were telling you about the whole Lycan deal, I could tell that you thought that we were all crazy. But, you never said so out loud. You were also so respectful. That's one of the reasons we all like you so much."

"Including Ben?" Finn asks.

Rey hesitates before answering. "Ben's... never been one who's interested in what other people have to say. Just only those who can help him achieve his goals."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "Which are...?"

"Honestly, Finn..." Rey says. "None of us really knows. He keeps to himself just then much. I doubt even Phasma knows what goes on in his head."

Finn chuckles.

"Anyway..." Rey says, moving some hair behind her ear. She suddenly appears... bashful? Shy? Maybe even blushing a little bit. "The real reason I came out here was because I was hoping..." She stops to think how she wants to word this. "I was hoping that I could talk to you about something."

Finn nods. "Of course. What about?"

"Everytime one a new member of our Clan has their first transformation, we go on runs to celebrate the new arrivals?"

Finn frowns slightly and tilts his head. "Runs?"

"Yeah. We do it in our wolf forms." Rey says. "It's nothing fancy. It's just our way of making them feel accepted. Sort like a family reunion. Or rather, a family

"Hmm." Finn hums in thought.

"But, we'll be doing a whole lot of others things, too!" Rey quickly throws out. "With it being the weekend, we can all go fishing, have a barbecue, movie night, whatever sounds good. I didn't tell you this before we left. But, this weekend will be all about you. That's partly why Grandpa Anakin insisted on it. Partly, to see his family. But, mostly to meet and welcome you into it."

Finn strokes his chin, not knowing what to think of all of this. From the look on his face, he looks as if a barrage of insults were just hurled at him. He wasn't saying anything back, because simply? He was at a loss for words.

Rey slowly appears worried. Has she said too much or made too strong an impression? She wants so fiercely for Finn to be apart of her Pack that she may have inadvertently scared him off. She reels back, stepping away from him. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just... I'll just go." She sounds so defeated.

Finn notices the tone in Rey's voice and quickly tries to put her at ease. "Wait. I'm sorry, Rey. Listen, you have to understand something. No one has done anything like this for me before. No one's ever made such a big deal about me before you guys. I mean, all of this... I just assumed that this was gonna be some kind of Lycan hunting ground or something. Or maybe even a family get-together outside of town. But, now that you're telling me that this was my..." Finn tries to think of a word to use.

"Adoption party?" Rey asks, finishing his thoughts for him.

Finn looks at Rey, seeing something akin to joy in her eyes. He smiles at her and his vision blurs from the tears. "With this being my uh,... adoption... party... it's a little hard to know how I should feel about this. I've never felt..." His voice breaks slightly. "I've never been so... and the fact that you've all been so kind and so warm without expecting anything in return, it's... It's a little much to come to grips with. I've been apart of families before. But, this? This is just blowing my mind right now. Please, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Being apart of a family... I just didn't know what any of this felt like."

"Happy?" Rey approaches Finn again. "You've never been this happy before?"

Finn shakes his head and chuckles sadly.

Rey, seeing a tear starting to run, wipes it away with her thumb before she takes Finn by the hand. "Finn... you've missed out on so much in life. So much pain." Rey feels herself tearing up now. "So much sadness. You've probably never felt safe anywhere for very long. But, I want you to listen to me when I tell you this, Finn. None of this is conditional. Whether you are apart of my Clan or not, you will always find safety and care with us." Rey then whispers to him, "But, if you'll have us, you will never go on another day without knowing just how loved you are. Just how wanted you are. You'll be happy and safe with us." She tightens her grip on his hand. "You'll never have to be alone anymore. I promise you that."

Finn takes a moment to think about his answer. "If... If I don't say 'yes', what will happen to me?"

"Nothing." Rey says seriously. "I won't let anything happen to you, Finn."

Finn looks her in the eye and knows automatically that she's telling him the truth. Satisfied with her response, Finn says, "Okay. Yes."

Rey's whole face just lights up when she hears him say that. "So... So, that means you'll..."

"I'd love to be apart of your pack." Finn says. "And I'll like to go on that run with you."

Rey sighs happily as she pulls him into a hug.

Finn is stunned for a moment. He's been in hugs before, but this one felt different. With the way he's feeling, this was something on a whole now level. To be sharing this embrace with someone who's as special as Rey is, it just lets him know that he can drop his defenses. Rey meant him no harm and neither did any of them inside. After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Finn returns the gesture and holds Rey tight to his chest.

"Thank you." Rey whispers. "Thank you for accepting us."

A tear rolls down Finn's face as he smiles warmly. 

* * *

Ben leans against a wall, watching both Finn and Rey talking outside the glass door. He stares at Finn as if he was harassing his little cousin. 

Phasma walks over to him and tells him, "Alright. It's done. The Krennics should be getting word that they'll be losing custody of Storm there pretty soon."

"Good." Ben says simply.

Phasma then looks at Ben like she was unsatisfied when his response. She huffs, before gesturing her bafflement.

Ben, without looking at Phasma, says, "Something wrong?"

"I mean, are you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

Ben then looks over his left shoulder at his mate. And after a huff, he takes her by the wrist and guides her down to the basement where they could talk privately. Once he was sure that they were out of the others' earshot, he goes on to tell Phasma that this whole ploy was a means to get Finn back into more populated surrounds. With the full moon tomorrow night, Finn is going to turn, forced to kill to satisfy his growing hunger. Reminding Phasma again that Finn was nothing to him but another late night snack, he's disgusted with the fact that everyone is just cozying up to that little bastard. But, once he changes Friday night, he won't be this cute little puppy that everyone has made him out to be. He'll be a raging monster, one that the Clan was responsible for. So, one they'll have to execute. His plan was to kill Finn, hating the fact that yet another turned werewolf was in his Pack. Had it not been for Luke, he'd be a pile of rotten flesh and bones. In his opinion, Leia was using him to get over her failure with Sol. Sol was a natural born. He should still be alive, not Finn.

"I see." Phasma says. "And the Krennics? Do you really think that they'll care so much that they'll be losing Finn to the 'Gerreras'"?

"I think that they care more about losing their payday than they do about losing Finn." Ben says. "Either way, I'm getting the desired effect. A hungry berserker out in a populated area and my mother forced to deal with another failure, this could possibly open the door to me becoming the next Alpha sooner."

Phasma huffs, looking very intrigued by her husband.

Ben then pulls Phasma into a passionate kiss, one she shares just as enthusiastically.

* * *

Later on the afternoon, Poe, Jaina, Temmin, Kaydel, Oddy, Suralinda, Jessika, Karé, Finn and Rey all go out for a drive in dune buggies that quickly became a race in the desert. At first, the race was only between Poe and Temmin. But, it wouldn't be long before everyone got involved. Everyone partnered up:

  * Poe (Driver) and Jaina (Passenger)
  * Temmin (Driver) and Kaydel (Passenger)
  * Suralinda (Driver) and Oddy (Passenger)
  * Karé (Driver) and Jessika (Passenger)
  * Rey (Driver) and Finn (Passenger) 



Of the five races, Suralinda and Oddy won the most (3). After all that excitement, they started to think of other things they could do that weekend. They had the rest of today plus Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Every making suggests and compiling a list, they don't waste another minute and haul tail back to the Ashmore house.

Now in two trucks, they hit the road to Garpoint. It would be an hour drive, so they needed to do something to make that drive fun. Hauling ass through the desert in  would add more time to the drive, but in their minds, it was worth it!

* * *

Buying Fireworks, ice, more meat, potatoes, fresh fruits and vegetables, they were planning on making Finn's adoption into the Pack an event like no other. Although extremely grateful, Finn didn't want them to make such a big deal about him becoming apart of their family, but everyone insisted that this is something that they wanted to do for him. Poe, Rey, and Jaina especially. This wasn't something they were doing in spite of Finn. They knew what he had gone through and many of them knew what it was like to be alone before coming into connect with the Solo/Skywalker Clan. It was their way of showing Finn that they understood and wanted to make him feel like this is where he truly belonged: with them. And he did.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone gathered into the keeping room and they all marathoned a bunch of movies: _The Count of Monte Crisco, Rent, The Abyss, Tremors, Vertigo,_ and _the Shining._

They made it out was like an event with drinks and snacks, despite just having dinner.

Ben and Phasma didn't stick around too long after dinner, swearing that they had some work that needed to be done and that they couldn't do there with all the noise. Nobody cared. They just waved them out the door. 

For some of the intense moments, the couples all paired up and cuddle while Anakin, Oddy, and Suralinda all just sat at the edge of their seats. Finn was really surprised that when during the intensity of the Shining, Rey wrapped herself into his side. She also rested her head on his shoulder. Finn looked around nervously at her parents, who were too engrossed in the movie themselves to even notice.

After calming down and finding that he really liked having her so close, Finn pulled her in close and she repositioned so that she was sitting closer so that she could lean against him. Finn notices just how cute Rey looks when she was scared and couldn't help the smile on his lips. He returned his gaze to the screen, forgetting all about anyone happening to catch them being so close.

But, someone did notice them. Anakin looked from his seat over at where they were against the wall in front of the couch. He looks from between the two of them and a small smile spreads over his face. He himself then returns his attention to the movie. 

As the evening went on past midnight, all of the older folks called it a night earlier and went to bed while everyone else decided that they were going to sleep in the keeping room.  

* * *

**24 HOURS BEFORE THE FULL MOON...**

Up watching movies too late, When the Shining ended, everyone was so tired that they just refused to move from their spot on the couch/floor. So after _'the Shining'_ credits started rolling, Poe and Finn gathered pillows and blankets.

Just like last night, everyone paired up to cuddle when they went to sleep. Even Suralinda slept in Oddy's lap and they weren't a couple. (...At least, people weren't always so sure about them being together. There have been several instances that they were kissing and was once even found in bed together. But, they just kept denying everything and swore that they were just close friends and 'trusted one another'.)

Finn wakes up to see that Rey had turned him into the little spoon as she had cuddled with him from behind. Feeling her arms around his waist, Finn slowly slid out from between them as he got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Splashing some water in his face, Finn looked at his reflection in the mirror. If his mind was already a tangled mess before, it had gotten even worse now. So many questions still twisted and occupied his thoughts.

Tonight was the big night. The night where he'd supposedly changes into a full blown Lycan. In 24 hours, he wouldn't be an ordinary teenager anymore. He'd be a giant wolfman everytime he saw a full moon. It sounds about as ridiculous as he thinks it was.

And as he admitted to Jessika, he still thought that this was all bullshit. He could pretend that this was all bullshit for as long as he wanted, just so long as it turns out that that's all it was. But, if it wasn't, it might've been pretty cool to think that he could inherit superpowers, as if real life was like a comic book. But, so long as he still had time, he was gonna pretend that right now, it's all still just a fantasy.

But,with the sudden realization that it may not all be bullshit, coupled with the introduction of supernatural hunters, he wandered just what he did in his life that not only made him an orphan, but now also a potential target. 

Once he wiped his face and hands, he left the bathroom.

* * *

"Let me guess..."

Finn was startled by Ben when he heard his voice and saw that he was standing directly in front of him.

"...You had pleasant dreams last night." Ben finishes. "PG rated, I hope."

"Ben? Where the hell did you come from?!" Finn questions.

"My mother's womb in 1983." Ben says smugly.

Finn groans in disgust at Ben. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, why don't you try being more specific next time." Ben says, once again smugly.

"You're an annoying asshole." Finn tells him before walking off.

"Well, That wasn't very nice." Ben mentions to Finn's retreating backside. "Hey!" He calls out to Finn, causing him to pause. "Hold up. Okay." Ben puts his hands up like a gesture of surrender. "Okay. This wasn't how I meant for today to start off. It's way too early in the morning to be ugly."

"If this is you trying to not be ugly, you're a goddamn failure, Benny boy." Finn says.

"Finn, you keep trying me like this, and I can't trust you with an important secret." Ben says.

Finn looks at Ben like he was the most boring human being on the planet. He shrugs, clearly not caring about anything Ben has to say.

"Don't you even wanna know what it is?" Ben asks incredibly.

"Not particularly, no." Finn fires back.

"Well, fuck it." Ben growls. "I'll tell you anyway. I've got a little something I need you to see."

"Do you?" Finn asks, sounding disinterested. "What?" 

"Not here. Not right now." Ben says. "It's need-to-know only."

"Oh." Finn says. "Well, in that case, I'm gonna go outside now. See you."

Ben steps out in front of him, holding him back with a hand. "But, if you give me a minute, I'm sure that you'll find what I have is very informative."

"Oh, okay. I'll let you know if I'm ever interested." Finn tries walking around Ben.

"Hey, Finn!" Ben says. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure." Finn says sarcastically. "Wait." He says, holding up a finger. "Why are you even talking to me? I was pretty sure that you wanted me dead."

"That may have been true at first..." Ben says. "But, I only wanted you dead because I couldn't stand the thought of turning you when I didn't mean to. To me, you were nothing but another slab of meat for me to partake in." Ben corrects. "To me, being a Lycan is something that I take _very_ seriously.  All of us Supernaturals have been persecuted in some form or fashion. But, Lycans in particular have a never-ending reputation for being seen as savages, animals, mindless, and wastes of space. I mean, when you think about, you really have a lot in common with us." **** ~~~~

Finn, picking up what Ben was just suggesting, balls up his fists and looks at Ben like he wanted to kill him right then and there. **** ~~~~

Ben, once again, holding his hands up, gesturing for calmness. "Listen, Finn... As much as I hate to say it, my mother has a point. It's been almost a month since you've had Lycan venom coursing through your veins. Doing you in the hospital would have been a quick end for a human. But, now that you've been with us for these last few weeks, it would be like me killing one of my own. And we don't kill Lycans. Not when we don't have to. There's only so few of us natural borns now that we need more of our kind to come about in order to ensure our own survival. Even if that means converts."

"Wow." Finn says. "That was almost sincere."

"Good." Ben says. "Because that's what I was going for. But, anyway, remember when you asked me about the Paladins yesterday?"

Finn nods.

"I can answer those questions for you now..." Ben swears. "Some real answers."

Finn faces him, slightly more interested now. "Okay." Finn says, folding his arms. 

"Ever since you tell us your nightmare, I've been doing a little digging." Ben says. ****~~~~

"And..." Finn says. **** ~~~~

"And I think I there might be a connection between your dream and those crazy images you saw." Ben says. 

Finn, getting impatient. "Go on..."

"Like I said, I don't really wanna talk about it here around the others." Ben says. "But, if you're up to coming with me somewhere, I'll be happy to tell you more." Ben says.

"Where?" Finn asks.

****"Downstairs in the basement." Ben suggests.

"Why downstairs?" Finn asks.  **** ~~~~

"Well..." Ben rubs the back of his neck. "...It's... something that I'd rather my family not know about. Many of the things on those discs are things that my parents, aunt and uncle have had to deal with in the past. But, Kaydel, Rey, and Jessika have not. Especially not Kaydel." **** ~~~~

"That sounds very... cryptic." Finn says. "Care to elaborate some more?"

Ben folds his arms and looks at Finn like he hiding a secret and wanted him to know it. **** ~~~~

Finn scoffs. "Oh, what? Should I bat my eyes and say 'please'?" **** ~~~~

"Only if you want to get your throat ripped out." Ben says. "Although, saying 'please' would be nice." **** ~~~~

Finn scoffs again. "Well, if you're not so eager for Kaydel, Rey, and Jess to see whatever it is you wanna show me, then why are you willing to show it to me?" **** ~~~~

"Three reasons." Ben says. "First of all, this was only brought up because of that dream you had. Secondly, someone who's already had a shitty life is probably so desensitized by a lot of things that I think you can handle it. Finally... because you asked me so nicely before." **** ~~~~

Finn presses his lips together and shakes his head. He then turns his back on Ben. "You're playing games, Ben." **** ~~~~

"Well, it's up to you. But I should warn you..." Ben says as he watches Finn leave. "But, you should know, Finn. Whatever happens today, you are gonna turn at the first sight of the Full Moon tonight. And whether or not you decide to stay with the Pack, as far as I'm concerned, anything you do reflects on us. On me. And if you do decide to leave and you do something to put my family in danger, you better watch your ass."

Finn stops walking for a moment like he was considering Ben's warning. He turns to face Ben again and his eyes are blood red. He then pushes Ben towards the patio door, pulls it open, and pushes him out. He then closes the door and steps right up into Ben's face. All of a sudden, the voice that comes out of his mouth is not his own. It's the growing beast that's been clawing it's way out of Finn ever since he woke up in that hospital bed.  **"Watch your fucking mouth, Ben. In fact, I think I will leave after tonight. Give you a goddamn chance to even try to enforce that threat. That way, I got an excuse to ensure and feed you your fucking lungs."**

Ben, who's normally the quiet and stoic, actually takes a step back upon hearing that demonic/monstrous voice escape Finn's lips. He couldn't believe it! Was he... was he afraid of Finn? No! That couldn't be it! There's nothing that Finn can threaten him with. Finn should be afraid of Him! So then... why are Ben's hands shaking? "Finn..." Ben clears his throat, as his own voice squeaked a bit louder than he ever met for it to. "...You don't know how dangerous it is to be one of us. You haven't even gone full bestial yet. Once you've gone through that transformation the first time, everything you know will never be the same again. And I'm really uneasy by just how lax you are about all of this. I mean, my family has taken you in and you don't seem to care that if you go fucking things up, how that could blowback on us. I mean, Rey, for whatever reason, keeps going to bat for you. And if your screw-ups lead back to us, then they'll lead back to Rey. So, if you won't watch any of the footage for me, then do it for her sake. If you, in fact, care about her."

"Rey is the reason I'm even here with all of you." Finn says in his regular voice. "And the last thing I wanna do is put her in any sort of danger. But, Ben if whatever's so important that you trying to show me on those discs you were talking about, then maybe you should show it to Rey and the other girls, too."

"Not going to happen." Ben says through his teeth.

"Well, it's up to you." Finn resumes his trek outside.

"Oh, God!" Ben slides his hand down his face. "Wait a minute!"

Finn, rolling his eyes and huffing, once again turns around to look at Ben.

"Look, just... just listen for a moment, okay?" Ben pleads. "This is important. You've seen a lot of ugliness out there in the world. You know that people can be really cruel. Rey and Kaydel have not. They have no idea just how scary things are. And, frankly, I mean to keep it that way. And Jessika has gone through enough. Look, I know that I haven't known you for very long, but I've got a good feeling that I can trust you. Just... come down to the basement, alright? I promise that it'll at least answer your questions. So, it'll be worth your time."

Finn nods, looking away in thought. "Okay. Maybe. Let me think about it for a bit. If I come looking for you, then you'll know I'm down to listen." Finn is given a nod from Ben before he walks off. But, then he suddenly stops again. "Just... one more thing. Just so I'll know... Our secret meeting doesn't require a secret handshake, too, does it?" Finn asks.

"Oh, God!" Ben groans.  

Finn walks over to the other side of the patio, turning his back on Ben and leaving him still standing there. the glass door behind him.

Ben scowls. "Stupid bastard." He walks back through the sliding glass doors, sliding them back behind him. And as he goes to walk away, he sees Rey standing right front of him. She glares at him with her arms folded across her chest. He yelps like a whimpering dog. "Oh! Fucking hell, Rey! You know I hate it when you do that."

"I don't know how you didn't see me." Rey says. "I was standing right here in front of you." 

Ben frowns at her slightly. "So, what's up? Why are you up so early?" 

"What was that little exchange with Finn about?" Rey asks.

"Helping the kid find some answers." Ben says.

"No, I don't think you are." Rey argues. "I think you're still trying to scare him."

"No, Rey." Ben argues back. "I'm trying to make things right."

"How? By baiting him into something?!" Rey asks.

"What does that mean?" Ben asks.

"Ben, Finn may not know you as well as I do." Rey says. "But, you never do anything out of kindness. You've got something else in mind. So, what's the big secret? What are you really up to?!"

Ben hunches his shoulders. "Rey... come on. You gotta know that Finn becoming a werewolf is a receipt for disaster."

"Why do you keep saying all these bad things about him?! You haven't even given Finn a chance to show what he's capable of! I don't know what your issue with Finn is, Ben. But..." Rey says with an emphasizes on 'but'. "...Like it or not, he's one of us now."

"No, he's not!" Ben shouts, waking the others on the floor up. He then lowers his voice. "He was never meant to be one of us. And as soon as I can get him to go crazy, the sooner I can undo my mistake."

"Go crazy? Rey's eyes widen when she realizes what he was thinking without him even telling her. "So, that's it. If he goes mad with the hunger and rage of a werewolf, you'll just cause to kill him. So, how are you planning do that?"

Ben looks out the window to see Finn admiring the mountains in the distance. He then looks back at Rey. "I'm gonna tell him about the Paladins." He says plainly.

Rey's expression is a mixture of being shocked and upset. "Ben, you can't do that."

"Sure, I can." Ben fires back. "I've seen the beast in him ready to come out. So, once he gets the idea that his name has been blacklisted right along with us, he'll try to attack me."

"No, Finn wouldn't do that." Rey shakes her head in denial.

"You haven't been there by the past couple of times he's gotten enraged." Ben says. "He's so close to the edge. And one more push will send him into a blood lusting anger." 

"No, Leia would never allow you to do that." Rey says.

"Only if she finds out." Ben says. Rey goes to run off to tell her Alpha about Ben's plan, but Ben then grabs Rey's arm aggressively. "Rey, stop! Listen to me. My mother isn't acting like her normal self. It kinda feels like she's making up for her failure to understand where Sol was coming from. He was trying to get us to wake up and we showed our gratitude by tearing out his heart. Don't you understand what this is? She is her trying to fix her mistake by brainwashing the Storm kid. So, by getting him to freak out, I can correct both her mistake of letting him in and mine for turning him when I just looking for a bite to eat."

Rey snatches her arm out of Ben's grip and then steps closer to her cousin. "You wanna talk about mistakes? You know _what_ was a mistake? Sol Rivas being in such close vicinity to us. Him joining our Pack. Him almost getting us all taken out by the Paladins! Those were all mistakes!"

"No, they weren't!" Ben argues back. "Don't say that! Sol was just trying to get us to see that we were wolves trying to live as sheep. And for all the wrong reasons. You were just a child back then. You don't even know what you're talking about!" Ben then pauses when he realizes something. "Wait. Do you remember the Paladins?"

"Yeah! I do! Of course I do! I remember them both times they were in West Jakku, looking for us! All that crap about Kaydel and me not knowing about the Paladins is just a load of bullshit! We've met them long before Sol came into the picture. That's right, Ben! We remember dealing with them, too! And you know something else?! We're only alive right now because of humans! Y'know? Those normal people who you've suddenly grown to hate over the past 5 years?! I can't remember who they were, but I'm grateful for their kindness in helping strangers. If they were eaten on the spot, then they wouldn't have been there to help us out, now would they?"

"But, you were only a child, Rey!" Ben points out. "You shouldn't have been put in that situation!" Ben says. "You should have been kept away from all of that!"

"There was no helping that once they knocked our door down in the middle of the night and we had to disappear into the darkness. I've never been more scared of anything in my whole life. But, I was bound to meet them sooner or later. Ben... You can't keep us locked up forever and away from what's going on in the world around us!" Rey says.

"I can and I will for as long as I can!" Ben says. "And if offing that little shit outside will help me do it, then so be it!" Ben storms off, leaving Rey to stare after him with a worried expression.

* * *

Once everyone's enjoyed their breakfast, Luke gets the idea that everyone should head back into Garpoint to chill out at the large  _Aquarius waterpark_ that it's known for. It was a rather nice day Friday and nobody wanted to waste by staying in the house all day. After voicing his suggestion to Leia and the Clan, Leia agreed and had everyone pack accordingly for the day they were about to have. Only since the Park didn't allow any pets, Chewie was gonna have to stay behind. And since Anakin was very big on water, he decided to stay back as well, saying that he wanted to visit with Chewie for a while.

Even though Anakin wasn't going, he made a very good suggestion: It would also be a good idea to make sure that everyone gets back to the house before dark so that they can have their barbecue. Finn wasn't the only one who was going to transform tonight after all.

But, the only real setback was that Finn didn't have any swimwear. He knew how to swim, he just didn't have anything he could wear. But, Poe came to his rescue when he said that he thought of that and went out to get him some before they left for their trip yesterday. Finn really couldn't come up with the words to show how grateful he was to Poe and to everyone who wanted him there. They just continued on with the kind gestures and Finn felt like he needed to repay them somehow. And in time, he will. But, for now, he had a daytrip to prepare for. And regardless of what he thought about this whole thing: The Pack, the Full Moon, him turning into a Lycan, Benny 'the bastard' boy... one thing was for sure: things weren't going to be the same after he goes back to Cratertown Sunday evening.

As everyone packs their swimwear and whatever else they were taking with them, Rey goes to Leia and tells her Ben's plan in private. She was really worried about what Ben might do Finn and wanted to make sure that he was covered.

Leia takes a moment to let what her son has said about her and thinks on how to best go about a solution. She thanks Rey for letting her know and has her hang out with Finn as she has Kaydel hang in there with her older brother and sister-in-law.

* * *

Walking through the gates into the _Aquarius water park_ , everyone parts up and goes about their separate way, agreeing to meet up later at the large, fenced-in Swimming Pool.

  * Han and Leia went straight to the massive pool to lounge around in the water and sun.
  * Ben and Phasma took Kaydel on the many twists and turns in the many water slides. Temmin decided to go, too, as he was her personal Enforcer and didn't want her to be too scared to try new things. (She wasn't scared of the giant water slides, by the way. But, he was!)
  * Poe and Jaina decided that they wanted to attend each of the four swimming races, with Jaina winning all but the last one.
  * Suralinda went on the simulated surfing pool with every guy trying to put the moves on her and flirt with her, much to her amusement. Oddy, who was there with her, just kept wiping out as he was laughing so hard at all of the other guys swinging and missing with Suralinda.
  * Karé and Jessika just decided that they were gonna focus only on the other as they toured the aquatic attractions. While making out in front of people, they both excited and disgusted people as they stared and/or walked away.
  * Luke and Jyn go no further than the shallow pool and hang out with some of the younger visits at the attraction. They weren't really there to partake in any of the slides or races or water play center. They wanted nothing more than to just cool off and relax. Let the other kids do all of the bigger and faster stuff.
  * Over at the 'Rapid waves', once Rey took off her short jeans and t-shirt, she was completely caught off-guard when she saw Finn removing his shirt. She looked away just enough where she could still see him in her peripheral vision. She blushes as she sees his muscles flexing under his dark skin. And when he turned to see her, he found himself eyeing her amazing abs and biceps he didn't know she had. They were looking really good to one another and the only reason they knew they were staring was because their eyes drifted upwards and they instinctively looked away from each other, embarrassed. Refocusing their young minds on the matter at hand, Finn and Rey both grabbed tubes and navigated the currents of the jet propelled water of this long water tunnel. And after reaching the end of it, they just decided that that wasn't fun enough. So, they just decided to go back again, only without the tubes. And this time at the end of the course, Rey then decides to splash Finn and has him chasing her out of the small pool and all the way over to where Leia and Han were.



During lunchtime, everyone put in their orders and stayed out of the pool long enough to eat and just went right back in. The warning about cramping going in one ear and right out the other. Most notably Kaydel, who dives right back in and Karé and Jessika, who go back in only to wade in the water as they hold each other tenderly.

But, while everyone was still eating, Leia asks if everyone was enjoying their time there and who has done what so far. When the conversation rolls around to Rey and Finn, Rey comments that Finn is an amazing swimmer. She then asks him where did he learn to swim, Finn simply comments that he didn't really remember when or where, but he remembers somebody telling him that he was bit of a quick study when it came to learning new things. And when it comes to the water, Finn jokes that he maybe he was a fish in a past life.

"Well, I'm curious to see how well you adjust to being a Lycan." Poe says.

Ben scoffs and looks away, drawing the attention of his mother, who cuts her eyes at him.

"With you being a quick study, it shouldn't any time at all." Poe says.

"We'll see." Jaina says. "After all, you'll have twelve hours to get it right the first time."

Ben rolls his eyes as everyone else laughs at Jaina's comment. 

**LATER...**

Eager to try every activities as a whole family, Everyone in the pack tackles every single attraction the park had to offer. Rey, Kaydel, Jaina, Phasma, Jessika, and Karé all went to the 'Rapid Waves' and all four of the racing courses, while Finn, Temmin, Poe, and Ben went to all of the water slides, enjoying the twists and turns as they speed throughout the attractions, yelling and screaming in delight.

It turns out that everyone seems to have needed this three day weekend more than they realized. And they didn't waste a single moment of their trip there before it was time for them all to go after spend almost five hours there.

* * *

Arriving back at the Ashmore mountain Estate, nobody was prepared for the fact that during his stay there, Anakin had gone out of his way and had already prepared the grill for barbecuing and had already plenty of meat cooked, cooking, and waiting for the others' return.

When asked why he did all of this by Luke, Anakin mentions that Leia had called him right before they all left Aquarius. So, he decided that he'd at least get started, just in case any of them were hungry when they got there.

Judging by the excited reactions from Temmin and the teenage girls, he's assumption was the correct one.

Leia smiles over at seeing her father with her children when a whisper draws her attention over to Ben. She sees him whispering something in Finn's ear. Whatever it was, it resulted in a frown on Finn's face and he begrudgingly nodding his head at Ben's direction. 

Ben nodded back as he went upstairs to his room, possibly to retrieve something. Leia watches him as he goes.

* * *

Ben goes into backpack he brought with him and opens a compartment from one of the zipped up parts in the center of the bag. Finding what he was looking for, Ben pulls out 2 CD cases with words spelled out in front of them in black sharpie marker 'The unreleased history of the crusades' Part 1 and 'The secret origins of the Paladins Order'.

He zips the compartments back up and goes to head out of the room but jumps in surprise when he sees his mother standing in the door's threshold.

"So, this is what you've been up to." Leia says as she walks over to Ben, taking the CD cases away from him. She quickly reads the titles before looking up at her son once more. "I think it's about time for you to stop with all you've been doing here, Ben." Leia says in a warning like tone of voice.

Ben looks at Leia in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all of the going behind my back..." Leia starts to say. "...disobeying my direct orders, acting out on your own accord, and for behaving this way."

"Mother..." Ben scoffs amusingly. "...seriously! I have no idea what

"Rey told me what you're planning to do with Finn." Leia says sharply.

Ben sighs defeatedly.

"It's something I simply WILL NOT allow to happen to any child in my Clan." Leia says strongly. 

"He's not your child." Ben argues. "And he's not apart of this Clan."

"Not yet, he isn't." Leia says to her son. "But, he's been put in an unfair situation because of you!"

"If you were so concerned for him living another day in pain, then you should have allowed me to end his life that day in the hospital." Ben says. "With him gone, we wouldn't be having this little squabble right now."

"You're forgetting about that Police Officer you murdered not 10 feet away from where you bit Finn!" Leia says. "Even if you had killed him off, we'd still be left with two bodies to clean up instead of the one." Leia says. She shakes her head and her eyes soften into a teary expression. "What happened to you? Where's my little boy who was always so happy and eager to make new friends?"

"He's been replaced with the one whose eyes are open in this world that hates and fears us." Ben says. "As much as I'd rather see that punk kid dead rather than become one of us, I think I owe it to him to at least show him the truth."

"So, that he can turn out like you?" Leia asks.

"So that he'll have a reason to go berserk once the transformation takes hold." Ben corrects. "And I'll have a reason to regain my honor by finishing what I started."

"Finn'll never react the way you're driving him to." Leia says.

"What makes you think that he'll want to stay after what I've got to show him?" Ben questions.

_"Leia! Ben!"_ Han calls from the stairs. _"Everything alright up there?!"_

Leia then looks back at Ben and with a frown, she says, "Let's go find out."

Ben shakes his head. "You're not." He looks at her almost pleadingly. "You can't show this to Rey or Kaydel. You can't!"

" **Get your ass downstairs now**!" Leia says through her teeth. She beckons him out of the room. He walks over to her, slamming the light switch off as he stomps down the stairs like a pouting child. He walks right past everyone as they all look at him expectantly.

Poe looks at his Mother-in-law, tilting his head at Ben. "What's with him?"

"He's got something to show us." Leia tells him. She then looks over at all of the teenagers. " _All_ of us." She then leads everyone into the keeping room to join Ben as he turns on the DVD Player. Leia walks over and hands a disc over to Ben. He looks worrisome for a moment when he looks at Rey and Kaydel before he angrily snatches it out of her hand and places it into the DVD port in their DVD Player.

After it finishes loading, Everyone stands as the truth behind both the history of the Crusades and the Birth of the Order of Paladins are revealed to them.

* * *

_'From 1096 A.D. to 1270 A.D. marks a time period in the medieval age known as the 'Eight Crusades'. Now, recorded history remembers them as a string of wars fought by religious fanatics that was sanctioned by the Latin Church, so that Christianity could spread by force, and not teachings or by choice. But, they were, in actuality, a war to end the existence of the Supernatural Hordes. Knights Templar, who were chosen and leaded by the great late Constantine the self-less, he charted a path of liberation while leaving the broken and bloodied body of the unholy children of evil in his wake. Seeing as how this task would not be completed in his lifetime, but seeing as this was a mission that must be completed at all costs, Constantine made assurance that he and all of his men had sons who would one day take up their fathers swords and carry on what their begetter had started. Every creature from the wretched Vampires to the disgusting Werewolves, every generation of those men that came before them continued the fight in a war that has now expanding close to over a thousand years. Now, normally, when such a mission has gone on so long, it must be kept in a tight knit community. Meaning, that no one outside the Original Constantine's Knights Templar must take part in this conflict. But, unfortunately, even a secret war can have battles that result in causalities on multiple sides. Including innocent bystanders. But, those poor souls who have witnessed the evidence of the Supernatural disease that surrounded them, have decided not to allow themselves to be afraid of something that, technically, shouldn't even exist. But, they threw their lots in with the Order of men and have given everything they still had in seeing to acquiring a future freed of these unholy abominations. Over the centuries, these new additions to Constantine's Order have been given many different names: from knights, to warriors, to soldiers of misfortune. Today, we call ourselves the 'Order of Paladins', in honor of the brave man who took up his sword and dared to challenge these monsters head on with the many other men who were proud to fight beside him.'_

The Documentary went on to say that every monster from different mythologies all around the world weren't just a bunch of foolishness that some people dreamed up. Those ungodly creatures have been around for 2 millennia and beyond. And not taking any of those beasts seriously would result in only one thing: their deaths.

Images are then shown of the different kinds of armors and weaponry over the years and how they've gone from using swords to firearms and from shields to a collection of weaknesses for each and every Supernatural and from chariots to armored vehicles.

As the footage unfolded, Ben's eyes would bounce from his mother, to Finn, to Rey, and then Kaydel. He was adamant that neither Rey nor Kaydel knew what was going on in the world. But, if he was trying to protect them from knowing about Paladins and the serious threat they posed, he just failed. And it was all his mother's fault. 

* * *

When it ended, everyone was confused. While many of them already knew who the Paladins were and some were even aware that they existed then and now, they didn't know why Ben was adamant to show them this footage.

"Interesting documentary." Kaydel says. "But, I don't get it. Why was it so important that we needed to see this?" She looks over at Ben, who looks away in shame. "Ben?" She then looks over at Poe, Temmin, Karé, Jaina, Phasma, and her Father. Their looks all mirrored Ben's. There was something hanging around in the air, and nobody said a word. "Hey! What's... what's wrong? Poe? Temmin? Jaina? Dad? What's going on? Why is no one saying anything?!" She looks over at her Uncle Luke and Aunt Jyn. Her mother, Rey, Jessika, Oddy, Suralinda... Again, nobody made a sound. It was starting to freak her out over all of this uncomfortable silence. There was more to this little documentary and everyone except her knew it. "Come on! What's... Why are you all so upset? Nothing about that stupid movie was real!"

"Kaydel..." Anakin says, walking over and resting his hand on his youngest granddaughter's shoulder. "What do you remember about Sol Rivas?"

"I..." Kaydel thinks on that for a moment. "...I remember thinking that he was a pretty great guy until he attacked Temmin for no reason."

"And what do you remember about Temmin before he was made into one of us?" Anakin asks.

Kaydel thinks about it for a moment. She was only 10 years old at the time as this was 5 years ago. "I remember that he came around the house a lot and he wore this..." Kaydel then looks over at the screen, putting the pieces together in her head. "...White suit of Armor that looks... just like that. Wait! Are you saying that... Temmin, you were one of them?!"

"What?!"/"What?!" Jessika and Karé both look over at Temmin upon hearing this.

"I mean, I guess I always knew that you used to be human, but that used to be you?!" Karé asks, clearly sounding upset.

Temmin looks utterly terrified right now. "I was. I was one of them. But I... I never did any of those things to them. I never laid a hand on anyone. I never did! You gotta believe me! I swear to you, I never did!"

"You used to be apart of the same coldhearted monsters who took my parents away from me!" Karé accuses. "Seeing you fights... your tactics... Yeah. That's right! You moved just like them! How could I not knew that?! If I had known who you used to be, I'd ripped your fucking throat out the first time we met had I known! How could you have ever been one of those cold-blooded bastards?!"

Snap has a mixture of looks of anger and guilt on his face. 

"Karé!" Leia shouts. "He wasn't one of the ones who hurt you or your family! He was one of the ones who offered to help you."

"Yeah!" Karé says. "And now I know why! To soothe his own past crimes as a Paladin!"

"Alright! Enough!" Han shouts. "What was the purpose of us watching this movie on hate practice?"

Leia looks over at Ben, who's been staring at the floor this whole time. "Ben?"

Ben, still not looking at anybody, mutters, "It was only supposed to be Finn..."

"WHAT?!" Han asks. "Speak up, Son!"

After a heated sigh, Ben turns to look at his Father. "It was only supposed to be Finn who watched it."

Everyone exchanges looks before they look at Ben again.

"You only wanted Finn to watch this?" Jaina asks her brother. "Why?"

"So, that he'd go Feral upon seeing the full moon tonight." Ben says.

"Why would watching this make him go Feral?" Poe asks.

"I was trying to provoke him into fighting me so that I could end him." Ben says. "Every Natural Born Lycan is born with two sides: Their civilized side and their animalistic side. Both sides grow along with the Lycan as he/she grows. And it's the ideal balance that every one of us needs in order to do whatever needs to be done. But, whenever a human is converted into a Lycan, their animal sides often trumps their human nature. This happens over a period of time, but I saw that, after a month, Finn's berserker side was starting to show. Everyone here knows how I feel about him becoming a Lycan. So, if I could show him that his nightmare was more than just a bad dream but an actual reality that I put him in, it might've..."

"...It would have made him attack you and so therefore, it would have been easier for you to kill him. Is that where you were going with this?" Luke asks.

Ben eyes his uncle, completely unintimated. "Yes."

"My God, Ben!" Jyn says. "Why?!"

"Because he doesn't belong here with us!" Ben swears. He then looks over at Finn, his brow creased in anger. But then, it straightens out as his frown vanishes.

Everyone else looks over at Finn and their faces reveal their concerned reactions. They all found that Finn was shaking violently. His fists flexing and his breathing spiked.

As each of the images of Men in armor and supernatural children kept flashing over and over again on the screen, Finn struggled to breath. Because the Order of Paladins' more modern armor looked exactly like the armor the men wore in his dream. His eyes widen in shock. Why did he dream about them? Why did he see them in his dream? He's never seen them before now. And why was he reacting this way? Unless...

No... No, no, no! That's not it! It wasn't just a dream! Finn's seen them before! He's seen the Paladins at some point before now! These weren't just images in an unrelated dream. But, like his suppressed memory of Ben's attack came back to him in a dream, some elements of that nightmare he had two nights ago showed back up in his sleep in his unconscious mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	5. What Makes A Monster? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things don't go the way Ben plans them, he finds himself in a situation that causes him to go berserk. Without even thinking, Finn comes to another's aid and a fight breaks out between the former prey and predator!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There will be brutal violence in this this chapter!
> 
> Finn vs Ben!
> 
> Converted vs Maker!
> 
> Round One!

"Finn?" Poe calls out, although his voice is barely heard. It was sort of like the volume has been turned down on it. 

"Finn? Are you okay?" Same goes for Rey.

"Finn!" Luke calls out, only with him, his voice is heard _very_ clearly.

Finn squeezes his eyes shut tight for a moment. And when Luke walks up to his right, he takes a deep breath before he opens them again.

"Hey." Luke says, gently squeezing his shoulder. "You doing okay?"

Finn points at the screen, his breathing trembling and his hands shaking violently. "They... looked exactly like these guys in my dream. Armor, weapons and everything. But... No, that's... that doesn't make any sense. I've never seen them before. So, why is it bothering me so much?!"

Leia goes over to him and turns his body so that he could face her. "As we've come to understand it, Lycan venom not only paralyses the muscles in their intended victim, but they can somehow transfer memories from the Lycan to that person. Almost like how certain Vampires can acquire memories from the person they're drinking blood from." 

"Maybe." Finn whispers, nodding his head at Leia. "That might explain why I saw that Sol guy in my dream. But, those guys in the Armor, the guns and swords they used... I feel like I've seen them before. And it wasn't a side-effect of the bite. It was so... vivid. Like I met them in real life."

"That's not possible." Ben throws out, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him.

"Why not?!" Finn asks, demanding to know.

"Because there would be no reason for them to harass you!" Ben says with a raised voice. "You're a human. That doesn't make any sense."

"And how would you know that, Ben?" Questions Rey. "I mean, were you there? Unless you're Finn's shadow, you can't say that he's right, wrong, or otherwise."

"Listen, I'm telling you." Ben says slowly. "Unless they were under the impression that he was a Supernatural or had a connection to one, which I doubt, there's no way in hell that he could've ever met a Paladin while they were wearing Armor. Period."

"Well, it is possible that one of the neighborhoods Finn lived in might've had a Supernatural family." Jaina proposes. "Seeing them bum rushing a neighbors' house through a window or even outside would've been enough to leave a pretty strong impression."

Jyn nods his head while she's in thought. "Yeah, that's one explanation for it." She says.

"Oh, yeah?" Han asks. "What's another one?"

"A repressed memory." Jyn says. "If the Paladins were charging into residential areas in search of Supernatural families, they may have kicked down the front door of whichever family had Finn, to either as a means to do a thorough search or not knowing where to look. We all know how 'subtle' they all are."

"Hmm." Leia hums.

"What are you thinking, Leia?" Luke asks.

"I'm wondering if there's something more devastating than that." Leia says.

"What do you mean?" Poe asks.

"I mean, that whatever happened while in Finn's presence was traumatizing enough where his mind suppressed that memory. Just like it did when Finn was bitten by Ben."

Jyn then looks over at Finn. "Finn, can you recall ever coming into contact with them in the last..." Jyn tries to think of a reasonable timeline where Finn was old enough to remember meeting them. "...5 years?"

Almost immediately, Finn shakes his head. "No. No, I was with the... Bridger Family at that time and those were some really nice folks. One of the nicest families that I was adopted into."

Ben scoffs. "Well, if they were such saints for taking you in, then why did you end up on your own again? What, were you too busy stealing from them or something?"

Finn frowns at Ben. "They couldn't afford to keep me."

Ben didn't have an ounce of sympathy in his face.

"Well, hmm..." Jyn bites her lower lip and shakes her head. "...I can think of another time that they were in West Jakku... but Finn would've only been a child of 6 years old. And chances are pretty high that he wasn't even in the area... unless... Finn, have you ever lived in Solomon in the last 10 years? Do you remember?"

Finn sighs, shaking his head. "No, I don't." 

Jyn sighs. "I don't know when else he could have seen them in real life." 

"Maybe you can't come up with an answer, but I'm sure I can." Ben says.

Every eye in the room is on Ben, not because they're interested in what he thinks, but because they're bracing themselves for whatever hateful B.S. he was about to spit.

Ben goes on to say, "He doesn't have a single clue what he's talking about. For the last month, this kid has been living in denial, completely blind to what's right in front of him. He instead chooses to think of us all as insane, living in a fantasy world, devoid of reality. Suralinda even shifted right before his eyes, and he still refused to believe it. And now, all of a sudden, seeing some images in a bad dream is even to convince him that he's seen Paladins in real life, only he can't remember where. Out of nowhere, he's a believer! It's absolutely ridiculous! There's only one thing that's very clear here. It's the Lycan strain that's coursing through his blood that's messing with his head. He's seeing glimpses of my memories and he's taking them as his own. He doesn't know what's real and what isn't anymore." He looks around at everyone in the room and scoffs. "You all act like he's the sweet, innocent child and you've chosen to treat him as such. But, what you don't realize is that you've been entertaining a fool! And, to be honest, I'm sick of it! You all may consider him to be one of us, but I do not. It's time for the bullshit to stop!" Ben then marches over to where Finn stood, his eyes blood red! "So, I'm tossing him out now!" He grabs the fibric of Finn's shirt and drags him over to the sliding glass door that leads out into the patio.

"Hey, Hey!!" Finn yells, as he tries to wrestle himself out of Ben's death grip.

Everyone stares wide eyed at Ben as he was about to commit the murder of this innocent young man, whose life he ruined, right there in front of their eyes. 

"Ben! Hey!" Poe yells. 

Rey, Poe, Temmin, and Oddy try and pull Ben off of him. Luke, Leia, Han and Jyn all demand that he stop. While Anakin goes over to console an upset Kaydel as she covered her mouth, crying. 

"Whoa, man! Whoa! Whoa!" Poe shouts! **** ~~~~

"Ben, what are you trying to do?!" Rey yells out.

"Let him go, man!" Temmin demands.

"There's no reason for any of this!" Oddy says.

"BEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Leia screams out.

"Exactly what should have done a month ago!" Ben yells back. "I'm gonna throw this little lying asshole right off the Goddamn Patio!!"

Ben is so angry with Finn, then he's still dragging him to the glass Patio door, despite being held back by four other Lycans. In fact, he dragged them along with him as well!

"BEN, HEY!" Kaydel shouts hysterically. "DON'T DO THIS! HE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!! BEN, STOP!!!"

Suddenly, Suralinda, Karé, and Jessika all jump on Ben, finally stopping him in his tracks.

Ben struggles against everyone as Finn struggles to get free of his hold.

"You're making a mistake!" Karé says. "We're not gonna let you do this!"

"Please, Ben!" Jessika Pleads. "There's no need for any of this!" 

"We can talk about it!" Kaydel throws out. "Can't we?! We don't have to do this, do we?!"

"Don't you guys get it?!" Ben questions. "It's bad enough that he's living in denial! And now he's clearly delirious from the Lycan Toxin! So, I'm gonna do him a favor and end a potential disaster before it starts! It's what none of you have the heart to do!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Suralinda demands to know.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME SAY IT?!! HUH?!" Ben shouts. "Here! Let me show you what I intended to do!" 

Finn is still fighting but failing to get Ben to let go of him. He's got a death grip on his shirt and he's not letting go until he does exactly when he threatens to do!

Everyone who's still holding him back soon start pulling him in different directions, but all of them away from the Patio door.

"BEN!!" Kaydel screams. "DON'T DO IT! STOP IT!"

"Get off me!" Ben demands again.

"Forget it!" Temmin shouts back.

"Get off me! GET OFF OF ME!!" Ben tries to shake them all off of him. "You wanna join him?! HUH?! I'll toss you all right out there with him!"

"Where the FUCK do you get off, threatening us like that?!" Suralinda asks of Ben. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You're not the Alpha! Ain't nobody scared of you!"

"Will you all just stop and take a minute and think?!" Ben stresses. "If we don't take care of this right now, it could lead the Paladins straight here to us!!Look at what we're doing! We're all fighting each other over him! We're threatening to tear each other apart all because of him!"

"You're the only one doing that here, Benny boy!" Suralinda shouts back. "None of this has to be happening right now!"

"It's all happening because of Finn!" Ben argues.

"No, Ben! This is all happening because of you!" Leia says, walking over to face him.

Still fighting, Ben eyes his Mother. "What?"

"All of it!" Leia says. "The Officer, Finn, trying to get a raise out of Finn, putting innocent people in danger! Not giving a damn about the peace I've been trying to build and providing a comfortable home for my family and only Lycans who are just looking for a live. Not giving a damn that you are carelessly putting your Family in harm's way just so that you can take a young man's life! Something you have never done before or even entertained that thought. No, Ben... All of this... all of this is _your_ fault!"

Hearing those words takes most of the fight out of Ben, because, even though he continues to struggle, he winds down until he eventually stops all together. He speaks in a pleading tone of voice. "Mom, you know as well as I do. He shouldn't be here. Look, none of this will come back around on us! Just... just let me take him outside. I'll burn him somewhere deep in the desert. Just like Phasma and I did for that cop I bit. Now, don't worry! I won't eat him! I can't now with him so close to turning. I don't wanna to labeled as some kind of cannibal. But, this needs to end tonight. This shouldn't ended that night a month ago. If only..."

Leia eyes her son, watching as all of her Enforcers are holding back her son and their Beta.

"If only Luke hadn't of stopped me when he did... if you hadn't been so keen on keeping an eye on me, this little Motherfucker wouldn't even be alive right now."

"And we would have another confrontation with the Paladins!" Leia points out. "Something we've done trying like hell to avoid. And here you are, just putting us _right_ back in their crosshairs, Ben!"

"But, he could do exactly that if he's allowed to live. In fact, there's no doubt in my mind that he will do exactly what I'm trying to prevent." Ben says. "Accidentally or otherwise, we could all go down for this. He has to go! Can't you see what you're allowing to happen? Can't you see that your own Enforcers are pinning me down like _I'm_ the enemy here?!" Ben's expression shifts when he sees that his mother isn't responding to any of his questions or 'points'. It goes from pleading to a realization that he's not looking a someone's who's strong. But, rather, a fool in power. When next he speaks, it's not as a son addressing his mother. It's a soldier questioning their General. "Oh, I see." He nods his head. "I see. I get it now. You see this little asshole as one of our own. Is that right? So, I was right, then? You couldn't control Sol, so you had him killed. But, this little weak shithead... he's just the kind of Lycan you'd prefer: weak, docile, easy to manipulate. So, that's why we have more suck-ups than soldiers in our Pack. Because that's all you want. I see now I see now that you weren't really cut out for this."

All of the older Lycans eye Ben, taken completely by surprise of the things that he was saying to his mother. Surly, this wasn't the same Ben Solo that Leia gave birth to all those years ago.

"I bet you don't even see it, do you?" Ben continues. "Don't you see that you don't have the spine to prepare for a fight when it comes? Do you really know who our enemies are and who are our allies? Seriously, Mother... I don't think you're cut out for this anymore."

"You watch your mouth, Ben!" Han threatens. "You better remember she's the reason you're even alive right now. And, even if she isn't your Alpha, she's still your mother!"

"Well, maybe that first part needs to change." Ben says, shocking everyone in the house, but not including Leia. The way she looked at him now... it's almost as if she's really seeing him for who he really is. "Maybe she needs to relinquish her role as Alpha and give it to someone who actually has the fucking common sense to run things they need to be! Because that's the only way I can regain any sense of respect for her!" 

Han goes over to Ben, but is stopped by Leia. She then pulls him back by grabbing his arm and tugging him away from their son.

"Wow, Ben." Leia says under her breath. "You know you're reminding me of right now?" Leia asks a little louder. "I mean, the last thing he said to me was pretty damn close to what you're saying to me right now. It's almost like his words are coming out of your mouth. You know who you sound like right now? Sol. Sol Rivas. He never had any respect for me, either."

"Clearly, he had the right idea." Ben says. "Because somewhere between you bringing him in to you ordering Jaina to murder him to allowing Finn to live... you've lost something along the way. You haven't been making a lot of smart choices as of late. I mean, Karé turned out to be a pretty good enforcer and Jessika was unexpected, but a nice addition. But, this kid? Nah. No good can come from him being here."

"That's up to me to decide that." Leia says through her teeth.

"You're not capable of making that decision." Ben says back. "You don't have the head for this job. Honestly, I don't think you ever did."

"You don't?" Leia questions. "Well, then... excuse me for sounding like an ass. But, seeing as though I'm still the Alpha and despite the fact that I have no idea as to what I'm even doing here, I'm passing judgment: As of right now, you are no longer my Beta, Ben. From now on, your sister will be picking up the slack since you won't be here for much later."

Ben presses his lips together in an disinterested expression. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning that you won't be here for the foreseeable future." Leia says.

Ben scoffs. "What? You're exiling me? Grandfather wouldn't never allow it."

"Don't bring me in this, Boy!" Anakin says. "Because, from what I've seen from you just now, I'm pretty sure I can do so much worse."

Ben suddenly goes from looking cocky to shitting-his-pants scared. For as long as he's known his Grandfather, he's never heard him talking to him the way he just did. He looks over at Leia, fear in his eyes. "Well, what'd you have in mind for me, _mother_?"

"We're turning you over to the Paladins." Leia says. 

Ben's jaw drops. "The Paladins?!" 

That got everyone to let him go finally and shift their gaze at Leia in shock.

"You're handing me over to the Paladins?!" Ben questions.

It so turned into a collection of questions hurled at Leia. "The Paladins?!"/"Where did that come from?!"/"You allied with them?!/"You know they made me into an orphan, don't you?!" Rey, Poe, Temmin, and Karé all ask. 

"Yes, and we helped you kill those same Paladins, did we not?" Leia questions Karé. "It was only in allying ourselves with the current head of the Order that we are even able to have this conversation outside of prison cells." 

"The head of the Order itself?!" Temmin asks.

"Yes." Leia says sternly.

"Why? How?!" Temmin asks.

"We go back a long ways." Leia says. "Years ago, before any of you were even born, the Director was once an Elite hunter and... let's just say that we helped her see Supernaturals in a different light. There will be a day where I'll tell you the whole story. I promise all of you. But, for now, as your Alpha, I must take the role of Judge and my son must be corrected. Insubordination will not be tolerated."

"Mom, you don't..." Kaydel tries talking her mother down.

"Be quiet!" Leia says, yelling at Kaydel. "Since you asked what I had in mind for you, Ben, here it is! I declare: Containment! Now, hold him down!"

Hearing those words puts all the fight back into Ben as he goes to lunge for his mother. The Enforcers go to stop him, but he powers on through him, tossing them across the room like they were nothing. If he were holding back before, he wasn't now.

Luke and Han stand in front of Leia to protect her as Poe, Temmin, Karé, Suralinda, and Oddy scramble to get back to Ben. He grabs and throws Poe into the far wall, decks Temmin twice in the face, back-hands Suralinda, and kicks Oddy in the stomach. As Oddy hunches over, Ben delivers a devastating jab to his face. When Rey goes to reach for him, he simply pushes her down to the floor.

Finn sees all of this and looks over at Ben with a mixture of fear and bafflement. 'Why was he doing this to his own family?!'

Ben walks right up to Luke with his left fist raised, only for Poe to loop his own left arm under Ben's, pulling him back. But then, Ben whips around and punches Poe in the face with his right, sending him flying into a table.

"Oh, MY GOD!!" Kaydel exclaims, covering her mouth to keep from screaming. "Somebody do something!" Phasma and Anakin hold her down, fearing for her sister-in-law's safety. 

Jaina runs over to Ben, but Ben grabs Jaina by the face, picks her up and slams her hard into the wooden floor. He then kicks her in the ribs. She clutches her side in pain.

Karé tries pushing Ben away from the Senior Lycans, but he punches her once in the face and once in the stomach. He then grabs her hair and pulls her away from him. And upon seeing Suralinda running at him, he uses Karé as both a human (Lycan?) shield, holding Suralinda back. He then reaches out, grabbing Sura by the neck and, with Karé still in his grasp, he then slamming Karé's forehead into Suralinda, stunning them back. 

Han and Luke both tackle Ben, dragging him away from his Mother, but Ben grabs both of their shirts, picking them both up and slamming them into each other twice before throwing them into across the room in different directions.

Jyn goes to attack him, but Ben ducks down and wraps an arm around Jyn's waist. He then grabs her belt with his free hand and holds her up, above his head with both arms before sending her flying straight up into the ceiling. Watching as she crashes back down to his feet.

Rey, seeing her mother down, gets up to her feet and, in a fit of rage, punches Ben hard in the left side of his face. Ad when he turns to face her, she hits him again, even harder, across his right cheek. She goes to struggle him, but Ben, seeing nothing but red, grabs his cousins arms, pushing them away from his neck. He then shoves her back, only for her to tackle him to the floor. She straddles him and punches him four times in the face. But, it's when she starts struggling him is what really pisses Ben off!

He grabs Rey tight around her own neck, causing her to gasp in surprise and tries scratching and biting at his arm to let her go. Ben's fingernails change into sharpen claws and he gets up to his feet, raising Rey high up into the air. He stabs her in the side of her stomach with all four claws, causing her to scream out in pain.

"REY!!"/"REY!!" Both Finn and Anakin scream out in horror.

Kaydel is an emotional wreck, not understanding why her brother is acting this way.

Anakin starts to charge at Ben, but he holds Rey's back to him, threatening that he doesn't wanna fight his hero and not to make him kill Rey. He doesn't want to, but he will if he's made to.

But, despite Ben holding his claws in her side, Rey is concentrating on getting out of her cousin's ridiculously strong chokehold.

"BEN, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" Leia runs up behind him, but Ben just backhands his own mother, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her out momentarily. 

Ben rips his claws out of Rey's side and punches her in the face, sending her flying back into Anakin's chest, knocking them both down to the floor.

Finn sees the blood seeping out of his friend's side, and he's own eyes turn a darker shade of silver. He kneels down, going to check on her. But, he hesitates to touch her as he sees she's in pain. Anakin wasn't looking too good either. Realizing that all was quiet, Finn looked around and saw that there is no one left to fight Ben back, he looks over at Ben and bares his teeth.

His eyes still crimson red, he struts over to Leia, eager to kill her for threatening to hand him over to the Paladins. He grabs Leia by her neck and holds her up where her eyes aligned with his. "Well, I knew that they weren't strong enough to fight back, but I'd think they would put up a bit more effort." Ben tears at his mother's collar, exposing her neck. "Well, there are docile wolves and there are savage wolves. Guess we all know who's who, don't we? Goodbye, mother dear." Ben goes to tear out her throat when he feels someone tugging at his hair. He looks over his shoulder to see Finn actually yanks his hair. Finn then wraps an arm around Ben's neck, pulling him back, but Ben never lets go of Leia and carries her unconscious body back with him.

Finn then uses his other arm and slides it under Ben's armpit and then Finn holds Ben back in a chokehold/armlock. " **Have you lost your fucking mind completely?! This is your family, dumbass! They're trying to talk some sense into you, and you're trying to kill 'em!** " Finn sees Ben tighten his grip on his mother's neck, Finn then growls lowly at him. " **You better let her go, or I promise you, I'll do worse to you!"**

When Ben drops Leia and grabs Finn's wrist, throwing Finn over his head and dropping him hard on the floor on his back. Angered at Finn, Ben kicks Finn in the back, sending straight into the same wall that knocked Leia out with.

"Oh, yeah. You." Ben says, approaching Finn. "I've still gotta take care of you. Come here, you little shit." He reaches out for Finn.

Finn, who was acting like he was unconscious, opens one eye, waiting for Ben to grab him.

"Now, I'm gonna kill ya slowly." Ben picks Finn up by his collar.

Just then, Finn turns around quickly, throwing his arms around Ben's neck and bites into Ben's cheek.

"ARGGGHHHHH!!!!" Ben screams. "FUCK! GET OFF OF ME! FUCK!!"

The sound of Ben screaming wakes up and/or causing the other Lycans to stir. Luke and Han come to and tries to see what's going on, but can't due to the blurriness. Jaina, Poe, Temmin, Jyn, Oddy, and Suralinda all look over to see Ben trying to push Finn off, but Finn wasn't backing now. Kaydel, Jessika, Karé, Anakin, and Leia all hear Ben's screams as they try to shake off their dazing haze.

Rey, in particular, looks up through a blurry gaze to see Finn biting Ben's face as he pulls his hair some more.

Ben screams out in pain as Finn draws blood out off the holes his teeth made in Benny boy's cheek. Ben shoves Finn into the wall, forcing him to get off of him.

But, Finn keeps his feet and tackles Ben away from Leia. In that Ben was right in front of him, Finn intended only to keep him from harming anyone else. But, now that Ben has sights set on Finn, he's gonna to fight back with everything he's got if he wants to live.

Ben manages to get loose from Finn's hold and strikes him with a devastating left and right punch. Ben then lifts into the air, interlocks his fingers and brings his conjoined balled up fists down on Finn's head. He then grabs Finn by the throat, lifting him up in the air. Ben's fingernails on his right hand pop and they extend into claws. With every intention of taking Finn's head off, Ben swings, only for Finn to block his strike with his arm. Finn holds his hand back with the back of his arm. Ben struggles, trying to kill Finn, he's eyes as red as blood.

Finn finds himself staring into Ben's eyes, seeing the shear hatred glowing in his eyes. And for a moment, he's terrified. It was like he was looking at a monster. But, soon, memories of the first night they met overtook that fear. Suddenly, the image of that large black wolfman standing in the darkness kept flashing in Finn's head. It was a hair raising sight, one Finn did not want to have to deal with again.

But, then, the thought and feel of Ben's teeth in Finn's shoulders also crossed his mind. Ben was obsessed with making Finn his dinner that night. And now he wanted to kill him. Anything involving Finn was met with nothing but absolute hostility from Ben. And that's when something snapped in Finn's mind. Any fear that Finn still had of Ben was instantly replaced with a hatred that was blinding enough that Finn could kill Ben and not feel bad about it.

' **This was all Ben's fault!** ' Finn's bestial side said to him. ' **First, he tries to eat me! Then, he wants to kill me! And if we let him, he'll kill us, no doubt about it! Well, he's not about to get his way right now! Look at him! Look how desperate he is. He knows what's going on in your head right now. He knows he stands no chance against you. He saw it back in his living room. And he saw again this morning. Well, this is the third time. He's fucked up! So, show him what it's like to be afraid. Like he made you feel that night a month ago. At that moment, you were just  a scared boy with a Werewolf hot on your ass. And with no real means to fight back. But, now you've got a means to fight back. DO IT!! FIGHT! FIGHT! YOUR LIFE IS DEPENDING ON IT!! TAKE THIS MOTHERFUCKER OUT!!!** '

Once those words were said, Finn closed his eyes for a few seconds. And when he opens them again, they are as red as an inferno. And Ben must see it, too. Because he's frown is softening up into an alert expression and his eyes are slowly changing from red to yellow. Finn's teeth sharpen into fangs and he soon grabs Ben by _his_ throat hard enough for Ben to chock as he tries to claw at Finn's hand and pulling it away.

Finn then knocks away Ben's taloned hand and soon inflicts a brutal uppercut right under Ben's chin.

Hearing... hell, feeling that blow to Ben's head grabbed everyone's attention. They all gasped in surprise and their jaws were hanging wide enough to catch a baseball in their mouths.

Finn then hits Ben with a straight jab to Ben's chest that knocks all of the air right out of his lungs. Ben backs away, clutching his hurting chest. Finn then runs up to him and leaps into the air. Ben goes to try and soften his next blow, but doesn't move fast enough as Finn punches Ben straight in the face with an elevated jab.

Ben stumbles back until he falls onto the floor, grunting out loud as he crashes. Blood from his torn cheek sprays out as Ben groans in pain.

Pissed off at the memories of Ben's attack and never ending verbal abuse, Finn kicks Ben in his side. Ben grunts in pain as he then cuddles the spot where Finn kicked him. Finn then kicks him again. And again. And again. Really, it was like 6 kicks inside of 3 seconds. Ben then rolls away until he gets back on his feet and like before, Finn sprints after him, roaring in a blind rage. 

Finn swings at Ben's head again, but Ben blocks it in time. But, when Finn targets his stomach, Ben moves his arms over them to protect his torso. Seeing this, Finn grins as he changes course and clocks him with a slap across the face and then a jab into his uninjured cheek with his left fist. Ben's back hits the wall behind him. He's stunned for a second, but when he sees Finn coming to hit him again, he ducked in time, causing Finn to punch a hole in the wall. 

Angry that he missed, Finn never loses sight of Ben. When Ben goes for Finn's throat, Finn then Ben away with a quick kick and then he pulls his fist out of the wall and clocks Ben with a hook to his head. Finn then pushes Ben back into that wall, punching him in the stomach and tosses him down on the floor. Ben gets back up, taking a swing at Finn, but Finn ducks under it and picks him up. Holding Ben over his shoulder, Finn charges away with him and away from all of the Lycans on the floor. Ben tries elbowing Finn in the back, but Finn doesn't even feel it as he sends them both right through the glass door and out into the Patio. 

Everyone springs to their feet and runs out to see the fight going on.

* * *

Ben flies off of Finn, landing hard on the Patio floor. Finn stands over him, grabbing the front of his shirt and stands him up. He presses Ben up against the wooden railing and delivers a punch so hard, that the sound of the impact echoes for at least half a mile around. Ben is slammed up against the railing by Finn, over and over. And when he body slams Ben and tackles him right through the wooden railing and down onto the sand covered ground.

People are yelling for the two of them to stop, but Finn has tuned them all out as he himself is determined to kill Ben for wanting him dead so badly!

Finn, not wanting to give Ben a chance to recover, jumps on him. Ben tries his damnedest to get Finn off of him, but Finn is showing him that he's not backing down. Slapping and punching at Finn, Finn responds in kind and tearing at the wounds at Ben's face, like he's literally trying to rip his face apart. And when Finn goes back down to bite at Ben's face again, Ben manages to finally kick him right over his head, dropping Finn on his back. 

Ben gets up and grabs Finn from behind, securing his arms under Finn's armpits as he pushes Finn over towards the edge of the cliff.

Seeing what Ben's trying to do, Finn grabs his hands, pulling them away from him and slamming the back of his head into Ben's face. Finn then leans forward close to the ground and throws himself back, hooking his feet around Ben's ankles and sweeping Ben literally off of his feet and falling down hard on Ben's chest. Ben once again wraps his hands around Finn's throat, struggling him as he grits his teeth. 

Choking, Finn attempts to get out of his grasp and slams the back of his head against Ben's nose again, but Ben isn't letting go. Finn then elbows Ben in the side hard once. Still, Ben wasn't able to let him out of his hands until he choked him to death. Finn then elbows him about a dozen times, actually breaking a couple of Ben's ribs.

Unable to take the pain any longer, Ben lets him go as he groans in pain, cupping his side, blood trickling down his face from his broken nose.

Finn pants loudly as he tries to catch his breath, but he hasn't forgotten about Benny boy lying behind him. Finn then walks over to him, stomping down on Ben's face and chest. Finn's eyes are as red as blood as Ben's were before they changed back to their normal color. Seeing a wooden bar from the railing on the Patio lying on the ground, Finn grabs it and swings it at Ben's head, knocking him back down to the ground. He then batters Ben over and over again, even as Ben tries crawling away from Finn. But, Finn isn't about to show him an ounce of leniency! Throwing away the broken and blooded plank, Finn then drops to his knees and holds Ben's nose and mouth in a choking motion. Panic sets in his eyes and Finn smiles when he sees that same fear he had in his eyes back at his house. Intending to go for Ben's throat next, Finn's about to sink his teeth into Ben's jugular.

"FINN!!!" 

He looks over the broken railings and sees Rey, holding her hand out, pleading for Finn not to kill her cousin. She's still clutching her side, but she seems more worried about Ben.

"The fight's over!" Rey says. "You won! Now, please, let him go!"

Finn, seeing Rey cupping her wound, looks over at her. He lets go of Ben and stands to his feet, saying, " **Why are you stopping me?! He just tried to kill Leia!** "

"But, he didn't!" Rey says. "Because of you, she's still alive! You both are! You stopped him from going too far! But, don't you do anymore! Leave him alone. No one needs to die today."

" **Maybe someone should!** " Finn snarls. " **Ben wanted me dead! He sees me as nothing more than another dead human kid. Maybe I should pay him back in kind. It's only fair.** "

"And what would that solve?!" Rey asks. "If you kill Ben, you'll only success in getting his blood on your hands! We can't be like this! We can't just go around killing needlessly. Just look at him! He's down! He's beaten! Don't do anymore! Please, Finn! Cold blooded murder is something that monsters do. And we are not monsters!" 

Finn bears his teeth and snarls at her. " **The way I see it, it sends a pretty strong message that anyone else who crosses me from now on is gonna to join those already in the afterlife.** "

"No, no! That's something Ben would say." Rey says. "No! This is all Sol! Sol saw murder as a solution. He's poisoned Ben's mind with all of his elitist crap and now he's doing the same thing to you!"

" **NO ONE IS MAKING ME DO ANYTHING!!** " Finn screams. " **I've made up my own mind.** **This is something that I need to do. I won't let anyone else treat me like I don't matter.** " Finn scoffs. " **Y'know, He was more than willing to kill me if I gave him half a chance to. But, it's more than obvious that he's way too dangerous to be left alive! He's better off dead so that he doesn't hurt anyone else!** "

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Rey asks. "You sound like you're actually about to kill him!"

" **So, what if I am?** " Finn questions in a smug tone. " **You gonna try and stop me?** "

"This isn't you! That's not you talking! That's the beast inside you! Don't listen to it, Finn! Don't let it take you down this way!" Rey says desperately.

Finn fumes at Ben. His eyes were still red.

"Get a hold of yourself, Finn!" Rey cries. "You're not like this! I mean, can't you see what you're doing?! You're playing right into Ben's hands. If you kill him, you'll be no better than he is!"

Before Finn can saying anything else, a voice says, "She's right." He looks over to see Anakin walking over and standing next to Rey. "It's over, son. Take a moment to catch your breath, Finn." Anakin says. "There's no need for this fight to go on any further."

"Mr. Skywalker?" Finn asks in his normal voice.

"Ben had no right to say what he did about you and you have no right to take his life unjustifiably." Anakin says. "It's the kind of thing that Paladins and other Supernaturals want to see us do: kill ourselves. It's something that we've been doing every since the Vampires have tired to use us as their day time guardians. They wanted us to be their pets and if we couldn't follow the script, then we'd be driven to slaughter one another." Anakin sighs, hanging his head low. "You don't know, Finn. You don't know how tired I am of seeing my own people fighting and killing each other over foolishness. So many times, we've been called 'freaks', 'monsters', 'savages', 'mutts', 'animals'... So many people say that we're nothing more than mindless dogs. And somehow, we keep proving them right. It's something that almost tore about my Clan so many times. And the last time just made me step away from my family."

Finn eyes the Elder Lycan intently as Ben looks over at him with a soften expression that hasn't been seen in a really long time by anyone.

Rey looks at her Grandfather, her eyes reflecting her realization as to why he was gone for so long. Soon, all the other member of the Clan join both Rey and Anakin on the Patio.

Anakin continues, "I couldn't take it anymore. Too much death. Too much meaningless bloodshed. I refused to watch anymore. But, after 5 years of peaceful silence and the addition of four new Lycans, I thought that maybe it was time to come back and reunite with my Pack. And went I heard that the newest among us was turning for the first time tonight, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to show the new bloods the ropes of the Skywalker Family. Now, this weekend started off on the right foot, but has now taken a turn for the worst. But, it can still come back and end on a good note. But, only if you don't take my Grandson's life. Despite what he's said, done, or attempted to do, he is still my blood. Just like everyone here is. Just like you are now. So, please... please, let him up."

Finn looks down Ben's horribly scarred face and gasps in recognition at what he's done. As he stares down at Ben, Ben looks up at him, barely even able to keep his eyes open. Finn is raddled by what he's done to Ben. His hands were covered in some of Ben's blood. But, what makes matters worse is that he can't remember doing this to Ben. He couldn't even remember how they wound up outside, down in the sand. He drops the fist he didn't even know he held up. After a deep sigh, Finn gets up and takes another look at the members of the Clan.

Each one of them looks at him, completely disturbed by what he had done to their Beta. Finn balls up his fists as he walks away from the house and heads towards the road.

"FINN!!" Rey calls out. "FINN, WAIT!!" She starts to take off after him, but she's stopped by Leia. "Alpha?"

"Let him have a minute, Rey." Leia says.

"But, he..."

"Let him have a minute, Rey." Leia repeats. 

"But, you saw the look on his face." Rey questions. "That wasn't Finn. You know that he wasn't himself when he went berserk."

"He lost control." Leia says simply.

"But, this wasn't his fault!" Rey tries to argue. "You said it yourself. It was all Ben, pushing people's button. Finn didn't mean to do any of this."

"Regardless, distance may be the only solace that Finn can hope to find right now." Leia says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Poe asks.

"I think that everything that Finn has been exposed to for the past month has all become a little too real for him now." Leia says. "I'm sure whatever's going through his head, it scares him to no end. But, being here? now? Isn't going to help him." Leia sighs. "I'm afraid that it's something he's gonna through on his own."

"But, the full moon's in four more hours!" Rey stresses. "He shouldn't be alone right now!"

"He won't be for long." Leia says to Rey. "Trust me. Once we've got Ben restrained, I'll have Oddy and Suralinda go east to pick up his trail. If he's not headed east, Luke and Jyn will go to the West. If not the west, Chewie and Karé goes to the North as Jaina and Poe moves to the South. Don't worry, Rey. I won't let him get away. Besides, he can't get too far on his own in just under a few minutes." 

Rey takes some comfort in that. She knows that her family all consider Finn to be a member of their Pack. And Family always sticks with Family. She looks back sadly over at Finn's retreating form as he runs further and further away from the house.

* * *

Heading back inside the house, Poe rushes over to the front door, grabbing his car keys.

Hearing the keys jangling and seeing her cousin in a rush, Rey heads back in as well and questions, "Poe? Where are you going?"

"After Finn." Poe says. 

Rey thinks about Finn's voice and that look in his eye. It was something that was really unnatural. Even most of the converted human werewolves didn't have that kind of raw anger inside them when they turned. But, at the same time, none of them have had that level of control, despite them going berserk. Something was going on with Finn, and it goes beyond just what he saw in the footage or the way Ben's been treating him. "I'm coming with you." Rey says firmly.

Poe then looks over at Rey, slightly unexpectant of hearing her say that.

"Something's not right here." Rey says. "I'm not so sure what's off, but I need to make sure that Finn is alright."

"Yeah. I do, too." Poe says. "On both accounts. Come on. Let's go."

Rey nods to him as they head out.

Kaydel walks in front of them just in time to see them leaving. "Hey. Where are you guys going?"

"Out to get Finn." Rey says.

"Why?" Kaydel asks. "You heard what Mom said. He just needs a little time and distance to himself."

"No." Poe says. "There's something that's off about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Kaydel asks, hunching her shoulders.

"Well..." Poe pauses, not knowing how to explain this to his young sister-in-law.

So, Rey speaks for him. "Ben knows that we have strict code to never do harm to another Lycan, supernatural, or human unless provoked. Never reveal ourselves to the public unless there's no other choice. And always... Always stay with the Pack on the night of a full moon. And, besides that, one renegade wolf is something we can handle on our own. So, what would making Finn go feral in a place where we could take him down with ease and with no present witnesses do for him? What's else is he up to?"

"Wait. What are you saying? You think Ben is some kind of strategic mastermind?" Kaydel asks, amused.

"I think that Ben's been off his rocker as of late." Poe says. "But, not for no reason."

"He's been known to be a bit sneaky, granted." Kaydel mentions. "But, I think that you're giving him too much credit. I mean, the only reason he tried to do any of this was to try and fight Finn. He failed."

"You're forgetting one some detail, though, Kaydel." Poe says.

Kaydel frown in confusion. "Am I? What?"

"We outnumber Finn 18 to 1." Poe says. "If Ben really wanted Finn dead so badly, he would've just done it. So, why hasn't he done it?"

"Because, despite his ugly attitude, Ben still respects momma as his Alpha." Kaydel points out.

"Not as of 20 minutes ago, he doesn't." Rey says.

That gives Kaydel a reason to pause. 'That's true. The things he said to momma was so unlike him. What was he thinking? And what was he trying to harm us and his mother? Maybe Poe is right. Something's really wrong here.'

"Do you know where he could've gone?" Kaydel asks.

"We don't know." Rey says. "But, we need to figure it out fast." Rey says.

"Right." Poe agrees. "We don't know where he's head is at. So, we need to get to him before any other craziness pops off." Poe then takes a quick look around, realizing that they were missing two people now. "Hey. Where's Phasma?"

"Oh. She left already." Kaydel says.

Rey and Poe give one another a quick glance before they both look back at Kaydel.

"Wait... she's gone?" Rey asks.

"Yeah." Kaydel nods.

"When was this?" Poe asks.

"About 10 seconds ago. She said that she needed to head back home for work. Something had come up, she said. So, she told me that she'll be gone for a while and then she'll see me again Monday evening for dinner." Kaydel says.

Rey and Poe exchange looks. It'll be another 4 hours before the full moon. Four more hours that Finn has left as a human before he begins his new life as a Lycan. This wasn't good. Neither Rey nor Poe liked this one bit. They needed to move. But, where were they going?

* * *

Trying to put as much distance as he can from the house, Finn hightails it away, as far and as fast as his legs can carry him. Despite the lack of breath and fatigue setting in his muscles, Finn was determined to get away. He could so close to killing Ben... wanting to kill Ben. He actually wanted to tear right into his throat and watch him die slowly, painfully. That thought scared him more than anything.

Just behind him, Phasma is driving Ben's truck, trying to flag Finn down so that she could talk to him. She speeds up and pulls out in front of him as a means to get him to stop, but he wasn't hearing any of it! No matter what she had to say, he didn't care to listen to anymore! He wanted to get away from those people. He wasn't sure about anything right now: about who to trust, about what was going with him, about what was real and what was... All he wanted to go back home to Cratertown. This was all so crazy. Hell, living with the Krennics would be more preferable to staying with the Solo/Skywalkers another minute.

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind, Phasma offered Finn a ride home. She was actually just headed towards Downtown West Jakku when the fight broke out. Finn was hesitant for a moment, not knowing if it was a smart idea to take a ride from someone he hardly knew. But, if this is the last time he had to see her or any of those people, he was gonna take it.

Phasma unlocked the door and lets Finn in. But, unbeknownst to Finn, Phasma had a syringe and some chains in the backseat of her husband's truck. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	6. What Makes A Monster? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just a few hours, it seems that Ben has just sunk the entire Solo/Skywalker Clan. With the full moon rising at last, all of West Jakku was in for a night that many will not live to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There will be graphic and brutal violence in this this chapter! 
> 
> It is also a very long chapter, too!

As Temmin and Karé help Ben up to his feet, Leia and the others are discussing among themselves that if putting Ben in containment with Mara Jade. And as Leia reminds them, Ben was more than willing to kill them all to keep from getting sent away.

"Alpha!"/"Alpha!" Rey and Poe say in unison.

"Poe? Rey? What is it?" Leia asks.

"It's Phasma." Poe answers. "She's missing and we have no idea where to look for her. We tried calling her, but our calls go straight to voice mail."

"What's the urgency?" Jaina asks. "Phasma's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"I mean, it's... kinda outta nowhere, y'know?" Poe asks. "You'd think that she'd still be here since her husband just took a royal beatdown and is bleeding from his face."

"Well, that's hardly a cause for concern." Jyn says. "She let us know ahead of time that she'll be on her way back home for work. Something that needed to be done in person. And seeing her mate acting like that might've upset her so much that she left right away, using work as an excuse to get out of here. It's happened in many marriages, I'm sure. No need to worry about her. She knows to keep low profile tonight." 

"No, that's not it." Rey says. "We think her sudden getaway might have something to do with Finn."

"Finn?" Leia questions irritably. "I hope you two aren't thinking of going after him when I specifically told you to give that boy his space?! Leave him be! He doesn't wanna be bothered right now!"

"Auntie Leia, you're not listening to us!" Rey says with a raised voice. "Something's not right. I bet if we go looking for him right now, we won't know where to go once his trail went cold."

Before Leia can speak again, Poe mentions, "Think about it for a minute. Instead of Phasma sticking around to make sure her husband was alright or at least wanting him taken to a hospital herself, she just leaves mere seconds after the whole brawl between Finn and Ben and goes home for work? Doesn't that seem at all strange to you?"

Leia thinks on that for a moment. 'Well, an argument could be made that she was worried about Finn so much that she wanted to get him to more familiar surroundings. But, Poe does bring up a rather interesting point. Maybe there _was_ cause to be concerned, after all.' She looks up at Poe and asks, "Okay. Let's say, just for the sake of argument, that Phasma has taken Finn somewhere. Where would you even begin to start looking?"

"I think we should be asking Ben that question." Rey says.

Everyone watches as both Poe and Rey walk over to Ben with a more aggressive manner. 

Suralinda, Oddy, Jessika, Jaina, and Chewie all exchanged confused glances before they get up and follow them over to Ben.

Ben looks up at his brother-in-law with a disgusted glance through a bloody and wounded face. "Where is Phasma going with Finn?" He asks.

Ben then gives them all a wicked grin. "Why don't you go ask her yourselves." He then shifts into his wolf form, slipping out of Karé's and Temmin's hold. He growls and takes a swipe at both of them before he makes a break for the cliff and literally dives off of it and down the rock face of the mountain.

Left still holding Ben's clothes, Karé and Temmin tossing them aside and goes after him. But, neither were in any rush to jump off of the side of a mountain. Even though the drop wouldn't kill or hurt them, they just weren't in any reason to go after Ben that way. Everyone runs up, standing at their sides and watching helpless as Ben nears the base of the mountain, leaping from boulder to boulder that were there below him.

Making it to the bottom, Ben glances up at his Clan before he takes off deeper into the desert in the direction of Cratertown.

"He's getting away!" Temmin says.

"We gotta get after him." Poe says.

"We can track him from the truck." Rey says.

"Good idea." Poe says. "Let's go!"

Rey and Poe make for Poe's car when Han holds his arms out and yells, "Okay... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Han asks. "WHERE IS HE GOING?!" 

"Alpha?" Poe says. "We need your help with something."

"What do you need?" Leia asks.

"See if you can't get in touch with the Gerreras." Poe says. "If Phasma's taking Finn back to West Jakku, hopefully getting people on the lookout for her truck would help us keep an eye on her long enough where we can catch up."

"I'll get on it." Leia says. "Meantime, I want you all to break up into teams of two and get out there. Wherever Phasma might have taken Finn, it can't be anything good."

* * *

Phasma was indeed driving Ben's truck back in the direction of Crater town. She was constantly eyeballed her rear-viewed mirror, knowing that anyone from the Pack could very well on to her. She had reason to be worried. Because, sure enough, in the backseat, Finn was bound, gagged, and unconscious. Drugged.

Stepping harder on the gas, Phasma was hellbent on heading to wherever she was going. Going well over 20 miles over the speed limit, Phasma is going along at a pretty nice pace when she notices a squad car parked on the side of a backroad.

As she plows right by, fast enough to rock his patrol car, the officer pulls out behind her, gaining on her while flashing his lights.

Seeing the flashing lights and hearing the siren, Phasma very calmly slows down enough to stop and pulls over.

Catching up to her, The Officer slows down as well, pulling up behind her and parking his vehicle. He turns off his lights as well as the engine and steps out. He walks right up to Phasma's driver window just as she's rolling it down. Phasma eyes him like she's really to tell him off.

"A woman driver hauling ass like she owns the road." The Officer mouths. "Should've figured it. What's the rush, sweet cheeks? Nature's calling?" 

"No, I just wanna to get the hell outta Garpoint before all the arseholes started coming around in time for the evening traffic. But, for my sins, I get some smart ass traffic warden who should be a standup comedian. But, that'll be an insult to actual clowns, piglet."

They both exchange looks and it looks like it might escalate into a fight. Well, more like a slaughter, really.

The Officer bites his lip from saying something. And after taking a moment to breath, he asks, "You got him?"

"He's right back there." Phasma says. "Have you seen the Krennics?"

"Yep. They're waiting for him back in town. I'm just glad I found you first." The Officer says.

The Officer looks over her shoulder and walks over to the left side backdoor. He opens it and pulls Finn out, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't forget!" Phasma shouts. "We need to make sure that he's in a public place, maybe that residential area where the Krennics live."

"Yeah, I get it!" The Officer says. "And what about that thing you promised me?"

"You'll have the cure in the morning." Phasma says. "Don't worry, now. As soon as this is over, go straight to the bank and take out this safety deposit box." Phasma hands him something written on a piece of paper. "If you hurry now, you won't have to experience your first transformation. Or, who knows? You may decide not to change your mind and not take that cure. Think about it, you could stay a Lycan permanently, DJ."

"There's no way in hell that's happening." The Officer (DJ) says. "The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get back to my life."

"Well, that's up to you." Phasma says. "But, you'd be missing out on something special."

Officer DJ scoffs at this before walking back to his cruiser. He opens the backdoor of his squad car and puts Finn inside before closing the door.

He soon departs, leaving Phasma alone in her truck.

* * *

Four teams of two were dispatched in the four winds, trying to pick up Phasma's scent. Some went as wolves. Others as their human selves:

  1.  Poe and Rey headed towards West Jakku in Poe's car.
  2.  Luke and Jyn headed over to Garpoint, knowing that Finn wouldn't really know his way around there. But, Phasma did. So, it would be too easy to keep him pinned down somewhere, unable to get a read on his surroundings while in an unfamiliar area.
  3.  Karé and Chewie went to the mountains in search of Finn.
  4.  Oddy and Suralinda were on the stink of Ben's blood. Knowing that wherever he was going in such a hurry, chances were pretty good that his path met up with Phasma's. It was just a hunch, anyway.



Going over on a possible lead via gut instinct, Han took Jaina with him to Sol Rivas' old place over in Dust River. It was about 15 miles outside of West Jakku. And while it may not offer up anything relating to Ben's plans or Finn's current/future whereabouts, but it may explain Ben's newfound philosophy and why he wants to act more like Sol Rivas than that sweet, smart little boy who followed him everywhere.

* * *

Saw Gerrera was sitting in his office at the Agency when his office phone rings. He was typing away on a keyboard before he gets distracted by the call. He places the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Saw! This is Leia! Listen, we need your help!"_ Leia says frantically over the phone.

"Leia?" Saw asks, his voice shaking, sounding troubled. "What is it? What's going on?!"

_"It's Finn."_ Leia says.  _"He's missing. And we need people: officers, co-workers, maybe some others you trust to keep an eye out for a Maroon 2008 Silverado with the license plate S-W-E-I-X-1-9. That's my son's truck."_

As Saw was jotting that down, hearing Leia mention that it was her son's truck caused him to pause mid-note. "Your son? Okay, Leia. Listen to me. I'll get this out there as soon as I can. But, I need to know. What is really going on here? Why is Finn missing? And what's Ben's missing truck have to do with his disappearance?"

Leia sighs deeply over her receiver. _"I don't know if you're up to speed or not, but Finn was bitten the last time there was a full moon."_ Leia mentions.

"Bitten?!" Saw asks. "Bitten by who?"

_"Ben."_ Leia says.

Saw leans back in his chair, rubbing his beard in concern. "So, Finn's gonna change at first glance at the full moon tonight. And after everything that poor boy lost and has been put through. Things wind up like this for him now. Why am I just now hearing about this?"

_"Saw... some time soon, we'll all sit down and go over all of that. I promise."_ Leia says. "But, _right now, we're eager to find him and since Phasma's got the keys to his truck, she knows where she's going. But, we do not. She's been on the road for about 20 minutes now, and depending on how fast she's rolling, she should be there at any moment. So, please, get the word out there as soon as you can."_

"I'm on it." Saw says. 

_"Thank you."_ Leia says.

"Thank me when you've found him." Saw hangs the receiver up and picks it back up to make some more phone calls. He puts the receiver back up to his ear. As the ringing sounds in his ear, thoughts run through Saw's mind. 'Becoming a Lycan is the thanks he gets after those Bastards took his parents away just for protecting Supernatural children. I had already promised Sana that I'd keep an eye on him. And if anything ever happened to that boy, I'll never forgive myself. I just hope that Leia and her Clan finds him in time. They've got to.'

* * *

Coming on the scene in Garpoint, Luke and Jyn drive around, taking the appearance of outsiders sightseeing, but were obviously on the lookout for either Finn or Phasma.

Now, Garpoint wasn't exactly twice as big as Cratertown, but it was big enough where Luke and Jyn spend an hour and 20 minutes just speeding around like they were lost. Driving around made their search extremely easy in terms of covering ground faster. But, it was also a big disadvantage because they couldn't pick up the familiar aroma of either missing soul. Actually, they couldn't anyway, because they didn't want to be seen on the ground and sniffing around like they were crazy people.

Oh! Yeah! That would be strange for people to see, an middle-aged couple sniffing around, but wolves would be a different story. Wolves were a pretty common sight in Jakku, so no one would think twice about wolves roaming around town. So, what their eyes couldn't discover, they hoped that their noses would uncover. 

Parking their car in Anakin's garage, Luke and Jyn disrobe and head back out into town in their wolf forms. Splitting up, they both try and see if they can't pinpoint either Finn or Phasma's scent. Checking every street, every nook, every cranny, every place they could while in their human forms, they come up with nothing.

Phasma and Finn were no where to be found because they weren't even there. Regrouping back at his Father's house, Luke takes Jyn back on the road to the mountain house.

They were getting really upset now. With their failed search and no one calling in with an update, they were beginning to wonder of they weren't already too late for Finn. Maybe he's already met his fate, but hopefully not!

As long there weren't any sighs of a dead body matching his description, they were gonna continue to act as if he was still alive. Still alive and still needed to be found.

* * *

Finn wakes up with a groan. He feels groggy, thanks to the effects of that tranquilizer he was stuck with by Phasma. When he flexes his fingers, he grunts in pain, as his knuckles were bloodied and bruised from his fight with Ben.

As the drowsy effects begin to wear off, Finn's eyes are filled with fright when he realizes that he was in a holding cell. As he sits up, he looks around, perplexed and wondering why was he even in there in the first place.

He strolls right up to the bars, calling out to someone, hoping to get answers. He instead is told to shut up and to get away from the bars.

"An animal like you is right where you deserves to be!" The Cop acting as a guard says.

Finn's grip on the bars loosens as he backs away. Animal? Like him? What was going on? Why was he in prison? What do they think he did? What did he do to deserve all of this? 

* * *

Meanwhile, while traipsing along in the hot desert sands, Ben's vision begins to blur as blood continues to drip from that wound in his cheek. He's starting to lose consciousness from the blood loss he's suffering. But, a sound in the distance behind him causes him to stop and look back. His ears lean forward over his head, picking up sounds of something hitting the sandy ground over and over again.

About a couple of miles behind him, Ben sees two other wolves (Oddy & Suralinda) following the trails of blood he was leaving behind. They were still pretty far away from him, but they were rolling hard and closing it fast. So, Ben needed to get back into gear, double time.

Using his own supernatural abilities as a Natural born Wolf, Ben speeds off so fast that he actually leaves behind afterimages of himself. He soon disappears in the surrounding tall desert grass in the distance. 

* * *

Arriving at Sol Rivas' family home, Han takes Jaina inside and they split up to find whatever they can about either where Ben might have had Phasma take Finn or where he got these Discs about the Paladins from.

As they walk around, Han finds pictures of several Paladins in plain clothes with red circles drawn around them in crowds. He had so many pictures up, that they covered the entire wall across from Sol's old bed.

Jaina looked around in Sol's father's old office, finding some things relating to the locations of where several Lycan clans were living or in hiding, based in a code that all senior Lycan teach their young. She found several files about the Solo/Skywalker Clan. Hmm... Looks like he's been eyeballing them for a while before he worked up the nerve to approach Han. From what her Father told them, Sol tracked _him_ down. So, this is how he did it.

As she keeps up the search, she finds some notes about Ben, saying that he had a good head on his shoulders, but was very naïve. (Which is ironic, as that's exactly what Han said about Sol.) He believed that people were civil and were kind and open-minded. But, once he showed Ben what it's really like to be a supernatural in a Paladin's crosshairs. Once Ben's whole worldview changed, he was willing to learn more about what to expect from them and how to best protect his family.

But, nothing that looked like a safehouse or anywhere that looked like a place where Sol used as a secret location. And nothing about the DVDs that Ben somehow acquired from... somewhere.

And then, she finds an atom bomb: A cache of Sol's and possibly Ben's, too. Weapons, Armors, Heads, Identities, sacred relics and talisman belonging to long dead Paladins. 

'Oh, Sol!' Jaina thinks to herself. 'You son-of-a-bitch!' 

If this ever finds it's way back to the Paladin Order itself, there's not a doubt in her mind that not only would they come back with a vengeance on her Clan, but also on every single Lycan (Individuals/Families) in the area and across the country. In fact, this would blowback on every Supernatural out there, too. And it would be all Sol's fault. Ironic when you think about how much he loves his people. They needed to get this to Mara Jade as soon as they could when they turn Ben over to her.

After finding something they weren't even looking for, Han and Jaina head out and return back to the mountain house.

* * *

Back at the Ashmore house, everyone that was left behind were waiting impatiently for any news of any kind to reach them. The full moon would be up into a couple of hours and there hasn't be a single update concerning Finn yet.

With nothing else to really do right then, Leia, Kaydel, Anakin, and Jessika try and eat what wasn't taken by the four teams.

Knowing that hunger made staying in control of their Lycan form extremely difficult, the Solo/Skywalkers always try to eat something before the full moon rises. It helped them keep their natural minds sharp and in the driver side of the beast, lest the beasts inside of them drive them to do things that they wouldn't normally do in their human bodies.

Right in the middle of their meal, Leia's phone rings. She reaches into her pocket, frantically trying to pull it out so that she can see what's up. She looks at the Caller ID and her cheerful smile is replaced with that of an unreadable expression as she eyes the screen.

Everyone else at the table is anxious to know what the phone call is all about, since it was the one thing they were all waiting for. But, it must not be what they were expecting when they see the look in Leia's face.

Instead of one of the teams calling in, it was Leia's friend, the supposed head of the Order of Paladins.

_"Hello, Leia."_ The rich female voice on the other end of the line says back.

"Mara." Leia says. "Thanks so much for getting back to me so fast."

_"Of course."_ 'Mara' says.  _"We're currently En route to your location. Now, tell me... Has the situation changed since last you called me?"_

* * *

At the Value America bank, DJ is left alone with the content of the safety deposit box Phasma instructed him to check out. Inside, he finds a syringe filled with some kind of light red subsistence. It didn't look like anything poisonous. Or even dangerous. But, then again, if what that chick Phasma and her asshole husband said about Lycans was true, then this wouldn't kill him...

...So, he shot it up. If they were lying to him and the 'cure did kill him, it would suck but at least he wouldn't be one of them. However, if they were telling the truth and he was cured, then he could let bygones be bygones, since Solo reversed what he did to him originally a month ago.

DJ flexes his arms, waving them around like it would help the cure spread faster. After a few seconds, he felt a chill. And after a few minutes, he felt... Oh, what's a good word for it?

...Liberated! That's it! He felt like he was set free. Like a massive weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Feeling pretty damn good right about now, he decided that he would take the rest of the evening off and have a drink. Or several.

* * *

Just sitting there and watching the road, the sound of barking draws Phasma's attention to the black wolf running across the field to the west. Phasma puts the truck in gear and speeds off to meet the black wolf as he pants, still hauling tail.

The wolf slows to a stop and sees Phasma in the truck pulling up to it.

Phasma sticks her head out of the window, saying, "Come on! Get in! DJ's got the kid and is on his way back home."

The black wolf then shifts back into Ben Solo, who was naked thanks to the change. Ben hops in and plants a loving kiss on his wife's lips. She hands him a cloth for his face and cups his uninjured cheek out of affection. She then hands him a shirt and a pair of jeans and takes off, heading back towards the main highway.

"What?" Ben asks. "You afraid you might get distracted on the road home?"

"Yes." Phasma says quickly. "But, also driving around with you naked is against the law. We can't have your family catching up to us just yet. Besides, all of that is mine. I have no intention of anyone else sneaking a peak at what's mine. It's mine!"

Ben snickers at this as he gets dressed. 

* * *

Stuck in his own personally rut for what feels like all day, Finn kept his eyes glued to the floor. In just over a month, his luck somehow went from shitty to ridiculously shitty. How did his life turned out this way? He was just a teenage just trying to survive the day. And now, he was in a cage for reasons he couldn't fathom.

What was it that he could've done to be put in such a situation? Just who did he pissed off in wind up locked up in a cage? Lying? Mistreating people? Stealing and running away from people in order to live to see another day? Huh? Meeting Ben Solo? Wanting to kill Ben Solo? Not succeeding in killing Ben Solo?

That's when he figured it all out! Ben Solo was the reason all of this was happening to him! Oh, if only he wasn't out so late that night last month! If only He hadn't fallen into Ben Solo's crosshairs on his way to the Krennics. Without a doubt, meeting the Solo/Skywalkers was the worst thing that's ever happened to him! Even the Krennic assholes weren't this bad! FUCK! How he wishes he could go back that night! How he wishes never met them! Never met...

All of a sudden, the memory of Rey's illuminating smile entered his head. Why was he thinking about her? It's her family's fault that he was even in this predicament! But, for some reason, thinking of her beautiful smile makes him want to smile.

Finn was so lost in thought that he failed to notice that the guard was standing at the cell door, unlocking it.

"STORM!" The Officer shouts.

Finn doesn't respond. Obviously, he didn't hear him over the brilliant image of Rey's beautiful face, smile, and voice going over again and again in his mind.

"STORM!!" The Officer shouted louder. This time, Finn looks up at him, giving him his undivided attention. "Your bail's been paid! You've got people here to see you!"

Finn's brows shoot up in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. At all. A cheerful grin spread across his face. He wondered who came to see him. The Gerreras? His friends' families, perhaps? Or was it the...

Just as quickly as Finn's smile appeared, it faded. One glance at his rescuers made him wish it was the Solo/Skywalkers there to pick him up. At least they were nice. (Most of them, anyway.) He gets to his feet and presses his lips together in frustration.

As he walks out, Orson Krennic and his family were there and every single one of them all glared at Finn like he was the worst human being in the world. 

The Guard closes the cell door behind Finn.

"Well, how do you like that?" Orson's wife, Juno says. "He didn't say 'thank you' even now. Not when we pulled him out of the orphanage. Not went who clothed him and fed him. Not when we welcomed him into out family. And now with us getting him out of jail, still nothing. He doesn't even say 'thank you'."

Finn follows the guard out while the Krennics all follow him, talking about him like he was a piece of shit. Not caring that he was well within listening distance of them.

"NO. But, how does he thank us?" Orson asks. "By spreading lies about us. About how we've been so terrible to him. And now he wants us to just let him go. Go and live with some other family while we just left standing there like fools! Our reputations ruined, thanks to this little ungrateful boy!"

As Finn gathers his things, still they berated him with verbal abuse. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Naw." Venus says. "Naw. He ain't getting off that easy. He's coming back home to live with us, because that's what a family does. They don't turn their backs on any of their kin. Even when their kin isn't even worth the effort. But, of course... how can blame this young, precious angel? He doesn't know how a family is should to act? He's never got the chance to grow up in one. His own family didn't want anything to do with him. But, he's gonna learn. He's gonna learn to be grated, even if we have to beat it into his hard ass head."

* * *

Outside, the verbal assaults don't stop. They carry on. 

"HEY!" Orson shouts. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! HUH?! Telling that asshole Gorilla that we're a shitty family?! Boy, I oughta knock your goddamn head off of your shoulders! You think you do whatever you want and treat everyone else like shit?!" Orson grabs Finn's arm and spins him around to face him. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!"

Finn doesn't respond once. He looks just so beat down. And he's eyeing Orson like he doesn't matter.

Orson scoffs. "Get this shit through your head. The only way you're getting out of that house anytime soon is because you're a dead little shit. Do you understand me?! Having you around has been a damn good payday and we're not losing you to someone else. The money the state pays us to keep you has been more than we've ever had in a long time. So, all this shit you've been saying about us needs to end... right here. Right now. Otherwise, it's only gonna get more painful for you from now on." Orson looks at Finn expectedly. Waiting for some kind of response. "WELL?! You got anything you wanna say to me?!"

Finn huffs. "Okay. Yeah. Actually, I do. First of all, his name is Saw _Gerrera_. He's more of a man than you'll ever hope to become. You're just some washed up has been cop who's still living in denial about his happy marriage. Secondly, money was the only reason you pulled me out of the Agency. Your wife's own boyfriend has been paying your way for the last couple of years. Hell, she's so bored with you, she's even been inviting Lennox to stay over even when you're there. Don't bother denying it! Your own children can see it and don't respect you for it. Finally, I hadn't said word one about this being a fucked up family. Because if I did, chances are that you and your boys would be locked up in there with me. So, how about you pull your head outta your ass and take a good long deep breath. You've been getting high off of your own shit for _waaaay_ too long. Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather take a walk down to the sandpits than spend just one more second TALKING TO YOUR UGLY ASS!"

Seeing all of the looks of bewilderment on all of the faces of the Krennics standing there... Finn smiles victorious.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. You don't mind. So, thank you for getting me out and you all have yourselves a good night, yeah?" As Finn turns to walk away, Orson grabs him by the back of his collar, punching him in the back of the head and dragging him over to the car, despite standing in a police parking lot. He throws him into the car and orders his family to 'shut the fuck up' and get inside.

Watching from a distance on a rooftop, Ben and Phasma both smile as their eyes glow a yellow demonic glow.

* * *

As all of the other teams report back in failing to find neither Phasma nor Ben, Both Rey and Poe roll into Crater town, after having made it back to West Jakku and had driven around for the past 2 hours, hoping to catch a sign or a glimpse of... something. But, they found nothing. No Finn, no Ben, and no Phasma.

Pulling up to Poe's house, Poe himself says that they need to get outta sight near the sandpits before they see the moon when they see Saw Gerrera outside the house on the carport.

Saw had called ahead, saying that no one had seen Ben Solo's truck and that Finn was nowhere to be find. And upon hearing that Rey and Poe were in town, Saw decided to meet them at his house as he's a cop and would most likely return in order to find Finn his way. When asked if he had anything new to share, he regretfully had to inform them of no progress.

Just then, Saw's phone rings. 

Answering it, a friend of his had just spotted Ben's truck outside of District 101 with a couple, matching Ben and Phasma's description. But, still no Finn. Hoping to get there before the full moon gets any higher, they thank Saw and speed off towards the police station where Poe works. 

* * *

Slightly wasted from drinking hard over at the Rian Sux bar, DJ was so overjoyed to be cured that he just decided that he wasn't interested in acting as a police officer tonight. He was freed from the germ that Ben gave him and he was keen on celebrating all night with friends all night long. No one was bringing him down. He was on cloud 9.

In fact, as kind of a joke of the whole werewolf situation, DJ leaned against his squad car and gazes up at the pretty full moon. It wouldn't be long before it was up in the sky, replacing the sun as the main source of light. He smiled at the beautiful moon whereas before he wouldn't given two shits about the moon or the stars.

DJ raises the bottle in his hand up to his lips. But, before he can take a swig, DJ could feel his heart starting to pound harder and harder in his chest. Why was his heart beating so fast? Is this normal? Has he gotten too excited?

His heart then began to pound in his heart. So loudly that he couldn't hear anything else. Feeling the bones under his skin starting to crack and expand, DJ lowers the bottle, but accidentally drops it, causing the liquor to spill out into the street. Suddenly feeling immense pain, DJ slays down the side of his squad car and bumps the sidewalk, curdling up into the sitting fetal position. His skin then begins to rot and sheds the way a snake sheds its skin.

'What the fuck is going on?!' DJ thinks to himself. 'What the fuck is happening to me?!' Suddenly, the image of Phasma pops into his head. 'Goddammit! She told me that she had the cure locked away. She turned me! She fucking lied to my face!' DJ begins to groan out loud, in terrible agony as his body morphs. He looks down at his arms in terror. Almost all of his skin was gone as the bones under the muscles were burning like they were on fire. He felt like his insides were on fire but he was freezing on the outside. It was something that was really indescribable. Feeling an intense soreness in his arms, DJ looked back down at his arms. He could swear that something was creeping out of his arms. He looked on in confusion, trying to determine the source of the pain in his arms. Erupting through his muscles like lava out of a mountain, DJ looked on in horror as his own bones were tearing through his muscles like wet paper towels. Feeling the exact same thing happening to his legs, DJ could feel the bones of his legs and feet ripping out of his skin and actually poking through his clothes. As his pantlegs were beginning to shred, DJ screams out in a loud voice, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!!" 

* * *

Han and Jaina return to the Ashmore house to see Leia and the other three packing up and getting ready to move. They both stop and exchanged worrisome looks.

"Hey." Han says.

"Oh!" Leia expresses contently. "Finally, you two are the first to make it back. With something helpful, I'm assuming."

"Yeah, we just got here. What's going on here?" Han asks.

"We're on our way back to West Jakku." Leia says, not looking at her husband.

"West Jakku?" Han asks. He then checks his watch and notes, "But, the full moon will be up at any moment. There's no way we can make it there in time."

"I've just heard from Mara Jade. She says that she's on her way here now and that she's bringing a little something that might help quell the intensity of the situation in downtown West Jakku." Leia mentions.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Jaina asks.

Leia looks over at her daughter apprehensively, but just responds with: "You'll see when she gets here. How did the search go with you two? Did you find anything while sharing?"

Han tells Leia what they found there at the house while Jaina helps her mother, Grandfather, sister, and cousin load up for the trip home.

"I see." Leia says. "I wonder how he mentioned to get his hands on all that shit."

"I'm afraid it's a little too late to ask him that." Han says. "But, I hope with what we've got, it'll help us in maintaining a fruitful relationship with Mara. So, where are all the others? Aren't they back yet?"

Just as Han asks her that, Luke, Jyn, Chewie, Karé, Suralinda, and Oddy all come storming in behind him. Luke and Jyn didn't have anything to report and Oddy and Suralinda lost Ben's trail, noting that he was picked up and taken back to West Jakku in a vehicle.

"Vehicle?" Leia asks.

Oddy and Suralinda look wide-eyed at Leia before exchanging nervous looks at each other.

"Uhh... yeah." Oddy says as both he and Suralinda look back at Leia. "We caught a faint whiff of fuel exhaust in the air where Ben was picked up. There were truck tire tracks that went in the direction of West Jakku. But, the weird thing was that we both caught a faint whiff of Phasma's perfume in the air. I know that sounds really strange, but it's a fact."

"Hmm...Okay. So, wait." Anakin says. "We just received word back from Saw that Rey and Poe was on their way to find Phasma and Ben's truck."

"So, they made it back to town already." Luke says. "We already figured that they would. Where was the truck found?"

"At a police station not 5 minutes ago." Anakin says. "It stands to reason that if Phasma was hauling ass back there, they would've been there an hour or better 2 hours ago. But, then... who could've picked Ben up? If it was Phasma, then where is Finn?"

"Is there somebody else we didn't account for?" Jyn asks.

"I'm not sure." Anakin says. "But, if Phasma made any stops between where you lost Ben, that would mean that they would have stilled made it to town in record time. Just not as early as we thought."

"Okay, so what does this all mean?" Karé asks. "I don't think worrying about when they got there is gonna solve anything. But, what is worth worrying about is Phasma and Ben making it back home, with Finn in tow, without anybody seeing them until just now?"

"Yeah." Jaina says, agreeing with Karé. "We know from Saw that people were, in fact, watching the roads for the two of them. But, if they spotted Phasma and Ben when they made it into town, then what about Finn? How come we still don't know about his whereabouts? What did they do with Finn?"

Everyone looked on in worry, until Han points something out.

"Wait a minute." Han says. "Wait a minute. I think we're missing a couple of things." He looks around to see that he had everyone's attention. "Phasma, for one." Han says. "And another mystery driver. Now, what this scenario could mean is that Finn could have been taken out and buried in the desert somewhere. That would explain they were so late getting into town and without a third member among them. But, if so, then why did Ben go through all that trouble to rallying Finn up if he was just gonna kill him in the middle of nowhere? As we've seen for ourselves, Ben is more than capable of handling himself in a fight. Between him and Phasma, Finn would be in some seriously hot water. And then, there's the matter of a second unknown driver. Who is it? And what is the point of any of this?"

"Okay, let's just... focus on this one, simple idea." Luke says. "Unless Ben has his wife wrapped completely around his finger, Phasma's military. She believes in hierarchy. ASSuming that she's not one to allow herself to lead astray from her directives, she wouldn't allow any harm to come to Finn while they're En route back to West Jakku."

"I'm not entirely sure where you're going with this, Luke." Leia says. "But, keep going."

"Well, given our solemn oath to never harm any innocents or reveal ourselves unless absolutely necessary, Phasma would view that as a God-given law. Plus, she's always been really good at tempering Ben's monstrous rage. And if it came down to a fight? As Han pointed out, Ben has the ability to handle his own in a fight. And with the full moon rising, he would be a full strength. As with all first timers, the change is often the most painful and most frightening thing anyone could ever endure. Plus, the hunger would make them ravaging monsters. With this being Finn's first transformation, Ben would have the upper hand because he was a natural born Lycan."

"So, what's your point, Luke?" Han asks. "You're going around in circles."

"My point is... Ben knows that he's crossed a line with his Alpha and all of us." Luke says. "He's gonna keep his distance from us. But, he clearly still has his mind set on killing Finn, though not in a secluded area. So, what if Ben was planning on putting Finn in a crowded area from the beginning?"

"He used a loophole in our own pledge and initiated his own reason for using deadly force." Anakin says, drawing the whole room's glance. "Think about it. Phasma and this second driver did a tradeoff with Finn. Phasma goes to pick up Ben. And while Finn is brought into town in a vehicle that no one is looking for and is deposited somewhere, Ben and Phasma can lie in wait for him to go berserk. The perfect opportunity and motive to kill him."

"This was all apart of his plan." Leia says. "He somehow figured that his fight with Finn wouldn't result in him killing him. But, in him getting Finn back into a more active territory. Things may not have gone the way Ben planned them. But, they're still unfolding even as we speak. With he and Finn in the same place, he would have set the perfect trap for young Storm. He knows that we have significant reach in West Jakku. He'd be crazy not to think that we would have people there, watching the roads. He'd know that our friends would have the description of his truck and all the others he might've switched it out with. He had no chance of moving Finn anywhere in town without somebody seeing something. Do, whoever this second driver is, Ben knew that he could move around more freely because nobody would think to look for him or her."

"Ben..." Jaina says. "...I can't believe that he would go to such extreme lengths just to finish what he started."

"He must've also known that his actions would have resulted in him being exiled." Karé says. "Or in this case, contained."

"We need to get in touch with Poe and Rey." Jyn says. "Let them know what's going on."

"But, whatever else Ben is planning, they're gonna have to deal with it on their own until we can get there." Han says.

"Right." Leia says, under her breath. "Jaina?"

Jaina nods as she whips out her cellphone. But, then, the sound of a low rumbling sound is noticed by everyone in the house. It sounded like a loud humming, but it's too far away for them to really tell what it is. They all look around outside the windows and at each other, hoping for some kind of explanation for that noise.

Soon, the humming sound only gets louder as it approaches their location. At first, thanks to the surrounding mountains, it was really difficult to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. But, as if they were all reading each other's minds, everyone turned to look out of the broken glass that lead to the patio.

Everyone went outside, standing on the wooden floor and staring out at the northeast direction.

Soon, an object in the sky comes into everybody's view, moving closer and closer.

It was a helicopter. A large, black helicopter, flying straight for them.

Watching in amazement, everyone's eyes are glued to the sight of the chopper at it makes it way over to a clearing, roughly 40 feet away from the house.

Stepping off of the Patio, everyone heads over to the chopper as it flies overhead, making it's slow dissent down onto the ground. The propeller kick sand and dust everywhere, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. After another few seconds, the chopper is firmly on the ground and the loud humming of it's propeller blades slow to a stop.

Looking though their fingers and eventually through squinted eyes, everyone looks over at the individuals who go and open the sliding door, revealing a woman with red hair and dressed in all black. She wore a long, black trench coat and a pair of sunshades. As her boots hit the sand, she places her hands in her pockets as she strolls over.

Just behind her, a dark-skinned man with a yellow tattoo painted vertically across his face. He had dreads and also wore all black. He hops out after the red-haired woman, following her over to the pack of Lycans.

The red-haired woman removes her sunshades, revealing emerald green eyes. She was clearly a bit around Jyn and Leia's age, as she looked as if she lived a pretty rough life. Finally, after a few moments of curious silence, the woman finally speaks, saying, "Good evening, all. It's been a really long time since I see you. My, how you've grown, Kaydel. It's really good to see you, Luke. Jyn, Han... Leia."

"Hello, Mara." Leia says. "Welcome to the fabled Ashmore house."

* * *

Outside the bar where DJ was, people were gathering around him as he screamed and begged for help. All of his skin had rotted off and his bones were shredding through his shrunken muscles. blood seeped out of his wounds and his pigmentation was graying. 

Folks wanted to comfort him, but they weren't sure what was happening to him. Some people were calling for ambulances, police, C.D.C., while others were offering him things like water, a blanket, prayers, gently caresses and pleading with him to hold on.

Eager to get him to a hospital, people were out flagging drivers down in the street, hoping to get this poor man help.

After spending what must've felt like hours just screaming at the top of his lungs, DJ eventually passed out. People were so scared for him, but they weren't so quick to touch him. Out of fear that whatever was going on with him was contagious. As everyone was more concerned about him being dead or alive, they completely failed to notice that his muscles were starting to expand again and forming over his misshapen bones. Soon, his bleeding stopped and his skeletal structure was morphing under his modifying tissue.

His color had gone completely gray and a first glance, it was easy to believe that DJ was dead. But, then, you would've been wrong to believe that. _Dead_ wrong.

Suddenly, DJ's eyes opened and his pupils had turned an ungodly shade of red. Everyone jumped back, confused as to what was going on. As if it was a chain reaction, his entire body was consumed in wolf-like hair. His teeth had sharpen into razor sharp fangs. His fingernails turned into claws. His face had changed into that of a wolf's face. In fact, his whole skull was shaped like a wolf's. His ear had fallen off and his natural nose was on the ground along with the rest of his rotten skin.

DJ stood to his feet, frightening everyone around him. People were screaming, running, or just looking on in shock. He was about three feet taller, his legs buckling and bending, in ways that legs shouldn't and still be standing upright. Over his bald head, a long mane was growing literally in no time and it reached all the way down his back. Officer DJ was no longer a man, but a monster. A werewolf. His transformation was complete.

He leans up and lets out a loud, angry roar at the full moon before he was overwhelmed by all of his new heightened senses. He then felt a hunger like he has never felt and soon went on the attack of nearby civilians.

* * *

Examining Ben's truck, Rey and Poe could smell a whole variety of things in the interior: From Phasma's perfume, to Ben's blood, to Finn's scent. So, he was in the backseat of this truck, if only for a few moment.

Just then, over the radio, a call when out to any nearby officer to get over to the Rian Sux Bar, as a situation with a large wolf-like man was underway.

Assuming that dispatch was talking about Finn, both Rey and Poe run back to Poe's car, respond to the call from dispatch and haul ass over to the location double time.

* * *

Hearing all of the commotion that was going on in downtown West Jakku, Phasma smiles as she listens in. Both she and Ben was standing on a rooftop of a nearby house, waiting for The Krennics to get home with Finn, so they can carry out their plan of killing him in the act of attacking the Krennics. 'In the best interest of the Krennics and everyone in this surrounding area, we needed to kill Finn before anyone else could get hurt.' That was the mindset Ben had originally, and was going to share with his mother before he was sentenced to containment at the hands of the enemy. Well, even if he was gonna be away for a while, he was going to finish off Finn, regardless of what his Alpha wishes, anyway.

"What's the latest, Phasma?" Ben asks his wife.

"It's working." Phasma says, answering her mate. "DJ's on the warpath. We can get started."

"Good." Ben says through the grin on his face. He turns to see the Krennics pulling up onto their driveway. His grin somehow spreads even wider when he sees Finn getting pulled out of the car by Orson and taken inside with his four grown-up kids and wife. Stepping back and jumping back down into the giant hole they made in the roof when they got there, Ben walked over the dead bodies of the human family he and Phasma slaughtered and looked out the window, waiting for a good moment to strike. 

* * *

Inside the Krennics home, Finn was taken and pushed into a corner in the kitchen by Orson while his sons stood on opposite sides of him, threatening to do considerable harm to him for trying to take away their big payday. They were making tremendous amounts of money from the state off of having Finn there and they weren't able to give him up without a fight.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Finn says, desperate for everyone to listen to him. "I haven't told the Gerreras anything!"

"YOU LYING BASTARD!" Orson's eldest son says. "YOU SAID THAT WE WERE ABUSING YOU?! WE GOTTA GO TO COURT AND FACE FUCKING JAILTIME FOR YOUR LYING ASS?! YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA OUT LIKE THAT?! YOU'VE CLEARLY LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND, ASSHOLE!!"

"I never said anything like that!" Finn says.

"BULLSHIT!" Another one of Orson's son says.

"No, listen to me!" Finn says. "I'm telling you the truth! I haven't put Saw or anybody else up to taking you guys to jail! I swear I didn't."

Orson then grabs him by the shirt and holds him pinned down to the floor. "Don't fucking lie to me, boy, or I swear to God, I will fuck you so bad, you'll be shitting out of your mouth from now on!"

Orson's wife was in the living room, watching tv when a pair of headlights shun through the window behind her. She gets up to look behind the curtains and sees a car driven by Gall Trayvis driving up on the carport.

"I didn't tell anybody anything!" Finn says. "You gotta believe me! I didn't!"

Orson was about to punch him when Orson's wife calls his name out from the front door. "What!" He answers back.

"There's this suit that just pulled up outside!" Orson's wife says. "He looks like he means some serious business!"

Orson looks over at his wife before he turns his attention back to the shaken Finn. He pushes him up against the wall and tells his sons to watch him. He then heads over to where his wife was standing.

* * *

Phasma and Ben both looked really surprised to see Gall there. Phasma goes over to the hole in the roof, hops through it to join her husband.

"What's Gall doing here?" Ben asks.

"I don't know." Phasma says.

Ben looks over his shoulder at her and shrugs. "Ah, it doesn't matter. What's one more body on the pile, right?"

"What?" Phasma asks. "Have you gone crazy? You're actually thinking about killing a Paladin, knowing that you're about to be on their watchlist. Seriously? Have you lost your mind, Benjamin?!"

"So what if I'm taken away by the Paladins?" Ben says. "I doubt my Mother will let me go willingly without some confirmation that I'll be returned to her alive. So, I'll just have to make absolutely sure that when he dies, that it'll look like a savage attack. Besides, if I have to go down, I'll be taking a Paladin down with me." Ben then walks over to a corner of the house where he can get a good view of the full moon.

Phasma stares daggers after him and whispers, "Another Paladin, you mean." She sighs and gets on a good vintage point. 

As both the renegade Solos eye the full moon in the sky, their eyes turn red and their teeth change into fangs.

The wound on Ben's cheek quickly heals as the skin on his face breaks and starts to shed.

They were able to go through the same painful change that DJ did just moments ago. 

* * *

As both Orson and Mrs. Krennic came outside, Gall Trayvis, with a brilliant smile, steps out of his car with a cheerful greetings.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Krennic! Good evening to you both!" Gall says. "I'm sorry about just showing up unannounced tonight, but I would just like to do a follow-up."

"What do you want, suit?" Orson asks.

"Just a moment of your time, sir." Gall says. "Now, I understand that recent complains have been made to us about the treatment of one of the wards of the state, a Finn Storm? Well, I would like to respectfully ask if I may come inside for just a moment to see Young Storm."

"Not gonna happen." Orson says.

"It wouldn't take but 5 minutes, Mr. Kren..."

"What did I just say?" Orson says. "No deal."

"Now, come on, Mr. Krennic." Gall says. "There's no need for such unpleasantries."

"You assholes are threatening to throw me and my entire family in jail for some little shit's lies?!" Orson says. "And you got the _'gall'_ (See what he did there?) to ask _me_ not to give _you_ any unpleasantries?! Fuck that! Now get off of my property before you need a Priest."

Before Gall can say anything, a loud < **Crashing!** > sound from a house across the street grabs everyone's attention outside. Now, in this part of the neighborhood, there were no lights aside from the one at the corner of this subdivision. When the three of them all looked over at the house, they saw nothing but two shattered windows. One from the first floor front window and one from the window on the far right of the second floor.

Everyone wonders what could have made those windows spontaneously break like that. And since all of the glasses was on the outside of the house, it was safe to assume that something from the inside caused them to shatter.

As Gall studied the surrounding house, he turns to look back over at the Krennics. "That was awfully strange."

**< CRUNCH!!> **Almost immediately after he says that, Ben, back in his Lycan form, came crashing down on top of him, crushing him up his powerful hindlegs. Gall's back was broken and he was killed on impact, even before his head slammed on the concentrate. Ben then immediately lunged at Mrs. Krennics, biting and tearing into her face.

Orson gasps in fear and instead of helping his wife, he runs back into the house and telling one of his daughters to grab his damn shotgun.

"What's going on, dad?!" His youngest asks.

"Never mind!" Orson says. "Just do as I say!"

Just then, Phasma, as a while Lycan, jumps down on Gall's car and leaps onto the carport. She then charges over towards the house, only for Orson to slam the door closed in her face. Phasma then tries to break the door down.

* * *

Back inside the house, Orson tells his sons to come and join him over at the door. They boys, not knowing what was going, just ran over to their dad and helped him pin the door closed.

They need to keep it closed, otherwise they would be in the same boat as Trayvis and his wife, Percy. When asked what happened to their mother, Orson just said "Keep pushing, Goddammit!"

Finn was then left all alone, wondering just what in the world was going on! What was that loud sound before? And who was trying to get in here? Finn then looks outside of the kitchen window, but seeing nothing. He then runs into his old bedroom that he shared with one of Krennic's sons and sees a large, black Lycan biting down on Percy before he looks up to see Finn through the window. Finn then quickly closes the curtains and runs to another part of the house. He keeps a watchful eye over his shoulder.

He couldn't believe it! What he saw wasn't a dream! Lycans really were real! And it looked like two of them were trying to break in.

**< SMASH!> **Glass shatters from the room Finn was just in and he looks over his shoulder again when he hears growling. He then goes to close the door back upon seeing one of Krennic's daughters running to see what that noise was, Finn then qickly pulls her into the room with him and locks the door. He then goes to look out the window, seeing another large Lycan, but this one was white, climbing on top of the house and starting to claw her way inside.

**< BANG!!> **Both Finn and the girl turn to see the bedroom door getting hit so hard to it almost comes right off of it's hinges. There's alot of screaming and commotioning going on behind that door.

Not waiting to be Ben's dinner again, Finn grabs a nearby baseball bat and breaks the window. He then goes to reach for his former adopted sister's hand when the door separating them from Ben splinters and is torn to shreds. Ben stands in the threshold, staring at Finn like he was ready to kill him right then and there.

Finn grabs the girl by the arm and pulls her outside with him.

They run away from the house and they haul tail down the street. As they run, they keep looking back, making sure that they keep as far ahead of the monster as they could.

But, when Finn goes to look again at that rapid approaching Ben, he makes the mistake of seeing the full moon in the sky. Immediately, his muscles buckles and his muscles go stiff. And he falls down to the grass, he tells 'Krista' do not stop running! Keep going! And she does as he tells her.

Finn falls flat as he groans in pain. Something was wrong! He could feel something tearing him apart from the inside.

Ben, ignoring Finn, keeps right on going, getting right behind Krista and tackling her to the ground. Finn watches in horror as she is torn apart by Ben. But, soon, the overwhelming pain that Finn was enduring soon took his focus away from the poor girl dying and soon his feel his skin beginning to melt and he swears that he was being stabbed from the inside out. Troubled by the mounting pain, Finn begins to scream out in pure torment.

* * *

Back in the downtown area, people on the sidewalks scream and run from the thing that has been going on a rampage for the last 10 minutes. No one can make of the thing they were seeing, this large, brown wolfman just tearing up whatever was it front of it and growling at anyone that moved.

Drivers scream in horrible dread as they swerve, go in reverse, or simply slam their brakes which, in turn, causes other driver to rear-end them. And in a moment, they go from pissed off complainers to terrified pedestrians as every one of them leaves their vehicles and runs for their lives.

In a blind hunger and rage, DJ stomps through a busy intersection, trying to grab whatever and whomever he can so that he could devour them. He's already eaten two people, but the hunger isn't being satisfied in the slightest. In fact, he's so out of his mind with hunger that he's even tackling traffic lights and trying to bite wrecked cars.

In the best or worst example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, a Bus Driver making a right turn, swerves, narrowly missing the vehicles sitting in the middle of the street. Surveying the damages, the older gentleman wonders what could have caused all of this. Hearing all of his passengers shouting at him to speed up, he looks over and sees the Brown Werewolf running along side them.

"Go over here!" The scared man cried. "Get to this side of the bus!"

DJ runs up on the sidewalks, running at first on two legs before switching to all four. Eager to get to the people inside, he runs up ahead just barely past the bus, hops onto the side of a building he was passing, and then bounces off of it and crashing into the bus. Despite some damages, the bus remains on all 6 of it's tires. In an anger tone, DJ roars at the people on the bus and then tries another tactic. He then hops up on the bus, reaching up it by one of the spinning tires, and with a couple of hard rocks, he grabs the bus and manages to till the whole thing over on it's side. Since all of the persons were on the left side, it was easier for him to knock it over, with the right side being so light now.

The Bus slams hard on it's right side and slides, sending sparks and broken glass everywhere. 

DJ stood on the right side of it, like he was surfing on it. He then goes to break into the one of the windows, but he's so preoccupied by what he was going, he completely failed to see that the bus was rapidly approaching a bank. Well, thankfully, not super busy, there were still people inside, looking to simply take care of their own business.

Slamming from the glass doors, people dive out of the way as the momentum causes DJ to go flying through the cashiers' glass windows of their booths. People are running and screaming, trying like all hell to get away from this thing that shouldn't exist in the real world.

Those people outside the bus try quickly to help the people inside before the Monster can come back.

While stunned, DJ is back on his hindlegs and tries to shake it off. As his vision slowly returns to normal, he then quickly tries to dine on someone else.

Once everyone has gotten off of the bus, all that was left was getting the driver away from the wrecked vehicle. As the man helps the driver outside, DJ stalks up behind them. Seeing the beast charging after them, the scared man tosses the bus driver aside in favor of making a break for it.

Dj ignores the easiest prey and goes for the younger, scared man. Grabbing his head into his powerful jaw, DJ scales up the side of the bank, making his own handholds on the side as his newest victim is screaming for his life. Tired off all of the noises, DJ bites down hard into the man's skull, not killing him, but causing to make all sorts of disgusting sounds with his mouth.

Reaching the roof of the bank, DJ throws the man down and tears into his jugular.

* * *

Arriving on scene, Poe and Rey are disturbed by all of the chaos in the immediate area. Seeing cars swerving around and crashing into one another, Poe then quickly pulls off of the street and parks his car in a 7/11 parking space. They both jump out and go to help people who were trapped in their vehicles and those who were injured from getting hit by drivers who were freaking out.

Seeing 'Finn' leaping off of a bank's rooftop, Rey is instantly ready to try and talk him down.

"There he is!" Rey says. "Poe, look over there!" She smiles. She's actually glad to see him. But, upon seeing him back on the street and stomping around, Rey is hard-pressed to see that 'Finn' was covered in blood and there was still some flesh in his teeth. Because she knows that he's been killing which meant that they needed to take him down. Rey wasn't the least bit eager to put down her friend, but now she didn't have a choice. She knows she didn't. "Oh, no! He's already been feeding."

"No." Poe says harshly under his breath and sighs angrily. "Rey? I know you don't like it..."

"No." Rey says. Again, she knows that 'Finn' has now become a threat, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"But, we have to..."

"No!" Rey says louder. "We are not doing that to Finn!" 

"We don't have a choice!" Poe argues.

"He's not too far gone!" Rey says. "We can try and talk him down."

"Somehow, I doubt he's in a listening mood." Poe says back.

"He knows me!" Rey says. "He'll listen to me."

"What makes you think he's going to?!" Poe asks, now clearly irritated.

"Because one: now that his hunger is being sated, this is the actually best time to talk to him." Rey says. "And two: He's been around me long enough to see that I'll never lay a hand on him."

Poe thinks upon those two points. The first one being darkly ironic. He wasn't very sure about the second point, but he'll stay close to his younger cousin just to be safe. "Alright. I don't know if this is a good idea, but I guess I'll stick with you."

"Thanks, Poe." Rey says.

"Not a problem." Poe says back. "Now, come on. Let's see if we can't calm him back down."

Both Rey and Poe approach 'Finn' in their human bodies.

DJ (Who both Poe and Rey think is Finn) is closing in on a poor older woman who is scared to death. She's still in her car, clutching her yapping Shih tzu. Before DJ can rip this poor woman and her dog apart, Rey runs up behind him.

"Finn?" Rey calls out.

DJ turns, seeing the young woman staring up at him. He grits his teeth at her.

"It's okay." Rey says, as she walks over to him slowly and both of her hands raised in the air. "It's okay. You don't have to do this. You don't have to hurt this poor woman or anybody else now. Come with me. I'll take you away from here. I'll help you. I'll protect you."

Poe runs up, hiding behind the back of the old woman's car. He keeps a close eye on Rey as the larger Werewolf approaches her.

"I know you're scared." Rey continues on. "I know that everything you're experiencing is all really scary, but I promise you, Finn, that we'll do whatever we can to help you. You know me. You don't have to be scared of me."

The brown werewolf gets closer and closer to Rey, reaching out for her. 

Rey smiles when she sees that the werewolf's eyes were pleading for help. But, she soon realizes something. She didn't see anything that even looks like this werewolf knew her. There was no recollection in it's eyes. Just a scared werewolf who was desperate for help.

Seeing that the werewolf was responding to Rey. Poe then quickly goes over and easies the scared woman's driver door open and helps her out by cutting through the seatbelt and lifting the woman out of her vehicle. It was all going well, but her little pint sized pup decided that this was the best time to start yapping again.

Hearing the dog, DJ turns to see his newest victim in the arms of a man that he recognized. Though, Lycans and werewolves don't talk, DJ does say something akin to 'Poe Dameron'.

Hearing the wild wolf barking his name, Poe looks up at it slightly confused. It didn't sound like a friend calling him out by name. It sounded like someone with contempt in their voice. Since Poe's been a turned Lycan, plus with him being a cop, he's learned a lot when it comes to understanding how the others in the species can communicate. And he can also recognize when someone is pissed at him. And the last time he checked, he didn't consciously do or say anything to upset Finn.

DJ bares his teeth and goes into an aggressive stance.

"Finn, NO!" Rey screams. "WAIT!!" Rey tries to hold DJ back, but he knocks her away and charges at Poe.

With no other choice, Poe tosses the scared woman into the soft grass nearby. Bracing himself, Poe takes the full brunt of DJ's attack. Poe wrestles with the fully turned werewolf, grunting loudly as the werewolf tries to get pass him.

Reaching for the old woman, DJ runs his claws alongside Poe's back, scratching him to the point of drawing blood.

Shouting in pain, Poe punches the werewolf away right on top of the old woman's parked car. He drops to one knee.

Rey, seeing him on the ground, runs over to him. "Are you okay?!" She asks.

"Get the old woman outta here!" Poe says.

Rey then runs over, picking the woman and her dog up and runs them over to an ambulance.

DJ again tries to get after Rey. But, again, Poe dives in the way and takes the full brunt of his attack. Poe tries with everything he's got to keep this blood lusting monster on it's heels. Something wasn't right. If this was Finn, he wasn't acting like he knew him.

Angered even more, DJ bit down on Poe's shoulder and this time, Poe picks him up and throws his ass down onto the pavement. He then kicks the werewolf hard in the back. He then goes to restrain it, only for DJ to grab him by the neck and throws him into a passing semi truck.

DJ then resets his sights on Rey and the woman. As Rey looks on as a medic checks on the poor woman's injuries, she is seemingly unaware of the charging werewolf. She was too busy, trying to calm the hysterical dog. But, hearing the werewolf's growing roar, Rey puts the dog into the ambulance and holds the massive werewolf back by it's shoulders.

"Aw, come on!" Rey shouts. "Finn, it's me! Don't you recognize me?!"

Eyes burning red, DJ roars at Rey and opens it's jaw wide with the intention of biting Rey's head off.

But, just like previously, Poe come out of nowhere and tackles the werewolf into the glass door of the gas station across the street from where they were standing.

"What's wrong with him?" Rey asks. "Why is Finn acting this way?"

"Because I don't think that's Finn we're dealing with right now." Poe says, hunching over and catching his breath.

"What do you mean?" Rey asks. "That's Finn. Of course that's Finn. Who else could it be?"

"I can't really say for sure." Poe says, panting. "But, something about him is really off here." Poe walks as the wild werewolf struggles to get back on it's feet. "There's something about this wolf that seems so familiar to me. But, it's not Finn. I can pretty much guarantee that."

"I don't understand." Rey says.

"I know it's a little too hard to get his scent, due to all the blood, but tell me. When you looked in it's eyes, did it seem at all to you that he recognized you?"

Rey takes a moment to talk about that. When she thinks about what she didn't see in that wild wolf's eyes, her own eyes widened as she focuses on the mental picture of the beast's eyes. "Hold on. Now, that you mention it... it did sort of seem like he didn't know me. With every wolf, born or converted, they always remember the people in their lives. It may not seem like it due to the hunger. But, even when the hunger is in full control, there is always a sliver of a memory in their eyes. And this one, this one has already been feeding, so if this were Finn, he should remember us. Me. So, what does this mean?"

Poe thinks about the way that Werewolf spitefully muttered his name. he's wondering what's so familiar about that look of rage in his eyes, but then he himself remembers something about that night Finn was bitten. "Do you remember the night Finn was bitten?"

"Yeah." Rey says.

"He wasn't the only one." Poe says. "There was somebody else. A cop. Another patrolman. DJ."

"What?" Rey asks incredibly. "But, I thought he was dead. Ben was told to..."

"...Ben was told to burn the body so that the Paladins wouldn't have another nail to hammer into our coffins." Poe says. "Clearly, he didn't follow that order, either."

"So, is this that cop that he attacked?" Rey asks.

"I think it is." Poe says. "Which, if that's the case, means bad news for us."

Rey looks between the werewolf DJ and Poe. "...Meaning?"

"Meaning that we're dealing with a very pissed, narcissistic piece of shit with an axe to grind with his ex-partner." Poe answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	7. What's The Best Decision Moving Forward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Finn still had any doubts concerning the Lycans, they were all put to rest when he looks up at the full moon and underwent a transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There will be graphic and brutal violence in this this chapter!
> 
> Finn vs Ben!
> 
> Werewolf vs Lycan!
> 
> Round two!

'What's... What's going on?!' Finn thinks to himself as his entire body shook violently. 'What the hell's going on?!' His whole body felt like it was under attack from some invisible force. Everything felt like he was being cooked in a microwave, his insides boiled as his skin ran cold. Everything hurt! He'd shout for all the pain, but even standing up hurt. Breathing hurts. Even thinking caused Finn pain! He clutched his chest. His heart pounding so loudly, it felt like it was it hammering against his chest. With everything breath he took, it felt like someone was punching him hard in the chest.

In the far distance, Finn can still hear the screams of Krista, but only faintly as his heart was echoing in his ears.

Finn runs a hand over his face and pulls it away. Feeling something stuck in his fingers, Finn holds his hand back up and gasps when he sees his own skin in between his fingers. Soon, more of it was starting to come loose and soon, his hair followed.

Hearing Finn groaning in blood, Ben looks up from the dead girl he was still chewing on and gets up to his feet. He saw that Finn was under going the same painful transformation that DJ went through and Ben smiled. He smiled because he was the reason Finn was going through all of this and he loved it. He loved that Finn was suffering so intensely and for this moment, he was glad that Finn survived to experience it.

Ben walks over to Finn as his skeletal structure was readjusting to make way for soon-to-be expanding muscles. Grabbing Finn by the head and lifting him up in the air, Ben positioned him so that Finn would have a full glimpse at the moon.

like moths to a flame, Finn's eyes were drawn back to the full moon, feeling as though he was an addict getting his fix.

'That's it.' Ben says mentally. 'That's right. Get an eye full. Let's see if this makes a believer outta you, kid.'

Finn groans loudly in pain as Ben looked down on him with an unsettling smile.

* * *

Back at the Krennics' house, Orson sits on the floor, cuddling his wounded side. Unconcerned with his own wound, he was more worried about his younger son, whom laid dying with his head resting on Orson's lap.

All around him, Orson's other children: His other daughter, his middle son, and his wife were all dead, blood soaking the carpet.

The sound of a shotgun discharging captures Orson's attention as his eldest son stood between him and the large white wolfwoman who was slowly approaching them. 

Phasma, unperturbed with the shotgun shrapnel bouncing off of her fur covered body, just calmly and carelessly strolls up to Jane (Orson's firstborn son). Her white fur was almost completely covered in blood. As were her claws, fangs, and mane. Tired of him trying to kill her without actually hurting her, Phasma just smacks the gun right out of Jane's hands and pick him up by his arms.

"Wait. Wait." Orson hyperventilates as he sees his eldest son whimpering/crying as he was lifted up, looking the monster in the eye. "You see that he can't hurt you. He's no threat to you. Please! You've already taken most of my children from me. Please don't take him. Please. Please!"

Phasma looks down at Orson as his eyes overflow with desperate tears. She tilts her head at him like she was intrigued by him.

"Come on." Orson says. "I don't know how, but I know you can understand me. You don't have to do this. Just let him go. Let him go."

When Phasma doesn't respond in any way to him, Orson then becomes enraged.

"GODDAMN YOU, FREAK!!" Orson screams. "PUT MY SON DOWN!!"

Giving Orson an angry glare, Phasma lifts Jane up higher into the air.

"YOU LET HIM GO, GODDAMMIT!!" Orson screams at Phasma and then gasps in shock/horror as Phasma bites down on Jane's head, embedding her fangs into his head and crushing his skull with her powerful jaws. Orson shook as he looked on to what used to be his son's handsome face and just saw a bloody mess.

As if to pay him back for insulting her, Phasma then shoves what used to be his head into her mouth and biting down on his neck. She then processes to ripping it off of his shoulders.

Orson watched helplessly as his boy's headless corpse falls on it's back, blood gushing from the hole where his head used to be like an erupting volcano. It covers Orson and he's forced to cover his face from just the shear amount of it, like he was just being sprayed with it. Wiping his face, eager to get it out of his eyes, Orson, if he wasn't already traumatized, he was on the verge of losing his grip on reality.

Phasma steps up to Orson, still chewing on Jane's head like steak. After swallowing, she smiles at with a demonic monstrous grin straight out of a Rob Zombie wet dream.

Hearing an intense scream from outside, Phasma leaves Orson on the floor, knowing that he wasn't a threat to her. In fact, in his current state, he wasn't any good to anyone.

* * *

Eyes glowing red and teeth changing into fangs, Finn can feel the transformation taking hold. His muscles had shrunk and his new skin was quickly growing. His head resembled Ben's after his change.

Finn was still being held up by Ben, but after regaining some control over his body, Finn backhands Ben, sending him flying into the windshield of a parked car.

Ben sits up, completely taken aback, but is nonetheless anxious. It wouldn't be much longer now before he can use the slaughter of the Krennics as the excuse he needed to kill Finn. 'Just remember, Solo: He was brought back here by his assholes of an adopted family, we came to keep an eye on things. He caught a glimpse of the Full Moon, he turned, he went berserk, we were close enough to do something to stop it. We were too late to stop him, but his death means that no one else will die and the Solo/Skywalker Clan was in the clear. As far as that cop you bit and was suppose to get rid of, well... even the best of us can make mistakes every once in a while.

Finn's muscles on his arms and shoulder enlarge and veins were peeking through his new skin. His hands mutated and take the shape of werewolf claws. Finn stands to his feet, revs back, and roars into the night sky. His entire body is then coated in thick, dark brown fur right away and his groans turn into growls. With his new body comes added height and mass. He stood over two feet taller and he then sprouted wolf ears on top of his head and a snout.

After a long and agonizing experience, his transformation from a young teenage human into a berserking werewolf was finished.

Ben gets off the wrecked vehicle he was stretched out on and approached Finn. He roars at him, like he was calling him out.

Finn then turns, gritting his teeth at the one who made him this way. He then stomps over to him with the intent of finishing what he started back at the Ashmore house and raised up his claws.

Ben then looks him in the eye and his pupils shrink, causing Finn to freeze in place. Ben then advanced over to Finn and gets right in his face. Ben was trying to bend Finn to his will. It's something that only Lycans with an indomitable will can do to influence others by bending their wills and make them either apart of their packs or use them as temporary (Basically, expandable) soldiers to suit their needs (A.K.A. Alpha Wolfs).

Now, Ben's plan was to get Finn to 'get rid of the evidence' by making it seem like Finn was the one responsible for the mess that he and Phasma had made. Once he had Finn devour what remains of the Krennics, then he'll be able to both get rid of Finn once and for all and hopefully maybe show his mother that he was only acting in his family's best interest. Since neither he nor she was thinking clearly back at the mountain house, maybe this will somehow make up for his actions when he attacked his own family.

Ben was pleased to see that Finn was weak enough to bend, planting the idea in his head that he had what it took to be an Alpha. He wanted Finn to start with the girl and eat what he left of her body. But then, somehow the hold he held over Finn broke and before he even realized it, Finn had slashed his chest.

Ben stepped back in surprise, holding the fresh cuts that Finn had just given him. He looks down, holding his hand up. Seeing the blood, Ben's expression goes from shock to anger and when he looks over at Finn, he sees murder in his newest victim's eyes. In an moment of rage, Ben roars savagely at Finn.

Finn then, I turn, roars right back at him, just a bit more furiously.

Ben was surprised. He never would've though that he'd find Finn actually sizing him up. But, enough was enough. Ben then hastily ran over to Finn, who, again, in turn, ran over towards him. They meet in an intense clash and their first fight as fully turned Lycans begins.

* * *

Eyes glowing red and teeth changing into fangs, Finn can feel the transformation taking hold. His muscles had shrunk and his new skin was quickly growing. His head resembled Ben's after his change.

Finn was still being held up by Ben, but after regaining some control over his body, Finn backhands Ben, sending him flying into the windshield of a parked car.

Ben sits up, completely taken aback, but is nonetheless anxious. It wouldn't be much longer now before he can use the slaughter of the Krennics as the excuse he needed to kill Finn. 'Just remember, Solo: He was brought back here by his assholes of an adopted family, we came to keep an eye on things. He caught a glimpse of the Full Moon, he turned, he went berserk, we were close enough to do something to stop it. We were too late to stop him, but his death means that no one else will die and the Solo/Skywalker Clan was in the clear. As far as that cop you bit and was suppose to get rid of, well... even the best of us can make mistakes every once in a while.

Finn's muscles on his arms and shoulder enlarge and veins were peeking through his new skin. His hands mutated and take the shape of werewolf claws. Finn stands to his feet, revs back, and roars into the night sky. His entire body is then coated in thick, dark brown fur right away and his groans turn into growls. With his new body comes added height and mass. He stood over two feet taller and he then sprouted wolf ears on top of his head and a snout.

After a long and agonizing experience, his transformation from a young teenage human into a berserking werewolf was finished.

Ben gets off the wrecked vehicle he was stretched out on and approached Finn. He roars at him, like he was calling him out.

Finn then turns, gritting his teeth at the one who made him this way. He then stomps over to him with the intent of finishing what he started back at the Ashmore house and raised up his claws.

Ben then looks him in the eye and his pupils shrink, causing Finn to freeze in place. Ben then advanced over to Finn and gets right in his face. Ben was trying to bend Finn to his will. It's something that only Lycans with an indomitable will can do to influence others by bending their wills and make them either apart of their packs or use them as temporary (Basically, expandable) soldiers to suit their needs (A.K.A. Alpha Wolfs).

Now, Ben's plan was to get Finn to 'get rid of the evidence' by making it seem like Finn was the one responsible for the mess that he and Phasma had made. Once he had Finn devour what remains of the Krennics, then he'll be able to both get rid of Finn once and for all and hopefully maybe show his mother that he was only acting in his family's best interest. Since neither he nor she was thinking clearly back at the mountain house, maybe this will somehow make up for his actions when he attacked his own family.

Ben was pleased to see that Finn was weak enough to bend, planting the idea in his head that he had what it took to be an Alpha. He wanted Finn to start with the girl and eat what he left of her body. But then, somehow the hold he held over Finn broke and before he even realized it, Finn had slashed his chest.

Ben stepped back in surprise, holding the fresh cuts that Finn had just given him. He looks down, holding his hand up. Seeing the blood, Ben's expression goes from shock to anger and when he looks over at Finn, he sees murder in his newest victim's eyes. In an moment of rage, Ben roars savagely at Finn.

Finn then turns and roars right back at him, just a bit more furiously.

Ben was surprised. He never would've though that he'd find Finn actually sizing him up. But, enough was enough. Ben then hastily ran over to Finn, who, again, in turn, ran over towards him. They meet in an intense clash and their first fight as fully turned Lycans begins.

* * *

Back with Poe and Rey in the downtown area, DJ was standing against them and staring at them, like he was stalking his prey.

Poe's eyes never leaves DJ for a moment.

Rey takes a look around and sees that people are foolishly starting to gather around to see what all the craziness was about. "Poe, we can't change here. There are too many people watching."

Poe looks over his shoulder for a split second before returning to DJ. "Then let's take it to the park where we can move around a bit more."

Rey nods and moves away from Poe. She sidesteps, planning to get DJ to notice her and try and chase after her. As soon as he's away from people, they'll be able to handle him as they need to. Her hope is that, despite the poor souls who lost their lives due to his hunger, DJ's appetite isn't satisfied fully. She doubts that DJ's senses are that attuned yet, so he shouldn't be able to recognize Rey as another Lycan. But, she's not sure. She picks up her pace as she walks further and further away from Poe.

Do her annoyance, DJ is still locking eyes with Poe. Whatever caused those two to fall out, it would seem that it's bad enough for him to deny himself. Or maybe not.

As Rey inches away, she notices that DJ is glancing in her direction, losing interest in Poe and starting to gain interest in seeing what she was up to.

"That's it..." Rey says, whispering to herself. "...Keep your eyes on me. Don't worry about them. Just keep your eyes on me." She then beckons him to follow her.

Sure enough, DJ looks at her and tilts his head.

"Come on." Rey says a bit louder for him to hear. "Come with me."

DJ then started to walk over to her.

Getting his attention like she wanted, Rey then starts heading the way to the park.

Poe then starts to walk in the opposite direction, his eyes never leaving DJ. As soon as he was out of DJ's sights, he then lifts his badge into the air for people to see and then gestures for them to clear the area. He didn't wanna shout, breaking DJ's focus on Rey and then putting it back on him. 

But, instead of the people doing as he said, this only attracts them to come closer, interested in seeing what's going on with the werewolf and the teenager. In fact, even more people were coming over to see the strange occurrences, much to Poe's chagrin. DJ was just tearing the city apart, and now they wanted to look at him like he was on display at a museum.

As if on cue, Police cars and other emergency response vehicles were coming. Seeing one of their own trying to break up the crowds, the other officers immediately jump out of their patrol cars and forcing people to leave the area.

Poe tells them that they need to set up a premiere around the Park, getting everyone out of there and keep people from going in.

When asked why, an older woman in the crowd tells officer that a teenage girl was being chased by a large wolf like man.

Obviously not believing the woman, but concerned for the girl, Patrolmen then turn their attention into finding the girl. Despite Poe's warning, they head towards the direction Rey was headed in.

* * *

DJ sniffs the air as he approaches Rey. Like he was trying to identify her scent.

She's glad that she's got his undivided attention, but DJ's expression isn't one she was expecting. Instead of him looking at her hungrily, it would appear that he's got something of a... Curious? ...Confused? ...Captivated? ...Impression on his face. It was almost as if he looked her as a boy with a crush on a girl would look. Even giving her the Lycan version of a smile. Maybe his instincts were starting to kick in. Maybe his senses are attuned, after all. If that look is anything to go by, Rey could swear that DJ was developing at bit of a hunger, but not one for food. If the case is what she thinks it is, Rey was beginning to wonder if she was gonna have something to worry about.

Pretty soon, DJ started to slowly run after her, forcing Rey to do the same. She then takes off around the corner into an alleyway, making sure that she was still in DJ's line of sight. 

DJ, as if he were literally chasing a dream, then breaks into a full sprint after her. Seeing that she herself was moving faster away from him, he then lean over on all fours to keep up.

Leaving the alleyway, both he and Rey are surrounded by Police Cruisers. Upon seeing Rey, they tell her that it'll be alright. Then she's be fine. But, once all eyes fall on the Werewolf, everybody freezes.

_**[GRRAWWHHHRRRR!!!!]** _

The Officers in their cruiser then haul ass away from the monster, not wanting to get involved with it.

This strangely made Rey happy that they getting out of harm's way, but also a little disappointed. Had she been human, she would've been left to deal with a mythical monster on her own. "Wow." She said. "What a bunch of useless bastards."

DJ then stomps over to Rey, like he was getting ready to claim his prize, when Poe ran up behind him and kicks him hard in the back. On instinct, DJ leans forward and back kicks Poe through a window of an empty office building.

Rey then curses under her breath and moves it to the park. As expected, DJ was after her.

* * *

Tired of dealing with this asshole, Poe decides that it's time for something drastic. But, he couldn't risk somebody seeing him change into a Lycan.

He then quickly aware that nobody could see him, he then turns his attention to seeing the full moon. He moves to another spot of the building, just under the cameras on the wall, looking for away to see the moon.

Unable to see it from the third floor he landed in, he moves up to the roof.

Kicking open the roof access door, Poe looks to the sky and his eyes lock onto the moon. Tearing off his shirt, Poe begins his transformation into his Lycan body.

* * *

Rey, not wasting anymore time, hightails it into Atwater park with DJ still hot on her heels. Not stopping for anything, Rey continues on, trying to make sure that no one was in the area and being sure to try and lead DJ as far away from people as she could. She was on her own, she wasn't sure how she was gonna keep DJ contained in here, let alone, keeping people out.

Developing tunnel vision, Rey just keeps moving. Knowing that DJ had her scent, she was pretty sure that she could keep a few steps ahead of him. But, she was so focused on getting DJ away from people that she completely fails to notice that DJ was no longer behind her. Somehow, she managed to lose him.

Realizing this fact herself, Rey stops running and desperately looks around. Where is he? He was right behind her. How did she lose a 7 foot, brown fur werewolf in a place like this? 

Hearing leaves rustling, Rey looks up but is unable to respond as DJ drops down on top of her. She's pinned to the ground as DJ eagerly inhales her scent. It was as if he was enjoying her naturally aroma than he was trying to eat her. Well, mystery solved. He did see her as Another Lycan.

Disgusted with him, Rey kicks DJ off of her and gets back up on her feet. She backs away as DJ charges back off her. Her eyes turning red, Rey steadies herself as DJ lunges at her. She grabs his wrists and then throws him down hard on his back.

Standing over him, Rey then starts pummeling him mercilessly until she has him where he's a bit more softened up. She then grabs his legs and spins him around, causing him to hit his head on some trees surrounding them but she tosses DJ into the pond that was over by the sitting area down the hill southwest from where she was standing. 

DJ falls into the water with a loud splash.

Still wanting to fight, Rey storms over to where he lied but is stopped when Poe arrives behind her, landing so hard on the ground that he causes a small tremor.

Now in his Lycan form, Poe growls as he walks over to where Rey stood and stands beside her, watching as DJ struggled to get back on his feet.

Looking at her cousin, Rey then calms back down, her eyes returning to normal color and her teeth and hands resemble their normal look.

_**(AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!)** _

A loud scream attracts both Rey and Lycan Poe to a woman, who heard the loud splash and came to investigate.

"IT'S A MONSTER!!" The woman screams. "IT'S A MONSTER AND HE HAS A GIRL IN IT'S CLAWS!! SOMEBODY HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP HER!! PLEASE!!"

She needs to stop. Her yelling would only be bringing any other innocent bystanders straight into harm's way.

They had to shut her up before she gets someone else killed. But, before Rey or Poe can do anything, the screams also attracts the last person that they wanted to see.

Poe directs Rey to get the woman to stop and to get her and anyone else who was in the park outta there.

Jumping out of the pond, DJ moves with inhuman haste as he seeks to devour the woman.

But, once again, Poe stands between him and others, tackling him, pinning him to a tree and biting into his neck.

As Poe sinks his fangs into DJ's flesh, DJ falls to the ground, trying to crawl away from Poe. Growling in pain, He angrily tries to shake Poe off, slamming Poe into a tree, knocking it over. He then tries to punch Poe off of him. But, try as he might, Poe wasn't about to let go. DJ then pushing Poe to the ground by falling over on him and clawing his chest. Poe lets go and try to massage the pain that DJ caused him. Dj then tries to bite down into Poe's jugular, but Poe moves outta of the way, sending DJ flying over him.

Now, once again, the two wolfmen then struggles to overpower the other.

DJ charges, deciding to pay Poe back by biting him in his neck but Poe responds with a charging headbutt. Biting at Poe and snarling, DJ is determined to sink his teeth into his rival, claiming his life. But, Poe wouldn't let him get close enough to try it.

Poe then balls up his fist and hits DJ with a Backhanded Punch to his face. DJ's back hits one of the standing boulders so hard, that he breaks it down into pebbles.

Circling the downed DJ, Poe finds an angle on him that would allow him to do some serious damage to his torso. Poe charges at DJ.

But, DJ Grabs Poe by his neck and throws him to the ground. He then stomped down hard on Poe's head. But, instead of ending this right now, DJ then claws at Poe's back, causing him immense pain. Smiling devilishly at this, DJ does it again. And again and again. Over and over, so happy that, for once, he can make Poe hurt. Grabbing Poe by the mane, DJ lifts him up in the air and bites down on his neck.

Poe struggles trying to get out of DJ's hold, but is unable to as DJ wrapped his hands over Poe's neck, on either sides of his jaws. He means to break Poe's neck, as Poe works tirelessly trying to DJ off of him.

Poe's neck pops as DJ proceeds to breaking it, but then a couple of loud huffs causes DJ to not only break Poe's neck, but drops him all together. DJ looks around for the source of those barks and looks ahead to something in the bushes. Stepping on Poe's back, DJ tries to get a closer look. He narrows his eyes when he sees another Lycan rapidly approaching him.

Just then, in her Lycan form, Rey emerges from the bushes and rushes over to DJ in a rage. Growling at him, Rey then leaps into the air and tackles him to the ground like he did her before. She then bites and claws at DJ, scattering fur and blood everywhere.

DJ roars at her to stop, grappling with her and trying to keep her from ripping out his throat. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he has no choice but to as he kicks her off of him. He goes to attack her, when Poe sneaks up from behind him and bites into DJ's shoulder.

DJ cries out in pain but quickly turns and snares at Poe. He then flexes his claws and cuts Poe across the bridge of his snout.

Poe lets go, distracted by the pain and the blood in his eyes.

DJ then headbutts him, dropping him down to his knees.

Rey then runs up behind and slashes his side.

DJ roars furiously and cuddles his freshest wound. As Rey faces him, ready to fight, he then changes his mind about hurting her. She caused him pain. That did _not_ sit well with him. He grits his fangs at her as Rey flexes her own claws. Moving like a bolt of lightning, he's within inches of striking her, much to Rey's surprise. But, despite this, Rey takes a swing at him.

Almost as if he anticipated this, DJ ducks up her claws and slashes at her leg, causing Rey to cry in pain. DJ then balls up his fist and punches her under her chin, knocking her unconscious. DJ advances, drool dropping from his jaws as he savors his first Lycan kill.

Poe, upon hearing his younger cousin crying, is back on his feet and rushes to her side. Before DJ can lay another hand on Rey, Poe delivers a hard sucker punch, causing DJ to go back on his heels. Poe then slashes at DJ's chest and face, not giving the bastard another chance to fight back.

Struggling to stand on her wounded leg, Rey huffs in agony. It takes her a moment as the gashes are deep enough where blood was seeping out of the wounds, but once she's up, she's ready to get back in the fight. But, if she thought standing up was a task, keeping her footing was about to be a chore. She looks up and sees the punishment that Poe is giving DJ. Not wanting him to lose the edge, Rey fights to ignore the pain and runs over to DJ, holding him down from the back and hooking her arms under his. She bites down on his neck as Poe goes for DJ's torso.

Biting, slashing, punching and tackling, Neither Rey nor Poe are backing down nor were they giving DJ any slack as they know just how dangerous a Berserker Werewolf can be.

Speaking of which...

* * *

After the initial hit, both Finn and Ben have seemingly disappeared into the surrounding darkness of that neighbor. Phasma gets up to the roof, looking around for any sighs of her mate and his opponent as they were no doubt in the middle of their fight. Knowing just how much they both hated each other, Phasma was actually quite interested in seeing which one was gonna be the victor of that battle. It might be quite nice to see Ben get his ass handed to him, as he was the reason she was like this, after all.

No one in the Pack knows this, but Phasma wasn't naturally born as a Lycan. She was human. A human with an occupation of death, who made the mistake of crossing paths with Ben Solo. Just like Finn, she was a Lycan, because of him. But, as much as she really couldn't stand Ben, she actually grew to love him. But, the same cannot be said of Finn. So, if he's the Berserker that Ben thinks he is, then he's got to be giving Ben the fight of his life.And the fact that she's missing it is actively aggravating her.

Phasma then leaps onto another rooftop, keeping her eyes open for the warring Lycans. 

Nothing.

She leaps onto another.

Still Nothing.

She jumps from one to another, wandering just how in the hell she managed to lose them so quickly. Must one hell of a brawl going on, and if she misses it, she might have to kill somebody. Or one of them.

Suddenly, there a sound that causes Phasma to stop and listen. It's a couple of low growls, like two pissed off dogs going for the kill. That's them. She's found them. Her vision that goes infrared, seeing the fast beating hearts of the Lycans locked in conflict. She then finds herself sitting on that roof, ready to enjoy the show.

Finn runs up on Ben and clocks him with a punch as he sprints past him. Ben, who remains unfazed, just shakes it off as he turns to face down Finn.

Dodging and blocking most of Finn's attacks, Ben then batteries him with several combinations of slashes and punches. Quick but severe.

Finn backs away, like he didn't want to fight anymore. Ben, who was just getting started, just strolls right up to Finn and pops his claws. Finn then falls to his right knees, cowering before Ben. Ben reaches out to grab Finn's mane, only for Finn to swing a damaging punch straight into Ben's face.

The impact sound of that punch is so loud and so sickening that Phasma had to cover her ears, disturbed.

They both then grapple. Ben quickly gets an upper hand on Finn, punching him twice in the face and jumping up, hammering him by interlocking his fingers together and brings his co-joined fists down on top of his head in a double fisted pound.

Finn backs away, completely stunned by when Ben just put him though.

Ben then grabs Finn by his mane and slams his head into the pavement. Holding his head up where he was eyelevel with Finn, Ben then punches Finn in the face again, sending him flying into another house. Breaking in, the blaring alarm from the home security system in the house causes both Ben and Finn to cover their ears from the intensity.

As Ben looks at the ground, his vision becomes increasingly blurry as he struggles with trying to remain conscious.

From the top of the stairs, a man and woman come down to see what's going on. And when they see the werewolves standing in their living room, they both scream and run back upstairs.

Risking his ears ringing (and possibly bleeding), he picks up Finn and slams his head into the wall, destroying the wall mounted alarm panel. He then picks him up again and throws him through the ceiling. Pulling Finn's legs, Ben then uses him as a battering ram and knocks down the married couples bedroom door. Dropping Finn onto the floor, Ben bares his teeth, gesturing for the family to turn off the alarm.

They both look confused at the monster, not sure if this was a dream or not.

But, when Ben growls, reemphasizing his order, the wife pushes the husband to turn the alarm off. Slowly making his way to the alarm panel in their bedroom, the husband then opens the panel door and presses a few buttons, finally getting the alarm to stop ringing. 

Hoping that that was all requiring by the monster, the husband smiles nervous and looks from between Ben and his wife. When he looks at Ben again, Ben grabs him by the torso and goes to bite his head off. But, before he can do it, Finn sinks his teeth into Ben's arm. Ben growls in surprise and Finn jumps up and kicks him in the stomach, causing Ben to drop the husband and step backwards.

With a forceful swing of his arm, Ben tries to shake Finn off. But, when he doesn't, Ben then punches him and tries again over and over to get Finn to let go. 

Finn pushes Ben out of the bedroom, through the railing, and back down into the living room and hard on his back. Finn then picks Ben up over his head and just like Ben did to him, he uses Ben as a battering ram and barrels through the living room wall.

Both the couple come out of the bedroom to find that their entire front entrance is a complete mess. It looked like a mini tornado tore through there.

* * *

When Ben is thrown to the pavement outside, Finn runs up on him, only for Ben to kick him, causing him to fly over him. Landing on the grass, Finn quickly gets back up on his feet. But, before he can do anything else, Ben is on top of his back and bites into the back of his neck. He then also is punched and slashed a couple of times in the back and chest.

Finn struggles to get free of Ben's powerful jaws, but can't. Ben was going for blood and there was no way he was going to stop until Finn was dead at his feet. But, all the moving around is good, because Ben can't keep up with Finn's movement and pretty soon, He's right where Finn can do something about him to get him off.

With a strong grip around Ben's throat, Finn chokes his opponent hard enough to where Ben has to let him go so that he can breath. Finn responds by quickly punching Ben in the stomach, sending him flying away from him and landing loudly onto the sidewalk. Running over, Finn lunges at Ben, pushing him further away and hitting the side of his head with a damaging left swipe of his claws. 

Ben growls out in pain before Finn smacks him twice more, the second him knocking him to the ground. Straddling Ben's waist, Finn pelts him with a barrage of punches to the face. Each hit landed is much worst than the one before it. Whatever pool of anger that Finn is drawing from, it's deep enough where Ben is starting to regret waiting for Finn to turn to kill him.

Wanting the punishment to stop, Ben pretends to get knocked unconscious and just lies there like Finn just beat him to death. He thinks that he's tricked Finn into believing that he's killed him.

But, Finn was no fool. He then walks away, not because he thinks he's won. But, to pick up a parked car, return to Ben's side, and then brings it down on top of Ben, seemingly crushing him underneath. 

Seeing this, Phasma snickers to herself. She knows that her husband was fucked up and in a lot of pain, but seeing him getting crushed with a car while playing dead was pretty damn funny.

Picking the car back up, Finn sees that Ben was still alive and twitching in pain. He then brings the car back down on Ben over and over and over, making a ton of noise as he does so.

Just then, Phasma notices that lights were coming on and people were coming outside to complain. But, as the giant beast came into their sights, they began to panic.

Seeing this as an opportunity to intervene at last, Phasma launches herself off of the roof and runs over to Finn, growling and swinging her claws at the neighbors as she passes.

Getting right up behind Finn, Phasma gets ready to pop her claws when Finn sees her and uses the car as a shield. She runs right through it, sending what was once a brand new car into a million different pieces while attacking Finn.

Finn gets to his feet and before he can fight back, Phasma's on top of him, pinning him down and trying to bite his face off.

Ben recovers from his assault with the car and sees that his wife has joined the fray.

As Phasma comes back in to bite at Finn, Finn grabs her jaws, struggling to hold her back. As her jaws hovers dangerously close to Finn's neck, he kicks her off of him and gets back up only for Ben to tackle him back down.

After having gotten the wind knocked outta him, Finn was unprepared for Ben, who comes over and punches him in the face. As he stumbles back, Phasma slashes his back, causing Finn to swing around to punch her, but misses. Phasma then holds Finn from behind, allowing Ben to walk over and returns the punishment that Finn just dealt him, only with much more pleasure.

* * *

Both Rey and Poe have DJ anchored on the spot. Both of them have one of his arms in their holds, their fangs into his shoulders, his feet trapped under a foot and they were pulling him to different directions. 

As DJ groaned, he struggled to get out of their grasps.

The sounds of bones breaking and muscles tearing echoes as DJ is literally being pulled apart. And it seemed the more he struggled to get free, the harder they both fought back.

Aggravated to the point of wanting to kill everything, DJ lets out a roar is angry and so loud that it shakes the very ground they all stood on. He's a mixed bag of emotions right now: He's confused, scared, pissed off, sad, in tremendous pain, exhausted, hungry, and so out-of-himself that he wishes that he could just die. He falls to his knees in defeat.

Whimpering, he stares at the ground, wondering how all of this could have happened. Just 3 hours ago, he was an ordinary man, a cop, an ex-husband, and father. Now, he's this monster that became like this all thanks to that asshole and that kid that night over a month ago. It was all their fault that he was like this now.

How did he get here? After he got bit, he was brought somewhere in the middle of the West Jakku desert, listened as a couple of people dug a hole and set a fire in that hole. They grabbed him and toss him in. He was about to be a piece of charcoal when...

That blonde haired woman that pulled him out of the fire told him that she needed his help to 'make things right'. By aiding them in shuffling a kid around, they promised him a cure for his condition and he wouldn't end up becoming like one of them: a monster.

Obviously, he was lied to, because he still became a monster.

Oh, yeah. He helped in a kidnapping in order to go right back to what he was before. That same kid who was scared out of his mind... he handed that kid over to the asshole in order for him to become human again. Really, how fitting for him to wind up as a monster. Now, that he thinks about it, even if he were cured, he'd have to face himself everyday from now on and be made to live with the consequences of his actions.

But, now... he has to live with the memories of being unable to stop himself from killing people. People who were scared of him and wanted to get away from him. It was too cruel. He didn't want any of this.

He then looks up to the sky and beginning to whine. If he could talk right now, he'd tell these two to just go ahead and kill him.

Just at that moment, he saw the full moon in all of it's majesty. It was beautiful. Like he was looking at it for the first time ever. He didn't really have a moment to even think about things when he saw it earlier that night. But, this was a vision to behold.

Something about it's light that drew his eyes to it. Like gravity, he couldn't escape it. And, all of a sudden, it was like he was given new life. The longer he stared at the moon, the more he felt like he was being reborn, even at this moment.

All of his wounds were healing. Broken bones and scarred flesh reverting back to the way they looked before his fight with Dameron and the cute girl.

Too busy to even notice it themselves, Rey and Poe were too busy trying to restrain him just long enough for them to broken him down. Or rip him apart.

Back to full health and strength, DJ stands to his feet, grabbing both Poe and Rey by the neck and lifting them off of their feet. He choked them to the point where they clawing at his arms while gasping for air. It doesn't matter that they tried to stop him from killing anymore people. All that mattered right now was that he gets to kill them. They hurt him. Even tried to kill him. So, he was repaying them in kind.

Feeling their necks crushing in his hands, DJ smiled and laughed triumphantly as he watched the light beginning to leave their eyes. He throws them both to the ground and crouches over them, extending his claws. Like a Predator savoring his kill, he slowly crept down on them.

This would be so sweet. He's almost sorry to end them so fast. But, he had enough of them both. But, which one should die fast? Hmm? DJ studies both of the downed Lycans, playing 'Eeny-meeny-miny-moe' with them until he just decides to end Dameron first.

Bringing his claws down on Dameron's neck, DJ is startled when a bright light from the sky shines down on him. He looks up and sees a helicopter flying overhead and even more Lycans jumping out of it. Standing at the chopper's door stood that woman Mara Jade and Leia in her human form.

Meanwhile, Luke, Jyn, Chewie, Jaina, Oddy, and Suralinda all emerged from the underbelly of the airship, dropping down on top of DJ.

Chewie jumps on him, striking him down and going for his neck. While Oddy and Suralinda restrain his arms and Luke and Jyn anchor his legs. Jaina then goes to check on her husband and cousin, worried that they might be in critical condition or worse.

Since none of them talk in the traditional way: with words, they all grunt, barked, and howled letting everyone else know that they were fine.

DJ is slightly blinded by the airship's lights, but when another figure emerges from the ship, hovering in front of the light, DJ could only see their silhouette. Like an angel from heaven, DJ looks up in wonder as this mysterious stranger flights down to where he laid.

After his feet touches the ground, the man with dark skin and the yellow tattoo across his face walks up. And with an outstretched hand, DJ felt as if he were in a trance. First, his angry vanished. And then, he lost his hunger. Finally, he lost consciousness and his world when black.

His hands dropping to his side, Quinlan Voss looked down at the monster that was now sleeping soundly, thanks to his psychic powers.

* * *

_Earlier that evening, after both Mara Jade and Quinlan Voss are brought up to speed, Mara asks if Leia had any contacts in West Jakku she could talk to about Finn. Acknowledging that she did, Mara tells her that she and the others could call them from the airship. Everyone else is told to mount up and they needed to get going._

_In Cratertown, Leia talks with Saw, who informs her of what's been going on as of lately. But, when reports come over the phone and the Paladins' telemonitor screens, they immediately take back off in order to deal with the situation._

_Karé, Jessika, Kaydel, and Anakin are all left with Saw as they head for the downtown area._

_In the cargo hold of the airship, Mara told those Enforcers who were going out to take a look outside the window. She was aware that when Lycans have transformed that things tend to get a bit... messy._

_But, Leia ensured her that they had all eaten before they left. So, there wouldn't be a problem._

* * *

"Nice going, Quinlan." Mara Jade says.

Quinlan looks over his shoulder and gave her an acknowledging bow. "Thank you, Director."

"So, how are your two wounded enforcers?" Mara asks Leia.

Leia looks around at all of her Lycans as they hold up both Rey and Poe, watching them as their wounds heal, thanks to the full moon.

"They'll be alright momentarily." Leia says. "But, the one thing that I'm still worried about is Finn. It's been almost four hours and we still have no clue where he could be."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Quinlan says to Leia. He walks over to the sleeping DJ and now that his mind is at ease, it'll be easier for Quinlan to search his thoughts.

"What is he doing?" Leia asks Mara.

"He's a Psychic." Mara says. "He's going to probe DJ's docile mind in hopes of founding your little lost cub."

"Really?" Leia asks in wonder.

"Hmm-mmm." Mara nods without looking at Leia.

Quinlan holds his hand over DJ's face and closes his eyes. Within seconds, he combs through the memories and thoughts that occupy DJ's subconscious mind. In no time, Quinlan will know everything there is to know about DJ, despite just meeting him. His every pain, joy, fear, pleasure, regret, shame, and future hopes, they all fill Quinlan's mind. By checking his recent memories, Quinlan finds exactly what he was looking for.

"I found him." Quinlan says. "Finn's over at the Krennic's household."

"Are you sure?" Leia asks.

Quinlan nods. "I can see it."

"He was taken right back to those people." Leia says.

"Well... now that we know where he is, we need to go now." Mara says.

"Right." Leia says. "There's no telling what's been going over in Cratertown. I only hope we can get there in time."

"Not to worry." Quinlan says. "Gather around me. I'll take you straight there."

Han, who was standing quietly in the background, approaches Mara, asking, "Is he first real?"

"Do you really want to waste even more time by listening to him explaining all the possibilities of what a Psychokinetic can do?"

"Uhh..." Han wasn't sure how to even answer that question.

"Didn't think so." Mara says sarcastically. "So, as soon as you've found your missing three, meet me over at the top of the Eve building. I'll take DJ here and have him ready to be transported."

"All right." Leia says. She takes Han by the hand and they gather around Quinlan. As does Poe, Rey, Jaina, Luke, and Jyn. The rest watch as Quinlan disappears into thin air.

Everyone else still standing there just stares at the spot where Quinlan and the others were and stares, completely baffled.

"Okay. Let's go." Mara says, snapping all of the Lycans out of their amazement. "I don't know how much longer we've got until he wakes up, but I'd rather him be in a cage then out here if he wakes up swinging."

Nodding their heads, Oddy, Suralinda, and Temmin all get DJ up and carry him over to the airship as Chewie follows along behind.

* * *

Watching Ben enjoying pummeling Finn, Phasma, now bored, just stares at her husband as he was just beating Finn mercilessly, not even giving him a moment's rest. If Finn were any other person, he would be dead from the beatdown he was getting right now.

Just then, a flash of light shines behind them, but Ben were so preoccupied with beating Finn that he failed completely to notice it. But, Phasma didn't. She recognized right away that the Psychic was Quinlan Voss, a member of a secret team of Supernatural Paladins. 

Too late to warn her mate, Phasma bolted out of there without drawing any attention to herself.

Seeing what their kin were doing to Finn, both Poe and Jaina run over, knocking Ben off of Finn.

Rey goes to help Finn up while Quinlan uses his powers to seize control over everyone else's mind and erase their memories of what was going on.

Luke and Jyn also go and check up on Finn, making sure that he also is exposed to the moonlight so that he can heal.

Poe pushes Ben away as Jaina forcefully holds his arm behind his back. But, Ben was still eager to kill Finn. As he goes to attack Poe, Poe jumps back and counters with a punch on top of his head, knocking Ben to the pavement again. Jaina jumps out top of Ben and Ben howls for Phasma to help him. He looks around, only to see that it was just him and his Clan.

Ben pushes himself up and stares at Poe vengefully, completely unprepared to see his members of his own clan cuddling the bastard.

Popping his claws, Ben goes to attack Finn yet again, but just like before, Quinlan psychically attacks his mind, subduing him and causing him to pass out. Quinlan goes looking for Phasma, hoping to do the same to her. But, she was long gone.

Once the renegade Solo was under control, Quinlan, Poe and Jaina all return to see about Finn. Once his wounds were all finished healing, he opens his eyes weakly and sees Luke, Jyn, and Rey all huddled around him. They tell him to take it easy. That everything will be fine. That he doesn't have to worry and that he's back in good hands.

 

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

When the sun rose the next day, Finn and all of the other Lycans reverted back to their human forms. Since most of them were naked, Saw and his family provided blankets, towels, and clothes for the ones who turned that night.

When Finn woke up, he was afraid that he might've been blamed for what Ben did last night. But, everyone assured him that they know what Ben was planning and that they knew the truth. It was okay. It was over.

But, that doesn't make Finn feel any better. He remembered everything he did last night and just how out of control of himself he really was. And although he didn't hurt anybody last night, he was still so upset by the fact that he had little control of himself. It was like watching someone else's action through their eyes. Finn was disturbed greatly that he was gonna have to deal with this for the rest of his life.

But, Rey was the one to tell him that he wouldn't have to deal with things on his own. Reminding him that they've all had to learn how to manage during their first transformation. And, from then on, if he let them, they would teach him all he needed to know in order to survive, not only as a Lycan, but as a member of the Pack.

Finn considers it. But, then asks that if he didn't choice them, would they kill him?

Leia tells him that they never kill anyone unless they were a threat. And Finn currently wasn't a threat, but as long as he was a Lycan, he would need to be outside of any major populations before the night of a full moon. Because if he wasn't and he poses a serious risk to their safety or the safety of other people, then...

As much as the Clan didn't want to, they would have no choice but to either end him or have him handed over to the Paladins. Neither solution was preferable. But, death was a slightly better fate than being captured by the Paladins.

It didn't take Finn very long to make up his mind. He chooses them. He chooses to join the Solo/Skywalker Clan.

"Welcome to the Family, Son." Luke says, shaking Finn's hand.

One by one, each of the present Lycans all welcome him in with open arms. 

* * *

**ELSEWHERE...**  

With the Solo/Skywalker Pack now back off the Paladins' Radar, it was time for Mara Jade to refocus all of her efforts on the last few loose ends that needed to be tied up. 

  1.  With both DJ and Ben in cages with silver tipped collars, all that was needed to do now was to erase all of the remaining witnesses' minds as well as any evidence of a Lycan attack. Within a hour, everyone was made to forget all that they had seen last night and the news story was that same ritualistic killing cult was on the loose and then they've been taken care of.
  2.  Locking Ben up in a Cryo-container at their facility up there in the North Pole.
  3.  Removing Officer DJ's most recent memories of the events that took place last night and providing him with a cure-... an actual cure for his Lycanthropic Cancer and let him go about his life. 
  4.  Providing a convincing cover story, just in case other Paladins caught wind of what happened in West Jakku.
  5.  Destroying anything that ties back to the Solo/Skywalker Clan.
  6.  Phasma was still on the loose. So, she would need to be found and placed in a cryo-container along with her Husband.



So far, 6 out of 7 wasn't too bad, all things considered.

* * *

Three nights following the night of Finn's first full moon, The Solo/Skywalkers wanted to celebrate adopting him into their fold. On this night, they would go on a run in their wolf forms, showing their newest addition that they all moved and hunted as a Family.

Regathering back at the Ashmore house, everyone raised their glass to Finn, who despite not being in control of himself, still managed to remain humane during the whole ordeal. He didn't hurt, harm, or kill anyone on his first night. He even came to the rescue of several people that Ben was attacking.

Finn was so bewildered to know that he was the center of all this attention. Seeing everyone looking at him like he was someone special. But, Rey assured him that he was in form, very special. To all of them. To her.

Finn smiles and they clink their glasses of cream sodas. (They were both 16. Regardless of the situation, they were still too young to drink alcohol.)

After dinner, everyone went outside and begun undressing. Seeing everyone getting naked suddenly made Finn feel very uncomfortable as he was still learning the ropes here.

When pressed to try and change into his wolf form, He was a bit disheartened that he could transform into a wolf.

Not wanting Finn to feel too left out as one by one, everyone else changed into wolves, Rey smiles as she took his hand, promising that remain behind with him, so that he didn't feel left behind.

Finn thanks her, but she warns him not to thank her just yet. Because then, without any warning, She went tumbling off of the edge of the tall mountain, still holding hands with Finn. The others join them, leaping from boulder to boulder as they all make their way down the mountain face.

As they themselves leapt from foot hold to foot hold, Finn was so surprised to see that not only was he not a pizza by now, but that he wasn't even hurt. It was as if he couldn't be hurt. He looked over at Rey, who was smiling brilliantly at him.

Once they made it to the base of the mountain, everyone takes off running as both Rey and Finn run along with them. Feeling free, like nothing else mattered at this moment, Finn smiled as he feels the wind on his face as he stays in pace easily with the other wolves.

"You still back there, Finn?" Rey asks as she runs a little bit ahead of him.

"Doing just fine!" Finn shouted at her. "Getting ready to leave you in the dust!"

"Oh, look who's suddenly gotten a big head!" Rey says. 

"Just stating facts here, Rey!" Finn shouts. "I'll see you when I get back!"

"Okay, Mr. Motormouth! Let's see you put your money where your mouth is!" Rey says.

And, just like that, a family run turns into a race between Finn and Rey.

All of the younger Wolves barked on in encouragement while many of the senior wolves groaned in annoyance.

* * *

On a wet and miserable Monday morning, Orson Krennic attended the funeral of everyone in his entire family at the hands of those monsters. He's not sure how no one can remember what happened to him and his loved ones 2 weeks ago, but he does and he can't stand the thought that those freaks were still out there, somewhere. And then they were living free while he had to go on living without his family.

Later that night, Orson stood in what remained of his house, looking around and seeing the bodies of his wife and children as they covered the floor.

Images of what that white-haired wolf-thing did to his boys... to his daughters... To his wife. He saw them all die right there in front of him and he was powerless to stop it.

During the entire funeral, Orson kept his sorrow buried deep beneath the surface, refusing to cry as he thought that he needed to be strong for his fallen loved ones. But, now that he's back standing in the same spot he was when he lost everything, it was just too much to keep in.

He breaks down at last, letting out everything he was feeling by bawling his eyes out and hitting the ground, cursing. 

Unbeknownst to Orson, someone was approaching him, stepping over debris and broken glass.

"Mr. Krennic?" A familiar female voice with a british accent calls out.

But, Krennic doesn't answer back. He was too lost in his grief to think about anything else.

"Mr. Krennic?" The Voice calls out again.

"What?!" Orson says, his voice breaking. He wipes his eyes and clears his throat. "What?"

"Are you Mr. Orson Krennic?" The Voice asks again.

"Who wants to know?" Orson asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

The person who came to visit him was none other than Phasma. "Sir, My name is Phasma. I'm a captain of the Order of Paladins."

"Paladins?" Orson asks.

"Supernatural Hunters." Phasma says.

"And what do you want with me?" Orson asks.

Phasma kneels down, getting down to his eyelevel. "To help you get revenge on the monsters who took your family from you." Phasma says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	8. What Is This Feeling Coming Over Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living in the same house for two years, Finn and Rey have grown considerably close in no time. In fact, they were together so often, it shouldn't surprise anybody to see Rey and Finn acting like they were brother and sister.
> 
> However, when a new girl enters the picture, Rey finds herself in a tailspin. But, the weird thing about it is... she's not too sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Discussions.  
> Lots of Dialogue.  
> Lots of Talking.

It's Amazing! Almost like they were family the whole time! Has there ever been a case where two people have grown so close in seemingly no time at all? Because if not, Finn and Rey were the exception. And if so, well... they were still the exception.

Over the course of two years, So many things had changed for Finn Storm and Rey Skywalker:

  1. Finn had been adopted by Luke and Jyn and was moved in with them. Them getting him into their legal custody  was a piece of cake, since the process of getting him out of the Krennics' guardianship had already been underway. In a strange sort of way, Phasma may have been responsible for helping set Finn up to be set loose on the Krennics, she was actually instrumental in getting him out of that hellhole. (Legally, at least.) After Saw helped with crossing all of the T's and dotting the I's, Finn had become Rey's adopted brother and was working for her Father in his Home and Garden store, side by side with her.
  2. After his first full moon, Finn wanted to apologize to everyone in the Pack about the way he acted and the way he treated them. But, they were confused. Why was _he_ apologizing to _them_? He'd done them no wrong. If nothing else, he was simply acting naturally to an unusually situation. But, whatever he thinks he may have done wrong, everyone assured him that he was A-OK in their books. And not only had Rey swear to Finn that they were all good, they were family now. To show his appreciation, Finn promised that he'd do whatever was necessary to do his new family proud. But, what he failed to know was they already were proud of him. More than that, they considered themselves downright lucky to have him. He was a good kid. Smart. Kind. Patient. Open-minded. And even extremely reliable. And given the fact that Finn managed to show such great self-control on his first time out as a Lycan, they were interested in seeing what else he could do in his new body. Especially Rey, who was with him every step of the way in terms of helping him understand his new abilities.
  3. Whether they were at work, at school, or at the house, Finn and Rey were always hanging out or working together. They were acting like they were the best of friends. Not only just friends. They were now brother and sister. (The ones that actually get along, keep in mind.) During dinners, holidays, Pack runs, or vacations, Finn and Rey were inseparable. They went everywhere together, whether alone or among some of the others. During get-to-togethers with his friends, Rey was often invited to tag along. And even though she was already introduced to them, they never really got to know her. But, within a few hours, Rey was as thick as thieves with Finn's friends. Particularly with Mikkah. She got along fine with Korin. But, she was often wary of Landon. At just about every turn, Landon was usually in her ear, trying like hell to flirt with her, much to her chagrin. However, despite this, she was always glad to see them and hung out with them as often as she could. Same with Finn and his new family.
  4. While everyone in the clan thought that he was absolutely a joy to be around, particularly Poe, Temmin, Jaina, and Jessika were all so eager to have him come over to their places. Whenever Finn was addressing Poe or Temmin, he'd call them his 'Brothers'. Jaina or Jessika... his 'Sisters.' That's just how he is. He just had an effect on people like that. So, it's was always so strange to Leia just how people could just mistreat him so badly. He was literally too good to be true. It was a mystery that Leia would never get an answer to, she supposes.
  5. Around the time of a full moon, it paid to work for people who owned their own business. Finn and the others would either ride all the way back up to the slowly-being-rebuilt Ashmore house, cut over to where Elder Anakin lived, or just head out to the remote plains that surrounded Cratertown. Learning to eat before the change, as Finn learns, is actually the best way to help control his change. Usually, the hunger would be so great, it outweighed reason. But, with a belly full of a decent meal, it currently made a different to keeping his body under his control.



That first year living with the Skywalkers was the happiest Finn's over been in a really long time. Even with the pain that the transformations bring, it was still so worth it, just because he finally found the family he's always wanted. That first year practically flew by in a flash.

That second year? It was more like settling into an everyday routine: Go to school, go to work, go home and do homework, enjoy talks over dinner, go to bed and repeat. Really, it was almost like his first year. But, not quite.

The only really big differences were, aside from the fact that the end of high school was rapidly approaching, this will be the last year before Finn legally ages out of the system. Pretty soon, he'll need to figure how what he's going to do once he's out of school.

Does he go to college in pursuit of something? Or does he get a job and just figure it out as he goes along? Does he stay in Jakku or move away? Does he try and find his family or does he consider the Solo/Skywalkers as the family that matters?

He's not a kid anymore. He's gonna have to make some pretty difficult choices. 

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

While shopping for dinner that night, Jaina strolled through the produce section along with Rey, Kaydel and Jessika.

"Well, the prom is right around the corner." Jaina says. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you?"

"Oh, my God!" Jessika exclaims. "A 12! Easily! I've been dying for this happening since new year's! I can't wait until it gets here!"

"Me either!" Rey says. "That's gonna be the night to end all night at East Jakku High."

"Yep!" Jessika says. "We're gonna be turning some heads that night, no doubt about it!"

"Lucky you." Kaydel says, mumbling. "I've still got another year before I can have mine."

Jaina looks back at her younger sister. "Aww! Don't worry about it, Kaydel. It won't too long a wait for you."

Kaydel sighs as she shakes her head.

"Of course, the one thing I was the scariest of is that the night of the dance was going to fall on a night with a full moon." Rey says.

"Oh, yeah!" Jaina says. "That would suck for sure!"

"Yeah." Rey agrees. "Luckily, it doesn't. So, we're in the clear."

"There is a God." Jessika says.

"So... ladies." Jaina says. "Now that's it's just us, I'm curious to know. Since the night of the dance is gonna be one of the biggest nights of your life, you've got to share it with the perfect person. So... who do you have in mind?"

"Karé, of course." Jessika says.

"Karé's coming down in time for the dance?" Kaydel asks excitedly.

"Yep! In fact, she's coming in later today and she asked if I could pick her up from the train station! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my baby!" Jessika says happily.

"Oh, she's coming in today?" Jaina says. "But, the prom isn't for another couple of weeks. Isn't she gonna be busy with finals that week?"

"She told me that she'll manage." Jessika says. "She didn't really get to go to her prom night, on the account of her being on the run from Paladins, but she wanted me to have mine to the fullest."

"Aww!" Rey and Kaydel both exclaim. "She's too cute!"/"Wow! She really loves you!" Kaydel and Rey says together.

"Hmm-mmm!" Jessika says. "I'm pretty lucky."

"Righteous!" Jaina says. "Rey?"

"Nuh-uh." Rey says quickly, shaking her head.

"'Nuh-uh?'" Kaydel asks incredibly.

"Nuh-uh." Rey says again.

"'Nuh-uh' as in... you're not gonna tell us who it is?" Jessika asks. "Or 'Nuh-uh' as in you don't have a date for the Prom?"

"How about I let you pick instead?" Rey asks.

"Okay. Well, I pick the first one, then." Kaydel says. "And since I know you so well, I wanna know who is going to the dance with you."

"I mean..." Jessika says. "It's just the four of us here. Whoever you say won't go beyond any of us. So, come on. Spill! Who is it?"

Rey leans in closer to them, like she's about to spill the big secret. But, instead she says, "...no."

"Seriously?" Jaina asks.

"Please?" Kaydel asks.

"Forget it." Rey says. "I'm not telling."

"Well, can you tell us if we know who this mystery person is?" Jessika asks. "At least?"

Rey looks over at Jessika with a look that says 'Are you serious right now? Didn't I just tell you 'no'?'

Jaina sighs harshly. "Okay, fine. Be that way."

"But, you should know by now, Rey." Kaydel whispers. "Not too many secrets are kept from the entire Pack for too long. Eventually, we're gonna find out who it is. So, save yourself the unnecessary suspense and just let us know now."

"No, thanks." Rey says. "I think that I'll be keeping this little secret to myself for right now."

"Have it your way." Kaydel says.

"Sure. I think I will." Rey says smugly. "Thanks."

* * *

Pulling up outside of the Train station, Jessika hops out of her car and takes a way around, keeping an eye out for the correct platform as well as the most beautiful woman she's ever seen.

As she strolls around, Jess is careful not to miss too much. Her eyes quickly scan every face in passing crowds or in small groups within seconds, eager to catch a glimpse of her mate. 

Karé was really special to Jessika. They've been together for over 2 years. And despite the three age difference, Jessika's feelings for her girlfriend never wavered. Not once.

It's been about 6 minutes since Jessika's gotten there and walked around. she was adamantly looking around, hoping that she didn't get here too late. Karé's train was set to arrive at 2:13 P.M. She got there about 2:00P.M. And right now, it was 2:19 P.M. If there's one thing she prefer about trains to planes was that trains were usually always on time. So, then... where in the world was her lovely Dovey?

Jessika was on the verge of going out of her mind with worry. She was at the point of tears. So, she whips out her cellphone and about to call her mate when she noticed a familiar scent in the air. A certain perfume that a certain someone usually wears, ever since Jessika got it for her on her last birthday. She turns around and staring at her with a smile as big and as brilliant as the sun was Karé Kun.

Not wasting another second, Jess breaks out into a full sprint and hauls ass halfway across the platforms to reach the one woman she loves so much. "MY LOVE!!" Jessika shrieks as she leaps into the waiting arms of Karé, who embraced her just as fiercely as she always had. 

They stand there and hold one another, not caring for how long it lasts. They both missed each other so much. So, they were take as much time as they wanted.

Finally, Jess backs out of the hug to get a better look at Karé's angelic face. "Hello, Gorgeous."

"Hello yourself, pretty baby." Karé says back.

They both then share an impassionate kiss. Karé was so into it that she lifted Jessika right off of the ground.

Once they felt their lungs burning for air, they both ended their long winded kiss.

"I've been waiting for that all day." Karé says. "You kissed me like you missed me. Did you miss me?"

"I do." Jessika says before pecking Karé on the lips again. "I did. I thought I did." 

Karé then looks at Jessika slightly confused.

"I was almost sure I did." Jessika says. She then pushes Karé away. "Where have you been?"

"Right behind you." Karé says.

"Karé." Jessika says.

"What?!" Karé asks. "I'm not lying. I got off my train right when I said I would."

"No, you didn't, babe." Jessika says. "I would've seen you if you had."

"Well..." Karé says. "Okay. That is true. But, there was something that I kinda need to say. When I came out, I stood around waiting for you. But, then I realized that I almost forget my search word puzzles. So, I went back in. Found them. And came out another way."

Jessika's eyes widen. "You came out another way?"

"Yeah." Karé says, nodding her head. "From the other side of the train. So, you see? Same train, different platform. I had to get around a little bit in order to find you."

"And?" Jessika says.

"Well, when I finally found you, I was gonna surprise you from behind." Karé says. "But... then I thought that I'd wait until you'd found _me_ standing back here."

"So, how long were you planning to stand over here without saying anything?!" Jessika asks.

"As long as it took for you to pick up the scent of my perfume." Karé says.

Jessika scoffs as she looks at her annoying girlfriend (Whom, she loved with all her heart, mind, and soul.) and shakes her head.

Karé hunches her shoulders. "I would've come up to you and spoke if it went on too late. Honestly, I really just wanted to savor the suspense. And it worked too, didn't it? You're reaction was everything I wanted to see. And look! We're back together again. That's all that matters, right?" She asks, giving Jess another brilliant grin.

Jessika's scoffs turns into snickers which turns into a giggle. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stay more at Karé. She just made it too hard.

Karé shares in her laughter.

"I hate you." Jessika says.

"No, you don't." Karé says. "Girl, you love me."

"Yes, I do." Jessika says with a smile. She then pecks Karé on the lips before speaking again. "So much, it's insane."

* * *

Walking through the front door of Leia and Han's abound, Jessika helps takes Karé things up to their old bedroom.

"Dinner's gonna be later tonight at Jaina's." Jessika says. "So, that won't be for another 5 hours. So, it should give you plenty enough time to relax and get yourself situated."

"Okay." Karé says. "Sounds good." She then drops her bags on their old bed and zips it open. 

Seeing Karé bending over, Jessika couldn't help but glance down at her amazing ass. It's been a minute since she was so close to Karé in the flesh. And if all goes as planned, she'll be making Karé's current trip one that she'll want to revisit once she comes back in time for the prom.

"So, how's life, living on campus at Battery Rock University?" Jessika asks.

"Lots of partying, lots of drinking, lots of people sleeping in class." Karé says.

"That includes you?" Jessika asks.

"Oh, no!" Karé says. "Not me. I'm the responsible one, remember? I gotta maintain my reputation."

"Hmm. Interesting." Jessika says. 

Karé turns and looks at Jess questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing." Jess hunches her shoulders. "It's just nice to see that some things just never change." 

"Yeah, Well. That's not to say that there haven't been a lot of offers. And some people just can't take 'no' for an answer." Karé  says. "Some of the fellas from the other dorms often invite me to join them in the surrounding bars. Some of the ladies, too. But, I always turn them down."

"And a lot of those co-eds..." Jessika says. "...You've been beating them back with a stick?"

Karé, catching the hint, doesn't go for Jessika's trap. "I don't worry about the Co-eds. I've got my studies to focus on."

"Good answer." Jessika says with a smile.

"Thought so." Karé says. "But, really the only thing that sucks is that I can't invite my girlfriend to come and stay with me. Dorm officials are strict with their rules. So, I have to sleep alone. And I hate sleeping by myself. It's gotten to be a bit too much."

"Well, now that you're here, we can change all that." Jessika says.

Karé turns back and smiles at Jessika as she takes out more of her clothes.

Jessika then looks away, wondering if she should even entertain the thought in her head any further. The last time she slept in the same bed with Karé was over a year and a half ago. She's missed being so close to her girlfriend and getting to hold her during those cold Jakku nights. But, she allows herself to go into deeper thought as she's come to realize that they were both adults now and so were mature enough to deal with whatever comes of exploring a new area of their relationship.

"Hey, Karé?" Jessika asks.

"Yeah?" Karé asks back.

"When can I have sex with you?" Jessika asks.

Karé almost broke her neck when she spun around to face her mate. "Wha...-What?"

"I'm really ready for us to." Jessika says.

"I'm sorry." Karé says semi-seriously. "I just need a minute. I almost just broke my neck from that weird subject change."

"Come on. I'm serious." Jessika says pleadingly. "I know that you felt that I was too young. With me being 16 and you were 19, it just didn't sit well with you being imitate with me. I wasn't very happy to hear that at the time, given that we slept in the same bed together. But, Karé, baby. I'm 18 years old now. I'm not a kid anymore. And we've been together for 2 years. So, there's really no reason to wait anymore now. Is there?"

"No." Karé says sighing. "No, there isn't."

Jessika notices the hesitation in her girl's voice. "But, there's clearly something that's making you so unsure about this."

"It's... it's got nothing to do with you, babe." Karé swears. "I promise."

"So... what is it?" Jessika asks, approaching Karé. "Why won't you let me make love to you?" Jessika then runs her fingers through Karé's blonde hair and then cupping her cheek. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

Karé goes to speak but stops herself.

"Karé?" Jessika asks. "Baby... talk to me. You're starting to scare me." 

Forcing herself to keep from crying, Karé takes a breath and closes her eyes. "It's the scars."

Jessika's eyebrows shoot up when she failed to hear what Karé said, due to her muttering. "W... What?"

"It's the scars I still have from my operation." Karé mentions. "The first time that you and I met."

"Karé." Jessika says incredibly, like it wasn't a big deal to her. "In case you forget, I was there when you were brought in. I assisted in the surgies. And I saw what you looked like after you were all patched up. You think some scars are gonna turn me off? No chance." Jessika smiles as she reaches for Karé's shirt with the intent to lift it up. "Actually, I bet they make you look even sexier..."

"It's not the scars themselves that's the problem!" Karé said with a raised voice. "It's how I got them!"

Jessika's smile fades as she then had her complete attention on Karé. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, she then lets her arm drop and she listens.

"The night that I lost my family was the same night that I almost lost my life." Karé says. "It was the worse kinda of pain unimaginable. Those silver daggers in my stomach... I've never been burned like that. But, seeing my mom and dad turning into husks hurts me more than any silver tipped weapons out there." Karé then sighs as she looks down, lifting her shirt up. "Every time I even see one of these scars, it only reminds me of what I lost. They're so disgusting to look at. And I'd rather not anyone pitying me for the way I look. I'm sorry. But, I can't... I can't have someone as beautiful and as wonderful and as so full of innocence looking at me the way you're looking at me now."

Jessika then quickly becomes troubled. How was she looking at her?

As if reading her mind, Karé responds with, "Like I'm some great alluring thing to behold. Like an angel." Karé steps back and takes a seat on the bed. "I'm not. I'm anything but."

"No." Jessika says, approaching. "You're every bit as alluring and precious as the first time I laid eyes on you."

Karé scoffs. "No, I'm not."

"Stop saying that!" Jessika says. "You are." Jessika cups both of Karé's cheeks. "Honey, you're selling yourself too short. You think any one of us has had an ideal life? That we all don't carry some kind of scars? Whether it be physical, mental, or emotional? If you did, then that's something else you've been wrong about. Every one of us in the Pack has all gone through a lot. Some of them on our own. Some of it with others. But, a lot of it together. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry that you lost your loved ones like that. It's not fair that they were taken from you. But, please don't forget. You're not the only one who's lost someone they loved. Now, you already know about where I am with my family. I realize that it's not the same thing. But, in a way, it is. I've felt the sting of being abandoned by my family just like you feel the loss of yours. We've both suffered some serious heart break. But, we've both have survived it. Whenever I look at you, I don't see someone who's broken. I see someone who's survived and has a few scars, as a result. Now, if you're uncomfortable with us taking things to the next level, I understand. I'll live with it. But, if you're willing to, try seeing your scars in another way."

"How?" Karé asks. 

"Instead of having them reminding you of what you lost, try letting them comfort you in what you've found." Jessika says. "The Solo/Skywalkers coming to you and helping you avenge your family. All the newer, happier memories of being apart of something so amazing. Getting to meet me and having me falling in love with you. You turning me and accepting when my entire family turned their backs on me. No one here is trying to replace your family, but we're all hoping that you could still see yourself as one of us. You are one of us. You're apart of this Clan and you're apart of me."

Karé takes a moment to think on what Jessika has told her. She's never really thought of her pain as something that's lead her to discovering a new type of joy. And happiness. And love. 'WOW!' Karé thinks to herself. 'Jessika's an amazing nurse, who tends to those in need. But, she never knew that her girlfriend also healed people's hearts, too. Man!

Looking into Jessika's eyes, Karé frames her face in return. She then shakes her head in admiration. "Man! You are amazing. You know that? How did I luck out and end up with such a cute, kind, and caring woman?"

"Maybe it's not luck." Jessika says. "Maybe we were meant to be."

Karé scoffs. "So sappy."

"Well, what you call 'sappy', I call 'sincere." Jessika says.

Karé smiles as she nods. "Okay. That's fine. I'll let you have that."

Jessika giggles as she looks down at Karé. "I love you, Karé."

"I love you, too, Jessika." Karé says.

Jessika then smiles as she leans down and plants a loving kiss on Karé's lips. She then leans her forehead against Karé's and lightly massages her cheeks with her thumbs.

Just downstairs, the lock to the front door can be heard unlocking and being opened.

_"Jessika?!"_ Leia calls out. _"Karé ?"_

"I guess our tender moment is over with." Jessika grumbles.

"For now." Karé promises.

They share another kiss before Jessika interlocks her fingers with Karé, getting her up and away from the bed. 

"Oh, and about that other thing you wanted to know?" Karé brings back up to a curious Jessika. "How about I surprise you?" Karé then winks at her.

Jessika's not quite sure what Karé has in mind, but she smiles, knowing for sure that whatever it is, it was going to end with them both back in bed together. And that's really what matters to Jessika. She then leads Karé downstairs to greet their adoptive Parents.

* * *

After helping a family load up on their newly pursued lawn care supplies, Finn thanks them again for their business and waves goodbye. As he heads back over to the corner, he waves at one of his co-workers with a brief smile on his face.

But, unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by another customer, who was pretending to be shopping for some new garden gnomes. This young woman with lovely melanin skin watches him as he cuts open a plastic bag and moves the potting soil onto a cart. It was almost like she was in a trance, watching his muscles flexing as he moves into one of the aisles, grabbing a bag, and squatting to put it in the same spot where others could be found. She grins mischievously as she looks down at his rear-end, possibly thinking all sorts of inappropriate thoughts.

Approaching him from behind, she fixes her eyes on the back of his head and her smile is a lot less lusting. "Ahem." She says, getting his attention.

With a smile of his own, Finn greets her. "Hey! Look who it is!"

"Hey there, my friend!" She says, calling out to him.

Finn walks over to her, dusting himself off. "I didn't expect to see you here, Elaina!" Finn says excitedly. "Hey, I'd hug you. But, I'm really filthy right now."

"Oh! Don't worry about that!" 'Elaina' says. "Come here!" She holds her arms out for him to walk into. She hugs him tight, rocking him from side to side before letting him go. "How's it going? Not working too hard, I hope."

"Pretty good, actually." Finn says as he gets back to work. "So, what's up? You need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I do." Elaina says. "I've had a bit of a problem here recently. Hopefully, you can help me."

"I will if I can." Finn says.

"It's uh..." Elaina starts. "Well, it's a bit of a miscommunication problem."

"Uh-oh!" Finn says. "This sounds serious!"

"Kinda of is." Elaina says. "You see, There's a... certain guy I like. That I think is cute. Yeah, it's a guy kind of problem. And I've been trying to everything I know of to try and get him to come up to me. I've tried ignoring him. I've tried playing disinterested. I've tried lightly cozying up to him. I've tried being his friend. And I don't know what else to do. He's a really amazing person and I wanna get to know him better. But, I don't know what else I can do to get him to notice me." 

"How you tried asking this guy if he likes you?" Finn asks.

"Tsk! Really?" Elaina asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Really." Finn says. "Sometimes just being blunt is the best way to go."

Elaina looks at Finn, cutting her eyes at him with some present mistrust. "And you really think that'll work? Just putting myself out there and hoping that he doesn't look at me like I'm weird and leave me standing there like a fool?"

"Fortune favors the bold." Finn says.

"Well, okay." Elaina says. "If you really sure it'll work, then I'll take your advice on faith."

"Good. So, if you're really into this person and approach him _respectfully_ , then I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"Okay, cool." Elaina says. "Thanks." She then scratches the side of her head as she takes a deep breath.

Finn goes to squat back down and get back to work when he hears Elaina inhaling sharply.

"So... Finn, I think you're really cute and smart and funny. And I really hope that you don't think any less of me, but I've got the biggest crush on you and I'd like us to go out. On a date. At least one."

Finn stands back up straight and looks at Elaina like he was a deer caught in the headlights. He looks around, wondering if he being punked or something stupid like that before he looks back at Elaina. "Wait. Me? Are you serious?"

"I am." Elaina says confidently.

"You really think I'm all those things?" Finn asks.

"I do." Elaina says, sounding a little less sure at the moment.

"And you really want me to take you out?" Finn asks.

"Yeah?" Elaina says, all of her confidence is just out of the window at this point.

Finn's baffled face then soon shifts into a sly and sexy look. "Okay. How's Friday night sound?"

Elaina then looks at him like she was just taken by Storm. (Pun very much intended.) "You... Are you s...?"

Finn then bursts out into laughter.

"Aww! That's not nice!" Elaina complains. "Come on! Finn! I was being serious!"

"Okay! OKAY!" Finn says, trying to regain his composure. "Okay. So... Just so you know, I wasn't laugh at you. I promise."

"Okay." Elaina says, calming back down. "So...?"

"What?" Finn asks. "Oh! No, I was serious, too! Friday night good for you?"

Elaina then looks elated by this. "Really?"

"Really!" Finn says with a chuckle. 

"Okay. Come over to my house at 7 O'clock." Elaina says. "I'll just let my folks know that you're coming."

"Okay." Finn says. "Good. See you then."

"Okay. See ya." Elaina says, trying not to skip as she walks away from Finn. Unable to resist, she looks back over at Finn, playing with her hair as she heads out.

Finn chuckles, shaking his head before he _finally_ goes back to work.

* * *

Back at the Skywalker's household, Rey stands in front of a mirror, combing her hair and getting ready for dinner at Jaina's.

From her bedroom, she could hear the front door opening and closing back. She smiles, knowing from the sounds of footsteps that Finn had just come home and practically running over to his room. Stepping away from the mirror, she stands at her bedroom door, waiting as Finn draws closer and closer to his room right across the hall.

Just as Finn comes into view, Rey says, "One hour and 15 minutes. You're cutting it kinda close, Finn."

Finn chuckles. "Yeah. Had a few stragglers I needed to take care of. I didn't get to close the store until late." Finn then goes inside the room.

"A few stragglers?" Rey questions. "Who?" She asks, walking over towards Finn's room.

She pokes her head in just as Finn's taking his shirt off. Rey freezes in place upon seeing that. She didn't see much. Just the muscles in his back. But, it was enough to get her all flustered.

"Oh, you know..." Finn says, looking over at her. "Just some families from the neighborhood. I gotta get cleaned up. See you in a little bit." He says as he closes the door.

"Uh-huh." Rey says absent-mindedly. She then walks back over into her own room, like she was hypnotized. She couldn't deny it. She always found Finn to be very attractive. But, she would quietly and quickly try to bury those thoughts. Finn's her adopted brother now. She can't be thinking about him being sexy. Uhh... attractive.

But, as much as she tries to convince herself that he was family now, Rey couldn't stop her eyes from wandering anytime Finn had his arms out or his shirt off. Especially, when they went to water parks or pool parties. Finn was fit! He was a sight to behold. He was also a gentleman and kept his respective distance just to make sure that his female companions were comfortable. To put it bluntly, Finn was quite a catch. Any girl would be lucky to be able to snatch him up. But, she would have to be some kind of girl.

Finn didn't fall for the 'average' girls. He also preferred strong, independent, intelligent ones who carried themselves a very respective manner. Not some fast hussy who's only interested in things other than looking forward to spending her life with him.

Wait. Why does Rey know all of this?

The noises behind the closed door suggest that Finn was taking his clothes off and getting ready to take a shower.

Rey could feel the heat of her cheeks as she blushes. There her mind goes again, going to some unneeded places. Seriously. She was still just standing there at her bedroom door. She hadn't moved an inch and yet... she knows all about what's going on behind it. Damn her Lycan super hearing.

When she hears the shower being turned on, she then returns to the mirror to finish getting ready for dinner.

She felt her palms sweating as the images of what Finn might look like from the waist down, naked keeps flashing in her mind.

'Stop it!' Rey thinks to herself. 'He's off-limits! He's your brother, Rey, for God's sake! Drown out those dirty thoughts!'

It wasn't working. In fact, it didn't work the entire time it took her to finish her hair and move on to make-up and then changing out of her robe and into her clothes.

In the time it took her to get ready, Finn was all done and out of there in half the time. It never takes Finn long to get cleaned up. Really, they still had plenty of time. The ride over there was about a 10-minute trip and they had a whole hour.

But, there he is, all dressed up and ready to take off. He was all cleaned now. And he smelled good. He looked good.

"Meet you at Jaina's?" Finn asks as he leans into her room.

"Nah." Rey says, snapping out of it again. "I mean, what's the point in both of us taking two cars? We'd burn twice as much gas. Let's pick one and be on our way."

"Okay." Finn says. "Whose?"

"Mine." Rey says dryly. "It's much cleaner, I'm sure. Plus, I know that cars need gas in order for them to move."

"Oh, you got jokes." Finn says. "Seriously? The one time I bring you your car back with 3 quarters in the tank, and I'm still taking flack for it."

"No, I'm just telling it like it is." Rey says. "If you haven't figured out where the gas tank is, it's probably for the best for you to figure it out before the needle falls on 'empty.'

"Wow." Finn says, looking absolutely offended. (But, not really.)

"Just saying." Rey says, hunching her shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever." Finn says, blowing her off. "Meet me outside, funny girl." He then heads off.

Rey smirks to herself as she reaches for her car keys on her dresser. When she looks over, her smile fades when she notices that they weren't where she left them. Only one thing made sense.

"FINN!!" Rey shouted. "FINN, NOO! YOU'RE NOT DRIVING MY CAR!!"

* * *

On the ride over, Rey could tell that something was on Finn's mind. He kept fidgeting around. And once every so often, Rey could see him smiling.

"Finn, you're acting really weird right now." Rey says.

Finn turns to her, his eyes widen like he's been insulted. "What?"

"Why are you rocking back and forth in your seat so much?" Rey wonders. "What's going on with you?"

Finn shrugs. "Nothing."

"Finn..." Rey says, pestering him.

"What? It's nothing!" Finn insisted.

"Well, I'm sure it's something." Rey insists back.

"Rey, it's nothing." Finn says, putting an emphasizes on 'nothing'. "No... listen to me. It's nothing. Nothing is going on with me. Nothing. So, how about you drop it?"

"I'm not dropping it." Rey says. "I really wanna know what's-..."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Finn asks.

Rey goes on to say, "...going on in that head of yours. I don't know why you're acting like this-..."

"Y'know, that's your biggest problem." Finn says, while arguing with Rey. "You never listen when other people-..."

Rey continues, "...like I'm not gonna figure it out." Rey continues. "You can't keep any secrets. You don't know how to be-..."

Finn continues,"...are telling you something. You act like you know it all. And when you found out that you don't know something then, well, it's-..."

Rey continues, "...subtle. You have no idea how to be discreet. So, you may as well tell me now and save yourself-..."

Finn continues, "...somebody else fault that they didn't tell you the thing you needed to know. When you didn't stop long enough to-..."

Rey continues, "...some embarrassment. Just tell me. It's me I'm going gonna run off and tell the whole World..."

Finn continues, "...hear them out. And that's really where you make the most mistakes, Rey..."

Rey continues, "...Look, Just tell me."

Finn continues, "You don't listen."

"WHAT?!"/"WHAT?!" They say in unison.

Rey takes a moment to compose herself, taking a deep breath. "Look, Finn... What is it?"

"It's nothing." Finn says back.

"Finn Storm, I know you well enough to know that whenever you get excited, you can't ever sit still." Rey comments.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Finn says with a straight face, as he rocks back and forth in his seat.

Rey waits for him to explain with a look of expectation, while Finn looks at her with an expression that reads as 'Make me.'

"Well?" Rey asks.

"Well, what?" Finn asks back.

"You're really not gonna tell me what's up?" Rey asks.

"What's up is we're on our way to dinner." Finn says. "That's what's up."

Rey goes to argue some more, but Finn cuts her off.

"Look, it's alright. It's all good, Rey." Finn says. "You say I'm excited, then okay. Sure. I am. We're on our way over to our cousin's place for dinner. I'm excited to see everybody in one place again. We do this every week. But, it's something that I've personally never really had before. Even after 2 years of this, the thought of family dinner still gets me going. That's all. That's all there is to it."

Rey looks at him with an unreadable expression before she turns her attention back to the road.

Finn nods at her, taking it as a sigh that everything is quiet now. Discussion over. Issues resolved.

"I'm still gonna find out." Rey says.

"Jesus!" Finn exclaims. "Yep!" Finn gestures towards Rey. "There. See what I mean? This is exactly what I'm talking about..."

"I'm still gonna figure it out." Rey says.

"Don't listen to nobody." Finn says.

"Shut up." Rey says.

"I'm not shutting up." Finn says. "I'm like a fax machine. I'm spitting facts over here."

"Shut up!" Rey says. 

"You don't listen." Finn says.

"Shut up." Rey says.

"You have a hearing problem." Finn says.

They carry on like this for the rest of the drive over: Finn making fun of Rey and Rey telling Finn to 'shut up'.

* * *

Conversations over the dinner table went on as follows:

  * People talking about their day: Whether it'd be about work or school. Or both.
  * Luke telling the group that Anakin is thinking about moving back to Cratertown and he was worrying if people were interested in helping with the move. Everyone says 'yes', of course. And when asked about why the sudden change of heart, Luke was actually very proud to say that Finn played a very important role in that decision. The whole thing with Sol and him falling out with the Pack struck a major blow to Anakin personally. Feeling as though he couldn't see it coming and as a result, it nearly tore his family apart. It felt like a repeat when Ben tried to do the same thing, but as a means to kill Finn. But, when he heard that Finn had his first full moon and not only did he not go feral, he didn't kill Ben, when he had every reason to. He was coming down in a couple of weeks, because he wanted to be there for the kids on the night of their prom.
  * Speaking of which, Jyn asks the youngest in the Pack about the prom and some ideas for dates. Rey says nothing, which was expected. But, neither does Finn, which is not.
  * Went people started talking about their own proms in the past, Jaina mentions that she wonder if their kids would have as happy memories as she did when she had hers. It was then that she and Poe announced that they were thinking about having children and everyone there, especially Han and Leia, being extremely overjoyed at the news.
  * Han then asks all of the kids if they were excited about leaving school behind and taking on the world as some young adults. They (Finn, Rey, Jessika, and Kaydel) all say, collectively 'NO!'. Han laughs at this, while Poe tells them all to 'stay young. There's nothing fun about being an adult. It's overrated.' Temmin, Jaina, Suralinda, Oddy, and Karé all agree with him.
  * Leia then turns the conversation to Karé, mentioning that she had one more year until she graduated from college. She and Han then ask her about her plans after college. She then informs everybody that she had her hopes set on becoming a fire fighter. When Temmin asks why, she mentions that it's because that's what her father was when he was still alive. Everyone all nodded at her understandingly. And while she's been working for Ackbar, she saved up enough to get her own apartment. She's actively been looking and may have found the ideal one.
  * Jessika also makes it a point to bring up that she hopes that she's included in those plans of hers. And Karé states that while Jessika goes to college that she's more than welcomed to stay with her in her new apartment downtown. Assuming that she's ready to move out of Leia's house. Giving her the 'go-ahead', Jessika decides to take her girlfriend up on her offer.
  * It was at this moment that Rey decides to put Finn on the spot, by saying that he had something really important to tell everyone. Slightly upset that he was forced into the spotlight, he does, in fact, have something to say. He mentions that after high school, he was thinking about joining the Police Force with Poe and Temmin. He figures having two Detectives in the family, vouching for him was better than one. Poe tells him that he'll be happy to put in a good word for him. As does Temmin. But, Poe tells him that if he really wants to be a police Officer, to make himself valuable. Be the kind of cop that the department wants. That it needs. Finn says that he kinda nervous about telling everyone and he was glad that Rey gave him the push he needed to explain his intentions. He then thanks Rey, giving her a bright smile and she frowns at him, clearly annoyed with him.



* * *

Meeting up with the trio: Korin, Mikkah, and Landon during lunch, Rey walks over to where they were sitting.

"Hey!" Mikkah says, seeing her friend and scoots over to get her some room.

"Hey!" Rey says back as she takes a seat and places her tray on the table.

"What's up, girl?" Mikkah asks as they exchange a tight sideways hug.

"Not much right now." Rey comments. "How are you three?"

"Upon until just now, pretty crappy." Landon says. "It's amazing the kind of effect you have on a guy."

Rey and Mikkah exchange looks.

"This... This is what I've been dealing with for the past 10 minutes." Mikkah says.

"Guess I came just in time, huh?" Rey asks.

"Just... in time." Mikkah agrees.

Seeing that Landon is practically drooling at this point, Korin pushes his head away and leans in to speak to Rey. "I feel like I need to apologize to you, Rey. I thought we had Landon here better trained than that."

"Oh, it's alright." Rey says, waving him off. "He's mostly harmless, though his raw sappiness could be considered self-harming in a way."

Korin chuckles at this, getting where she was going with that. "That's one way to put it."

Rey smiles as she looks around. "Hey, uh... has anyone seen Finn?"

Korin and Landon both shake their heads. 

"No." Landon says.

"He was suppose to meet up with us, but I haven't seen him." Korin says.

"Me, neither." Mikkah says.

Rey sighs and looks away. He's usually here by now. She hadn't seen him all day. Neither at home and not here.

Landon takes a sip of his drink when he spots Finn. "Hey, guys! Over there."

Everyone looks over to see Finn talking with that same girl he saw at the store.

"Who's that girl?" Landon says.

Rey takes special interest in this. Finn was talking a mile a minute and the girl hasn't stopped smiling since they saw them together. Who is that girl? Why is she grinning like a fool in Finn's face? Why was Finn so interested in her? What the hell is so damn funny?! And...

Why was Rey getting all upset?

Like magic, Finn and this girl appeared in front of them at their table.

"Hey, guys?" Finn says. "This is my friend, Elaina. Elaina? These are my closest friends. This is Korin, Landon, Mikkah, and my..."

"Rey!" Rey says. "I'm Rey."

Finn looks at her with a confused gaze before nodding slowly. "Right. Umm... Would it... be alright if we hung out with you guys?"

"Of course!" Landon says, scooting over. "It's nice to meet you, Elaina."

"Thank you." Elaina says. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Korin and Mikkah both return the gesture. But, Rey says nothing. Just eyeballing the girl as she sits next to Finn on the other side of the table. Finn usually sits next to her. Ever since Rey and he had that... 'Argument' in her car 5 days ago, Finn's really been acting strange.

Was this girl the reason he was so excited? The big mystery that he left Rey with? What in the world is going on? What the hell is this girl?!

* * *

_"Hey, Finn."_ Rey says. _"Where'd you go?"_

"I'm in here." Finn says back from his room.

It was just after dinner time at the Skywalkers and now it was the weekly run tonight. But, instead of Finn getting ready for their run, he was getting ready for something else.

Rey walks into his room and stops by the threshold. Finn was all decked out in his new suit that Luke had got for him the last time they all went shopping downtown. Seeing what he had on, she giggles. "Finn, what are you doing? You're suppose to be getting ready for our run tonight."

"I'm not going on the run tonight." Finn says.

Rey frowns at that. "Why not?"

"Does it matter?" Finn asks, fixing the collar on his button down white shirt and going over to put on some cologne.

"Yeah. It kinda does." Rey says, folding her arms. "The run is a family thing, Finn. Like Pack meetings or Full Moon gatherings, everybody is expected to be there."

"But, it's not mandatory, like those other get togethers you mentioned, right?" Finn asks.

"Well, no." Rey says. "But..."

"Okay, then." Finn says, grabbing his coat.

"Finn, Leia wants to see everyone at the rendezvous." Rey points out. "She's gonna wonder where you are."

"Leia already knows that I won't be coming." Finn says, putting it on.

"What?" Rey asks. "When? How?"

Finn sighs. "Okay. To put it out there, I have a date tonight. I told her that a friend of mine wanted to hang out with me and I asked her if it was alright if I skipped tonight's run."

Rey's eyes narrow when there's air in the conversation. She gestures for more. "And she said...?"

"...That it was alright." Finn says.

Rey literally almost jumps back from that revelation. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Finn says.

"Are you for real?" Rey asks.

"I'm for real, for real." Finn says.

"Are you lying to me?" Rey asks.

"I'm not lying to me." Finn stresses. "You can ask her when you see her tonight."

Rey scoffs, her arms folded again and leaning against the wall. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Elaina." Finn says.

"What?" Rey asks.

"Elaina." Finn says again. "Y'know... that's the same girl I introduced you guys to at lunch today."

"No, I remember the girl, Finn." Rey says. "I just don't understand. How well do you know this girl?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while and she was really interested in getting to know me a bit better." Finn says. "So, I agreed to dinner at Minx's for two tonight." 

Rey frowns, biting her lower lip. She fidgets irritably as she looks away.

Finn checks himself in the mirror, but could tell that she was upset... for some reason. "You're brooding, Rey."

"No, I am not." Rey argues.

"You kinda are." Finn says, jokingly.

"NO, I AM NOT!" Rey shouts.

"Hey, Rey. It's not..." Finn starts. But, Rey cuts him off.

"NO!" Rey says. "You don't get to call me 'brooding'! In fact, you don't get to make fun of me at all! Not when you've already hurt me!" Rey immediately regrets saying that. 

Finn turns to face her. "What? What does that mean?"

Rey deflates, realizing that she may have given Finn a bigger piece of her mind than she meant to. "Nothing. Just... have a good time, okay?" She then virtually runs for the way out.

"Rey! REY! Wait a minute!" Finn calls after her.

Rey opens the front door and slams it. She then heads over to her car and slams that door too before she starts it up and pulls out. As soon as the house is in the rearview mirror, Rey begins to cry.

She's upset. She doesn't really know why she's so upset. But, she is. And Finn is the main reason for that. But, what she can't work out in her mind is:

A. Is she mad at him because he didn't tell her about Elaina?

Or...

B. Is she made at him because he never asked her out?

Rey's attracted to him! Always has been! From the first time she laid eyes on him. And he's never shown interest in her! And she's mad as hell at him for missing all the signs! 

Which is ridiculous! This isn't Finn's fault! He's her brother, for pity's sake!

So, then why does she feels so hurt about this? Because it hurts like hell!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	9. What Is This Feeling Coming Over Us? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living in the same house for two years, Finn and Rey have grown considerably close in no time. So, it comes to no one's surprise that they see Rey and Finn together all the time.
> 
> However, no one could have expected just _How deeply_ the bond between Finn and Rey had gone. Not even Finn and Rey themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the start of the passionate part of Finn and Rey's growing relationship.
> 
> A VERY, VERY long chapter here.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks and her heart aching, Rey retreated to her favorite place, the scrapyard, to be alone to think. It wasn't too long at drive. Only about 10 minutes. But, during the ride only, it gave Rey plenty of time to think.

Rey loved Finn. And not just as a brother. She was in love with him. And maybe she should have been a better job at letting Finn know how she felt. Or Finn should have been smart enough... or cared enough about her to notice that, anytime she was going somewhere or doing something (Whether alone or with the Pack), she always wanted Finn to go with her. They did so many things together. She kinda felt like they had a relationship outside of the legitimacy of being his adopted brother. It was a relationship that only the two of them knew about and shared away from the rest of the Clan. It was unspoken and that's why it was so special. It was nonphysical and it didn't need to be for them to be happy. She thought that they were close. They shared everything together. She was happy.

Only she found out that the perfect world she was living in was only a fantasy. It didn't really exist. Her innocent relationship with Finn wasn't really a thing. He had eyes for another girl. A girl who openly displays her intentions to have him. Her perfect bubble was popped. And it was all that girl, Elaina's, fault. She took the one person she loved so much away from her.

Finn was talking to some other girl and was planning to go out with her tonight. On a run when she, Finn, and everyone else went on the weekly Lycan runs. And without telling her. It hurt like a knife straight through the heart. And it ruined her happiness.

She had to get away. She had to leave Finn, because the thought of him abandoning her (Even though he really was) was too many to deal with.

Pulling into the scrapyard, she parks her car and takes a moment to gather herself.

Maybe she should've said something. Maybe she should have been as aggressive as she wanted. Maybe she should have taken their relationship into the direction she wanted it to go. But, she didn't. And now, Finn would never see her the way she sees him. She buries her face into her hands and sighs defeatedly.

* * *

Sometime later, Rey is startled out of her slump when there was a **[KNOCK!]** On her window. She looks over and sees...

"Finn?" Rey says under her breath.

_"Rey!"_ Finn says, his voice muffled due to the glass barrier between them.  _"I need to talk to you! Can you unlock the door, please?"_

'What is he doing here?' Rey wondered to herself. Did he follow her from the house? She wipes her face and sniffles, getting herself to together.

_"Rey, come on!"_ Finn begged.  _"Please?"_

Rey unlocks the door and opens it.

Finn steps back in order to let her out.

"Finn?" Rey asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." Finn says. "If I did or said something wrong, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

A closer look shows that there's a worried look in his face. Is that look... Was he... Wait. Was he worried about her? Did he literally follow her all the way here from the house?

"Rey?" Finn asks, when he doesn't get a response from her.

"Wha-...What?" Rey asks at last.

"Can you talk to me, please?" Finn asks desperately.

Rey looks at him confused.

"You said I hurt you." Finn says.

Rey's sad eyes widen. Finn followed after her so that he could make things right. He ignored his date with Elaina so that he could make up for his mistakes. Even though he did nothing wrong, he still cares enough about her to make sure that she was okay. 'Oh, Finn.' Rey thinks to herself. 

"If I did, I didn't mean to." Finn goes on to say. "I... I... You looked so sad. I... I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"It's nothing." Rey says, barely above a whisper.

"Wha... What?" Finn asks her.

Rey slides a hand down her face and says, "It's nothing, Finn. At least, nothing you did wrong. You don't have to apologize. It's alright. I'm the one who messed up."

"Wait." Finn says, shaking his head, completely at a lost here. "Hold on. I don't understand."

"Look, Finn." Rey says, getting embarrassed that he's still prying. "I was completely out of line. Every night we went on a run... for the last two years, you've never missed a single night. Not once. But, not only did you decide to skip out on this one tonight, you didn't think to tell me. I took that personally. I thought you and I were close enough where we told each other everything. I don't care that you were going out. But, the fact that you didn't tell me that you had other plans, I felt hurt. And I lashed out. And I'm sorry."

"That can't be the whole story, Rey." Finn says. "No, there's something else. Something you're not telling me."

Rey's heartrate climbs. She knows that she just got on about Finn not telling her everything. And she hates it when he turns it around on her. Betrayed by her own words. She quickly turns to think of a 'blow-off' comment. "Finn, I already told you. I was upset with you because I thought that you somehow owed it to me to tell me about what's been going on with you. When you keep things from me, that makes me think that you don't trust me. And I know that that's not the case. And so, I apologize."

Alright, so now Finn's on the defensive now. He doesn't owe Rey a thing. So, why does she feel like he needs to tell her everything? "I never kept anything vital away from you. Or even the Clan. And if there was something I kept from you, it was because it wasn't important enough to talk about or I just didn't get around to telling anyone. Like Elaina and me meeting up tonight."

Rey's eyes widen in both surprise and Cognizance. It doesn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"Wait a minute." Finn says with a scoff. "Is that what this is about? Rey, come on. The only reason I didn't tell you was because, A. It happened so fast, I wasn't too sure how to tell you. And B. as far as I was concerned, it wasn't anybody else's business if I told them or not. That was between me and her. Why is it so important for me to talk about her with you?"

"I don't want to talk about _her_ , Finn!" Rey says.

"Then, what is it?" Finn asks, demanding to know. "Why are you so mad?"

Rey's heart then sinks into her stomach. "Do you not know?"

"Don't I know what?" Finn asks, absolutely dumbfounded.

That's what confirms it for Rey. He doesn't love her. Not in the way that she loves him.

Alright. Now, at this point, Rey was so mad that she just wanted to get away from him. It's the fact that not only has chosen this girl over her, he's  completely disregarded her growing feelings for him. Well, fine. He doesn't want her, she won't be sticking around. Rey then turns her back on Finn and runs towards the scrapyard.

Finn's confused gaze is quickly replaced with a panicking one as his eyes widen at Rey's retreating form. "Rey. Rey! REY! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! COME BACK!!" Panic has now completely set in as Rey is slowly obscured by the surrounding pillars of scrap. He goes after her. "REY!"

Rey cries as she wipes her eyes, her vision blurred from her own tears. Hearing her name being called, she only runs away faster. Shouting at Finn to "LEAVE ME ALONE!! GO AWAY!!"

"REY!!" Finn shouts as he runs after her. It was dark and the only light he had were the light poles standing in the yard. But, even then those lights were really dim, so they didn't help him too much. Finn goes on. He's right behind her, keeping her in sight. Until he realizes that she started using her enhanced speed, because she's soon disappeared into the shadows surrounding them.

When he loses her, he stops and looks around frantically. "REY!!" He calls out again. He sighs, his voice trembling. "What did I do?" Finn questions himself.

Rey continues on. Not going anywhere in particular. Just trying to avoid Finn as best she can. Zigzagging around and over wrecked cars, rusted metals, tin, cans, and so many other things, Rey keeps her eyes forwards, not looking anywhere else as she sprints away like a scared child.

Rey never used to think that this scrapyard was very big. But, that was a different story when it was dark. She had no idea where she was going. She just needed space between her and Finn. That's all she was interested in.

But, unbeknownst to her, she stumbles right into collected piles of silver. Some of them were broken swords/daggers wedged into many of the piles. Not watching her footing, Rey accidently cuts her ankle on one of the broken swords in one of the silver piles.

The sudden jolt from the cut causes Rey to stumble and she eventually falls into one of the collections of silver tipped junk. Feeling the pain of the slash on her ankle and an unfamiliar burn that came from being exposed to silver causes Rey to scream in agonizing pain.

Finn, upon hearing her screams, immediately runs over to the sound as he is immediately is in frantic mode as he searches for his adopted Sister. "REY?! REY, WHAT'S WRONG?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"FINN!! HELP ME!" Rey's cries only adds to Finn's determination to find her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Finn asks. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He screams back as he looks around some pillars of junk.

"OWW!!" Rey cries in pain. "I CUT MY LEG!! MY BODY FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE!! PLEASE! HELP ME!" The next time she screams, it's the scariest Finn's ever heard her yelling.

"REYYYY!!!!" Finn screams, now absolutely terrified for her right now.

"FINN!!" Rey calls out.

Finn, hearing almost nothing else but his pounding heart, stops to think. It's dark and he can't even see what's right in front of him. He takes a moment to remember what Luke taught him about remaining calm and to focus on his enhanced senses.

He takes a deep breath before he tunes into his Super hearing and night vision. Sniffing the air, he struggles to pick up Rey's scent. But, soon, the smell of blood and burning flesh is all that he can smell.

Following the trail, Finn picks up the pace now that Rey's gone completely silent now. As he heads towards the silver piles, he sees Rey struggling to get out of the small mount of broken silver crap, crying and bleeding.

"REY!!" Finn shouts as he goes over to pull her out.

Looking up, Rey is instantly relieved. She smiles at him. Tears still running down her face. But, she's a bit calmer now. "Finn!" She calls out, happy to see him.

"Don't worry." Finn says. "I see you. I'll get you outta there. Just hold on!"

Finn runs over to her and reaches for her hand. As she reaches back, a silver chain from the top of the masses that Rey was trapped in and it landed on his shoulder. 

The pain from the silver shearing his shoulder, Finn barks in pain as he flings it off of him.

"Finn..." Rey, seeing Finn in pain, warns, "Finn, be careful! That's silver! That's very deadly to us!"

Finn pants madly. "Damn! I never felt anything like that." Looking back up, Finn could see Rey's arms, legs, and upper back were steaming, the smell of her burning getting worse.

Seeing that he couldn't reach her without having to crawl into the silver crap, Finn takes off his jacket. He throws it at Rey. "Rey! Take this! Try and use it to keep the silver off of you."

Grabbing it, Rey looks over at Finn and nods, putting the jacket between her and the silver.

Finn then walks over the scattered pieces of silver made stuff, burning his calves and hands.

FINN...!" Rey starts before Finn reaches out for her, sliding one hand across her back and grabbing under her knees. Picking her up, Finn grunts as his own shearing pain increases with Rey's added weights.

With a huff, Finn leaps out of the silver heap and clear away from all of it completely. Landing back on the dirt, Finn gently lets Rey down as he pants in pain.

Rey, who was still crying from her injured ankle, looks upon Finn, scared for him. "Finn? Are you..."

Finn exhales sharply. "I'll be alright." Finn looks down at Rey's ankle. Tilting his body and leaning in closer for a better look, Finn could see that Rey had cut her leg all the way down to the bone. He's eyes widen in panic. He's already forgetting his own injuries. "My God. Oh, my God, Rey! Your leg!"

"I don't know what I did to it." Rey says. As she stretches out, she tries to gauge just how bad the damage is. "OW!" Rey exclaims as she attempted to move it. 

"NO! Rey, don't move!" Finn says.

"What did I do?!" Rey asks herself out loud. "It hurts! It hurts like hell!"

Finn leans down again, wanting to get her some help. "Come on. We need to call Jyn."

Rey looks up at Finn with dread in her eyes. Calling their mother was the last thing they should do. "NO."

"She needs to know what happened, Rey." Finn tries to say.

"NO!" Rey says. She knows that her mother worries. And seeing her like this would send her into a tailspin. "Do NOT call my mother or anyone else in the Pack."

"But... Rey... We need to get you help!" Finn stresses. "You've lost a lot of blood plus you've got some really serious wounds!"

"No, just... Take me to Dr. Mothma." Rey says.

"Dr. Mothma?" Finn asks.

"She specializes in these types of injuries for Supernaturals." Rey says. "She should be off of her regular shifts at the hospital. Just take us to her house. She should be able to help us."

Finn nods as he takes his jacket, rips it, and makes a tourniquet for Rey. Once it securely tied on, Finn gently picks her up again and takes off for the car. He needed to get Rey help soon. Otherwise, she's liable to die from blood loss.

* * *

Rey lies on Mothma's on personal gurney, tears still running down her cheeks from the pain.

Her leg was wrapped tightly in order to apply pressure to the wound. Mothma had given Rey a shot that stops the hemorrhaging. She then slowly unwraps Rey's leg, needing to see the extent of the damage there.

Finn is sitting nearby, his shirt removed and pants ruined due to the burns he received.

As Mothma examines her, she sees the severity of the injury to her leg. "Good Lord." She mutters to herself. "If the cut was any deeper, we would have to amputate your leg." Mothma then reaches over to grab a container of liquid with some unusual colors for medicine.

Finn frowns at her. "What is that?"

Mothma slips on a plastic glove and screws off the cap. She slides a hand into the glass jar. She holds it up at him. "It's a potion made by some Elves I know."

"What?!" Finn asks, thinking that this was some kind of 'Doctor' humor or something. "Did... Did you just say 'Elves'?"

"I did." Mothma says.

Finn huffs. "Come on. This is serious! Rey's in a lot of pain right now and you're standing there making jokes?!"

"You find elves funny?" Mothma asks.

"No. I think that every word that you said before is funny." Finn says. "A potion made by Elves. I mean, the fact that you said that with a straight face is admirable."

"Well, I guess if I didn't believe in them, that I would agree with you." Mothma says. "But, given that I am one, I do take quite a bit of offense to that, young one."

Wait, what?" Finn stops. "No. No, that's not... Wait. Are you serious? You're an Elf? Elves exist? You're making this up, aren't you?"

"You're apart of a Pack of Lycan Werewolves that changes at first glance of a full moon. You carve human flesh and have all of your natural senses turned up to 100 and this is the most preposterous thing you've ever heard of?" Mothma asks.

Finn doesn't comment after that.

"Right." Mothma says, turning her attention back to Rey. "Rey? Are you ready for this?"

Rey nods her head. Too tire to speak anymore.

Mothma nods back. Applying the remedy to her injuries causes Rey to groan loudly in pain. But, Mothma makes it a point to spread the solution into her severed muscles and exposes bone.

Seeing the extent of the injury, Finn groans unsettled, looking at Rey. 

Rey was in excruciating pain, hot tears seeping out from under her eyes lids.

This is really the first time that Finn had seen Rey cry so much. He's seen her sad before. But, nothing like this. He hated himself for adding to her misery tonight. This maybe the first time he's seeing her crying. But, he's seen enough to know that he hates seeing it. He only wants Rey to be happy. And he was gonna work on that as soon as they got outta there.

Just then, the thought of Elaina crossed his mind. He needed to cancel their evening plans. So, he pulls out his phone and texts her that he had to deal with an emergency.

Finished with the inside of her deep wound, Mothma moves to the outside. Almost instantly, her torn muscles repair themselves and skin quickly grows over the wound. Mothma then applies it to her less sever wounds and they disappear like they were never even there.

Finn is amazed! He was just looking at a gaping bloody wound on her leg that's no longer there. Well, he had some apologizing to do.

With Rey now back to 100% perfect, Mothma then goes over to Finn to do the exact same thing. She applies the solution over his hands and knees first before she carries on to his ankles and shoulder.

Finn, still amazed at just how fast Rey's wounds have healed that he's completely ignored the burning of his own healing burns.

Now, done with both teenagers, Mothma looks over at her in an angered dread. "Rey, what did you do to injure yourself so badly?"

"I don't know." Rey says while she's biting her lower lip. At first glance, all of her wounds were healed. But, she can feel the healing ligaments burning as they regenerate.

"These are silver burns!" Mothma says. "It's counteracting with the elixir. So, it's gonna hurt for a moment before you've completely recovered. Were you attacked? Did the Paladins do this to you?"

"NO!" Rey shouts maddingly, though more in intense pain through her wounds.

Mothma then looks over at Finn. "Where did this happen?"

"At the scrapyard." Finn says.

Mothma's eyes grew so big, Finn wondered for a second that they might pop right out. "Did anyone see you there?"

Finn then serious gets nervous. "No." He says, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Mothma asks.

"Yes." Finn says. "There was nobody there. No one could've been watching us without me seeing them. Besides, it was too dark. If anyone had seen us, they wouldn't have gotten too good a look." 

Mothma looks him in the eye and apparently believes him. She then gets up and heads over to a locker like cabinet.

Finn hops up from his chair and walks over to Rey. He looks down at her worrisome. Like he was about to break down any seconds. It's a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Rey, despite her agony.

"It isn't your fault." Rey says weakly.

Finn looks up at her and frowns. "Yes, it is." He argues. "I was just trying to figure out what I did that made you so mad, that I drove you away. I made you run into that silver depository and get you in the shape you're in."

"No, Finn..." Rey says with a hint of regret that Finn doesn't pick up. "It isn't. I..." Rey sits up. But, Finn tries to stop her by laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Rey. No. Don't move." Finn says. "Save your strength."

"Finn. Please..." Rey says hectically.

Seeing her getting so upset again causes Finn to stop so that she could talk.

She takes a deep breath before letting it back out again. She's sitting up straight on the table and looks Finn right in the eye. "I told you before. Me being mad at you... It wasn't anything you said or did. In fact, I was mad about something else and I took it out on you. I blamed you. This is on me."

Finn frowns perplexingly and shakes his head. "I don't understand." 

"I..." Rey sees Mothma walking back. She sighs. "I'll tell you later."

Mothma then stands over with Finn and Rey. She has a collection of things that she sets up next to Rey. "Okay. So, here are a few things that'll help keep you two protected." As She goes over what each of the items are, she gestures towards every individual content for the teens to see. "Glamour charms. They'll make you invisible to Paladin radars. Think of them as invisible protective cloak. You'll be hiding in plain sight. Next, Angels' tears. They'll help with removing any bloody mess you may have left at the scrapyard and in your car. Knowing you, Rey, you wouldn't want me to tell your folks. But, since you're 18 now, I'll treat the matter as if I were dealing with any other adult and stress confidentiality. Up next, we have candles made from a very special wax that can detect whether there's trouble or if friendlies are close by. When I was examining your wounds, I took some of your blood and used it as a reference of sorts. It's completely alright. You don't even need to light it. If there's trouble, it'll glow yellow. If it's loved ones, it'll glow green. If it glows yellow, just lit the wick and the smoke will lead straight to the source of the problem. Finally, I've got some apple cider vinegar."

When she goes quiet, both Rey and Finn look over at her, expecting an explanation. When she doesn't speak again, they exchange looks before looking at her again.

"Is the Apple Cider vinegar really a smoke pellet or bomb?" Finn asks.

"Is it like mace or some kind of acid?" Rey asks.

Mothma looks up at them and knits her eyebrows together in bafflement. "No. It's for muscle spasms and cramps. Just mix it in some water and rub it on your leg if it's hurting you."

"Oh."/"Oh." Rey and Finn say in slight disappointment.

Mothma then turns to Finn. "Excuse me. Umm, Finn, was it?"

"Yeah." Finn answers.

"I don't want Rey getting on that leg right now. And I need to put all of these in a box. I could use your help." Mothma says.

Finn nods once. "Sure." He looks over at Rey and gently takes her hand. "I'll be right back."

Rey nods as she lies back down on the table, watching as Finn follows Mothma out.

* * *

Stepping over into a large closet, Finn stands and kneels against the left lintel of the closet door, keeping an eye on both Rey and Mothma.

"Let's see." Mothma says to herself as she looks on every individual shelf. "I know I brought that big, metal box back down here when I was finished with it. Now, where did I put it?"

Biting his lower lip, Finn then looks over at Rey. Not because he was worried about her. (Okay, that may not entirely be true. He was worried a little. Just a little.), But, because he couldn't get her off of his mind. He may not say it out loud, but he thinks about her all the time. And not just as a brother thinks about a sister. That became more evident to him when he heard her screaming in pain and saw the condition she was in. He wishes now that he could be closer to her. He wishes that he could hold her hand from now on. He wishes that he could tell her that he loved her. But, then what comes after that? Would her family approve? Would they accept him if or when he and Rey ever got together? And how did Rey really feel? Was that outburst because he was taking Elaina out? Or was it something else? She's always referred to him as her brother. So, the idea that she's in love with him as well have been a mere fantasy. No basis in fact. But, if she threw that little temper tantrum, then...

"You're new."

Mothma's voice shakes Finn right outta his thoughts. "What?" He asks, his voice shaking.

"You're new." Mothma repeats. "I've known the Skywalker/Solo Pack for a long time and I've never seen you around before. How long have you been with the Clan?"

"For a couple of years." Finn answers directly. "How long have you known the Solo-Skywalkers?"

"Since Rey was only 6." Mothma says. "Were you born a Lycan or converted?"

"Converted." Finn says.

"By Rey?" Mothma asks.

"By Ben." Finn says flatly as he pressed his lips together in an anger/smug expression.

"Mmm." Mothma says. "Knowing him, he wasn't looking to add any new members to the family. I'm so sorry that this life was forced on you. Your first full moon... That might've been pretty rough for you."

"You could say that." Finn comments.

"It's a really shame." Mothma says. "A tragedy, in fact."

"Tragedy?" Finn asks. "It's was too bad. I didn't hurt anyone except Ben." He mentions with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Mothma says cheerfully. "But, what I meant was, it's a shame that it wasn't Rey who turned you."

Finn then starts getting nervous. What does that mean? "I don't understand."

"Given by the way you two look at each other, it's a really tragedy that you weren't made by the girl you obviously have feelings for. And... before you argue that that's not the case, understand that I can sense feelings and desires of the heart and the two of you are so loud with your feelings that I needed to separate you both so that I could think more clearly."

Finn looks back over at Rey, who at that moment, was staring back unapologetically back at him. She looked longing at him and he can feel his own expression softening up tremendously.

"Here." Mothma says, getting Finn's attention and handing him the box. "It's everything I told you about. Just make sure to keep all of these close just in case."

"Umm... Oh. Okay." Finn says.

Mothma nods and starts to walk away when she stops. "Oh, and by the way, Finn. If I were you, I'd tell her the truth."

"What tru..." Finn stops himself when Mothma cuts him off.

"And true me when I say... I'm sure she feels the same." Mothma smiles as she points to her left temple. "I can feel thoughts and feelings, remember?" She asks.

Finn nods her head understandingly.

Mothma walks away, shooing him over towards Rey.

Finn goes over to Rey, putting the box down on the operating table. He helps Rey get down and holds her around her waist, keeping her from falling.

Rey leans against him, depending on him for support.

"How's your leg?" Finn asks. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah." Rey responds quietly. 

"Come on." Finn says. "You ready to go home?"

Rey, who was so lost in thought able tonight and about how badly she hurt herself and how she couldn't made things so much worse. And all because she was so upset about how cluelessly Finn acted when he didn't answer her question about him being there.

"Rey?" Finn asks again.

"Yeah. Let's... Let's go." Rey says.

Finn, wondering about what was on her mind but deciding not to ask for now, just helps her up the stairs and out of the basement.

* * *

The drive back home is quiet. The whole time Finn was behind the wheel, Rey never took her eyes off of the road. She seemed to be in deep thought. Finn didn't want to disturb her, but he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"So, what were you saying back at Mothma's?" Finn asks Rey. "Something about you being mad at yourself?"

Rey knew that this was coming. And if she was ready to deal with it, than she would just let it out and just confess her feelings to him. But, she doesn't want to. She sighs deeply, never daring to look in his direction. "You missed your date with Elaina."

Finn sighs in frustration. "Yeah."

"Think that she'll be pissed?" Rey asks.

"Well, I'm sure that she won't be glad that I couldn't show up. But, while Mothma was 'operating' on you, I shot her a quick text that I was in the middle of a family emergency." Finn then frowns. "But, you know that's not what I'm asking you. I know that you're upset with me. With me not telling you about me keeping things from you. But, I do need you to know something-..."

Rey bites her lip to keep from screaming out at Finn. Calming herself back down, Rey mutters, "I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"But, Rey..." Finn starts only for Rey to stop him.

"Hey. Look, I already told you, Finn." She looks over at him with a scowl. "I thought that I was seeing something in you that clearly wasn't there. That's all."

Finn goes to say something else when Rey cuts him off again.

"Finn, I got hurt tonight." Rey points out. "My leg still really hurts and I need to lie down. Can you just get us home, please?"

Finn sighs and nods, putting his eyes back on the road.

Rey didn't wanna talk anymore about anything after almost losing her leg at the scrapyard. She knows that she's coming off cold, but mostly she was just embarrassed. Embarrassed that she made a big thing about her feelings and as a result, she injured herself really badly. She just wanted to go home and sleep and forget all about tonight. 

Well, if there was anything good about tonight, at least she didn't have a scar that she needed to explain to her parents and Clan.

So, they kept on the road home.

Not another word was uttered that night.

* * *

In Rey's bedroom, Rey lies on her back as Finn is applying the Vinegar onto her recovering leg. She looks up at him, feeling goose bumps on her skin from his touch. The strong but gentle caress of his hands causes those feelings that Rey tries to keep buried to resurface yet again. She smiles at him shyly for a brief moment before looking away.

Earlier, She had refused to talk to him. Even when they came back home, she still didn't allow him to have a conversation with her.

So, as a means for payback of sorts, Finn insisted that he'd be there to massage her leg if her muscles were aching her. The whole time that she swore that she was fine, she was rubbing her leg, indicating that she was anything but fine.

After enduring never-ending prattle, she gave in and allowed him to tend to her leg.

Looking back up at him, Rey can see Finn's narrow brow as he works to soothe away her discomfort. Seeing the look he had in his eyes right now, Rey could tell that he cares a great deal about her. As he asked her before to let him know if he was hurting her. He was really cute when he was concerned about her.

But, it wasn't enough for her that he was merely concerned for her. She wanted him to feel as strongly as she does for him. Because without that, then she just trapped in a reality that he could never be hers. And that's what...

**Wait a minute!**

Instantly, images of the scared look Finn had on his face when he saw her hurt in the scrapyard. And that look he gave her back at Mothma's. Both before and after her 'operation'. He's never looked at her like that before. She's sure of it now that she's thinking about it. It just after she unintentionally sliced her calf open.

And what was it he was going to tell her in the car before she foolishly decided to cut him off? Was he about to confess his feelings for her?

Was it just her imagination or did he actually return her feelings? It's a long shot, but if this is true, then it's something she can work with. All it took for him to look at her the way he did at Mothma's... was her getting hurt the way she did.

Damn! Call her crazy, but had she known as she had to do to get him to look at her that way, then she would've hurt herself on purpose a long time ago.

Finn rests his hand on her knee, saying "Finished."

Rey then stretches out her leg hesitantly, worried about that sharp sting to be there, only to find that there wasn't any pain. Looks like that Apple Cinder vinegar did the trick. Or Finn's hands. 

Finn looks at her sadly before putting the vinegar on her dresser as he walked out.

Failing to notice the sadness on his face, but not the cold that came into the room as he left, Rey slid out of bed, wanting to talk to him now. As she stood on her leg, she is surprised to find that there was no soreness or cramps or any pain of any kind. She smiles, happy that her leg was 100% again, but the smile dies upon seeing Finn going into his room. Before she could ask him to wait, Finn's turn the light on a closes the door behind him. She walks out of her room and heads across the hall towards his.

Remembering that Finn liked his privacy, Rey knocks on the door, hoping that he'll let her inside.

_"Yeah?"_ Finn called out from behind the door.

"Finn? Can I come in?" Rey asks. "I need to talk to you."

_"I thought you didn't wanna talk to me."_ Finn states.

"Not at that moment, Finn." Rey says. "But I'm ready to talk now. Please? Can you come open the door?"

Hearing Finn sigh deeply and getting off of his bed, Rey steps back, waiting.

The door swings open and Finn stands in the way of the threshold. "What's up?" He asks.

"Can I come in?" Rey asks again, pleading in her voice.

Finn looks over his shoulder and gestures for her to come on. He walks away, sitting back down on the bed and writing in his notebook.

"Wow." Rey comments. "This is the cleanest I've ever seen this room. Looks like mum and dad's constant scolding wore you out, too, huh?"

Finn rolls his eyes as he looks up at her. "Came in here to tell me that?"

"No, I..." Rey then drops the smile and turns gent before she speaks again. "I wanted to say 'thank you'. And not just for the rub down. I, I, I mean the... Leg... rub..." Rey sighs, facepalming herself.

Finn frowns as he readjusts his position on the bed.

Rey takes a moment and starts off. "Thank you for saving my life tonight. I know that I hadn't been very receptive since we left here earlier tonight, But, I... I just want you to know that... I didn't mean to be so hostile towards you tonight. I was just-..." She's not ready. Rey is not ready to express her feelings for Finn only to be shot down. So, she decides to dance around it. "...so mad when I found out about you taking Elaina out tonight. I didn't know that you spoke to Aunt Leia about her and wasn't sticking around for our runs. I mean, after all, she's not the only one who wants to see everyone together on these nights. Especially you. But, the thing is... you not telling me about Elaina, it really bothered me. You and I had gotten so close in, like, no time. And I felt hurt that you never talked to me about her. We tell each other everything. Why wouldn't you feel comfortable about telling that you've met someone new. And I know... I know you told me that it was all some out of nowhere. And, of course, you don't owe me a thing. But, the though of my own brother not telling me about his new lady friend. Especially after how close we've gotten, just really irked me. And that hurt. It was like a slap in the face. And it hurt my feelings. But, after all we've gone through tonight, it seems so silly that I blew that whole thing out of proportions. I said all of that to say this-... I just want you to know that I love you and just want all the best for you. I never wanna to see you unhappy, Finn. And I really hope that she's everything you want and need. That's all." Rey then hesitates to go, but after a brief debate with herself, she opts to go.

"Rey?" Finn calls out.

Rey looks over her shoulder to see Finn closing in on her. 

"It's taken me a while to really understand how things are in a family." Finn says. "But, the more I see and the more I'm given, the more I tend to kinda keep things to myself. Like being apart of the Solo/Skywalker Clan. Or going out with Elaina. Given the way I grew up, it's hard to be so open with people. I know that I need to start letting more people in. But, it's all still very much a process here. But, I understand why you would feel that way. And I'm sorry that I ever did that."

Finn holds his arms open for Rey to walk into and she does. Sliding her arms around his neck, Rey holds him close as he holds her around her waist. Feeling her braced so tightly up against him causes Finn's heart to pound as loud as a war drum.

"But, I can say, beyond any doubt, that I've never been this happy before in my life." Finn says. "And I know a big part of that is because of you, Rey. Maybe you already knew that... I hope you know that. You're one of the most important people in my life. And if, at anytime, made you feel like I didn't trust you or care about you, then I messed up. And I'm sorry."

Hearing that makes Rey so happy. Though she knew that Finn cared about her, she didn't really know just how much. Being wrapped up in his embrace causes her to melt into Finn's strong arms and warm body. "It's okay. It's okay. I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it."

"But, it is a big deal." Finn says. "It's a very big deal to me. I love you, Rey."

"I love you, too." Rey says automatically. She kisses his left cheek and smiles brightly.

Being so close to each other, neither Finn nor Rey is the first to let go. They just told each other than they love each other. But, not in love with one another. But, still. Just hearing the other person saying it made the whole world to both of them.

Finn rubs Rey's back while she nuzzles into the side of his neck, inhaling his scent.

After what seems like forever, both Finn and Rey ease out of their embrace. Rey's hands slid down his chest while Finn's hands accidently brushes up against her breasts.

Rey blushes, knowing that it was an accident, the feel of Finn's hands on her bosom made her entire body heat up like a furnace.

They weren't hugging anymore, but were still very close to each other. Their hands had found their way into the palms of the other. They weren't in a hurry to move. They just stood there, holding both hands. Their eyes never breaking contact and they lips mere inches apart. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. There was no time, no world, nobody else on the planet. Just them. Just these two young people.

Feeling his breath on her lips causes Rey to whimper barely above a whisper. And the way Rey is looking at Finn makes it harder for him to resist the urge to kiss her. He wanted to. He wanted to kiss her so badly. And if the way her eyes keep drifting back and forth from his eyes to his lips is any indication, she wants him to as well.

_"REY!!!"_

The sound of Luke's voice breaks them out of their trance as well as out of their hold. Apparently, they were both so lost in their own little world that they completely failed to notice that the front door had swung open and that their folks were home.

_"REY!!! ARE YOU HERE?! REY!!!"_ Luke yells.

Rey sighs, as she leaves Finn's room, walking over to the. "Hey, papa! I'm in here!"

_"REY!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"_ Luke shouted angrily.

_"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!!"_ Jyn shouts even louder.

They sounds of their shoes stomping on the hardwood floor causes an echo to bounce all over the living room as they approached Rey's bedroom.

'They were looking for me?!' Rey thinks to herself. That's when it dawned on her. She was suppose to meet them at the rendezvous but never made it on account of dealing with Finn. 'Whoops!'

When Luke and Jyn step in front of her, their eyes turn from angry to worried.

There's something else that Rey had forgotten. While she had taken her bloodied clothes off, she forgot that her folks could still smell her blood.

"What happened?!" Luke asks. "Why do I smell blood?"

Finn then comes out of his room and stands behind Rey.

"Finn?" Jyn asks. "What are you doing here?"

Luke looks between his two kids and frowns. "What have you two between up to?!"

Finn and Rey exchange looks before Rey speaks up. 

"Daddy? Mummy? There's umm... Something that I need to... to tell you."

* * *

As Rey fabricated her accident at the scrapyard, she was surprised to see her parents just sitting there and calmly (On the outside, at least), waiting for her to finish it.

"And that's it." Rey says. "We came straight back here after leaving Mon's house. We didn't mean for this to happen. We were only there for a few minutes."

"Okay. Wait a minute." Jyn says. "I'm a little confused. Finn, I thought you were going out with Elaina tonight. Leia told us not to expect you. Although it's a been strange you didn't tell us you had dinner plans. It's kinda sad when your own child is too embarrassed to tell his folks that he was going on a date."

Rey gives Finn a light smirk, taking pleasure in their folks calling Finn out like this.

"So, since you were on your way out, how is it that you were with Rey tonight?" Jyn asks.

Both Luke and Rey looked Finn's way; one with a stern expectant look on his face while Rey looked nervously at her brother.

Feeling the pressure, Finn says, "Rey said that she wanted to show me something pretty amazement at the Scrapyard. An old car that she was putting back together in her spare time. She said it wouldn't take very long. I figured I had an hour or better to meet up with Elaina and the Scrapyard wasn't too far out of the way. So..."

Jyn and Luke nod understandingly. And Rey let out a sigh of relief.

"...We didn't even notice that we were walking through a large depository of silver when Rey cut her leg." Finn continues to say. "When I heard her screaming, I just took her to Dr. Mothma's house. We didn't think of anything else after that."

"And how exactly did you cut your leg, Rey?" Luke asks his daughter.

"I was so excited to show Finn the car that I took of running and ran right past the broken silver tipped blade. It was stupid!"

"Well, the most important part is that you're alright now." Luke says. "So, you were at Mothma's. Did she give you anything to help protecting yourselves against being detected by Paladins?"

"Uhh, yeah." Finn says. "She gave us a box with a few of her things in it. I'll go get it." He gets up from the sofa and goes to bring them the box.

Rey looks up between her two parents. "Did I just make things worse for us?"

"No. No, of course not." Luke assures. "But, we're gonna need to be careful and make an effort to keep them away from us."

After Finn brings the box back into the living room, Luke and Jyn examine what's inside and start making a plan. 

They needed move and remove any DNA evidence from both Finn's car as well as the scrapyard. They also needed to retrieve Rey's car, just in case someone happens to report it and/or tow it.

Call them paranoid, but this was something they did in order to survive.

Once they had their plan together, they announce to their kids that they'll be heading out, but they wouldn't be gone too long. 

* * *

Later that night, not too long after Luke and Jyn left, Finn and Rey walk into the small hallway that had both of their bedrooms on opposite ends of each other. Before they parted, Rey pulls Finn aside.

"Hey, Finn. Listen. Thanks for backing me up in there." Rey says. "I know it can't be easy lying to Mum and Dad like that."

"It wasn't." Finn admits. "But, it was as close to the truth as we could get without them thinking that something else was going on."

Rey frowns slightly. "Something else going on? There's nothing else going on, Finn."

Finn smirks at Rey. 

"What?" Rey asks.

Finn looks at Rey incredibly, finding it funny that their role literally just switched.

"What're you laughing about?" Rey asks, shaking her head while chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You mean, _you_ don't know?" Finn asks.

Rey goes to ask him if he's crazy, but then her own words from before 'Do you not know?' pops into her head. "Finn?" Rey's eyes widen, catching the hint. Did he feel the same way she did?  "You..." 

Finn takes Rey by the hand and leads her into his bedroom. Knowing that Luke and Jyn moved fast when they wanted to, he decided that talking about this right now might be the only time they can talk at all. So, he invites her back into his room and closes the door behind them.

"Finn?" Rey asks excitedly/nervously. "Do you...?"

"Okay, Rey." Finn sighs exhaustedly as he speaks up. "We've danced around this whole thing all night. It's been going on for too long and I'm tired of it. So, how about we just let it all out there and just get everything of our chests? Neither one of us is leaving this room until we iron this out. Can we do that, please?"

It was Rey's time to exhale. "Alright. Alright." Allowing herself to let down her walls just a bit, she then asks, "Who should go first?"

"Why don't you start?" Finn asks.

Rey glares. "Me? Why me?"

"Because I know you well enough that anything you get like this, it's because you have something really important to say." Finn says. "So... please."

As much as Rey appreciates Finn for being such a gentleman and putting her first, she sometimes wishes that he wouldn't put her in center stage so often. Like right now.

'Oh, alright!' Rey thinks to herself. She closes her eyes and takes a moment to figure out what she wanted to say before they start this little confessional tonight. She then folds her arms, looking around nervously as Finn gives her a minute to speak.

Finn, meanwhile, is bracing himself for any angry or heated comments thrown his way.

Taking a deep breath and readying herself to be disappointed at any moment, Rey asks, "Who is Elaina to you?"

Not quite the thing Finn was expecting, but he does know that he needs to be honest if they stand any chance to ending this cold war tonight.

Rey continues. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Finn looks Rey right in the eye. "No." He then sees Rey physically deflate after hearing him say that. "She's just a friend. A friend who earlier this week made a pass at me and wanted to know if we could hang out sometime."

"That's it?" Rey asks.

"That's it." Finn answers.

Now, comes the biggest question that Rey had. Moving some hair out of her face, Rey asks, "Do you love me?"

Finn flinches at her boldness, but answers her anyway. "Yeah. Of course I do. I told you that."

"No." Rey says. "When we said that, we were speaking to each other as brother and sister. But, I can tell that it goes deeper than that." Rey pants like she was out of breath as she said this. "I know that you love me more than that. I saw the way you looked at me, Finn. Back at the Scrapyard and at Mon Mothma's house. The longing I saw in your eyes... it broke my heart because I saw such pain in them. But, it also proved to me that you did feel the same way about me as I do about you. And it did not look like a brother who was scared for his sister. But, as a man who was so desperate to save the woman he loved. Tell me I'm wrong. Try and convict me it's not true."

Finn smiles as he shakes his head. "There's no need for that. You're not wrong."

"Then, tell me." Rey says. approaching Finn, getting right back into his space. "Tell me you love me." She pleads with him, whispering to him. "Tell me. Please?"

Finn then wraps his arms around her, bringing her into his embrace. His eyes never leaves hers for a moment. "I do. I love you more than I can say. Rey, I've never felt this strongly about anyone before you. And honestly? That kinda scares me because, given the life I had before meeting you, I'm scared that in some way, I'm gonna lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, Finn!" Rey whispers desperately. "I love you, too! I love you so much, Finn!" Rey sobs as she presses her lips to Finn's in a fever of passion. She's really wanted to do this... to feel his lips on hers. And she swears that it's a better feeling than she could've ever imagined.

Moaning into each other's mouths, Rey and Finn caresses each other's faces and arms as their kiss electrifies the both of them. 

But, before it can heat up even more, Finn brings it to a swift end. "No. No, wait, Rey."

"No." Rey whines as she eagerly tries to continue their kiss.

"Rey, listen." Finn says, trying to fight his own urges for her while holding her back. "We can't..." He says in between kissing her. "...We can't do this."

"Yes, we can." Rey swears. "We can, Finn! We're in love! That's all that matters!"

"Except, it's not." Finally, Finn needed to be stern with Rey. He takes her by her arms and holds her back so that he can talk to her. "Rey! Listen to me."

Rey still doesn't want listen or talk. The feel of Finn's lips is a high that Rey is hellbent on continuing.

"REY!" Finn shouts, finally getting her to stop long enough to hear him out. "If this continues, I am going to lose you. And deep down, you know that."

"No, Finn." Rey says fiercely. "We can..."

"What about your family, Rey?" Finn asks her the hardest question of the night. "How are they gonna react when they find out that Luke and Jyn's own daughter and son are in a relationship? Do you have any idea how damning that is? Not only for them, but for us, too?"

Rey then feels her happiness evaporate like water. In their brief moment of passion, she never consider her own Pack in her vision of a life with Finn. But, he does bring up a very serious point. How would they react to something like this? Would they exile Finn? Would they exile the both of them? In a weird, twisted way, as much as Rey would hate that, at least she and Finn could be together.

But, no. She wouldn't risk that. Not for love. Not if it meant her losing her Family and/or Finn. It was a difficult thing to think about. Even worse when, at any moment, all it would take for them to be expose is for either their mother or father to come to the door and find them on the other side of it, and picking up each other's scent on the other.

"As much as I'm happy to be apart of your clan and apart of your life, Rey, we can't do this." Finn goes on to say. "We can't have this. And that's something that sucks the most about this. For once, I was given everything I ever wanted: A home, a family, an amazing girlfriend. But, it wasn't meant to happen. If anyone were to find out about us, I would lose everything all over again. I'm so sorry, Rey. But, I can't risk that. You and I... This can't be. As much as I wanna be with you... we can't be." He sniffles.

Rey goes stiff. Her arms dropping at her sides as she stares at the floor. In one moment, she was at her happiness and now she's at her lowest.

"Rey." Finn says. "Rey, look at me." Finn then cups Rey's face and holds it up so that she can look at him. "This moment-... right now... is all we have. Once you walk out of my room, this will be the end of it."

"But, it doesn't have to be." Rey says, getting an idea.

Finn glowers, puzzled by Rey's statement.

"We could get together in secret." Rey mentions, grasping onto Finn's shoulders and sliding her hands down his arms. "Share brief kisses. Hold one another when we have a moment alone. Maybe... maybe even make love when we go out on our runs. Those runs last for hours. And we all go in different directions an hour into it. We could make this work. Finn, we have to try."

Finn shakes his head. As good as an idea as that is, he can't. He knows himself too well. Once they started their 'secret romance', it's gonna be hard for him to keep away from Rey in the presence of their kin. He's gonna wanna be with her and near her at all times. And even if he were to go along on this thing with her, all it would take is kissing her or holding her at the wrong moment, and that would be the end of that.

"No." Finn says. "Rey, I can't the secret lover thing. If we can't be together as openly as Poe & Jaina, then what's the point?"

Rey goes to argue, but Finn's made up his mind.

"I know myself too well." Finn comments. "All it would take is someone walking in on us at the wrong time for this all to be over. Like I said, I can't risk losing you. Any of you. And I won't."

Rey goes limp. She starts to cry.

For the third time tonight, Finn has made Rey cry. He's never hated himself so much before.

"So... that's it?" Rey asks sadly. "We're not even gonna try? This isn't happening?"

"It can't." Finn sniffles. "I'm so sorry I disappointed you again. But, this time, I don't have a choice but to."

Rey grabs the fabric of Finn's shirt and buries her face into his chest and cries. Finn holds her close.

"Rey?" Finn calls her name. "Rey, I love you."

Rey pulls away from Finn, but only far enough to look him in the eye. "I love you, too, Finn."

Finn, with a sad smile, wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Kiss me." Rey says suddenly.

Finn's eyes widen in surprise at her boldness once again.

"You said that this moment is all we have." Rey reminds him. "And I intend to end it on a good note. So, please... kiss me like you did before. Please?"

Not wasting a second, Finn brings Rey in for another heated kiss, moaning into one another's mouth.

Rey slides her hands down Finn's chest again as Finn slides his down her back, causing goosebumps to cover her skin again.

In a moment of boldness of his own, Finn slides his hands over her butt and squeezes as he deepens their kiss.

Rey moans excitedly/happily as she grabs the back of his head and rests her free hand over his chest, feeling his heart pounding wildly against her hand.

Feeling their lungs burning and in need of air, they finally decide to end their kiss. (Albeit, begrudgingly.)

Looking each in the eye, they exchange an 'I love you' one more time before Rey sadly walks over to Finn's door, opening it and walking back into her room.

Finn watches as Rey closes her own door to her bedroom. But, before he turns in for the night, he pauses when he hears her crying in the other room. He looks over at the closed door and sees that her light was turned off.

He then stares at the floor, completely heart broken.

* * *

In an fully functional faculty in Coruscant, Phasma walks through a long corridor, having her badge scanned multiple times before she was allowed into the double Titanium steel doors that lead to a waiting Elite team of Paladins.

As she strutted down the hallway, all sorts of soldiers and personnel walk pass her going about their merry way whether it be training, research, or being deployed on other missions.

After her badge being scanned for the umpteenth time, Phasma had a retinal scan, allowing the A.I. to get a read on her pupils in order to identify her as the Captain.

Waiting to clear the large doors, Phasma walks into a large war room, with multiple folks occupying it's many computers and panels.

Over at the south end of the room sat a large reticular table where some of the most important people of the Order was present.

Sitting at the head of the table itself with a man with badly burned skin and horrific scars all over his face, hands, and head.

As the scarred man looks up, everyone else seem to have been ordered to regard Phasma. Because as she stepped over to the large Podium at the west end of the room, she had everyone's full attention.

Over on the opposite end of that same table sat a man with gray hair and a scar across his face. All the others sitting on opposite ends of the table all either reviewing dossiers or conversing among themselves.

"Captain Phasma!" The scarred man shouts. "Welcome back to H.Q., Captain."

"Thank you, Chairman Snoke." Phasma says, greeting him.

"What is your report for the Lycans in Jakku?" Snoke asks.

"It's been unusually quiet there since those Lycan sightings two years ago." Phasma mentions.

"Hmm..." Snoke hums, while stroking his chin in thought. "No other reports of sightings of Lycans in the area? That's a bit strange, indeed."

"Indeed it is, sir." Phasma says. "It would appear that they've gotten much better at keeping themselves scarce."

"So, it would seem." Snoke says. "Has there been any activity from the renegade wolf known as 'Ben Solo'?" Snoke asks, looking her dead in the eye. Almost like he was daring her to lie to him.

Phasma can feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on ends from Snoke's glare. "No, sir. As of my current report, he's still missing."

"Huh." Snoke says, his deep voice echoing the entire room. "Hmm... Well, then. Keep an eye on the civilians there in Jakku. So far, we've had a total of 7 sightings in the last 7 years. That's way too often and too frequently to ignore. Maintain your cover at all times. And be sure to keep Terex and his unit up to date with any of your findings."

"Yes, sir." Phasma says.

"Dismissed." Snoke says.

Terex and his Unit all stand. And along with Phasma, they all bow before leaving the war room.

* * *

Terex runs up to walk beside Phasma as his team branches off into other directions.

"Still nothing after two years?" Terex asks.

"Not a thing." Phasma says.

"Damn. Those Lycans are like cockroaches." Terex says. "If there are any cracks they can fit in, they'll crawl right in."

Phasma stops in her tracks, stopping Terex as well with a hand on his chest. "Okay, don't underestimate these creatures, Terex. They may appear to be mindless savage monsters. But, trust me when I tell you that they're anything but mindless."

Terex grimaces. "You don't have to remind me." Terex takes his index finger and slides it over his scar. "Remember how I got this little beauty from that bastard we met 7 years ago? That's fucker came this close to taking my head off. I'm not gonna risk any more chances with these savages. Believe me."

Phasma's face softens. "I know." She pulls Terex in for a kiss. "I just don't wanna lose you, okay? That's all."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Terex says. He then takes a quick look around before asking her, "You're not leaving out again so soon, are you?"

"No. I don't have to leave until Monday." Phasma says. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"Oh, nothing much." Terex says. "Just a little dinner. And maybe a little dancing at my place tonight."

"I thought it was ours, darling." Phasma says.

"It is. But, only if you want it to be." Terex offers.

Phasma kisses him again. "I want it to be."

"Good." Terex says, kissing her a third time. "So do I." They then resume their trek down the hall. "So, are you eager to know how your new recruit is getting along?"

"I would." Phasma says.

"Right this way, Captain." Terex says as Phasma smiles at him.

* * *

In the training room, Orson Krennic doesn't have the body of a 50+ year old man anymore. He now had rippling muscles and a stamina that he's hasn't had since he was much younger.

Throwing combinations at a punching bag, Krennic is completely unaware of both Terex and Phasma walking right up to him from behind.

"Mr. Krennic?" Phasma asks.

Krennic stops punching the heavy bag and turns to face his visitors.

"How do you feel?" Phasma asks.

"Like I wanna fight a war all on my own." Krennic says.

Both Phasma and Terex smile at this.

He's almost there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	10. What Is This Feeling Coming Over Us? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having confessed their feelings to one another, Finn and Rey struggle to live under the same roof and never getting to be together romantically. For a week, they try to get back to their roles as brother and sister. But, not without some extreme difficulty.
> 
> Meanwhile, Karé and Jessika decide to take their relationship to a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have struggled and I have struggled and I have _STRUGGLED_ to get this chapter to where I wanted it to go.
> 
> I'm not at all happy with the way it turned out but...
> 
> Here it is!
> 
> _Slight changed near the end of this chapter. 6/8/2019_

'This hurts. This hurts so bad.' Finn thought to himself.

Staring up at the ceiling in his darken room, he finds it incredibly difficult to sleep, given the way things went between he and Rey. On the one hand, he was happy he told her how he felt. It felt like a burden was lifted off of his shoulders and he felt a sense of bliss accompanying the confession. Things were made even better when Rey pour out her heart to him in return.

But, having shared his fears with Rey resulting in making her cry has made him hate himself. Hurting Rey was the last thing that Finn would ever want to do. Had he known that the pain of hurting the woman he loved plus his own heartache and anxiousness, he sorta wishes that he didn't say anything at all.

The dreadful thought of him being not only disowned... But, possibly being hunted down by the Skywalker/Solo Pack terrified him to no end. He wants so desperately to tell his adoptive parents that he was in love with their daughter and to ask them for her hand. Yet... he had no idea of what their reaction would be. Nor the entire Lycan Pack. If they were so eager to defend him against Ben's tirade and thirst for his blood. They may be incline to be as eager to collect his head upon finding out what when on in his room three hours ago. Breaking Rey's heart may indeed yield the same result. He doesn't know. He'll have to wait and see.

For now, all Finn wants to do is sleep. But, his stupid brain won't stop long enough for him to get it.

* * *

Luke and Jyn make quick work of cleaning Finn's car of their daughter's blood. As well as the blood over at the scrapyard. Now, once they've double checked to make sure the coast was clear of Paladins, they could return home and keep a closer eye on their children while they wait up, wondering about any Paladins closing in.

* * *

Over the course of the next 6 days, Finn and Rey have had to carry on like their little devotional didn't happen. Every morning that week, just as Finn was getting ready for school, he would see that Rey would leave her bedroom door open. And as a result, he'd notice that she was in the process of combing her hair and doing her makeup. Seeing that her skin was so slightly wet from her having taken a bath, Finn could help but also notice that she literally shined in the light. She was beautiful just the way she was. She didn't require any lipstick or anything.

Not wanting her to notice him back, Finn went on to get himself all groomed up and dressed. But, since he couldn't keep his eyes off of Rey for very long, he'd lean over to watch her again and that's when he'd see that she was looking at him, too.

Once the two of them locked eyes, it was hard not to go straight into one another's room and just share a kiss as they went about their morning. Once they were both all set, they would walk out around the same exact moment, meeting in the hallway and exchanging a bashful greeting before they force themselves apart and head into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

At school, they would sit on opposite sides of the table as they hung out with their friends. Rey would be chatting it up with Mikkah as Landon and Korin spoke with Finn. It was usually a pretty friendly atmosphere...

...until Elaina came and sat next to Finn. Every time Rey saw Elaina smiling in Finn's face, she just wanted to scream. She and Finn were in love and she wanted to show this little hussy that she had no business in trying to take Finn away from her.

But, she had to remind herself that everyone saw Finn as her foster Brother. It may not be a big deal if they were seen hooking up as a couple, (even though they referred to each other as 'Brother' or 'Sister'.) it might be frowned upon. They would be seen as some sort of incestuous couple, despite the lack of blood relation. Still, they both said that they couldn't act on their feelings. Rey had no claims on Finn. So, she didn't have any right to get in the middle of their business. Even though, Finn looked so uncomfortable, sitting next to Elaina and eyeing Rey nonstop.

Things really didn't get any better when, after every few minutes, someone in their circle of friends would see Rey staring at the floor and asking her if she was alright. She told them that she was and that's what sucks the most...

Not only was she not alright, she hated that she had to lie to her friends just to keep them out from asking her anymore questions.

 

 

* * *

In the middle of the few classes Finn and Rey shared, they were sitting on two different sides of the classroom. With Rey far over to the right side, in the row just in front of the door while Finn sat on the far left in the backrow by the windows. Whether in class, study group, or just waiting for class to start, both Rey and Finn had to distract themselves by taking notes or talking with other students. it was good to focus on something and take their mind off of the other person.

But, every so often Rey couldn't help but look over at Finn as he tried to appear like he was working. Without even thinking about it, Finn looked up at her just as she looked away from him. He'd smile to himself as Rey blushed, hoping that Finn didn't just see her staring at him.

Good Lord! They were really like two teenagers with a crush. Only they were definitely in love with one another. It frustrated them both that they weren't sitting together and talking or holding hands. Something! 

* * *

During one day at recess, Finn would kick back with the fellas over by the front door of the basketball court. But, when he walked up, he was surprised to see only Korin standing there by himself. Korin and Landon would refer to one another as brothers, always joined at the hip. So, it was common to see them two together.

But, seeing Korin and no Landon caused Finn to frown in concern. When asked where Korin's other half was, Korin informed Finn that Landon was too busy talking to Rey.

Okay... now, _that_ was an even _bigger_ shocker! Rey entertaining Landon's B.S.?! And after all the times he's tried to make a pass at her and fail miserably?! Where's the world coming to?

Korin directs Finn's attention to Rey and Landon and he looks over to see Rey and Landon laughing and chatting it up like they were... something more than friends. Finn would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was a bit irritated at the sight. Rey was never interested in Landon before. Needless to say, she was never disrespectful or mean to him in anyway. But, seeing them together now? Anyone would assume that they had a pretty chummy relationship.

Finn's fists ball up on their own. And Finn wanted to walk over there and break Landon's neck for talking to his girl.

'Okay. Hold up.' Finn thinks to himself. 'Maybe it's nothing. Maybe they're just having a regular conversation. Although, I can't imagine the two of them discussing anything that didn't involve Landon 'putting the moves' on Rey. And Rey telling him, in no uncertain terms, to keep his perverted thoughts to himself.' Besides, everyone knows that Finn was essentially Rey's adopted brother. It might be seen as something very inappropriate. 

So, as much as it hurts to see Rey looking at Landon and laughing at whatever they were talking about, Finn just turns his head and converses with Korin and Mikkah went she walks over.

* * *

It was a bit easy for them at work. Rey had taken a new job, working for Unkar Plutt, (a disgusting ogre when he wasn't using his glamour) in the scrapyard and car garage while Finn went to work for a woman named D'Acy, who ran an animal rescue shelter and needed help overseeing their care. They found that while they couldn't help but think about each other, not seeing them actually helped. It sucked not seeing the one they loved, but it made them keep their focus on their work.

* * *

At the end of the day, they would both arrive home to see that the other was already there. (Sometimes, Rey got home first. Sometimes, Finn did.) After a short greeting, they would head into their rooms and study or work on homework. Again, unable to look away from each other once they've had eye contact.

Over dinner, they'd share their day, along with their parents. And when Rey couldn't help herself, she would slip her foot over to Finn and they would play footsies under the table. Completely out of the watchful eye of Luke and Jyn.

On those nights were they didn't go on runs, Finn, Rey, and their folks usually sat on the couch and watched their favorite shows as a family. Luke and Jyn sat in one side of the sofa while Finn and Rey sat on the other side.

Before now, whenever they do this, they would often all lie under a couple of blankets: Luke and Jyn shared one while Rey and Finn often playfully fought over theirs. 

But, this time, they both covered themselves in one and were holding hands underneath, again outside of their parents' sights.

 

 

Before they went to bed, they would share a 'good night' and 'pleasant dream' before they stood at the threshold of their door, looking at each other lovingly once more before closing their bedroom door. Even sharing a brief smooch on the lips before separating in the hallway.

* * *

While many of the younger Lycans in the Pack were hanging out with Poe and Jaina Dameron. Finn, Rey, Oddy, Suralinda, Jessika, Karé, Kaydel, Temmin, and even Chewie came over one night just for a night of dinner, games, and movies. It wasn't planned or anything. Just something that happened when everyone came over to their house for dinner one night. The oldest among them decided to head home and turn in while the others decided that that night was going to a spontaneous sleep over night. It was a really good night! Everyone was having fun!

All huddled up, either on the couch or the floor, everyone was right in the middle of this really shit movie... the second in a franchise about a girl, a sparkling vampire, and a boy who was apparently allergic to shirts. 

"Can someone tell me why this boy never keeps a shirt on?!" Jessika asks. "I'm so tired of having to stare at his naked ass!"

"Well, he keeps it off just in case he needs to shift." Jaina says.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Finn states.

"Well, he does kinda good without it." Suralinda says.

Everyone turns to frown at her.

"Suralinda!" Karé shouts.

"WHAT?!" Suralinda shouts back.

"Do you not see how young this boy is?!" Rey asks.

"I don't care." Suralinda says. "He's got a nice body. And if he was here, I'd be more than happy to ravish him."

"You don't care?!" Finn asks. "This boy is probably 15 years old and you say things like that is actually really disturbing!"

"That's a good point!" Oddy says. 

"Yeah! Jesus! How old is this kid?!" Poe questions.

Kaydel pauses the movie and turns to face her cousins. "Well, everyone please **HUSH**!!" Kaydel shouts at everyone. "I'm trying to watch a movie here!"

Silence.

"Thank you." Kaydel presses 'play' and the movie resumes.

* * *

**AFTER A FEW MOMENTS...**

"This is such a fucking stupid movie!!" Temmin groans.

"Why are we watching this again?" Oddy asks Kaydel.

Kaydel looks over at the Enforcer with an embittered gaze. " _Because_ , Oddy, the first _Twilight_ was my favorite movie of last year." She points out. "It set up a really intense love story and since the newest one is coming out in June, I wanted to catch up. Between school, work, and full moons, I couldn't see this one at the theater. And Temmin? You yelling out like that was really unnecessary."

"Well, I'm sorry." Temmin says insincerely. "But, it's boring. No to mention really depressing."

"Don't whine!" Kaydel warns.

"Connie..." Temmin says (Whines).

"I don't want to hear it." Kaydel says firmly. "Of all the movies you took me to, I've never enjoyed any of them. But I never whined about seeing them. Not once."

Temmin looks at her with a heartbroken look in his eyes. "But... I thought you really liked  _Inglourious Basterds."_

"I didn't." Kaydel says flatly. "It was too long. And way too much talking about things that meant nothing in the grand scheme."

"But... But, it had a better leading lady." Temmin argues. "A lot stronger and more useful than Bella Swan."

"Watch your mouth, Temmin!" Kaydel says defensively. "Bella's never known love like she's known it with Ed."

Temmin goes to argue some more before Kaydel cuts him off. "Say one more thing and you'll be sleeping in the backyard from now on." 

Temmin hangs his head in defeat.

"But, why do _we_ have to watch this, too?" Oddy says again.

"Because since no one else could think of anything to watch tonight and we've seen every movie in Poe and Jaina's collection at least a hundred times now, I wanted to go with one I've never seen before tonight." Kaydel looks over to see Oddy giving her a deadpan expression. "These are good movies! And if you give them a chance and not be so critically all the time, you might end up liking it, too. Just give it a chance. What's so wrong about that?"

Oddy is still deadpanning her.

Kaydel huffs as she throws her hands up in the air. "Okay, fine. I think the guys are really hot, too. What?"

"It's got vamps in it." Oddy says. "I hate vamps. I hate that people have all made them out to be this sexual fetish for young girls. And worse yet, they're portrayed as decent people in this movie. Come on! We all know that that's not even true."

Rey rolls her eyes as she gets up from the floor and heads into the kitchen.

"I mean... yeah... Ed is really sexy. But, that's not the point." Kaydel says. 

Finn, seeing Rey, gets up and goes with her.

"Then, what is the point?" Oddy asks.

"If you look past that part, than you'll see that it's so heartbreaking to see this poor girl having to live her life without the man she loves."

"It's depressing." Suralinda says at last.

"It really is." Oddy says in agreement.

"And that guy is not even that good looking." Temmin states.

* * *

Rey puts more ice on top of the melting ice in her cup and pours herself more punch. Finn walks up beside her and makes himself a sandwich. The sounds of Kaydel still arguing with Temmin, Oddy, and now Suralinda can be heard from the other room.

Rey looks up at him and smiles before turning back to her drink. "Are you as bored in there as I am?"

"I think watching Kaydel fighting with Oddy and Snap was actually more fun than watching the movie."

Rey chuckles to herself.

Finn then looks from his sandwich to Rey several times nervously. He looks like he's eager to say something. But, doesn't know quite how to put things.

"So..." Finn says, still trying to get his thoughts together.

Rey looks back up at Finn curiously. "So..." She repeats.

"Have you..." Finn wonders if he should even say it now. "Have you... Are you going to Prom?"

"Of course." Rey says matter-of-factly. "It's Senior prom. I'm not about to miss that."

"Well, are you... are you going with anybody?" Finn asks.

Rey looks up and her curious expression then goes to a worried one. "Uh, yeah. Landon."

Finn then looks over at Rey, his eyes reflecting the shock he feels from her response. "Land..." He deflates. "Oh. I... I, I see." He then returns his mind to finishing his sandwich.

Rey's eyes then turn sad as she suddenly doesn't want her punch anymore. "What about you?" She asks.

"Elaina." Finn answers.

Rey inhales sharply at that name but immediately bites her tongue as she looks back at the kitchen counter.

"Hmm..." Finn says. "Y'know... it's kinda funny. Out of the two of us, only one of us is going with someone who you like back."

After a few seconds of letting his words sink in, Rey suddenly looks over at Finn with an elated smile. She then becomes eager as she wants to explain herself. "Finn, it's... Landon and me... it's not what you think."

"No, it's..." Finn says, stopping her. "It's fine. I know that we really can't be together like we want to. But, I've already said that I can't live a secret romance with you. As much as I want to go with you, you have to go with whomever you choose."

"But, Finn. It's not..." Rey tries to say.

"Rey... come on." Finn says, not giving her a chance to explain. "We're both young, mature adult. It's okay to admit that you like someone else. Especially after an idiot has ruined things for you. So, believe me when I say..." Finn takes Rey by the hands and turns to face her. "...It's alright. I know that I've disappointed you. But, I really do just want what's best for you, Rey. I want someone who makes you happy. And if that's Landon, then... I hope you two have a good time."

Rey starts to slap Finn in order to get him to listen to her. But, then he pulls her into a tight embrace. "I'm just sorry. So sorry that I can't be with you the way we should be. Openly and without any worry about what our own friends and family think of us." The feel of his warm body and lovely sense causes Rey's annoyance to evaporate away. She then returns the hug instantly. "It's not right. We should be able to live the life we want without being afraid of being exiled or worse. I'm sorry, Rey. But, I love you too much to lose you. At least we'll always have each other, thanks to her connection in the Lycan Clan, right?"

Finn pulls out of the hug. Again, his hands slide over Rey's breasts and since she's wearing more comfortable clothes (and no bra), she could feel them a lot better this time. 

Staring into each others' eyes, Finn decides that now was the best time to go. Worried than if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to kiss Rey. So, he grabs his food and leaves. Rey eyes him as he disappears into the darkness of the living room.

* * *

**PROM NIGHT...**

On the day of their high school prom, Everyone met up at Luke and Jyn's house to see to it that the kids all had the best time of their young lives tonight. And in order to make that happen, everyone in the Pack spare no expanse for it.

  * Poe had rented a limo for Finn, Rey, and Jessika and decided to be their driver for that evening.
  * Leia and Jyn had already taken the girls Rey, Kaydel, and Jessika to a boutique to get them their dresses. Rey got an Emerald colored dresses that stopped at her knees. While Jessika got a white dress.
  * Earlier that day both Jaina and Karé took them to get their hair and nails done just in time for prom. Throughout the entire time they were at the hair salon, Jessika never once took her eyes off of her girlfriend. While she preferred to surprise Karé with her new look today, she was more than happy for the young woman she loved so fiercely to see her getting beautiful for her. Every time Karé looked her way, Jess would blow kisses at her and smile affectionally while Karé winked back at her and flirted with her silently.
  * Finn spent some time with Luke, Han, and Saw. Saw making it a point to buy him his first tuxedo. Luke and Han insisted that he didn't have to do that. But, Saw would heard nothing of it. He's known Finn since Finn was only a boy. So, he felt as though Finn deserved this in a way. To happy the best time tonight. To forget about his troubles and remember that he had finally found a family with the best people Saw knew. (Unbeknownst to Finn, Saw knew about the whole 'him being a Lycan' deal. He knew about the Solo-Skywalker Pack all being Lycans. He even knew Finn's birth parents. Though, Finn has no knowledge of anything that happened in his life since the age of 7.) Given a black and purple tux, Finn gratefully told Saw thanks. Not only for this, but for everything. Saw just smiled as he blushed, shooing Finn's thanks as something that wasn't needed.
  * Walking through the door with their formal wear, Finn, Rey, and Jessika all when into separate rooms so that they could get dressed for their big night. Meeting up in the living room, everyone in the Pack all gave applause as each of the three teenagers walked in. It was like a fashion show. Jessika was the first one in. Everyone either howled, clapped, whistled, and/or went 'WHOO' as she instantly started walking like she was a diva. Karé met her by the door and took her by the hand, walking her over to the spot where Leia wanted them to pick pictures from. Next one down was Finn. Just like with Jessika, everyone cheered when they saw how sharp he looked. Stopping by the bottom step, Finn stopped to pose. He brushed his shoulders off and popped his collar. He then goes over to stand next to Jessika as everyone waited for Rey to come down. And, as if on que, Rey was easily the star of this little show. Everyone was so transfixed on her beauty that they were all stunned. It was like the whole room just lit up, thanks to Rey. Pride was in the eyes of her parents, Aunt, and uncle. Her cousins were all astounded by how much she's grown up. Her packmates were all just blown away by how amazing she looks and Finn was... falling in love with her all over again. He's always thought that Rey was beautiful. But, man... He really had no idea just how lovely she really was. Her eyes, her skin, her lips... all of her just gleamed in the light. Her flare was so captivating, if she were the full moon, there'd be a bunch of transformed Lycan in that house right now. She went to stand over by Finn and went _she_ saw _him_ , she too was mesmerized by what she saw. He was handsome. It's a 'duh' statement. But, no... he was really handsome. More than that, he was a feast of the eyes. How has she known Finn this long and never see just how gorgeous he was. Exchanging quick compliments with one another, neither Finn nor Rey could take their eyes off of one another long enough to start taking pictures.
  * Anakin made it to Cratertown just in time to see some of the youngest getting ready for prom. Expressing just how proud of them all he was, Anakin told Rey, Jessika, Finn, Kaydel, and Karé that he sees them as the next generation of Lycans and that he knows that they'll all go to do great things in their lives. He only hopes he's there to witness them overcoming every great obstacle and challenge they face in their way.
  * Despite not attending the prom (as this was for the senior class only), Temmin tells Kaydel that he'll happily be the one to take her to hers when she has it. But, in the meantime, he's got a little something of a surprise for her. Once Finn and the girls leave for prom, he hints that Han and Leia has a little something they threw together back at their house. Kaydel's eyes widen in knowing grin. She was confused. She wasn't allowed to attend the Prom this year. So, why was she being taken to get a dress and her hair and nails done? To Kaydel's surprise, she was told that hanging up with Poe and Jaina for the past few days was for a really good reason. When she begs them to tell her 'Why? What is it?', no one said a thing.
  * Oddy and Suralinda congratulated their Packmates on their big party tonight. But, since they've already had that 3 years ago, they weren't allowed to come back. But, if they could, it was something that they do all over again. 
  * Chewie barked in excitedly for them all, thinking that he got to go, too. But was disappointed to learn that he wasn't allowed to go. Chewie just wandered off away from everyone, whining sadly.
  * If Ben wasn't still at that cold facility and Phasma wasn't still on the run, this would be a great night for pictures. Seeing everyone in the Clan, posing and making memories that'll last a long time. Speaking of which...
  * Luke, Leia, Han, Jyn, Poe, and Jaina all took pictures of Finn, Rey, Jessika, Karé, Kaydel, and Temmin as they all spend about an hour just posing as they all took pictures. Some were silly. Some were charming. Some were a bit too sexy. But, it was all so much fun! When Finn and Rey's dates: Elaina and Landon showed up, they were all ready to go. But, then Mikkah and Korin came over, too. Happy to see them, but a bit perplexed, Finn asked them what was going on? He thought they were all just gonna meet up at the hotel. But, Korin just simply stated, 'You'll see.'. Looks like Kaydel wasn't the only one in for a surprise tonight.



* * *

Over at the Diamond dust luxury resort and hotel in the downtown area, the party was in full swing. The whole first floor lobby served as a hang out spot for consumers and the prom kids. While the main event took place in the entertainment room.

Arriving just in time for the fun, Finn and the others all get together with their soon-to-be former classmates in group photos. Posing for pictures with friends is a great way to commemorate their time together tonight. Getting into positions, the photographer shot picture after pictures as the young seniors were pumped up to get their night started. Whatever else happens tonight, one thing needed to be certain: in order for them to make tonight a night to remember, they were gonna need to make their photos as memorable as the party they were about to attend to.

Once all of that was taken care of, the real fun starts...

NOW!

* * *

Music was blasting. Teenagers were dancing. Others were drinking. Some were even sneaking off and making out. All in all, everyone was having a good time.

  1. Finn and Elaina were dancing. As were Rey and Landon.
  2. Korin and Mikkah talked over punch.
  3. Poe and Jaina just had their own private party at the hotel bar.
  4. Jessika and Karé held hands as they stand in a corner and exchanged words of undying love for one another.



At the end of the song, Finn and Elaina stepped away from the dance floor to catch their breath while Rey and Landon stayed to dance to the next song that came up.

Joining Mikkah and Korin, Finn sat down while Elaina volunteered to bring Finn some punch back.

"WHEW!" Finn says, a bit winded.

"You two were setting the dance floor on fire!" Mikkah exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks!" Finn says.

"How a good time, man?" Korin asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Finn says excitedly. "Oh, yeah."

"You two make such a cute couple!" Mikkah says. "Y'know, Elaina is quite an amazing girl. You've got quite a catch there, Finn."

"Yeah, she is." Finn says in agreement that she's amazing, but says nothing about him having her as his girlfriend. He looks over at her and sighs, knowing in his heart that he wasn't in love with her. But, Rey, on the other hand... Finn's eyes drift back over to Rey and Landon as they dance to swing music. He sees her so happy and having such a good time... with a guy who isn't him! He knows that he was the one who didn't want them to start anything. Out of fear of her Pack and everything. But, he was seriously starting to kick himself, realizing that he made a mistake. He wanted Rey. He wanted to be with Rey. He was in love with her. And she was with him. Thinking back on it, he wishes that he had agreed to take her up on her offer of being secret lovers. But, now it maybe too late.

"So, when are the two of you gonna be official?" Mikkah asks.

Finn's eyes immediately look over at Mikkah, not hearing what she just asked him. "Huh?"

"I said... when are the two of you gonna be official?" Mikkah reiterates. 

Finn looks between Mikkah and Rey, a bit too worried about what she was implying concerning him and Rey. "What?"

"You and Elaina." Mikkah says.

Automatically, Finn lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I know that the school year is almost over and we'll be graduating soon." Mikkah says. "But, since we're all still together, it'd be so great to see you with somebody who likes you for just who you are, Finn." 

"Well, this is moving a bit too fast for me." Finn says. "I only just found out that she liked me that way. So, we won't be in any hurry to rush into anything serious." 

"Well, whenever you decide to do... whatever it is you're planning to do, just know... don't fuck this up, Storm. Elaina is clearly crazy about you and she's too sweet to be with any average Joe's. You're a great guy. She needs to see that. So, just... don't do anything to hurt her. Okay? Like I said, you've got a good one."

"Yeah." Finn says, his voice low and his heart in his stomach. Hearing this actually hits him square in the chest as Elaina's not the one he's in love with. "Sure."

"Yeah, Mikkah." Korin says. "Elaina's great and all. But, as far as I can see, she's got nothing on Rey."

Finn and Mikkah look over at Rey and Landon hugging just after the song wraps up. Both of them frown as they gaze over at the two of them.

"Huh." Mikkah scoffs. "Y'know... I just don't get that Landon. What's so special about Rey that he can't turn her loose? Honestly. I don't get it. What's so great about Rey?"

"Hey!" Finn says. "Be nice, Mikkah."

"Well, I..." Mikkah takes a moment and corrects herself. "I don't mean to come off so nasty, Finn. I know you and Rey are family now. And she's been my best friend since sophomore year. I just... I just don't see why she's even entertaining _him_ like this. What is the point of pretending to like someone who, not just a week ago, you were ready to tell them to go and take a dirt nap. But, no matter what she may have said to Landon, he was just as determined to date her as he's always been." Mikkah says. "I mean... Don't get me wrong here. But... why her? Why do you boys always go for the uninterested ones?"

Both Finn and Korin looks over at Mikkah at the same moment.

Mikkah looks at both and stumbles as she scrambles to explain herself. "Well, I mean she's never really acted like she was ever fascinated with him. And yet whenever he so much as shoots her a smile, she completely disregards him everytime. It's pretty sad. I mean, just look at them. She's clearly just dancing with him out of pity. That has to be it. It actually hurts to see just how uncomfortable she is with him. He'd do better with someone else. I'm sure that there were some other girls he could've come here with. Why not go for someone whose actually into him?"

"Yeah." Korin says, Appearing to agree with Mikkah. "Although, I have to get Rey credit. She's never outright told him to go fuck himself. But, she's never even so much as given Landon any hints that she was even considering him as a possible suitor. Right?"

"Right!" Mikkah agrees.

"I mean, granted that there aren't many girls here who has a sexy british accent, keep in mind..."

Mikkah flinches at that, like it was something so ridiculous that it couldn't be taken seriously.

"But, that's no excuse for always going after the one girl who never appreciated Landon's..." Korin holds up his index and middle fingers and doing quotation marks with them. "'Wit and charm'--... as he called it." Still, there are so many girls around here to choose from. You're right. Why does he always go for Rey? Why not somebody who'll give him the time of day?"

"Exactly." Mikkah says with an emphases.

"Somebody Like you?" Korin fires off.

"Yee... No! Well... I..." Mikkah says, trying to find her words. "I mean, I... No. That's not... that's not what I mean. No."

Finn's mouth hangs open as he picks up on the blush on Mikkah's face. "Mikkah! Do you..." He looks back at Landon before her again. "Do you have a crush on Landon?"

"NO!" Mikkah says. "No. I... I do not. I can't stand that boy!" Mikkah looks over at Landon just as he smiles her way. She then immediately turns a darker shade of red as she blushes.

Korin looks at her before exchanging looks with Finn.

"Yep!"/"Yep!" Korin and Finn say in unison.

"Oh! Will you two just grow up?! Hmm!" Mikkah says in an angry (embarrassed) tone before she folds her arms. 

"Oh, no, no!" Korin says. "See... I knew that you've always had a bit of a thing for Landon."

"I do not have a thing for Landon!" Mikkah argues.

"Well, you certainly act like you do!" Finn points out. "You somehow always manage to talk nonstop about Landon. Going on and on about how him when no one else is talking about him."

"I was just stating an obvious observation!" Mikkah shouts. "It can get really annoying to see him trying to flirt with Rey only to get shot down time after time! That's all!"

"You say that." Korin states. "You make it sound like it's just a never ending rant about some guy who can never get the hint. And yet, you act totally resentful whenever he's with another girl."  

"You've missed the mark, Korin! I feel sorry for Rey! He's the most asinine guy I know, just like the two of you are right now!" Mikkah stresses.

"Mikkah, I just saw your face light up like a full moon in the night's sky When he smiled at you." Finn says. "I've seen you around a lot of guys and none of them makes you blush like he just did."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Finn!" Mikkah curses. "I'm done talking to you." 

Both Finn and Korin are laughing at Mikkah's face trying red. Either from embarrassment, irritation, or a bit of both, they figure that they've got her cold.

"Here ya go." Finn looks up to see Elaina handing him some punch.

Finn takes it from her. "Thank you." 

Elaina takes a seat next to Finn. "Whew! This is so much fun. Thanks for agreeing on taking me here tonight, Finn. I'm really glad you did."

"Well, you enjoying yourself is enough for me." Finn says with a friendly smile.

Mikkah, seeing a chance to annoy Finn, gets a devious look in her eye. "So, Elaina. Finn, Korin, and I were just talking about you."

Elaina looks from Finn back to Mikkah. "Oh, you were?"

"Yeah, and Finn's had a lot of interesting things to say about you." Mikkah says. "Honestly, girl... I don't know how you pulled this off, but Finn's been acting like an excited kid at Christmas ever since he introduced us to you that day at lunch."

Finn then frowns in discomfiture as he looks away from Elaina and over towards Mikkah.

"Well, we've really haven't been hanging out that much." Elaina states. "I really can't imagine what things Finn's been saying about me."

"HA!" Mikkah says. "Maybe you can't. But, you've definitely got his full attention. I've known this guy for a long time. And I've never heard him talking about girls the way he talks about you. Just listening to the way he goes on about you. Elaina, I'd think you'd really be surprised by the things he says about you." 

Elaina appears intrigued by this news. " _Really?_ " She looks over at Finn while Finn suddenly looks like he's staring death in the face.

Slowly turning to look at Mikkah, Finn's eyes enlarge as he quickly becomes very concerned about the next words that were coming out of her mouth. Finn then leers at her, silently warning her not to go through with whatever she's got in mind. Sitting beside him, Elaina leans forward, wanting to hear more.

"Really." Mikkah says. "And it's actually really sweet. In fact, one of the things we were talking about before was how he going to ask you this... certain little something that's been on his mind for quite some time. Seeing just how well the two of you get along, I encouraged Finn to throw caution to the wind and just come and talk to you. He's got some really important things he needs to get off of his chest."

"What kind of things, Finn?" Elaina asks.

"Yeah, Finn." Mikkah agrees. "What kind? Remember what I said before."

Before Finn could speak, both Landon and Rey walk up to their table. Landon notices the sudden tension that was quickly growing thick in the room while Rey looks over at Finn, her eyes revealed the hurt she felt.

Knowing already that she may have overheard the brief conversation between Mikkah and Elaina (Due to her Lycan ears, naturally.) Finn quickly tries to come up with a lie to get himself out of the mess Mikkah was putting him in.

"Yeah." Finn says. "Elaina, you're one of the most important people in my life. I've had to spent a lonely childhood, just wanting to be apart of something amazing. Something special. And it's like... all at once, I've suddenly been given everything I've ever wanted and more. And believe me when I say that getting to know you has been nothing short of a blessing. I don't have too many friends."

Fin could sense both Elaina deflating (from disappointment, probably.) and Rey letting out a sigh of relief.

"And I was wondering that... what you decide to do... wherever you decide to go... that we don't lose contact with each other. It'll really mean the world to me that I have you in my life."

With a forced smile, Elaina nods her head and says, "Yeah. Okay. Definitely. I'd be pretty upset if I lose you, too, Finn. Lost contact with you, that is."

Mikkah, clearly disappointed in Finn and upset for Elaina, looks at Finn with her chin under her palm. Her lips are pressed together but her eyes are sending a very clear statement to Finn.  _'Way to go, limp dick! You fucked it up!'_

* * *

Over in the Hotel dinning room, a buffet was set up for not only the high school seniors, but for the customers as well.

Walking over to their table with two plates of food, Karé sets down Jessika's plate in front of her before she sets her own plate down. Once she's taken a seat, she looks up to see Jessika smiling at her.

"What?" Karé asks.

Still smiling, Jessika shakes her head. "Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing." Karé states. "I know that smile. That's the one you shine when you're content with something. Are you content, baby girl? Tell me. Tell me what's got you shining right now."

Jessika chuckles to herself, resting her elbow on the table and setting her knuckles under her chin. With a shrug of her right shoulder, she bites her lower lip. "You."

"Me?" Karé asks while acting surprised by this. "And how did I play a part in getting that lovely smile on your face?"

"Just being you." Jessika says. "Putting other people first. Making sure everyone is taken care of. Making everyone around you feel good. For being perfect."

Karé chuckles at this as she shakes her head. "I'm not perfect, Jess."

"Yes, you are." Jessika argues. "And in more ways than one. Want me to tell you how your perfect?"

Karé shakes her head.

"Well, that's too bad. But, I'm going to anyway." Jessika says. "First, you find me in a time when I was so confused as to why I liked girls more than boys. You accepted me when my whole family turned their backs on me. You offered me a home with the Solo-Skywalker Clan. And for the last two years, you've made me very happy. I used to always wonder what it was like to be so in love with someone and for them to love you just as fiercely as you do them. And thanks to you..." Jessika holds out her arms across the table for Karé to take them, which she does. "...I got to wake up every morning, smiling. Because I know it's not a dream. I know what you and I have isn't a fantasy. It's real. And it's powerful. It's scary. It's wonderful. It's perfect. Just like you are."

"Awww!" Karé sighs as she comes in for a kiss to Jessika's lips. The feel of her girlfriend's lips, so warm and soft, just sends electricity all throughout Karé's body. She moans lightly as Jess goes and deepens the kiss.

As Karé slides a hand behind Jessika's neck, she stops when she hears a group of guys whooping and saying things like, 'Look at this shit, bro.'/'That's so fucking hot, dude!'/'I'm getting hard just watching this.'

Despite not wanting to end the kiss, Karé pulls back from Jessika and looks around to where the sound of horny teenage boys was coming from. Spotting five guys staring at the two of them, Karé grits her teeth as she stares daggers at them.

Jessika, wondering what was going on, looks at the sudden frown on her girlfriend's face with troubled gaze. "Karé?"

"Hold on a second." Karé says, getting up.

"What's going on?" Jessika asks, calling after her. "Babe?" She sees Karé walking over to the table where the horny punks were gawking at them. She leans against the table as she speaks with the fellows. When one of the boys makes a pass at her, Jessika could tell that her whole demeanor had shifted again. This time for the worst. And even though she couldn't see Karé's face, she could hear everything that she was saying and she could feel the anger steaming off of her in waves. Hearing a low growl from Karé, the punks all get up from the table and head out.

When Karé returned to the table, her eyes were as red as blood. Her fangs were peeking out of her mouth and her fingernails resembled long, sharpened claws. 

Jessika, seeing this, takes a quick look around, hoping that no one can. "What was that all about?"

Karé takes a moment to calm back down before she can answer Jess. "I heard a bunch of dumbass horny boys who were saying some of the most disgusting things I have ever heard." Leaning in closer, Karé goes on to say. "Y'know, the one who touched me wanted to know if we could go upstairs so they could join us?!"

"Oh, my God." Jessika wanted to gag at this news.

"Exactly." Karé states. "Fucking men. Y'know, I've had some boyfriends who've, after finding out that I was bi, tried to get me to screw them along with some other bitch they met that night. I could handle them and have set many of them straight. But, I do NOT appreciate anyone who sees what you and I have and chooses to few it as some kind of perverted peepshow."

"Okay. Honey, look... Calm down." Jessika says.

Karé sighs harshly. "That really gets under my damn skin. If there weren't some many people in here..."

"Hey." Jessika says. "Don't even finish that statement. There was no harm done and no need to go on a rampage. Look, I understand you're pissed. I know how upsetting it is when people are watching us with disgust or excitement. But, regardless, they don't matter. None of them do. Not those people who hate us. Not the people who want to watch us. And definitely not those boys who were just run out of here. Between the two of us, I know that there's a lot of pride here. Both with us being Lycans and us being Lesbians. But, don't let that stupid teenage boys get you all worked up like that. They're not worth it."

Karé takes a moment to calm back down. Soon, her eyes, fingernails, and teeth all go back to looking like normal.

"They're not important." Jessika says. "You, me, together tonight. That's all that should matter the most right now."

Karé nods as she gets her breathing back in a steady rhythmic pace. "You're absolutely right. I shouldn't have gone off the way I did. I didn't come back here to start a fight. I came here to be with my girlfriend on what's the first of many important moments of her life. And besides..." Karé says, a smile revealing dimples as she leans back in her chair. "...I haven't even given you your present yet."

Jessika looks back up at Karé with a look of both surprise and excitement.

Karé reaches into her purse and pulls out a black jewelry case and hands it to Jessika.

Jessika intrigued at this, reaches over and takes the case. Opening it up, she sees that Karé had gotten her a bracelet with her pet name written on it: ** _Babygirl. _**Jessika's eyes are glistening with tears as she covers her mouth and sobs happily.

Karé looks nervous. She interlocks her fingers and rests her chin on her knuckles. "Do you like it?"

"Love it." Jessika says immediately. She looks back up at Karé with a happy smile. "I love it." She then takes it out of the case and places it on her right wrist. 

Karé chuckles joyfully. "It fits."

"It's perfect." Tears slides down Jessika's face as she looks up at her girlfriend... the love of her life. She then takes Karé by her hand and pulls her back in for another tender kiss. Cupping her left cheek, Jessika pecks Karé's lips several times, just loving the taste and feel of her on her lips. Leaning back just far enough to look into her eyes, Jessika says, "Let's get a room."

Karé's eyes widen at the suggestion. "What?"

Jessika caresses the back of Karé's hand. "I love you so much and I need you. Tonight. We've got the whole night ahead of us. And I don't wanna waste another second."

Karé searches her girlfriend's eyes, wondering if it's not just lust talking. But, after watching them carefully, Karé realizes that all of this was coming from the heart. Jessika wanted to take her girlfriend up to a room so that they can expresses their love in anyway they wanted to without fear of interruption.

"So, let's get a room." Jessika says. "Right now. Tonight. Can we?"

A smile slowly creeps across Karé's face as she nuzzles Jessika's nose. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Jessika asks hopefully.

"Yeah." Karé then kisses Jessika's lips, the passion already starting to rise between them.

* * *

While into the 3rd hour of prom night, Finn stands by himself over by the elevator, watching as everyone else is having a great time. He leans against the wall with his rest against it as he sips his drink. As he looks around, he notices the sound of heels hitting the floor. He looks over to see Jessika and Karé, arm in arm and giggling as they made their way over to an elevator.

Guessing that tonight was the night that they took things to the next level, a smile appeared on Finn's face. He takes a swig of his drink when another set of heels made their way over to him.

"Hey." Rey says.

Finn lowers his glass and smiles as he greets her back. "Hey."

"You alright?" Rey asks.

Finn gave her a stern look as he nods while standing up straight. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Good." Rey says with a smile. "So, listen... umm... do you umm... do you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

Finn looks at her with a brief frown before stating, "None as far as going over to the buffet in a minute."

"Listen..." Rey says. "Forget about the buffet. Let's go over to Minx's tonight."

"Minx's?" Finn asks.

"Yeah." Rey says. "I know that you've been wanting to go. And... it's kinda my fault that you couldn't go with Elaina before. So, I... I wanted to make up for that. So, what do you say? It's just down the street. We could head over there and be back for the rest of the party if you want."

"Uhh..." Finn thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Is everyone else coming, too?"

"No..." Rey drags out slightly. "It'll just be for the two of us."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "'Two of us'?" He asks. "Well, what about Landon? He was your date for tonight."

"That's actually what I wanted to tell you, before, Finn..." Rey says. "He's not really _my_ date tonight." 

Finn scratches his head. "Wait, what? What's going on? I'm so confused."

"Landon's been wanting to ask out Mikkah for the last few weeks. But, wasn't really sure how he should approach her. He didn't wanna make a fool of himself in front of her. You know, given his lack of charm and absence of wit, he's really been putting the time to learn how he should approach a girl and talk to one."

Finn's eyes widen at this new development. So, that's why they've been spending so much time together. Rey being Mikkah's best friend, she must've put old Landon through the ringer, knowing her. "OH!" Finn says in acknowledgement.

"Yep." Rey says. "Hopefully, everything goes as planned. He's over there with her now." Rey tilts her head upward in the direction of their friends. Finn follows her gaze and sees both Landon and Mikkah just having a casual conversation, filled with laughter and smiles.

"It looks like it might be." Finn says.

"I'm rooting for them." Rey says. She then returns her attention to Finn. "Listen, Finn... Uhm... About before..."

Finn looks back at Rey. His eyes displaying his undivided attention towards her.

"I know that it's none of my business. But, what you said to Elaina... Did you mean that? Do you really consider her just your friend?"

Finn nods before he speaks. "I do."

"Wow!" Rey exclaims. "No hesitation or anything."

"Like I've been telling you, Rey, I'm in love with you." Finn says firmly. "I know what I said about us having a secret relationship was something that I couldn't get behind of. But, I certainly wasn't about to disrespect you by hanging on to another woman in front of you. Although, to be honest, I could've thought that what you were doing to me... you hanging out with Landon."

"Oh, God, no." Rey says, her face all scrunched up at the thought of being with Landon in that way. "He's kinda cute and all. But, he's not the type that I would go for."

"Yeah. I know that now." Finn says.

"Yeah." Rey says to reemphasize her point.

Just then, _'So Into you'_ by  _'Tamia'_ plays over the stereo.

"Uph." Finn exclaims. "There's our song."

Rey snickers at that.

Sometime last year, Finn and Rey swore that this song was written specifically for them. Because for a while there, it didn't matter where they went and what they did together. This song came on a lot: whether when they were still working for Luke, in one of their cars, going grocery shopping. It didn't matter. This song had a habit of playing whenever the two of them were alone together.

"Before we head out for Minx's, what do you say?" Finn asks. "Care to have one dance before tonight is over with?"

Rey considers it when she sees Finn holding his hand out for her to take. She begins to smile. And then, her smile turns into a grin as she nods her head once, takes his hand, and lets him lead her over to the dance floor.

Elsewhere off of the dance floor, Landon and Mikkah were in the middle of a conversation when Landon asked if Mikkah would dance with him. Without urging a single word, Mikkah took Landon by the hand and took him over to the edge of the dance floor.

Already there, Korin and another teenage boy named 'Vector' were already dancing with one another, even though the song had only just started. 

Finding a spot for themselves, Finn and Rey sway to the music. Finn had his hand on her waist while he held her right hand in his left. Rey, in turn, held on to his right shoulder as they stood in a very close proximity to one another. They were finding their rhythm and feeling each other's vibes. They were back in more intimate position, standing in each other's spaces and their gazes set firmly in a dance all of their own.

It had literally been a week since these two were so close to one another. On that night last week, they were locked in a passionate kiss after they had just confessed their feelings for each other. And now, in the quite literal center of a crowd, Finn and Rey once again find themselves locked in a very tender closeness. Only, it's not one where two lovers are dancing openly. But, rather it's two who are seen as two siblings who have been made to dance together.

The tenderness and closeness are still there. But, now was not the time or place to display this. Neither Rey nor Finn know how long they've been standing like this. But, whatever the cause: The music, the look in one another's eyes, those feelings of love and affection, or all the above, Neither Finn nor Rey wants to look away. The hope and love are present and so very obvious that they would have to been blind to miss it. Oh, if only things had been different, different time, different place, different circumstances, they would be free to display their love as freely as both Jessika and Karé do.

But, unfortunately, they cannot. At least, not now.

At some point, the song they were dancing to had ended and another, more fast-paced song had taken it's place.

"Umm..." Rey says as Finn clears his throat.

"Right." Finn says. "Uhmm... you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Rey says, snapping out of it. "Yeah. Just let me go and let Poe and Jaina know what's going on."

"Okay. See you in a little bit." Finn says.

"You got it." Rey says, running off as best she can in heels.

Finn watches after her, all smiles. As he goes to step off of the dance floor, he looks around when he feels a set of eyes staring at him. He looks back to where Landon and Mikkah were just dancing and sees them embracing with a kiss. When he noticed Korin, Korin was doing the same thing with the boy he was dancing with.

Finn's eyes widen with surprise. 'Korin's gay?' Finn thought to himself. 'I never knew that. I've known him since the 2nd grade. I thought I knew he pretty well. Obviously, not.' As he turns to leave the dance floor, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees an upset Elaina, staring at him in confusion. At first, he frowns back, wondering what in the world was she looking at him like that for.

But, then, it hits him. The whole time he and Rey were dancing, they were locked, eye to eye. They were so lost in their little moment that they had forgotten... everyone there saw them as Brother and Sister. And if Elaina's thinking what Finn thinks she is, this may turn into a rather awkward situation. 

He hurries up and gets off of the dance floor, Elaina's eyes still on him.

* * *

Walking hand in hand, both Karé and Jessika reach their room.

"Here it is." Karé states.

"Room number 919." Jessika says.

Karé slides the key into the cardkey reader and the little light flashes green.

As Jessika goes inside, she's stopped by her girlfriend, Karé, who suddenly doesn't seem so sure about this.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jessika asks.

"Now, before we go in..." Karé says. "I just need to know one more thing... are you sure you're ready for this?"

Jessika cups Karé's cheek as she looks her lover dead in the eye. "I'm as ready as I've ever been."

With a nod, Karé Pushes the door open as Jessika locks lips with her. Karé throws an arm around Jessika's waist and steps back into the room, taking Jessika along with her.

Once inside, they slam the door close. The 'do not disturb' sigh is left hanging on the doorknob.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	11. What Does It Mean To Be Bonded? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karé and Jessika take their relationship to the next level! 
> 
> Elsewhere, an intense argument between Rey and Finn turns into a bestial urge to devour one another.
> 
> _Extended content at the end of the chapter._
> 
> _6/12/2019_
> 
> Edits after (LATER THAT NIGHT...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS' UP!  
> Besides an intense smut scene, this chapter will have a pretty heated argument and a little bullying.

Slamming Jessika's back up against the door, Karé attacks her lover's lips, kissing and licking them, yearning to indulge in her girlfriend's taste. Caressing the back of her neck and sliding a hand up and down her chest, Karé moans hungrily into Jess's mouth, while Jess herself, is just overwhelmed by the whole experience. Cupping Karé's face, Jessika tries to lean her lady's head back so that she deepen the kiss. But, feeling Karé's hands all over her is driving Jess insane. And the thought of getting to explore her mate's body in the comfort of their newfound privacy is rapture _beyond_ anything she's ever experienced.   

Jessika soon has her own hands sliding to the back of Karé's neck and goes lower and lower to her back reaches all the way down to her amazing ass. Resting her hands on Karé's ass, Jess Squeezes and caresses it. "Oh, my God." Jess says barely above a whisper. Moaning in her excitement, she focuses on Karé's neck, kissing and running her tongue all over the front and sides of it, making her way down to the exposed skin of her chest. "So fucking beautiful." Jessika says in between kisses. 

Getting an idea on how to crank up her woman's excitement, Karé gently grabs Jessika's wrists and stretches them out. She lets her fingertips glide over Jessika's smooth skin and then takes her hands. Interlocking their fingers, Karé can feel goosebumps all over Jess's arms and shoulders. Putting her lips back on Jess's, Karé then pins her arms up above her head before she slides her tongue over Jess's cheek and down to her neck. Keeping her pinned against the door, Karé licks up and down Jessika's neck, causing her to shake and shutter as Karé gently sinks her teeth into the skin of Jess's shoulder. Jess closes her eyes, smiling at the feel of her mate nuzzling her neck and shoulder.

Leaning back for air, Karé looks at Jessika as they both take a moment to breath. As they both pant, they can feel each other's breath on their lips and it makes them both tingle from the sensation. She smiles, knowing that her girlfriend was all hot and bothered, because of her. Lungs burning and lips all puffy, they takes the time to catch their breath, but never moving away from one another's close proximity.

Opening her eyes, Jessika smiles back as she stares at her beautiful queen's lovely brown eyes. "That... was so nice." She whispers. Cupping Karé's face, Jessika just marvels at the woman whom she loves above all else. "I've been waiting all night just to have you all to myself. Waiting to share a bed again with you. _Dying_ in Cratertown to be with you again." Jess says playfully. "Now, come on." Jessika places a hand behind Karé head, pulling her in for another kiss. "Make me happy. I need you."

Jessika plants her lips on Karé's. But, Karé only pecks her lips as she suddenly backs away. Jessika reaches for her. "Where you goin'? Hey. Come back here." Jessika begs. Karé places a finger on Jessika lips, shushing her and winks.

Smiling playfully, Karé takes Jess by her hands backs them up to their bed. Standing beside the bed, Karé sits Jess down, cupping her face and planting another kiss on her lips. With a entrancing smile, She then lowers the strap off of her shoulder and looks over at her now bare shoulder. Looking up at Jessika under her eyelids, Karé smiles brilliantly as she lowers the other strap. 

Jess was already so entranced by that, that she doesn't even notice that Karé was starting to sway her hips enticingly from side to side. Not until she sees Karé's hands resting on her hips. 

Like gentle waves of water, Karé's movements were on point as she rocks her hips in a seductive manner. Judging by Jess's eyes, Kare smiles as she bites her lip. Knowing that she had Jess's full attention, she decides that she wanted to dance for her before they carried on with their night. Twirling her hips in a sort of circular moment, Karé then turns around and slowly zips the back of her dress down, revealing her lovely back muscles. Taking her arms out, she sliding her dress down her lovely curves, bending over as she does so. Karé could hear Jess's breathing picking up as she steps out of her dress and leaving it on the floor.

Jessika pants heavily/excitedly as she stares at Karé well-toned body (the back of it, anyway) and the outline of her breasts behind a pink bra. Her eyes drift back downward and her mouth becomes wet as Karé's hips jiggle from her movements. Jessika likes to stare at Karé's ass. She's stated it before, and with no shame. So, getting to see her plump cheeks peeking from behind pink underwear is something that she dreams about. Her underwear is not quite a thong. But, it doesn't do much to cover up her backside, something that Jess is very thankful about. Still, it did it's job by covering up the line of her butt. She even shakes her behind a little bit just knowing that Jessika is on the verge of tackling her from behind.

Karé then stands straight back up, still rocking her hips, slides her hands upward and over her rear end. Turning to face Jess, Karé's hands continue to slide upward, over her hips, her abs, her breasts and finally up her neck where she frames her face with another loving smile. Reaching out for her, Karé picks Jess up into her arms and carries her over to the nightstand.

Jessika has never been picked up before. So, this just adds to her excitement. After being set on the nightstand, she and Karé resumes their passionate kiss. Jess tries to cup Karé's face again, but Karé pins her arms up as she deepens the kiss.

Karé, still teasing Jess, slides her leg over Jess's, feeling those familiar goosebumps on her skin. As they kiss, they also nuzzle their noses together and rub their foreheads against each other's. Wrapping her arms around Jess, Karé stands her up and once again, sliding her leg up over Jess's right leg.

Grabbing that leg and holding it up, Jess growls triumphantly as she soon tries to gain control of this little tease feast. But, Karé isn't about to give up control here. Jess feels Karé's hands on her breasts and squeezes them. And in one fell swoop, Karé has lowed Jess's straps and has started lowering her dress, revealing Jess's naked breasts.

Karé gives Jess a surprised but goofy face when she realizes that her girlfriend came here to prom with no bra on. "Jess, you're not wearing a bra."

"Noticed that, did you?" Jess asks in a teasing manner.

Karé's tone then becomes a tad serious when she thought about all those girls who were hanging around her tonight. "Girl, you came to this hotel with no bra on?!"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Jessika states.

Kare then gestures wildly to her, nodding her head as her eyes widen. "Well, you did! You surprised the hell outta me. I can't believe you went all night without a bra on. So many people watching you, not knowing that you were just being covered by the dress. Girl, I swear...!" Karé then takes a seat on the bed.

"No. Actually, I did." Jessika mentions. "I was wearing a bra. I was wearing a bra when we got here. But, when I went to the restroom downstairs, I decided to take it off. I thought that that bra looked good on me. But, after a few hours, they made my titties hurt."

"Oh, okay." Kare says, sounding convinced. "I was about to say...I was about to get crazy. You know, I don't like anybody else thinking they can sneak a peek at what you got going on."

"Yeah, I just wanted to look all sexy for you, that's all." Jessika swears, she then steps away from the nightstand and stands over her mate. "Boo, you know that this is yours." Jess slides the dress off, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties either.

Staring at Jess's naked body, Karé's jaw almost hits the floor. Licking her lips, Karé says confidently, "Yeah, I know it's mine." as Jess leans in for a kiss. "I know it's all mine."

Jess then sits in Karé's lap, cupping her cheeks as they lock lips in a heated kiss. Kare caresses Jess's breasts and reaches around and squeezes her ass as Jess works to take off Karé's bra. Freeing Karé's breasts from her own bra, Jess tosses it away before she squeezes them as they bounce and jiggle in her hands. Resting her hands on Karé's shoulders, Jessika feels her skin tingle as she pushes her on her back on the cold bed and straddles her hips. Taking off of her panties, Jess then lies on top of Karé as she kisses her lips again.

Now that they were both completely naked and completely alone, there was no need to hold anything back anymore. Once again, lost in their kiss, Jess's hands explore Karé's body, from her cheeks to her neck to her breasts. While Karé lets her fingertips feel the soft skin of her face to her arms, down her back from her shoulders down to her ass. 

Before too long, Karé grabs ahold of Jess and has spun her over on her back while Karé lies on top of _her_ and in between her legs. The whole time, never stopping their loving kiss.

Now, it was Jess's turn for her fingers to traverse all over Karé's back. As she touches Karé's skin, Jess can feel little scars and old bruises, no doubt from her dealings with the Paladins. For so long, Karé has known nothing to pain and heartache. But, tonight wasn't just about her taking Jess's virginity away. Tonight was also meant for Karé to know that she wasn't alone anymore. She had a mate for the next few hundred years. Taking Karé's face and tilting it upward to face Jess, Jess makes a silent swear that she was going to be here for Karé, no matter what. She loved this woman with all her heart and soul. So, she wasn't about to let Karé go another day... another hour... another minute without showing her just how much. 

Silently, Karé nods at her so subtlety that it was easy to miss. Fortunately, Jess didn't miss it.

As they stared into each other's eyes, their irises suddenly changed color from brown to aqua green!

**[ZZZTTTT!!!]**

Something that could be described as electricity courses throughout their entire bodies. They both gasp, wondering what was happening. All at once, every sensation that they've ever felt for each other was just hitting them over and over again, in a never-ending cycle. Their senses were elevated to levels neither of them had felt. Their nerves blazed like fire! Their emotions: Anger, happiness, tenderness, annoyance were in disarray. All of their senses: Sight, smell, taste, touch, hearing were going chaotic! They were both being bombarded with everything... all at one time. It was like they were drowning and there was no way of catching their breath. But, they found that they couldn't look away from each other's eyes. Like gravity, they couldn't escape.

But, just as suddenly as their actions became erratic, they became relaxed. At peace. Like a calm after a storm, both of the young ladies settled back into a more hypnotic state. Their breathing began to pick up and soon, they resumed their kissing like nothing ever happened.

**MOMENTS LATER...**

Resting on their knees on the bed, Karé and Jessika held one another as they fingered one another's sweet centers. As Karé rested her head on top of Jessika's, Jess focused on Karé's titties, sucking on them hungrily. Moaning/Groaning unhuman (more animalistic) sounds, both of them were acting as if they had given into their more wild impulses. Their eyes were still shining with that aqua green glow, though they don't mention anything about it.

Stroking the back of Jessika's neck, Karé moaned up into the ceiling. Feeling Jess licking the space between her breasts, Karé looks down and playfully smothers Jess right into that space. Shaking her titties in her face, Jess gratefully slides her tongue all over her nipple while once again, looking her lover in the eye.

Gently grabbing her face again, Karé brings Jess up for a kiss, moaning contently into her mouth. As they kiss, Karé lays Jess on her back and then blazes a trail of kisses down from her lips down to her neck and then her breasts. Jess moans as she holds Karé close, loving that her Mate is returning the pleasure of suckling on _her_. But, to her surprise, Karé then works her way all the way down to her core. Eyes widening from astonishment, Jess's eyes roll to the back of her head as Karé works her clit with her tongue.

"Ooh!" Is all Jess can say. "OH!" She was completely out of her mind with arousal and fire. Seeing her enjoyment only turns Karé on even more as she proceeds to eat her out, working her like she would when she kissed her. Feeling Karé on her spot, Jess shouts from the pure ecstasy, not caring who hears her. She then pushes Karé's head away in favor of finally getting to have her way with Karé's ass. She gently presses Karé flat on her stomach, while straddling her hips. She kisses the scars on her back, loving that Karé is responding the way she hoped she would. Unable to resist, Jess kisses Karé's lips and then her cheek before kissing her way all the way down to her booty.

Planting kisses all over her booty, Jess then runs her tongue all over it, stroking her bum like her tongue was a brush. Karé then gets up on all fours and shakes her ass in Jess's face, moaning as Jess has apparently figured out what to do. Because she's already found Karé's spot and is working her properly. Squeezing and slapping her ass, Jess fingers her clit as she kisses and licks all over Karé's back, loving her so much, it drove her CRAZY! Jess runs her tongue up from the center of Karé's bum to her spine all the way back up to her cheek and kisses her again there. It seemed like she was always coming back to Karé's beautiful face. Grabbing her breasts from behind, Jess plants kiss after kiss on Karé's lips and left cheek. 

"Oh, baby! I can't take it anymore!" Jessika whines. "I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me." Jess rolls over on her back, reaching out for Karé. "Come here. Come here, baby." Karé leans in to kiss her as she lies in between Jess's legs. Karé then begins rubs her pussy over on Jess as Jess holds her face close while they kiss. Pushing herself up, Karé rides her lover while Jess slides her hands up all over Karé's body.

While sitting up in Jess's lap, Jessika fingers both herself and Karé's clits. She's so desperate to have Karé right now, she could shift into her Lycan form right now on her own! Feeling her own urges getting worse, Karé decides that enough was enough! Tonight, everything was going to be different for her and her girl.

They reposition themselves into the 'scissor' pose with Karé on top. Both are out of their minds with lust as they kiss, tongue, and caress one another. It doesn't take too much longer for Karé to fuck her girlfriend without any mercy. Jess is so overwhelmed, she has no idea what to do with her hands. Not until Karé helps her and plants them on her breasts. Karé runs her fingers through her hair as she and Jess moan uncontrollably. The bed squeaks and rocks as they rock each other's worlds.

"Ooh! Oh, that feels so good!" Jess shouts.

"YES!" Karé screams.

"Keep going!" Jess demanded. "Keep going! Don't stop!"

Grabbing ahold of Jess's right leg, Karé playfully bites her ankle and runs her tongue over where the future hickey was going to be. Jess then grabs Karé's ass, caressing and squeezing it. Looking down at their centers, Jess again fingers Karé, loving the expression on her face. Her eyes then land on her bouncing breasts and she is instantly hypnotized by the motion. So much so, that she leans forward and goes to suck on them so more. She then turns them over and she gets her turn to thrill Karé.

Virtually lying on top of Karé, Jess has no plans of stopping until she has Karé screaming her name. Resume motions, Jessika rides Karé while she fondles Jess. On the edge of their organisms, Jessika doesn't stop for anything until she and Karé both come together. 

Karé collapses on Jess, completely out of breath. And Jess strokes Karé's blonde hair, kissing her forehead as she does so. Gradually, their eyes return to their normal brown color and both then pass out from the whole experience.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

While both were drenched in sweat, they take a moment to catch their breaths. They had just gone two rounds in the thralls of passion. Though they've already made love once before they went at it again, as far as they (consciously) know, their second time was their first time.

"Now, be honest." Jessika says, lying on her back next to Karé. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"May have been even better." Karé swears. "That was everything I wanted and more."

Jess then looks over at Karé with a slight surprised look on her face. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Karé says firmly. "I mean, I knew that there was something of a hungry wolf behind that pretty face. But, damn, girl! I just didn't know how much."

"Well, I didn't know either." Jess confesses. "I guess you just bring that outta me."

"Apparently." Karé says with a laughter.

Jess smiles as she turns over on her right side. She slides her fingers up Karé's abs, which were still wet from their afterglow. "Y'know, I must've imagine this night a thousand times and everytime was different than the last. I never knew just how good it would feel to have the woman I love so much making me feel the way I do now. I was already crazy about you. But, now, I can't stand the thought of being away from you anymore. Do you really have to go back?"

"I do, Babygirl." Karé says. "This is something that I've wanted to do ever since I was a little girl. I've come this far. And I'm not about to quit... not when I'm so close to the end."

"Oh." Jess says under her breath.

"But, hey." Karé leans closer to Jessika, tilting her head upon to look into her eyes. "It won't be much longer now. Once I've graduated, we're going back to our original plan and move in together. So, don't worry. Soon, I'll be coming home... straight back to you."

That made Jessika smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, sugar." Karé says before pecking Jess's lips. "I'm not leaving you behind again. Not ever again. From now on, no matter where I go, you'll be right there with me. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect." Jess says, kissing her lover's lips and cuddling into her side. Sliding her hand over her stomach, Jess stares down at Karé's breasts. They were just so plump and full of life. She was so happy to now that Karé's breasts, her lips, her body was all hers. The thought that they were going to spend the rest of their hundreds of years together made her so happy. But, then a thought crossed her mind. "Was... Was I your first?"

Karé's smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with a saddened frown.

Judging by Karé's sudden silence, Jessika concludes, "So, I wasn't." 

Karé said nothing.

"Was it a boy who got you off or a girl?" Jessika asks in a accusing tone.

"Who cares?" Karé's says in a sudden shift into a more sultry mood. She then moves closer to cuddle with her girlfriend. "You got me off just fine."

"I care." Jess states as she scoots away from her Mate's embrace. "I wanna know."

Karé frowns at this weird turn tonight was taking. "Where did this come from, Jess?" She asks. "We just had an amazing night together. Why bring up old stuff?"

"Karé... Look, just tell me the truth." Jessika orders.

Karé sigh before wiping the drying sweat off of her forehead. "I mean... does it really matter? I haven't been with anyone since I've known you."

"Uhh, Yeah!" Jess says, like it was the most obvious thing. "It matters! Especially when you're not saying anything to deny it!"

"So what if I did?!" Karé argues back. "It won't help that the fact you're clearly upset and probably won't believe me anyway."

"You know what..." Jessika says as she suddenly hops outta bed.

"Jess!" Karé calls out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here!" Jess says, reaching for her dress.

"NO!" Kare then hops out of bed and wraps her arms around her girl, not wanting her to go. "No, no, Jess, come on!"

"Let go of me!" Jess says, trying to get away from Karé.

"NO. As long as we're together like this, I'm not gonna let you go anywhere." Practically carrying Jessika back to the bed, Karé makes sure to keep a tighten hold on her, lest she gets away. "Look, why is this such a big deal to you?" Karé asks, sitting up. "I've already told you that I haven't been with anyone since laying eyes on you. Why does it matter so much when things have happened way back when? I'm with you now. That's all that should matter here. That and nothing else."

"I just..." Jessika takes a deep breath before speaking. "Karé... I've never had a girl who loved me before. I mean, who was as crazy about me like I was about them. It was always the same time: just some brief fling or them being 'bi-curious'. It was never anything that went beyond just a kiss on the cheek. And then, along comes the most important person I'd ever meet in my life and it's all wonderful. For two incredible years, it's more than I'd ever thought I'd get to have. And after a life changing night like we had, all of a sudden, thoughts that never crossed my mind unexpectedly creeped up out of nowhere: 'Was there someone else who had her the way I did? Was there someone who got to kiss her body before I could? Was there someone else who got to take her virginity away before I ever got the chance to?' And those thoughts hurt. They hurt so bad." Jess sniffles. "Even right now, being so close to you, I can't help but wonder. Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, I... I, I just gotta know."

Biting her lower lip, Karé sighs harshly. "It was a boy."

"Oh, Jesus, no!" Jessika says in a grossed out tone.

"Stop! Stop." Kare says in a firm tone while tightening her hold on Jessika. "No, no. Jess, baby! Please don't go. That was before you and me. I was a stupid kid. Lycans are different than humans. It had nothing to do with love. It meant nothing. That's the part you're missing here. I was just messing around with some boy. It was a one time thing. He didn't mean anything to me. Not like you do." Karé then sits down, bringing Jess down with her on her lap. "Now, listen to me, baby. I swear to the Almighty, there has been no one, outside of my family, who has meant more to me than you. I mean, we slept in the same bed for two years, and it was completely innocent. We didn't do anything. Not once. You know what that tells me? That what we have is something that so special that goes deeper than flesh and blood. Honey, we have a connection. That's what matters most here. You and me are partners for life and nothing and no one will ever come between us. So, please... don't let what happened in the past tear us apart. Here's something else to think about. Look at me." Karé tilts Jess's head so that she can look at her. "So, you weren't my first. Who cares? It doesn't matter. It doesn't. Because from now on, you're my one and only. From now on, no one gets to see me like this, except you. No one gets to touch me like you get to. No one to make me holler like you just made me."

Jess, despite her tears, laughs at that.

"So, again, Jess... please. Please don't let anything like that come in between us." Karé asks, pleadingly. "You are too important to me. And I'm not about to risk losing you over some dumb shit. You hear me? Huh? Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." Jess says, her voice cracking. Wiping her eyes and face, she says more confidently, "Yeah.".

"You promise?" Karé asks in a child-like manner. 

"I promise." Jess says, nodding her head.

"Good." Karé says happily. "Now, that we've got all of that out of the way, what say we go for round 2?"

Jessika scoffs. "Really? Just round 2? Why not 3 or 4? Come on, lazy ass! We've got all night and I'm taking advantage."

"Ooh! Girl, where did you come from?! I think I like this side of you!" Karé then rolls Jess on her back and straddles her, kissing her lips and neck hungrily. Hands explore one another's bodies, Jess can't keep her mouth closed, as this was the start of her second time. Karé kisses and bites on Jess's breasts while she holds her legs open, not ready for their night to end just yet.

* * *

While sitting at a table at Minx's, Finn and Rey have just placed their orders and were both just sipping their drinks.

Looking around nervously, Finn looks over at Rey, who was staring down at her soda.

"So, uh..." Finn says, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Rey looks up at him, giving him her full attention.

Dropping his arm, Finn finishes his thought. "...What made you wanna come here? Tonight, I mean."

"Honestly?" Rey says, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her head on her knuckles. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you in private."

Finn leans back in his chair. "Oh, yeah? What did you want to talk about?"

"Hmm..." Rey says, gathering her own thoughts. "...Well...I kinda wanted to start with what I've been dealing with here recently."

"Hmm?" Finn hums, encouraging her to go on.

"Ever since the night we kissed, I can't stop thinking about you." Rey confesses. "Of course, I always think about you. But, now more than ever, it's only getting harder to stay away from you. I mean, whenever the thought of feeling your lips on mine just pops in my head, I can't get it out. And remembering just how intense that kiss was, I can't concentrate on anything else. Honestly, that first kiss was just magic. But, the second one... it just... just the rush from the second kiss, it just... adds to the first, making that entire moment more electrifying as a whole. Does that make sense?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Finn agrees. "It's like something...so pure, it's hard to put it in words. Like you were given something you've never had before. And now you're entire body is just yearning for more of it."

Rey's eyes glisten with joy when she hears him say that. "So, you've felt that, too."

"I did." Finn admits. "I mean, I have never felt anything like that before. It was like my entire body just shivered from the power of that kiss. Every one of my senses were cranked up to a hundred when our lips met again for that second time. Touch, taste, sight, sound, smell... everything was just beyond anything that I could've ever imagined. Felt like I was just out of my mind with ecstasy. Even on nights where there are full moons, where everything is elevated, couldn't compare to our kiss that night."

"Right." Rey smiles and nods her head, happy that Finn clearly feels the same way. "Exactly."

Finn glances down at Rey's hand and reaches out to take it. "Y'know, before that kiss, whenever I caught your scent or heard your voice, I couldn't help but turn into a shy teenager about to see his crush."

Rey's smile softens into a curious glance. "You did?"

"I did. Everytime for months." Finn admits. "My body starts to shake. My heart is pounding in my ears. You just put me through the ringer. At first, it seemed kinda strange. You know, having a crush on your own adopted sister. But, I couldn't help it. I mean, you're one in ten million, Rey. Easily. Why should it be strange for me to feel this way about you? But, I just knew that if you could wind of me feeling so strongly towards you, you'd want nothing else to do with me. So, I kept it to myself. I wouldn't be the one to risk losing everything that I was fortunate to have been given over the last two years. So, yeah. Imagine my surprise when I noticed the way you started looking at me. Like you were in the same boat I was in. Kissing you, though. That was like a dream come true for me. I'm only sorry that I can't commit to a secret romance with you."

Rey then moves her chair closer to Finn so that she's sitting directly in front of him. "I know that you're not willing to have a secret relationship. But, that doesn't mean that we can't kiss again. Does it?"

Finn's eyes widen before his eyebrows knit in a frown.

Rey goes on. "I mean, we both admitted that we loved kissing one another." Rey tightens her grip on Finn's hand before she interlocks their fingers together. "And that we love each other more that anything. So, why wouldn't we act on those innocent feelings? While I didn't know why we couldn't have a relationship... not one in front of the Pack, I do now. It didn't hit me until that morning. Mum and Dad would be driven up the wall if they found out about us. So, we can't risk it. It still sucks, but I understand. So, how about we be those close packmates who enjoy a kiss every now and then?"

Given it a moment of thought, for the first time, there appears to be hope in Finn's eyes. "Would you be willing to do that with me?"

"I would." Rey states. She then leans in closer to Finn's face, coming within inches of their noses touching. She then whispers to him, "If you were really up for it, I would. I'd kiss you again. It'd make me feel good, knowing that I made you happy. And that's all I want to do for you, Finn. Is to make you happy."

Finn leans back in his chair, his hand never leaving Rey's, and stares at the table. Just the thought of getting together with Rey in secret and kissing her soft, warm lips would be enough to make him smile. It would also turn him on, like it was right now, to be honest. But, he knew that he didn't want to be away from all romantic contacts with Rey. So, if this was all they were allowed. And if she was willing to take that road with Finn, then he'd be happy to take it with her. He looks back up into her eyes, seeing that same hopeful glow in her eyes as he did when she proposed a secret romance with him that night. With a growing smile and a new found sense of joy in his face, Finn nods enthusiastically. "Yeah."

Rey's eyes enlarge at Finn's answer.

"Yeah, let's do it." Finn says.

"Really?!" Rey asks, hoping that he was serious. And of course, he was serious.

"Oh, yeah." Finn says.

Rey then bites her lips and makes some of her hair behind her right ear. "Well... how about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Finn asks back.

"Yeah." Rey then goes into her purse and pulls out her phone. "Dad... texted me a while ago, saying how he, mum, and all the others were still at Aunt Leia and Uncle Han's for Kaydel's party and were going to be there for a few more hours." Rey then shows Finn the text message.

_[Text from: Dad 9:41 P.M.] Hey honey! Still over here at Leia's. Still havin' a blast. we'll be over here for a few more hours. Don't be in a hurry to get back home. but don't be out all night. See you when we see you. Love, dad._

Finn chuckles at that.

"So... how about, after dinner, we forget the rest of the prom and head straight home?" Rey proposes. "That way, we get to have a little more time to ourselves."

Finn smiles. "Sure."

"Alright." Rey smiles back.

Just then, their waiter returns to their table with their main courses well prepared, steaming, and waiting to be eaten.

* * *

Once they were dropped off by Poe and Jaina, Finn and Rey walk over to the door, eager to get inside and commence on their expanding relationship. As Rey goes into her purse to get her keys, Finn keeps an eye on the carport, waiting to make sure that Jaina and Poe were long gone. 

Once the coast was clear, Finn reaches out and takes Rey by the hand. And once again, interlocking their fingers together. Rey looks over at Finn and smiles while Finn leans in closer and kisses Rey's on the cheek.

Hearing the sound of a car engine getting closer, Finn stops, looking back immediately. Normally, it would be safe to assume that it was either Poe and Jaina coming back or Luke and Jyn coming home. But, here's the thing: Every car engine has it's own sound. And the sound of the engine they're hearing doesn't belong to any of the vehicle neither they nor does anyone in their pack drives. Plus, they weren't expecting any visitors tonight. When you're a supernatural with Paladins watching you like vultures, it's expected for anyone to be a bit paranoid in that situation. Hey, call them 'paranoid', but, until they were sure it was safe to drop their guard, they were staying in attack mode. It was better to be safe than sorry.

In a heartbeat, Finn goes on alert with Rey right there with him, eyes on their surroundings. They exchange curious looks before they turn their attention He gestures for Rey to go on and unlock the door while he went to see who their unannounced visitor was.

Headlights slightly blinding them, Finn and Rey slowly approach the vehicle, completely unaware that they were still holding hands.

Just then, the engine turns off and the headlights go out. When the door opens, Finn drops his guard a little bit. The scent he was picking up from the car was one that belonged to someone who also has eyes for him. He wasn't expecting her, but he supposes that they're awkward exchange at the hotel was bound to be discussed sooner or later.

Finn gestures for Rey to go ahead and unlock the door while he deals with Elaina.

With a frown, Rey gives Finn one more brief glare before heading over to the front door.

"Finn?" Elaina calls out before closing the door. "Finn, I need to talk to you."

"Elaina..." Finn says with an worn out exhale. "Sure. What's uh... what's going on?"

From the front door, as Rey is unlocking the door, she keeps an ear on Finn and Elaina's conversation.

"What was that back there?" Elaina asks, approaching him.

"What was what?" Finn asks, his brows knitted in a confuse frown.

"That. That whole 'I've-had-to-spend-a-lonely-childhood' bullshit?!" Elaina says with an elevated tone. "That whole setup... you really threw me through the emotional ringer, Finn Storm! At first, I thought you were gonna tell me something crazy, like you love me. Like I make you a better man or something. That's how you made it sound when you started talking. But, instead, you insist that you can't lose contact with me because 'you don't have too many friends'. It made me feel like a damn fool because of what Mikkah had told me just seconds ago... before you told me what you told me." Elaina's tone goes from irritated to optimistic. "But, you still sounded like you wanted more. Like you weren't entirely sure of what you were saying and wanted for us to become something other than friends down the line. You made it sound like there was something between us. But, still, you let what we could have slip right through your fingers and I can't understand why."

"Elaina..." Finn takes a breath before shaking his head. "Look, I'm sorry for any mixed messages. But, I..."

"Mixed messages?!" Elaina mimics as she eyes him incredibly. "Finn, I told you upfront that I was into you. That I wanted to spend time with you. Every single moment that we were together, I'm thinking that we're boyfriend and girlfriend unofficially and at any moment, you'd ask me if I was interested in making it official. But, you never did. And, at first, I just thought that you were just nervous about me saying 'no' to you. That I'd never return those feelings that you had for me. I mean, you have to have feelings for me. I mean, anyone who looks at you the way you look at me, Finn, is bound to want something meaningful. Something that lasts a lifetime."

Finn sighs. "I... I don't..."

"DON'T even tell me that you aren't even the little bit interested in seeing where this could go." Elaina states, still with that look of hope that Finn would just come right out and say what he really feels.

Sighing, Finn wipes his face before looking down on the ground. He's not sure how he could say this without hurting her feelings. But, from the look of things, it seems like he doesn't have a choice.

Scoffing, Elaina shakes her head at Finn, disappointed. "Aww, come on. What, now you wanna act like you're ashamed of me or something."

"NO." Finn says, looking Elaina in the eye again. "I'm not ashamed of anything. Certainly not you."

"Then, what are you doing?" Elaina asks.

"Elaina..." Finn takes another breath. "You and I? Us being friends is as far as we can go."

"What?" Elaina scoffs. "What do you mean? We can be more than just friends."

"No, we can't." Finn stresses. "Everything I told you back at the hotel is what I meant. Just like right now. There have been too many times were I've gotten my hopes up only for them to be crushed. Now, I know you, Elaina. I know that you're an amazing woman. And I hope that you meet your dream man in the future. But, it can't be me. I'm sorry. Us remaining friends... That's all I can offer you, Elaina." Finn says.

"Why not?" Elaina asks, her voice cracks.

"I... right now, I'm not in the best headspace for a relationship right now." Finn swears. "That's all I can say right now."

"I don't understand." Elaina frowns, her eyes stinging with tears. "You're not telling me very much at all, Finn."

"Listen, Just hear me out on this." Finn says. "I can't have a girlfriend right now. I can't get into 'why not', because I don't wanna talk about it. Just... trust me on this, okay? Please?" Finn goes to walk away.

But, Elaina catches his wrist. She can't let him go until he properly explains himself. "Finn? Wait."

"I'm... I'm sorry." Finn says. "I have to go. I'm so sorry."

Elaina shakes her head questioningly, still not letting Finn go. "Finn, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Finn says nothing.

Not bothering to stop the tears as they fall, Elaina scoffs before shaking her head in disappointment. "So... what? all those times we spent together? The genuine connection we share... you just wanna... what? Let all of that go and just settle for being my friend? That doesn't make any sense, Finn. Why would you want to settle? Why wouldn't you make for us to become something amazing together?"

"He's trying to tell you that he's not into you." 

A voice that was not Finn's came from behind him. Elaina looks over his right shoulder at the one who spoke while Finn himself turns to see an angry Rey glaring at Elaina.

Seeing Rey with balled up fists, Finn turns around fully to face her. "Rey!" Finn looks over at Elaina with terror in his eyes before looking at Rey again. He gently tries to pull his arm away from Elaina but she's still hanging on to him. "Rey, what..."

"Ever the gentleman, he goes out of his way to tell you off without ever doing so." Rey goes on to say.

"Excuse me?!" Elaina asks, clearly offended. "The hell's your problem, Rey?!"

"My problem, Elaina, is overly aggressive girls who can't take 'no' for an answer!"

"How am I aggressive?!" Elaina asks in a angrily raised voice. "I'm just trying to have a conversation here. That's all."

"That's not what it looks like to me." Rey states.

"Rey, come on now!" Finn says with a pleading gesture.

"Oh, stop it, Finn!" Rey shouts. "She needs to hear it the way it is."

Biting her lower lip in anger, Elaina stares over at Rey, wondering where the hell did that outburst come from and trying to keep herself from laying hands on her. And then, a thought hit her. Why was Rey acting like this. She knows that she hasn't known her for very long. But, anytime she came to see Finn, Rey's usually been very nice to her. Sensing that there was more going on, she then steps up and stands shoulder to shoulder with Finn and looks Rey right in the eye. "And what's that?"

Rey returns her scowl back to Elaina.

"Tell me." Elaina says. "Tell me the way it is."

"Rey, no." Finn says. "Stay outta this."

Rey looks down at Elaina holding Finn's wrist and her eyes literally begin to glow red.

"No, I wanna know." Elaina says, clearly not seeing them change color. "Since little miss 'got-a-damn-attitude' clearly has something she wants to say to me."

"Rey, please..." Finn says.

"Oh, I don't know, Finn." Rey states. "She sounds like a big girl. I'm sure she can handle it." Rey walks right over to Elaina and looks her dead in the eye. She glances down one more time at Elaina holding on to Finn's arm before she returns her gaze into Elaina's eyes. "The truth is... You're not good enough for Finn, Elaina."

Elaina glares at Rey and tilts her head in a silent dare.

"Yeah, that's right." Rey says, nodding her head and daring her to do/say something. "You heard me just fine. Living the life that Finn's lived, he's gonna need a strong woman holding him down when he's at his lowest and I don't think that's you. You couldn't handle a man like Finn. See, I've known girls just like you before. Privileged girls with no sense of the world around you. All it would take is for one bump in the road to send you packing. Nobody is buying the 'girl-of-your-dreams' routine. You try and appear so innocent, so noble... so willing to be open and understanding... you honestly have no idea of what's going on in the world around you. Nor do I think you have what it takes to face up to it."

"Rey..." Finn says lowly, trying to get her to stand down.

"Not now, Finn." Rey says to him in earnest while still staring daggers at Elaina. " _I'm trying to have a conversation here_."

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?!" Elaina questions Rey. "First of all, what Finn and I are talking about has nothing to do with you. Learn to mind your own business. You're just the foster sister to him. You have no stake in any of this. Plus, you don't know the first thing about me, Rey. I would never hurt Finn. Nor would I take him for granted. So, how about you put that ugly ass attitude away and take your insecurities somewhere else." Just then, seeing how Rey's acting, Elaina remembers seeing her dancing with Finn and the looks on their faces. They looked like they were in love with each other or falling in love. 'Wait a minute!' Elaina thinks to herself. 'Could that be it?!' "In fact... Rey, correct me if I'm wrong here, but it sounds you had your chance with Finn and blew it."

Rey's eyes then soften with worry.

"That's it, isn't it?!" Elaina asks. "Like you made your move on Finn and was shot down instead. Otherwise, why in the hell are you acting like the ex-girlfriend?"

Now, it was Rey's turn to stand there speechless. Because, obviously, Elaina has figured out that she was in love with Finn. What was she going to say? Even if she denied it now, it would be too late to take this whole argument back.

"Oh, that is sad!" Elaina chuckles wickedly. "You're in love with your own foster brother! Jesus Christ! How pathetic are you?! You can't get any at school? You have to try to hook up with your fake ass brother? DAMN! Girl, I didn't know things was that bad for you!"

Now, Finn began to fume. Nobody talks to Rey like that. Not in his fucking presence, they don't! He then snatches his hand away and gives Elaina a sideways glare. "Elaina, that's enough." Finn says, calmly at first. When Elaina doesn't stop laughing, Finn's own eyes turn red. "ELAINA!"

Elaina then immediately shuts up. "What?"

"Stop! You're doing too much!" Finn shouts.

Elaina then almost immediately starts laughing again. "I'm sorry. But, Finn... you have to see the irony here. The longest time you've ever had a sister, she later doesn't wanna be just..." Elaina holds up her index and middle fingers as quotation marks. "...'Friends'... or, in this case, 'foster brother and sister' anymore. She wants her brother to see her as something more." She continues laughing.

Finn doesn't back down. "I said 'THAT'S ENOUGH!'"

Elaina continues laughing spitefully at Rey until she notices the angry look on Finn's face. Slowly but surely then she stops laughing completely, looking between Finn and Rey. Frowning, she says, "Wait a minute. You...? You and her? You're in love with her?!"

"So, what if I am?" Finn asks before he goes over and stands next to Rey, who is now cutting her eyes at Elaina.

Elaina shakes her head because that would be ridiculous. "No, no, no. This isn't right. Finn, this is your Adopted Sister! You are apart of her family! You two can't be doing things like this!"

"Jesus Christ, Elaina!" Finn groans. "She's only my foster Sister. Having feelings for her is perfectly natural."

"Not in the eyes of West Jakku." Elaina states before running her hands through her hair. "No, this is... this isn't right. This isn't right. I'm gonna..." Without another word, Elaina leaves, getting into her car and driving off like a bat outta hell.

Watching her leave, Rey slides a hand over Finn's shoulder, ushering him to join her inside.

* * *

Pushing the door open, Finn rushes into the house with an angry look on his face.

Behind him, Rey walks in, closing and locking the door behind her. "Damn. Talk about a hateful bitch. See, I always knew that there was something off about that girl. I always knew it. Whew! Well..." Rey leans against the door. "...At least we won't have to worry about her coming around here anymore. Hey, thanks for standing up for me out there. I know it couldn't be easy for you to tell her off like that."

Finn sighs forcefully.

Rey then instantly feels the intense mounting up in the room. Specifically, between the two of them. Finn's back is to her. But, she can tell that Finn is upset about something. Hoping that it wasn't directed at her, Rey hesitantly walks over to him. She only takes a few steps, gauging to see if Finn would allow her to get closer to him. When he doesn't walk off right away, she closes the distance between them. "So..." Moving some hair out of her face, Rey slides her arms around Finn's waist. "...I was thinking... since there's only you and me here... and there won't be anyone to interrupt us anytime soon, I was wondering... do we have to limit ourselves to just kissing lips? I mean, it's alright if we do. But, I was hoping I get to kiss you in other places."

"I'm tired, Rey." Finn says out of the blue. "I'm going up to bed."

"Huh??" Rey asks as she watches Finn's retreating backside head up the stairs to his bedroom. "Finn, wha... FINN!"

* * *

Finn turns on the light of his room and closes the door. He takes off his jacket and starts unbuttoning his vest, throwing that off, too. As he works on taking off his shirt, Rey walks in behind him.

"Finn?" Rey asks. "Finn, what's going on?"

Sighing in frustration and slamming his hands on the bed, Finn turns to look at Rey. "Why did you do that?!"

Rey shrugs as she frowns.

"You baited her into a fight!" Finn accuses.

"No..." Rey drags out. "...I told her exactly what she wanted to hear."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Finn says as he resumes unbuttoning his shirt.

"Finn, she wasn't getting the hint." Rey argues. "I mean, you might've told her more than a few times to back off."

"You didn't have to step in." Finn says. "I had it handled."

"Yeah, clearly." Rey says sarcastically. "I mean, you were moving at a snail's pace. But, I'm sure that you would've sent her on her merry way."

"Elaina's a reasonable girl." Finn says. "She wouldn't have guilt trip me into doing something I didn't want to."

"Are you really sure about that?" Rey asks. "She held onto her arm for a really long time, Finn. After a while, I thought for sure that she was either gonna take you to her car or you take her to your room."

"I... what?" Finn asks, looking back at Rey.

"It was as plain as day. She had that look like she was about to get some tonight, Finn." Rey states.

"I wasn't about to let it go that far." Finn says defensively. 

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." Rey steps out of his room to go to hers.

Finn, frowning at her, all but runs after her across the hall.

As Rey herself started undressing, Finn just barges in.

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" Finn questions her.

With a glare, Rey looks over her shoulder and says, "It means that she clearly had some intentions for the two of you. And seeing you standing there... not making an effort to move away from her basically told me that you were, at least, entertaining the idea."

"But, I wasn't!" Finn shouted.

"It looked like you were!" Rey shouted back.

"But, I WASN'T!" Finn shouted back at Rey.

"Then what were you doing, Finn?!" Rey all but screams.

"I was..." Finn pauses to try and calm back down. "...trying not to hurt her feelings." Finn says. Finn walks over to a corner of the room and lets his head hang. With a deep inhale, Finn forces it all back out. "I knew."

Rey's brows knit together in a confused frown. "Knew what?"

"I knew that she liked me more than a friend." Finn confesses. "She's had her eye on me for some time. She said as much. And before you accuse me of wanting the same thing or somehow leading her on, I wasn't doing that either!"

"I..." Rey sighs. "I wasn't gonna say that."

"I was very specific about everything. I kept referring to her as my friend. That all I wanted was for us to remain close. Friends, not as boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Yeah, I heard she said that she wanted you and her to be official." Rey says. "But, I also heard her say that you never wanted to."

"No, I never did. Because I already had someone very special to me." Finn says, looking back at Rey.

Rey already knew that Finn was telling her the truth. But, she looks him in the eye, as if subconsciously checking to see if there was even a hint of dishonesty. Of course there was none. Sighing, Rey says, "Bet you don't feel that way right now."

"That's not true, Rey." Finn states.

"I know." Rey gestures for Finn to let her finish. "...But, if you didn't right now, then it's on me. I can't believe I that accused you of being unfaithful to me. Especially, when you and I aren't even official. Just... Just seeing you with her... Finn, it hurt like nothing ever has. Like she was trying to take you away from me. Me overreacting like that didn't help anything. But, once the heartache started, it just got worse when I saw her grabbing you like that. I know that you love me and would never hurt me. But, that sting... Not even silver burns hurt like that. 

"I alright told you: I wasn't gonna let it go that far."

"I know." Rey acknowledges. "I know." She sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey. I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's alright." Finn says.

"No, it isn't." Rey argues. "It... I don't wanna lose you, Finn. I know I don't have you now. But, I can't lose the best thing that's ever happened to me. You turn my world, Finn. And that... I don't know who that was back there. But, just know that... I'll make this right. Between us and between me and Elaina. I'll try and apologize to her. Make sure she knows that I'm willing to make amends. Even if she isn't."

Finn smiles at Rey. His sweet, kind, loving, and adorable Peanut was everything he ever wanted. He walks over to her, his arms open wide for her to walk into.

Which she does. She wipes her arms around his midsection, planting a kiss on his lips. Looking up at him with a childlike smile, Rey nuzzles her nose against his and they embrace.

For a little while, they don't say anything. Just enjoying the comfortable silence and the loving atmosphere they were beginning to experience more and more often.

The more Rey loses herself in Finn's warmth, the more she's tempted to just throw caution to the wind and just make him hers right there on the spot. Damn what anybody else thinks. She rubs his back as she nuzzles the space where his neck met his shoulder.

As for Finn, the feel of her soft and warm skin and the loving smile she gives him more and more often, he himself is also strongly reconsidering his stance on having a secret relationship with Rey. If the others in the Solo/Skywalker Pack didn't approve, then he'd be willing to leave West Jakku behind, as long as Rey ran away with him. **** ~~~~

When the hug finally ends, they lean away from one another, although they stay standing in the same spot while holding hands. Looking each other in the eye, they plan to spend every single moment they have and just lock lips 'til they just forget how to. 

They give one another a brief peck on the lips before finally breaking the silence.

Rey sighs contently. "So... about what I was saying before."

"Yeah?" Finn comments.

"I was hoping that we get to kiss each other in other places than just on the lips." Rey looks up at Finn under her eyelashes, silently giving him hints of where she wanted to start.

"Like... where?" Finn asks.

"Like..." Rey slides her hands down his chest and stops over his abs, gently caresses them with the back of her fingers. "Maybe starting here and work my way up. Or down. Makes no difference from me. Take off your shirt."

"Yes, Ma'am." Finn goes to finish unbuttoning his shirt when he states, "Hey. You didn't actually think that Elaina could take me away from you, did you?"

"No." Rey says confidently. "No, I did not."

Finn's arms drop as does his jaw in disbelief. "So, what was all that outside?"

"Just making other girls don't move in on what's mine." Rey says.

"What?" Finn asks amused.

"I have to protect what's mine." Rey says while shrugging like it's no big secret.

"What's yours?" Finn asks, sounding baffled. "Hey, I'm nobody's prize."

"Yes, you are, Darling." Rey says. "You're mine. Now, take off your shirt like I said."

Finn chuckles at her before doing as she 'asked' him to. As he approaches her, Rey reaches out and touch him. When she does...

**[ZZZZTTTT!!!!!]**

Something that feels like electricity runs right through their entire bodies, from the top of the heads to the soles of their feet. They felt off-balance, like the world was shaking and they needed one another to restore that balance. Once they found themselves looking into each other's eyes, their irises suddenly changed color from brown to aqua green!

"What's happening?!" Rey gasped as she struggled to catch her breath. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Finn says. "I don't know."

All at once, their senses were elevated to levels neither of them had ever felt. Their bodies felt like they were on fire! Their emotions were all in disarray. All of their senses were going erratic! They were both being bombarded with everything... and all at once But, they found that they couldn't look away from the other's gaze. Like gravity, they couldn't escape the pull to each other.

Finn and Rey lock lips in a fiery kiss, both acting like their were trying to devour each other. This was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced. One that easily topped the first two their shared together.

Pull back for air, they both stared into each other's eyes, unable (literally, it felt like.) to look away. Smiling as brilliantly as the summer sun, they smooch again, kissing like their lives just depended on it! Completely at the mercy of whatever was making them act this way, they then begin ripping each other's clothes off and caressing each other excitably before Finn picks Rey up and throws up onto her bed. Crawling on top of her, Finn kisses her lips before working his way down to her neck, chest, and then finally her breasts.

They both moan enthusiastically and growled like enraged beasts as Finn gently bites on Rey's nipples and suckling.

Rey stares at the ceiling, her and Finn's eyes still aqua green, holding Finn's head to her chest and caresses the back of his neck. Whatever she was conscious of what was happening or not, it's difficult to say.

But, as long as they were in this hypnotic trance, they were gonna make the best of it. 

Still lying on top of Rey, Finn continues to suck on her titties, running his tongue all over her nipples. He moans as his lips tickle at the mere touch of her lovely warm skin.

Rey squeezes her titties together, watching as Finn being basically breastfed and loving it. She throws her head back, giggling and moaning in pleasure.

With nothing between them but their underwear, Rey and Finn both revel in each other's warmth, intoxicated by each other's scent. Their eyes continue to radiate the same Aqua green shade, but clearly they're both to wrapped up in (Literally) each other to notice or care.

Nuzzling the space in between her breasts, Finn takes a moment to inhale her smell and taste her sweat. Getting more and more excited, Finn then slides his tongue up between her titties, going all the way up until he kisses his woman's lips.

Rey then cups Finn's face as she holds him close, kissing him with the same kind of fiery passion that she always does. Sliding her hands down to his chest, Rey gently pushes Finn up and off of her. She never pushes him away. Only up on his knees and slowly lows him onto his back, so that she can straddle him. Never breaking the kiss for a single moment. She could've just as easily flipped them over with _her_ on top of _him_. But, she thought that this was much more sexy.

Finn looks a her with a mix of surprise and amusement. Rey just switched positions with him by moving him from his stomach at the head of the bed over to his back down at the foot of the bed. Finn laughs as Rey plants tiny kisses on his lips and cheeks before doing the same to his neck and his chest.

_"FINN!! REY!! WE'RE HOME!!"_

The voice of their mother calling up to them instantly snaps them out of their trance. In the blink of an eye, their eyes return to their normal brown color and their excitement immediately turns to terror as they were on the verge of having sex.

They both look over to the door, noticing that it was wide open for the whole world to see them. Their blood then runs cold, knowing that if either of their parents or both decide to come upstairs, they'll get the full view of what their kids were doing (Or about to do.)

When Rey looks back down at Finn and he looks back up at her, they freeze in place as they stare at one another in disbelief. Were they just about to have sex?!

"Yeep!" Exclaims Rey before jumping off of Finn straight away. She lands on the fall, covering her exposed chest while Finn hops off of the bed and grabs his pants and shirt.

"Finn, what the hell-...?"

"I don't know!" Finn says, trying to get his T-shirt over his head.

_"GUYS?!?!"_ Luke calls out.  _"ARE YOU HERE?!"_

"Oh, my God!" Rey says, as she opens a drawer, looking for a bra.

"Come on, come on!" Finn chants as he eagerly trying to put his pants back on.

The sound of heels and shoes hitting the hardwood floor causes an adrenaline rush in the two teenagers.  

Fearing that her parents were coming upstairs, Rey looks up at Finn. "Hurry up!" Rey says as she turns her back to Finn, putting on a white bra. "Get outta here!" She whispers harshly.

"Hold on a second!" Finn whispers back just as harshly.

_"Hey!"_ Luke calls out, standing at the bottom of the stairwell.  _"We heard from Poe and Jaina that they brought you kids home. Why are you so quiet? You two sleep?"_

The echoing of Luke's shoes hitting the wooden steps as he climbs the stairwell sends a rush straight to Finn and Rey's heads. He was coming up! He was coming up!

"Oh, Jesus! If they were to walk in here..." Rey mutters to herself, thinking that she was gonna die.

"Okay, I'm out." Finn says as he runs to the door.

"Close the door." Rey says before her bedroom door slowly closes behind Finn. Finally getting her bra on, Rey moves her slightly torn dress under the bed before she goes over to another drawer and grabs a shirt.

The sound of Finn's door across the short hall closes just as Luke reaches the top of the steps and makes his way to her room.

Without thinking about it anymore, Rey just grabs a shirt and starts to put it on as she heads for bed.

**[KNOCK! KNOCK!]**

_"Rey?"_ Luke calls out from behind the door.  _"Are you alright?"_

"Umm, ah... Yeah! I'm... I'm fine, Dad!" Rey calls out as she eases into bed. "I'm just... lying... down."

_"Are you feeling okay?"_ Luke asks again.

'NO! Not really! You almost caught me and Finn in an awkward position!' Rey thinks to herself, but she answers out loud, "Yeah, just tired."

_"Are you decent?"_ Luke asks.  _"Can I come in?"_

Rey then lies on her back and pulls her covers up to her chest. "Yeah, come on... come on in."

The door squeaks as Luke comes in.

Rey turns on the lamp on the nightstand by her bed. "Hi, daddy."

"Hey, sunshine." Luke greets back. He's still wearing the same suit from earlier tonight, only he's taken off his tie and blazer. "Did you have a good time?"

"We had a great time." Rey says as she rests on her elbows.

"You did?" Luke asks. "I'm so glad to hear it." He says as he walks over to her bed and takes a seat on the edge of it. "Tell me all about it."

"Well, at first, we... Landon and I spend most of our time dancing. Then, we just hung out with Mikkah and Korin for a little while before we went back to the dance floor for a slow waltz."

"Ooh! Waltzing sounds very... intimate." Luke mentions. "Tell me. Did Landon ever..." He made a gesture of holding his hands out and shaking his head. He couldn't even finish his statement at first. "...Make you uncomfortable in any way?"

"Uh, no! NO! He was the perfect gentleman." Rey promises.

"Was he really? He didn't try and get too friendly with you, did he?" Luke asks, his forehead furrowing.

"Dad, stop it! I already said he didn't." Rey giggles convincingly.

"Okay. Just making sure." Luke says, easing off. "So... what happened? Why did Poe and Jaina drop you and Finn off here so early? Where are the other kids?"

"Still at Prom, I guess." Rey says. 

"Huh?!" Luke remarks. "They're still there?! Why didn't they leave with you?"

"Well, I was getting a little tired. Working for Plutt wear me out a little more than I realized. And... actually... y'know, it's kinda interesting. Although me and Landon went to prom together, he was actually too nervous to ask Mikkah to come with him. So, he asked me if I could help him with trying to approach her." 

"So, he asked you to the prom to be his 'wing woman' while he worked up the nerve to ask another guy's girl out to prom... when they were already at prom? Boy's crazy."

"I wouldn't argue with you there." Rey agrees.

"So, you basically went to the party while acting as a match maker." Luke concluded.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way." Rey states. "I was really happy to see both Landon and Mikkah together finally."

"Well, I hope that Korin at least showed you a better time than Landon did." Luke says in a bitter tone.

"Well, that would've been a bit strange, seeing as how Vector was the one he wanted to be there with." Rey says.

Luke frowns as he shakes his head slightly in confusion.

"Korin's gay." Rey says simply. "He's still getting used to the idea, at least."

"Ah." Luke says. "So, then... who did you end up slow dancing with?" 

"Finn." Rey says. "He volunteered to do it when everyone else broke off to be with their partners. After which, we went to have dinner at Minx's before coming home."

Luke nods his head understandingly until a thought crossed his mind. "Wait a minute. So, Finn danced with you? And took you to dinner before riding home with you. So, why isn't he still with Elaina?"

Rey's eyes widen with shock. She didn't have a counter for that question. She was stuck. She didn't know how to even begin to answer that.

But, Finn must've read her mind, because he finally came out of his room to greet their father. He's wearing his 'lounging around the house' clothes when he pokes his head in. Knocking on the door, he gets Luke and Rey's attention. "Hey, Dad."

"Finn! Hey, son." Luke greets back.

"Hey, Rey. You feeling any better?" Finn questions.

Catching the hint, Rey answers, "Yeah, much better. Wouldn't you know it? As soon as I get into bed, I'm wide awake."

"It's like that sometimes." Finn says with an understandingly nod of his head. "Hey, dad, you got a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Luke says. He looks over at Rey before kissing her temple and getting up to join Finn in the hallway. He shakes Finn's hand and pulls him into a hug. Finn looks over his shoulder, winking at Rey.

Rey nods back and thanks him silently.

"So, what's on your mind?" Luke asks after they break up the hug. He pulls the door to Rey's bedroom closed while he and Finn make their way down the stairs, talking about something.

Rey lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding before lying down and looking at the ceiling. As her nerves slowly steadied back down, she couldn't help but think about the last thing she remembers before she and Finn 'woke up' from their trance. The last thing she remembers was telling Finn to take off his shirt and that was it. Finding herself damn near naked while lying on top of him is something she doesn't remember doing. 

How did they wind up in that situation? She doesn't remember. Being naked with Finn is something she's dreamed of doing. But, she didn't know how that even happened without her being conscious of it? What happened? Why can't she remember anything? And... why were her breasts covered in little bitemarks?

* * *

As Finn makes his way upstairs, he looks down at his Father with a smile on his face. "Alright. Thanks, Pop!"

"You're welcome." Luke calls back up. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Elaina."

"Well, hey." Finn shrugs. "Sometimes, things just don't work out."

"I know." Luke states. "It's still should a shame, though. You two looked like you were really getting along."

"We were." Finn says. "But, I don't think a relationship is in the cards for us. But, I'm glad I still have her as a good friend."

"Well, you two are still young." Luke says. "Maybe, one day, you'll change your minds."

"Maybe." Finn says as he heads upstairs. "Unlikely." He mutters under his breath. "Good night."

"Good night, Finn." Luke says before turning the lights out in the keeping room.

As Finn reaches the top of the stairs, he turns, heading into his room, closing the door behind him and turns the light on.

As his door closes, Rey's opens. She peaks out of the small crack at the light shining from under Finn's bedroom door. A shadow passes over it and the sound of a deep sigh can be heard as clearly as if the door was open. She studies that shadow for a moment before she closes the door back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	12. What Does It Mean To Be Bonded? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding herself in bed with Finn just moments ago, Rey wonders how and why she can't remember anything. But, she finds that the more she tries to remember what happened, the more she wonders what would've happened if they weren't interrupted. And the thought excites her. She goes to his room to act out on these feelings and they enjoy a moment alone.
> 
> The next morning neither Rey nor Finn could predict what was gonna happen next. In fact, they find it even more arousing. But, despite all their best intentions, once they take that one step too far, it becomes impossible not to give in again. And again. And again. And again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An _extremely_ long chapter ahead!
> 
> **WARNING!**  
>  This chapter will have mostly gratuitous sex scenes!  
> Smut.  
> Lots and lots of smut!  
> Nothing but scenes of smut!

Rey leans against the closed door and stares at the floor. For the last two hours, she's been wracking her brain, trying to remember that little space of time where she found herself touching Finn's ripped abs and waking up on top of him, damn near naked. She tried and tried. But, no luck. Nothing. Nothing came to mind. Except...

For some reason, she remembers the two instances were Finn was pulling back from a hug and his fingers brushed up against her breasts. She was wearing a bra, granted. However... still... the felt of his fingers were still so vivid. She's sure it was an accident. She's sure Finn didn't intend to cope a feel of her bust.

Nevertheless, the thing is it happened twice. Once was an accident. Twice? She's not so sure. Yet, if she were honest with herself... She's pretty sure she wouldn't mind it if he did it again. It's crazy to think of it like that. But, she was genuinely interested in letting him caress her breasts again. Only this time, without her having a bra.

Speaking of which, Rey unhooks her bra from under her shirt and throws it on the floor. She then walks over to her mirror and then takes off her shirt. She studies her breasts, seeing the little bitemarks that Finn had apparently put there. And the thing was, her nipples weren't hurting. Of course, the bitemarks weren't very deep. But, she wasn't in any pain. In fact, she could feel something. Like a phantom touch that was left by Finn. Odd. She doesn't remember what they were doing in her bed. But, her body did. It remembered very much what was going on. And it was demanding that it experienced whatever that was again.

And the more she visualized Finn sucking on her titties, the more she actually wanted him to. Her nipples hardened and her skin was covered in goosebumps.

She looks up at her image in the mirror and has a questioning expression on her face.

Was she going through with it? Was she going to allow Finn to go that far? And if she did, would she allow him to go even further?

' _Because I certainly want him to.'_ Rey thinks to herself.

* * *

As Finn lies in bed, jotting down something in his journal by a little reading lamp, his phone chirping draws his attention immediately. Setting the book aside, he picks it up and sees that Rey has left him a text. Odd. She's right across the hall. What, she could come right over and talk to him face to face? He opens the text message and reads:

_[Text from: Rey 11:17pm] R U UP?_

Finn texts back, saying:

_[Text to: Rey 11:18pm] Yeah. Why? Can't sleep?_

* * *

Rey opens the door to her bedroom and walks straight out. She's wearing a shirt again. A shirt and panties. But no bra this time. She stands in front of Finn's door and knocks on it.

_"Come on in."_ Finn says in a low voice.  _"It's open."_

Rey then opens the door and walks in.

* * *

Rey closes the door back, locking it. She then walks over to Finn and throwing back the covers, getting into bed with him.

Finn sits up in bed, watching his secret girlfriend sliding into bed next to him. "Rey?" Is all He can say as Rey cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss.

The sound of the two of them smooching is only drowned out by their own hearts pounding loudly in their ears.

Rey lays Finn down on his back and straddles his hips. Never breaking the kiss, needless to say.

As Finn struggles to interrupt the kiss just long enough to talk, Rey doesn't give him a chance as she is now grinding her hips against his groin. He goes from wanting to cup her face to pushing against her to get her to wait so that he can ask her 'what's going on?' Finn's moaning into her mouth is only turning Rey on even more.

Finally, she stops kissing him.

"Rey..." Finn says as he catches his breath. "Rey, what are you doing?"

"Shh! Don't talk." Rey whispers. She pushes Finn down onto the mattress. She goes to take his shirt off, but Finn is fighting her at every turn.

"No... wait!" Finn says. "We can't do this! Mom and dad... they'll hear us."

"I don't care." Rey says.

"Since when?" Finn asks her, bewildered.

"Since it's late and I know they're both down for the night." Rey says straight away.

Before Finn can ask her if she's lose her mind, Rey stops trying to take Finn's shirt off and instead removes hers.

Finn's eyes immediately zero in on Rey's pink nipples. He's never (consciously) seen her naked before. He's never seen a naked woman before, period. Except for the pictures and body models he's seen in biology and sex ed classes. But, getting to see the girl of his dreams sitting in his lap and revealing her breasts to him was more than he was ready for.

Rey smiles down at him. As if reading his mind, she asks, "What? Don't tell me you've never had a naked girl in your room before?" She teases.

Finn shook his head and silently uttered, "No."

Feeling satisfied with his answer, Rey then says, "Then I'm happy to be the first... and _only_ girl you'll ever see naked. No one else will get to have you the way that I will. _EVER_. Do you understand?"

Finn nods rapidly. He's still too transfixed on her amazing pink nipples to pay attention to anything else. "Yeah."

Rey smiles brightly. "Good." She then grabs Finn's hands and places them on her breasts, getting him to squeeze them.

Finn, who's not even thinking right now, does just that. He squeezes and caresses Rey's titties and she shows no effort in hiding her reaction. She keeps his hands pressed onto her breasts as she moans in delight. Slowly, she grinds on his hardening dick, looking down at him as he plays with her bust.

"You like the way they feel?" Rey asks in a whisper.

Finn looks up at her before looking back at their hands and nods his head. "Yeah." He whispers back.

"Is it better this way?" Rey asks her secret boyfriend. 

Finn's brow creases as he tilts his head, not understanding her.

"You touched them before." Rey states.

That causes Finn to somewhat snap out of his erotic daze. "No... I, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Rey says. "I'm sure you didn't mean to. But, you did. Twice. And on the same night we told one another that we loved each other."

Finn shakes his head subtly as he tries to remember that.

"It was so brief. So light, I hadn't noticed it." Rey whispers to Finn. "But, I felt it. Even with my breasts behind a bra, I could feel them. I could feel your fingers caressing them. I could still feel them, even when we were apart. And just now, in my room. But, it was only a phantom touch. Just like when you sucked on them. But, now... there's nothing between us now."

"Well, if I made you uncomfortable before, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Finn says.

Rey then frowns. "Why are you sorry? I want this. I want this with you. That's why I came in here tonight. So, don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong, Finn."

Just then, Finn could remember something. Something like him tasting her sweat. Her skin. As he feels on her on sweating bosom, he could feel little bitemarks on the cushion around her nipples. Did he do this?

"So, I wasn't dreaming." Finn states. He looks up at Rey, who's still looking at her with a seductive look in her eyes. "I have done this before. Haven't I?"

Rey's eyebrows raise slightly. "You remember something?"

"Yeah. I remember the touch of your skin. The sweetness of your sweat. I don't know all of the detail. But, I definitely remember leaving this bites on you."

"Well, I want you to do it again." Rey says. "I want you to suck on my titties again. I wanna feel your tongue on my nipples. And your mouth on my skin. Come on. Come do it again."

Finn sits up on his elbows before he puts Rey's left nipple into his mouth. Gently biting, sucking, and licking her nipple, Finn smiles to himself when he hears Rey's whimpering as he helps himself to her lovely bosom. He reaches around Rey's waist, grabbing her rear-end with both hands.

As he sucks on it, Rey moans 'Ooh!' in pure bliss, trying to keep her voice down. But, she couldn't help the little outbursts as she whimpers and whine happily. "Ahh! Yeah. Mmm... Just like that." Rey inhales through her teeth and closes her eyes. Feeling Finn nibbling around her nipple causes her to gasp sharply. "Ooh! I like that. Yeah, Peanut."

Finn's own moans and sucking sounds is loud enough to rival Rey's outbursts. He flicks her nipple with his tongue before he moves on to the right nipple, he does the same as he did to the left one, making sure that he pays special attention to Rey's responses. Because the loudest of her moans indicated that those were her spots. As he runs his tongue up and down the spot between her breasts, he thinks to himself that finding Rey's delight in him pleasing her with his mouth was something he would enjoy doing again if she wanted him to. Finding a sweet spot of Rey's was a definite victory in his mind.

And finding more was something Finn was looking forward to doing more of in the future. With his lips, tongue, fingers, and... whatever else. 

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Rey are fast asleep in Finn's bed. Things never went beyond Finn suckling Rey, as they still had their underwear on. Once Rey's need to be suckling was satisfied, she pinned Finn down into the mattress and kissed him until they both fell asleep.

But, judging just how comfortable they were in bed right now, nothing else needed to happen for them to have a good night together last night. Finn was lying on his back while Rey cuddled into his left side, resting her right cheek on his chest and her left hand on his strong abs. Their snores are light and never disturb the other's rest.

Stirring around a bit, Rey scoots closer to Finn, attracted by his warmth, resting her arm on his abs and nuzzling his neck. She's almost lying on top of him, but she's eager to stay warm in this chilly bedroom so early in the morning.

Feeling Rey breathing on his neck, Finn is brought out of his sleep, blinking rapidly as he opens his eyes. Looking down, the first thing he sees is Rey's face, glowing in the orange glow of the rising sun. She looks so cute, Finn would hate to interrupt her sleep. But, he couldn't help but plant a kiss on her left temple.

Rey stirs a bit more, as if responding to her man.

Finn couldn't help himself as he plants another kiss on her temple and another on her forehead. What he's just started, he can't stop as he plants kisses on her eyelids, her cute, button nose, and finally, her soft lips. As if he were a handsome prince awakening a princess, Rey wakes up to the vision of Finn looking down at her and smiling.

Closing her eyes and smiling brightly, Rey leans up closer to Finn and kisses his lips fully. Rey strokes the back of her fingers against Finn's right cheek as they extend their kiss.

Breaking the kiss finally, Rey strokes Finn's chin as she grits lovingly at him.

"Good morning, Baby." Finn says, pecking her lips again.

Rey giggles against Finn's lips as they smooch. "Good morning."

Lying there, they peck each other on the lips about a dozen more times before they reposition themselves in bed. Finn rests on his left side as Rey rests on her right. They refuse to move and stay in one another's arms, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"How'd you rest?" Rey asks quietly.

"Next to you? Peacefully." Finn whispers. "You?"

"Hard." Rey states. "Last night was amazing."

"Yes, it was." Finn says. "The taste of your skin is sweet. Just as sweet as your soft lips."

"Aww!" Rey says. "Thank you, my love." She pecks him on the lips again.

"And I was thinking... If you ever wanted me to do something like that again, I wouldn't mind." Finn says.

"Really?" Rey asks, excitedly.

"Really." Finn says firmly.

"I'd like that." Rey says before she leans in closer and nuzzles her nose against Finn. She adores Finn so very much. Never once the entire time he was sucking on her titties did he ask if he could fuck her. He never did. Not once. And she appreciated him for that. And to show him, she kisses him deeply and lovingly. He was the perfect gentleman and she intended show him just how much she loved him.

But, as their kiss grew more and more fervid, that same feeling that they felt last night that almost drove them into having sex came flooding back. As Rey pecked Finn's lips, her eyes suddenly changed back into that same aqua green glow and soon, she became more aggressive. More lustful. All of her thoughts went from appreciating Finn respecting her to her wondering 'why wait anymore?' She wanted to fuck him. She was allowed. Finn was hers and no one else's. She already told him that she was gonna be the only woman in his bed from now on. So, it was time to carry out that promise.

Rey pecks his lips as she slides to the edge of the bed. She takes him by the hand and as she gets out of bed, she has him sit in the same spot where she was just lying. She cups his face and places a long kiss to his lips before she goes over to Finn's bedroom door and locks it.

Finn frowns curiously as Rey returns, getting down on her knees in between his legs. She slides her hands over his thighs before resting them on his knees. As he looked into her eyes, he noticed that her pupils were green, and not brown. "Hey. When did your eyes change colors?" Instead of answering him, Rey nestles her nose against his hardening length and reaches for the top of his drawers.

Finn's eyes bulge almost clean out of his head when he realizes what Rey was up to. He immediately grabs her hands in an effort to stop her. "Rey, wha... whoa! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rey asks back as she kisses his abs and sticks her tongue in his navel. 

Finn was speechless. Was Rey really trying to do what he thought she was? With their parents right downstairs?! "Wait. No, we can't do this!"

"Yes, we can." Rey argues. "I want us to."

"I thought we were waiting." Finn stated.

"I never said that I wanted to." Rey states back.

"Rey, it's daytime!" Finn whispers harshly. "Mom and Dad are probably already up and could hear us!"

"They'll only hear us if you don't keep your voice down!" Rey whispers back. "Now, move your hands. I wanna see it." She wrestles with Finn in order to get her hands free. She struggles for a moment, but she manages to snatch her wrists away and then goes back to getting Finn's underwear off.

"Rey... No, Rey, hey... calm down." Finn says, fighting to keep her from taking his drawers off.

Rey giggles at Finn's efforts, but she wasn't about to stop until she got what she wanted: Finn's dick in her mouth. "Finn, stop... stop it. I wanna do it. I wanna suck your dick."

"Rey, are you out of your mind?!" Finn almost shouted.

"If I am, it's only because you make me that way." Rey says.

"What?!" Finn questions.

"Finn, come on." Rey says. And in a very seductive and sultry tone, she says, "You know you want me to. It's okay. You don't have to deny it. I know you've thought about it." She looks down at the bulge in his drawers. No matter how 'hard' Finn is trying to cover it up, Rey could still tell that he was virtually a giant. "I can see your dick is getting harder. And it's growing by the second. It doesn't matter if you won't admit the truth. I'm not leaving until I taste that juicy, chocolate dick of yours. So, let me. Let me suck your dick. I want to. I'd enjoy making you happy. I promise I'll make you feel _so_ good. You sucked on my titties. You did a _really_ good job. So, let me do a little something for you." She says as she squeezes Finn's thigh, getting him harder and harder. "Come on." She massage his balls as she tries to get at his now very hard length.

"Rey, no. Stop. Can you stop... Will you stop?!" Finn asks desperately. "Will you... look at what your doing!"

Slipping a hand through the slit where the penis can poke out, Rey grabs ahold of it and pulls it out. "OH! Look, here it is! Mmm!" Rey then sticks it into her mouth, sucking the head of Finn's penis. 

Finn gasps "Oh, sh...!" Finn's eyes flutter as they almost roll to the back of his head.

As Rey attends with the head, she strokes his length.

Moaning aloud before he could stop himself, Finn tries to gently push Rey away. "Rey... Rey, no stop! This isn't right!"

"What do you mean, it isn't right?" Rey questions her lover as she continues to jerk him off. "It is. It's only natural. And besides that... You like this." Rey then puts Finn back into her mouth, continuing with the blowjob. Finn tries to get her off again, but Rey just swats his hand away. "You know you like this." Rey says, sounding pretty upset but very turned on. The lust was present in her voice.

Finn gasps. "I... I do."

"So, don't try and stop me." Rey says sternly. "Let me take care of you like you did me. It's what lovers do after all, Handsome." Rey then licks the head of Finn's penis, looking him dead in the eye. She then shoves Finn into her mouth even deeper, moaning as she 'takes care of him'.

Finn leans his head back and bites his lip. He doesn't wanna moan out loud again, in fear of bringing their parents right upstairs to see them like this. Rey's already made it plain that she wasn't stopping for anything. So, all he can do now is keep this as quiet as possible. Feeling himself in Rey's warm wet mouth is pure ecstasy to Finn. When he stopped trying to fight her and actually let her have her way, it was quite an amazing feeling. He'll admit it to himself that he's thought about having sex with Rey. More like, putting himself into her core. But, this is so much more different. A damn good different.

Rey then slides a hand into her own panties, fingering her center as she can feel so wet, doing this. Liquid heat already present within her. 'Finn tastes amazing. Better than she could've ever imagined. She could already feel Finn so deep inside of her, her cunt is aching for him.

**(CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!)**

Finn looks over by the nightstand by his bed, hearing his phone going off.

"You're drawers are in the way." Rey says, bringing Finn's attention back to her. "I want you to take them off."

Finn looks back at Rey before looking over at his phone. He then gets up and goes over to answer it.

"Finn, no." Rey whines. "Sit back down. You don't need to get up for me to take these off."

"Rey, wait a minute." Finn says. "I gotta answer my phone."

"No, you don't." Rey says. "Now, sit down." She puts him back into her mouth as she hugs his waist.

Honestly, this is the best feeling in the world right now. And Finn would hate to interrupt it.

But, he had to. Just as he was starting to enjoy his morning together with her, his phone chirps. Meaning that someone just sent him a text message. He leans away from Rey so he could go check his cell on the other side of the bed. 

Rey, in a fuss, just pulls his drawers down, revealing his awesome ass. The last few years of him playing American Football has done wonders for his rear-end. Rey slaps his behind as she watches him walk away.

Finn checks his cell and sees that it was a text from their dad, Luke, telling them that they needed to go out to drop some letters off and pay some bills. As Finn reads, he doesn't notice Rey is still on her knees, still staring as his bulging dick.

Rey herself was just dumbfounded with just how big her man was behind those underwear. How she has gone this long without getting her some of that, she'll never know. She then climbs up on the bed, and crawls over to Finn on all fours, looking to continue her earlier blowjob. As she nears him, Finn holds up his phone for Rey to see. There was also a reminder to Finn that everyone was having breakfast at Leia's house in a couple of hours and that they'll meet them there. And they both knew how much their Alpha hated when someone was late. So, as much fun as this is, they needed to get ready.

Finn sighs. "We gotta get go."

"No." Rey pouts as she pulls the front end of his underwear down, finally freeing the monster cock. 'Wow!' She thinks to herself. 'He's huge! How am I gonna feel it all in me?'

"If we don't go, Leia's gonna wanna know why."

"I know." Rey says.

"So..." Finn says to Rey, trying to get her to pay attention to him. "...Let's get going."

"But, I don't want to." Rey says as she opens her mouth wide and takes Finn in yet again.

Finn swears. "Ah! I know, but we gotta..."

"No!" Rey shouts , wrapping her hands around him.

"Rey, come on." Finn says. "We both need to get ready."

"No, stay with me." Rey begs.

"If we don't get start getting ready right now, we're gonna be late." Finn states. "You know how your Alpha is when people are late."

"No, sugar. Stay." Rey leans back and looks him in the eye. "We don't have to go just yet. We've still got two more hours to ourselves. Besides, Mum and Dad are already gone. There's no one else here. So, just... just stay here with me a little longer."

"But, it's gonna take a little while. I mean, we haven't shower or anything yet." Finn says.

"Not yet." Rey says.

"Well, I need one." Finn points out.

"No, you don't." Rey says.

"I can smell myself and it's not pleasant." Finn says. **** ~~~~

"You smell delicious." Rey says. "You taste delicious. Now, stay." Rey then sits up on her knees as she grabs Finn's wrist, pulling him into bed with her. She brushes the back of her fingers against his cheek. Looking down at him like he was the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

Finn looks at her bemused by her last statement and her last maneuver. "Rey..."

"Not yet." Rey says.

"Rey..." Finn groans.

"Not yet." Rey says.

"...We gotta go." Finn says.

" _Not yet._ " Rey gets up on her feet, but keeps her knee pressed up against the side of the bed. She then lowers her panties, revealing her clit to Finn. She can hear him, inhaling deeply and it makes her smile. She then straddles his hips and leans in close to him cups the back of his neck. "Not yet." She then kisses his lips.

Finn relents, giving in once again and kisses his lover back.

Rey then rolls her hips, sliding her glistening naked clit over Finn's rock hard length. Feeling Finn moan into her mouth just turns her on even more. Remembering just how good it felt when Finn sucked on her breasts, she decides to do the same as she goes from kissing Finn's lips to his neck to his broad chest and finally, his pecs. She slides her tongue over his right pec before biting him and moves on to his left. 

Finn shutters underneath her, reacting to the love bites she was leaving on him.

Every where Rey's kissed/bit her lover, she slides her hands from his shoulders all the way down to his length, gripping it tightly in her right hand. Finn smelled good. He tastes good. Hell, he feels good and she hadn't even taken him inside of her yet. As Rey lowers herself on Finn, she plants kisses all over his chest, slides her tongue down his abs, kissing them. Sticking her tongue into his navel, kissing him there. Gently bites at his hips, and then once again, finds herself going down on him.

Finn bites his lip as he runs his fingers through Rey's hair. He growls as Rey pleasured him orally once more. She grabs his hips as she blows him like a wild woman. Finn breaths out monstrously as he fucks into her mouth.

But, she would stay down there for too long. her panties were off and before she made Finn come, she intended to ride him.

She lets his dick out of her mouth with a loud **(POP!)** before she gets back up and turns her back to Finn. She then sits on top of him, slowly putting him into her virgin pussy and let it in while she rides him slowly in reverse. If Rey didn't already think that Finn was huge in her mouth, she could've swore that he was hung like a Greek titan just from how much of him there was. Rey winces, feeling both extreme pleasure and pain simultaneously. As she went lower and lower on his dick, he went deeper and deeper inside of Rey. As Rey went back up, it wasn't as bad, but on the way back down, it still hurt very much. Rey wants this. It's just taking too long for her to get use to so much. It was an adjustment, Rey was both ready for and suddenly terrified by.

"Rey, are you alright?" Finn asks. "If I'm hurting you, we can stop."

"Nope!" Rey says. "I'm not stopping. Not until I'm satisfied. It's just...Oh, God." Rey groans as she lowers herself back onto Finn. "That's so... thick." She then rocks her hips a bit faster as she was slowly but surely getting used to Finn.

**MERE MOMENTS LATER...**

After a momentary period of pain, Rey has finally found her rhythm as she rides Finn backwards. Rocking her hips back and forth and in circular moments, Rey was on cloud 9 as she rode Finn towards her very first organism.

Grabbing her hips and staring at the hypnotic moment of her ass, Finn was loving every second of this as he was along for the 'ride'. He was lying flat on his back so he could get the best view of the action.

"Mmm!" Rey moaned. "Ahh! Ooh, shit! That dick is so deep inside of me. Oh, this is the best feeling ever!" Rey looks over her right shoulder down at Finn and smiles seductively. "Does that feel good, Baby?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn hums through his teeth as he grips his woman's hips as she has her way with him.

Rey notices that Finn can't take his eyes off of her rear-end and she beams because of it. "You love staring at my ass, don't you?"

Finn huffs. "Yeah." He says in a amorously manner. "Yeah, I love that ass." Finn then sits up, wrapping his arms around Rey's waist. He then gets up with Rey still on his crotch and bends her over against the wall by the head of his bed. He then begins to thrust inside of Rey, much to her delight.

"OOH!" Rey says as she braces herself, her hands pressed up against the wall. She looks over at Finn with a lustful grin and hunger in her eyes. "When did you get so aggressive?!" Finn smiles back before he spanks her ass. "Oh, I love that!"  **[SPANK!]** "God, yes! That feels so good! Yeah! Fuck me, just like that. Fuck me!"

Finn growls like a starving lion as he slam his waist against Rey's. Their both covered in sheens of sweat and the sound of their flesh meeting again and again echoes throughout the room. Finn's balls rap against Rey's clit over and over again and the sensation drives her wild!

"Oh, Finn, baby!" Rey screams. "I knew you wanted me like that! You know I'm the only woman for you! Oh, God! This is so hot!"

Finn then bites her shoulder and licks the mark before he bends her over further. Resting a hand on her left hip and gripping her right shoulder, Finn shows Rey absolutely no mercy as he takes her from behind. The only time Finn removes his hand from Rey's hip is to slap her lovely cheeks... the same ones he can't take his eyes off of.

Rey's moans have reached the eardrum shattering levels as she feels Finn fill her up over and over again. She's practically screaming into the wall she's leaning her arms to for support.

Finn holds her again from behind and Rey grabs the back of Finn's head, caressing the back of his neck. They share a loving kiss before they flick one another's tongues with their own. After a final thrust, Finn slaps Rey's ass once more before he backs away.

"Come here." Finn demanded. "Come here and ride me. The right way."

Rey smiles as her eyes still shine that Aqua Green hue. She does as her lover requests and rest her hands on his shoulders in order to straddle his hips. Rey then replaces Finn back inside of her and she rides his shaft ever closer to her organism. Bouncing on his hips, Rey could see herself doing Finn every night. But, so long as they were living in their parents' house, that would prove difficult.

But, anytime she gets to spend time with Finn like this, she was gonna take full advantage of. And she's more than sure that Finn will as well. And she'll be more than willing to give into whatever he had planned for her.

Rey and Finn stare into each other's eyes, like they were orbs made of precious stones. They smile, both so filled with love, lust, and desire for each other. They were so overwhelmed by all the emotions they were feeling, they've forgot about everything else. to them, nothing else existed in the world, except for each other. Rey wraps an arm around Finn's head and pulls him in for a kiss. Finn slaps her ass and squeezes it. When the kiss ends, Finn turns his attention back to Rey's lovely breasts. He once again gently bites on and sucks as Rey throws her head back from the overstimulation.

Finn grabs her butt again as he takes her, slamming himself into her sweet center.

Rey was on the verge of losing conscious, but not screaming for Finn to stop. Nope, she meant what she said. She wasn't going to stop and she didn't want Finn to stop until they both reached the climax of their first sexual encounter together.

Speaking of climaxes...

"OH!" Rey says. "Oh, God! I think... I think..."

"You're gonna come?!" Finn questions as he himself was closing in on his fast!

"Uh-huh!" Rey says.

"Argh!" Finn roars. "Whew! Rey... Rey, honey, I think I'm about to go off."

"Me, too!" Rey screams. Rey can't catch her breath as she comes. Huffing and puffing, she smiles briefly as she experiences her first orgasm.

Trailing right behind her, Finn's eyes began to roll around in his head as he's about to shoot off himself. "Come here! Come here!" Finn says as he moves Rey back onto the bed, turns her over and straddles her. He jerks himself off as he comes all over Rey's ass.

Rey gasps in bliss as Finn covers her buttocks with his ejaculation. She's not so sure of what was better: Feeling herself come or feeling Finn coming.

Finn roars out like he does when he transforms into his Lycan self. And hearing Finn doing that seems to only turn Rey on even more. Riding the wave of his first orgasmic high, Finn could swear that his was having in out-of-body experience here. Nothing has ever felt that good... nothing. Except for obvious being in love with Rey and having sex for the first time with her. But, beyond that, nothing could triumph that. Nothing!

"OOH!" Finn gasps.

"Oh, my God!" Rey says as she rests her chin on her right arms.

"AHH!" Finn then takes a moment to catch his breath as he comes back down from that awesome feeling.

Rey sighs happily as she gives Finn the loving side-eye and asks him, "How fucking sexy was that?"

Finn sighs, sounding exhausted.

"Huh? How fucking sexy was that?" Rey asks again.

"Sexy enough that I'm ready to do it again." Finn says with a chuckle as he leans over and kisses Rey's lips.

"Whew!" Rey sighs. "Now, we really need to take those showers now, huh?" Rey groans as she rests her head on her knuckles and shakes her ass on Finn's softening dick.

Finn laughs heartily as he stares down at it. "Look at my baby's ass." He mutters to himself. He spanks her softly before he cups the left cheek. "Just look at that."

Rey giggles at Finn before sighing again. She loved this boy so much, it didn't make any sense. "That was so amazing. That was amazing, Peanut."

"Yes, it was." Finn says. "You know we have to do this again sometime, right?"

"We will." Rey promises. "Trust me. This won't be the last time. But, for now, we should really get ready to go to Aunt Leia's."

"Yeah." Finn says as he gets off of her. And Rey then raises to her feet and heads over for the other side of the bed. 

"You're a monster, Baby." Rey says as she grabs her clothes.

"So are you, Peanut." Finn says breathless.

Rey goes over to the bedroom and stops. She then goes back over to Finn and pecks him on the lips before enfolding him into a hug. A hug that Finn returns. Rey kisses his neck before she kisses his lips again. "See you in a little while. I love you." 

"I love you, too." Finn says back. "You don't... have to go now, do I?"

"Well, I need to get cleaned up, sweetie." Rey says. "And if we start getting ready now, we're gonna be late."

"Then why not use the one in my bathroom?" Finn asks Rey, sounding a tad desperate.

"What do you mean?" Rey asks, her brows knitted in a puzzle frown.

"What I mean is there's no need for us to take two separate showers." Finn says. "We can take one together."

"Us taking a shower together... is that code for you wanting seconds?" Rey asks in a teasing manner.

"Honestly? I love being with you." Finn shrugs his shoulders. "And I'm not ready to be away from you yet. So, let me bathe you. I'd be happy to get you all wet again."

"Wow." Rey says, her eyes remaining green. "That's actually very funny. But, jokes aside... You really do love me, don't you?"

Finn then cups her cheeks as he kisses her again. "I'm crazy about you." Finn says before kissing her again. "I mean... is that so wrong?"

"No." Rey says. "It's not." Pressing her lips together in an amused expressions, she says, "Okay." She then throwing her arms around his neck and leaps into his embrace. "You can wash my body down. But, since you talked me into it, you have to wash my backside."

"I'll take care of that and your front, too." Finn says as he carries her into the bathroom.

Rey giggles. "Such a gentleman." She then pecks him on the lips again three more times as they go inside. And she even kicks the door closed behind them, giving them just a tad bit more privacy. 

* * *

Arriving outside the Solo's abode, Finn cuts off the engine of his car and leans against his car. He looks over at Rey, who's already looking longingly at him, wanting very much to kiss him again. Her eyes had reverted back to brown sometime between leaving Finn's shower and getting dressed.

Finn takes a moment to remind himself that they needed to go back to Brother and Sister. He takes a moment to clear his mind of the mind blowing sex he had with Rey and gets back to acting like her sibling. But, before they join their family inside, they decide to give into temptation and share one more kiss.

Making sure that the coast was clear, Finn cups the back off Rey's head and kisses her briefly. 

They tell each other that they loved each other again before they get out and walk over to the front door.

After knocking, they are met by Kaydel, who leads them inside.

* * *

Inside, Poe and Jaina were talking to Temmin about his party with Kaydel while Suralinda and Oddy spent time with Chewie.

When Rey and Finn walked in, everyone spoke to them with such a warm reception. Sitting them down, everyone wanted to know about Rey and Finn night at the Prom. So, they enlightened them, leaving out what happened last night and what happened just an hour or so ago.

Han and Leia cooked while everyone else chewed the fat. **** ~~~~

Hearing the youngest in the pack sharing stories and comparing different experiences made Leia feel good. Seeing how everyone was getting along so well these days was something that never gets old to her. It seemed as if ever since Ben was taken in by Mara Jade and her Supernatural Paladins, there's been a tremendous amount of peace and tranquility around here. Over the two years they had known Finn, it seemed as if he was a blessing in disguise for the Solo/Skywalker Clan. By the way he was talking and laughing with the others, anyone passing by would just assume that he was just apart of their little happy brood from the start. He's really been a Godsend and in more ways than one.

But, as much as she hated all the trouble and confusion that Ben caused, she missed her son greatly. And so did Han. Once a month, Mara would allow them to check in on him, either over a monitor or in person. He seemed to be doing really well. He's been eating healthily and working out more. He even seemed to have found a new sense of humanity. All of this was great news to Leia and Han. It would appear that their son had reverted back to the Benjamin Solo they knew before Sol Rivas came into the picture. Whatever the unfounded anger or hatred originated from and that had blinded him for so long seems to have passed. All seemed to be going well with him, except there's been no word on Phasma. Not since she disappear that night two years ago. Leia would often find herself thinking about her from time to time. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she out of trouble? Did she find herself in the midst of the unfriendly Paladins? Well, wherever she was, hopefully, she was still doing okay.

The sound of people whooping broke Leia out of her thoughts. When she looked up, she saw Jessika and Karé coming into the kitchen. A smile quickly spread over her face.

"Oh-oh-oh!" Poe exclaims. "Look at all of the smiling faces this morning!"

"Yeah!" Suralinda says. "Hey! I wonder how they got there!"

Jessika giggles embarrassingly. "Shut up!"

"You two had a good time last night?" Jaina asks.

Karé and Jessika exchange looks before laughing. "Yeah!"/"Yeah!" Karé and Jessika said in unison.

"Oh, cool!" Oddy said. "I can't wait to hear about it."

Both Jessika and Karé then went silent when they heard Oddy say that. Thankfully, before the awkwardness could set in...

"Welcome back to the land of the living, ladies." Leia says.

"Good morning, Alpha!" Jessika greets.

"Morning, Alpha." Karé says.

"Nice of you two to grace us with your presence." Han says. "Honestly, if you two were planning to be out all night, a phone call or text would've been nice."

Both girls' eyes widen when they realize their forgetfulness and groaned/scratched her hair nervously as a result.

"Oh, sorry about that, Han." Jessika says.

"Yeah, we... we were so tired after all of the dancing last night. So, we stayed at a friend's house." Karé states. "I'm sorry, Han. It wasn't intentional." 

Han grunts. "I suppose a half-ass excuse is better than none. Seriously, we were worried. I was wondering if we needed the Pack to go on the search for you two."

"We're sorry." Jessika says.

"It won't happen again." Karé swears.

"Huh." Is all Han chooses to say in that moment.

Leia, once again, speaks up before the silence becomes anymore awkward. "Well, breakfast will be ready in just a little while. So, why don't you two go get changed? I'm sure we'd all like to hear how Jessika's night went. So, how we save the stories until we're all ready to eat?"

"Okay."/"Okay." Both Karé and Jessika say in unison before they charge on upstairs.

"Something tells me those two were up to no good last night." Han says.

"They're not children anymore, Han. Karé's 21 and Jessika's 18. They're intelligent young women. They're capable of handling themselves. And they're in love. I trust them to make the best decisions. And I know that they miss one another. It's alright, my love. They just spent a night together. That's all. I know them. They're okay."

"Hmm." Han hums as he watches them head up to their old room.

Just as the young lovebirds disappear from sight, Suralinda sniffs the air. "You smell that?"

They others sniff around and look at Suralinda for an answer.

"What?" Oddy asks.

"Cherry blossom shampoo and Athena perfume." Suralinda says.

"Okay." Jaina says. She then hunches her shoulders. "So?"

"So, they both cleaned up before they got here." Suralinda says.

"Yeah, so what?" Kaydel says.

"So, why would you need to take a shower before you come back to mom and dad's house? Didn't they just say that they were staying at a friend's place?"

"Sure, Sura." Rey says, already tired. "Maybe they wanted to get freshened up. What's your point?"

"My point is, why would you need to freshened up at someone else's place up when you know you're coming back home to before you come back home? They took the time to wash up but not change their clothes?" Suralinda tilts her head and gives a knowing smile.

The others all either look confused (Oddy, Poe, Jaina, Temmin, Kaydel, Chewie, and Rey) or utterly terrified (Finn). Unlike the rest, Finn knows exactly what Suralinda was implying. It's more than obvious that Karé and Jessika spent their night together similar to how Finn and Rey spent their morning together.

"Uh... yeah." Kaydel says in a sarcastic way. "I know I'm the runt of the litter here. But, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'I don't have a clue what you're talking about'."

"Oh, you will, little one." Suralinda winks. "You'll know somewhere down the road."

Just then, the sound of the doorbell ringing draws everyone's attention.

"I got it!" Kaydel says as she jumps to her feet and bolts for the door.

Poe and the others pay no more mind to Suralinda and go on to talk about other things. 

Although, Finn was virtually on the cusp of freaking out. If Sura was that perceptive of things, how long would it take for her to get a similar revelation about him and Rey? He looks over at Rey, who was... perfectly fine and talking to Jaina and Poe. 

She wasn't freaking out. Why was she freaking out?! 

Kaydel returns, leading Jyn and Luke to the kitchen table.

Everyone greets them as they approach.

* * *

Upstairs, Karé and Jessika run into their old room and closes the door. They then exchange a loving kiss before they look into each other's eyes.

"Well, that was crazy." Jessika says.

"Tell me about it." Karé says. "I thought, for a solid minute, that they were gonna call us out or something."

"I did, too." Jessika says, laughing. "But, they didn't. I think we're in the clear."

"Yeah, I hope so." Karé says. "Come on. Let's got out of these dresses already."

"Did you need help taking that off?" Jess asks, suggestiveness in her tone.

"Not like that!" Karé says in a harsh whisper. Although, despite that, she holds her hand out for Jessika to take it. Which, of course, she does.

"Okay." Jessika with a pout as she takes her hand her girlfriend's hand and follows her over to the closet.  Just then, a thought crossed her mind. "Wait. You don't think any of them could tell we were hiding something, do you?"

Karé thinks about it for a moment and answers, "No! NO, no way. How could they? Plus, we've already washed the sex off this morning."

"Yeah. Okay. Maybe your right." Jessika says.

"Of course I am." Karé states. "Now, come on. Let's get this over with before they really start thinking we're up to something."

"Okay, right." Jessika says. "But, Karé baby. I have a question."

"Shoot." Karé encourages.

"I think that things were getting hot and heavy between us when we were enjoying the foreplay." Jessika says. "But, I don't remember being that sweaty and sore prior to us actually making out."

Hearing Jess say that gives Karé a moment to pause. She's had sex before... a number of times... so, she knows how it feels to bask in the afterglow. So, why was she and Jess already drenched in a sheen of sweat before they even had a chance to...

"Karé?" Jessika calls out. "Is everything okay?"

"You know what?" Karé's says. "Now, that you say that, yeah. That was weird."

"The reason why I brought that up is because when I was sleeping next to you, it felt like we had already made love already before we did it again. But, that doesn't make any sense, seeing as how we've never done before now. But, as we were ravishing each other, it felt like you had already went down on me. It's really strange. The sensation was there, but it felt like we had done it before."

"Hmm..." Karé says. "Yeah, that is strange. I wonder what's up with that."

"I don't know." Jessika says.

"And you said you felt all of this while you were asleep?" Karé asks.

"Yeah, but it was more like memories and not images in a dream." Jessika says.

"It probably _was_ just a dream, sugar." Karé says.

"But, it felt so real." Jessika argues. "Like... like how it feels when we turn during a full moon. You're in your body. But, when the hunger takes off, it's the one in the driver seat. Not you, per say."

'Yeah, that sounds about right.' Karé thinks to herself. 'But, what could all of this...?'

"Well, whatever... I just wanna say that last night with you was the best in my whole life. Two rounds in that hotel bed with you is something I'll always remember. Or was it three? Anyways, I really hope we're going do it again soon. We can, can't we?"

"As soon as we can, baby." Karé says with a swear. "As soon as we can." She watches Jess beam before she herself starts undressing. Before she does so, she takes a quick look over towards the closed bedroom, making sure that it was locked, just in case. It was. So, she processed.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone lounged around, discussing their everyday lives with one another.

Han, Luke, & Jyn all talked, in one group, about their plans for Ben's house, since he won't be back home for a while longer. Suralinda, Jaina, Karé, and Jessika all talked about the amazing night Karé and Jessika shared in another group. Finn, Oddy, Poe, & Temmin when on and on about the upcoming NBA Playoffs. Rey and Kaydel talked about Kaydel and Temmin's Party last night.

Each group was deeply engrossed in their own conversations when Leia walked into the keeping room with an announcement.

Everyone!" Leia shouted. "Everyone! I've just gotten off of the phone with my Father and he's just told me to tell you that he'll be in town in time for the kids' graduation!"

Rey, Finn, & Jessika all looked over at her with smiles on their faces as they exchanged looks between them. And Kaydel was absolutely beaming with joy.

"Grandpa's coming here?!" Kaydel asks excited by this news.

"He is!" Leia says with a smile. "He said that he wasn't missing the kids' big day for the world!"

The whole room erupts with anticipation. It was always a big deal whenever Anakin rejoined the fold for any function they may have had. Not just because he was their Elder. But, because he was their rock.

"Grandpa's coming to our graduation!"/"Oh, this is gonna be so sweet!"/"I hope he comes to mine next year!"/"I can't wait to see him!"/"He's gonna be so proud of us!"/"That'll be the best day ever!"/"Already shaping out to be a good summer!"/"Hopefully, he'll stick around for a little while afterwards!" Rey, Finn, Kaydel, Karé, Jessika, Oddy, Poe, and Suralinda all say. 

What was once a hubbub of many different conversations was now a racket of elation and overwhelming glee. 

* * *

In their last days as high school Seniors, when they weren't at work or taking their S.A.T. exams, Finn and Rey were hanging out with their friends: Landon, Mikkah, & Korin. Landon and Mikah had become a couple while Korin explored his newfound sexuality with his boyfriend, Vector. But, not everything was as it was.

Everytime upon seeing Elaina, Finn would try and talk to her, but she avoided him and the others like the plague. She was never in any mood to talk to him. She was always in a hurry to be somewhere else. He knows that he really hurt her feelings... (More like broke her heart.) But, did he really deserve the silent treatment?

Despite this obvious chasm between them, everyone around them seems to be acting and treating Finn and Rey the same. There hasn't been a single person who's called them out on having a relationship or made some crude 'incest' jokes. So, she might not have told anyone. It's been a week and nothing. So, even if she was pissed at him and Rey, she hasn't reveal their secret. And while he's not too share why yet, he's gonna ASSume that the silence means that nobody else knew. And for that he was grateful to her, even if she steering clear of him at every turn.

* * *

On a later night, Finn and Rey were in the kitchen, washing and drying dishes after dinner. Luke and Jyn had gone to bed, but chances were that they were still awoke. So, the young lovers held off from any lovey touching or caressing until they went back upstairs.

Finn washed and rinsed while Rey dried them off and put them away. In between washing and rinsing, Finn would often rotate his shoulders, trying to relieve the pain in his muscles that he sustained at work that day.

Rey noticed him doing that every since they started cleaning up. Finally, she asks, "Are you okay?"

Finn sighed in a grating manner. "Boss Lady had us moving piles of broken concrete and rubble all day today. I thought using my Enhanced strength would help get the job done faster, but I think I may have overdid it. My shoulders are stiff and my arms are sore."

Once she's dried the last pot, Rey takes Finn by the hand and whispers to him, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Finn asks, tightening his grip on her hand.

"My room." Is all Rey says as she leads him upstairs. Finn's eyes drift down to her booty as she wiggles her hips with every step.

* * *

Easing the door closed, Rey tells Finn to take off his shirt and get into bed on his stomach. 

She goes into her bathroom and pulls out some muscle relaxing cream as well as change into her nightgown.

Straddling Finn's waist, Rey squeezes some of the cream into her hand and rubs her hands together. She then rests her hands on Finn's shoulders, upper back, and arms.

Finn hisses at the feel of the cold cream hitting his skin. But, soon sighs in relief as the remedy is already working it's magic. "Man..." He mutters. "...That's feeling really good."

"Good. I'm glad." Rey says with a smile as she rubs Finn down. As Finn bends and stretches, Rey couldn't help but notice his muscles flexing under his dark chocolate skin. Just seeing them was enough to get her excited. But, this is the first time that she's ever gotten to touch them. And feeling just as solid they were, Rey started rubbing them down just to feel Finn as much as she was soothing him.

"Ooh." Finn exhales sharply. "Mmm... man, this is really living. Girl's got the magic touch."

"You enjoying yourself there, Peanut?" Rey asks, amused.

"I am." Finn says, sounding _very_ relaxed now. "I didn't expect this when I left for work this morning. Now, _this_ is something I can get used to: come home after a hard day to a beautiful woman, a hot, delicious meal, a massage..."

"That sounds like a dream." Rey agrees. "Or more like something that doesn't happen very often."

"Well, it is good to have dreams though, Rey." Finn says. "And some can even come true."

Rey tilts her head over at him. Pressing her lips together, she says. "Sure. Yeah."

"What?! I'm serious!" Finn stresses. "Like me getting to have moments like this with you. It's honestly more than anything I was expecting."

"That's very sappy, Finn." Rey says dryly. "But, it doesn't change that the fact that there's no guarantee that you'll be getting any of the things you mentioned at all in the near future." 

Finn gasps in cartoonish fashion. "You mean, I'm being denied?! That my dream girl is just gonna stay my dream girl?! That all of those future delicious meals that we would've shared together isn't in my future?"

Rey sighs in defeat. "Alright. Alright. Fine, Finn. You've got me. And those hot meals. But, don't get too used to the massage part, though. Those are for every now and then only."

"Does that only apply to me?" Finn asks. "I won't be getting anymore rubdowns frequently? Even if I offered to do the same for you?" Finn asks with a curious smile.

"You'd give me a massage?" Rey asks.

"I would." Finn says instantly. "Every night, if you wanted."

"Oh, well, in that case, feel free to expect more future rubdowns. And I'll be expecting some rubdowns in _my_ future, Finn.."

"I just might, too." Finn says. "Only if you do something special for me." He says under his breath.

"What's that, babe?" Rey asks.

"Sure thing... is what I said." Finn replies quickly. "Sure thing. Now, while we're on the topic of dreams, what would be your ideal scenario coming home every night?"

"Well, let's see." Rey says as she thinks about it. "Getting my feet and shoulders massaged... getting to cuddle with my Peanut on the sofa while we just relax after a long day. A delicious dinner with my man, one he's cooked, we've cooked, or ordered out... a hot steamy bubble bath to soak in, and getting to cuddle with my baby in bed."

"Hmm..." Finn says. "That does sound very nice."

"Right?" Rey says as she works on his lower back.

"Especially that hot bubble bath part." Finn says as he himself is lost in thought. "...Y'know, whether if it were me bathing you or... hey, even joining you... I think I'd be more than happy to have that every night, to be honest."

"Not the massaging every night?" Rey asks.

"Naw." Finn says. "I'm good with them being once every so often."

"I wouldn't." Rey says. "In fact, I'd be downright disappointed."

Finn frowns as looks up at her from over his left shoulder. "What do you mean? I wouldn't expect you to massage me every night."

"No. When I mentioned massages, I meant me getting them. I'm talking about me, not you." Rey says. "No. I already told you that I wasn't giving you a massage every night. I thought I made that very clear."

"So, you're saying that I get to have you... but, _only_ if I gave you a massage every night?"

Rey sighs defeatedly. "Not, I'm not saying that."

"So, I get to have you anyways? Minus the massages?" Finn asks, clearly just messing with Rey.

Rey looks at her lover incredibly before shaking her head. "You're impossible."

"I'll take that as I compliment." Finn says.

"Whatever." Rey slaps her hands hard on Finn's back and he groans in pain. "I'm done. Move over. I'm sleepy." Rey gets off of Finn's back and lies down next to him.

Finn slides over, allowing Rey to have room in the bed. Finn lies on his left side, watching as Rey lies on her stomach and gets comfortable. He looks back down at her lovely bum and smiles mischievously. Since this is the first time that they were alone all day, Finn was looking to take advantage. He reaches out and grabs Rey's butt, much to her surprise.

"Finn! Stop it!" Rey chuckles uneasily as she pushes his hand away. She lays on her right side. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" Finn grabs it again. "Isn't it obvious?"

Rey once throws his hand off. "Yeah, it's obvious you're being a real perv right now."

Finn reaches for it again.

Rey swats his hand away. "Hey, knock that off. We're not that familiar with each other yet."

Finn lets his hand drop as he looks at her, confused. "What are you talking about? Of course we are."

"Uh... no, we're not." Rey argues.

"Rey..." Finn chuckles at her like she's playing a joke on him. "...Come on. Seriously. You weren't oppose to me squeezing your ass before."

"What?!" Rey says. "Finn, what are you talking about? You've never done anything like that before. And I've never said that you touch me like this."

"Rey... Come on. Are you joking? After what happened the morning after Prom?" Finn questions.

"What? Us lying down together with our shirts off prompted you to grab me like that?" Rey asks, sounding very off put by that statement.

"No! No, no, no." Finn says, sounding really frustrated. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?!" Rey asks.

Finn then goes on to tell Rey what she did that started this newfound comfortability between them and what took their relationship to a whole new level. He tells her about her eyes turning green, that she was very aggressive. That she went down on him and had him take her from behind. He tells her that this was the first time that either one of them had ever had sex. And that it was the best morning of his life.

And, of course, Rey remembers none of that.

"It was our first time together in my bed. Come on, Rey. Think about it. At some point, you got outta bed with me and had to take a shower. Every which you needed to get all set up so we could head over to Leia's." Finn says. "Come on now. Do you remember any of those last things I just mentioned?"

Rey goes to say something, but stops. She doesn't remember leaving Finn's room or taking a shower. Not with him or anything. What she does remember is... In fact, she doesn't even remember going into her room. She just remembers kissing Finn's lips and wakes up in front of her mirror, combing her hair. That's really strange. Nothing else is registering to her. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Well, that's what happened." Finn promises. "I swear. You know me, Rey. I would never take advantage of you in any way. You gotta believe that."

"No, I'm not... I'm not calling you a liar or anything, Finn." Rey says firmly. "It's just... I can't remember doing any of that."

"Maybe there's someone you can talk to about this." Finn suggests. "Your Dad. Your Mom. Leia?"

"No!" Rey says. "No, the last thing either of us need is them finding out what we were doing that morning." 

"Okay." Finn says. "Okay." Just then, a thought popped into his head. "Well, what about Mon Mothma? She may have a potion or some kind of dust that can recall memories." Finn says. He then thinks to himself, 'I can't believe I just said that out loud.'

Rey thinks about it for a moment. She wouldn't have to go into deal. Plus, Mon is actually really good at keeping secrets. As long as they're not life threatening or damning in anyway. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea, Finn."

"Yeah?" Finn asks, glad if he could help her in anyway.

"Yeah." Rey agrees. "I can talk to Mon after school tomorrow and get whatever I need from her." Rey then sighs in relief. "Whew! That actually makes me feel so much better. Thank you, my love!" Rey pecks him on the cheek. "You've really made another one of my nights. Now, I just need a moment to calm myself back down and then I'll be really for bed."

Finn smiles at her. "Good. Good night."

"Goodnight, darling." Rey then wraps her arms around him and holds him from the back. Acting as the big spoon, Rey found that she likes sleeping next to Finn. This is only their second time in bed together. But, it feels natural. Normal, like they should've been doing this all along. Catching a whiff of Finn's cologne, Rey then stares at his flexing back muscles as he nuzzles into the pillow. Taking her left hand, Rey slides her fingertips against Finn's amazing muscles from his shoulder all the way down his spine.

Finn, once again, sighs contently like he did when Rey massaged his back. He is unaware that Rey's eyes were starting to glow that familiar aqua green glow just as theirs did on the night after the Prom and the following morning. 

Rey's breathing become hoarse and her body tingled from the sudden flashes of images of herself riding Finn, taking him into her mouth, and him taking her from behind. It seemed like whatever wall was blocking those memories was getting weaker and just like that, Rey remembered everything. A giant grin spreads across her face. She then is filled with the need to feel Finn's muscles on her lips. Unable to help it anymore, Rey plants a kiss on the back of Finn's neck. She then plants another just below the first one. Soon, she's just smothering his upper back with a blanket of smooches.

Finn reacts with a quiver as Rey's kisses causes his skin to envelop in goosebumps. "Rey... Rey, what are you doing? Stop. That tickle."

"Good, I'm glad." Rey says before she keeps doing it.

"What's gotten into you?" Finn asks. "You weren't this frisky a minute ago."

"A girl's entitled to change her mind." Rey says. She then starts to snicker. "Also, I think it's so funny you ask me 'what's gotten into me'. Like you don't know." She reaches over Finn's waist and grabs his package.

Finn was appalled by Rey's apparent shift in attitude. At first, she's uncomfortable with Finn being so touchy. Now, she's doing the same to him. It was almost like a game. "So, wait. You do remember that morning?"

"Actually, I do." Rey says next to his ear. "I remember how you made my pussy purr and how much I loved that."

Finn looks over his shoulder at Rey and is immediately caught off-guard when he notices that her glowing aqua green eyes are back. "Rey?"

Rey blushes. "Hello, lover. So glad to have you all to myself again."

"What is even happening right now?!" Finn comments as he slightly freaks out. "It's like I'm dealing with two different Reys here."

"I know it may seem like it..." Rey comments. "But, trust me, you aren't. You see, I don't really know what's going on with me, either. But, what I do know is... I can't help myself when I'm with you like this. It's like I'm possessed. Under your influence. I'm intoxicated whenever I notice your scent. Seeing you... your lovely face... your beautiful body... It's like I've just gotta have you. It takes everything I've got not to ravish you whenever these urges come up. And it doesn't even have to be your scent or a glance at you that sets me off." Rey then slowly sets herself on top of Finn, sliding her left leg over his hips. She looks at him longingly... like she's been doing a lot of lately. "It's your touch. Whenever you kiss me, hold my hand, or hug me, it sends a shiver down my spine and I just can't get enough of you. And once I get a taste, it's hard to stop myself." Rey then takes Finn's hand and places it in between her legs, encouraging him to put it into her underwear.

Finn is so enrapture by the way she's looking at him and by the smell of her excited breathing that he can't help but do as she wants. He sticks two fingers into her moist center and Rey closes her legs, trapping his hand there.

"That's it." Rey whispers right in his left ear. "Touch me. Get me off with those lovely hands of yours." She then kisses Finn's neck, nuzzling and licking the spots she's kissed. She then moves a hand behind Finn's neck and pulls him in for a kiss on her lips. She rolls over on her back, taking Finn with her. She cups Finn's right cheek and caress his chest, loving the taste of Finn's lips. The kisses she exchanges with him are slow... loving... like a bride and a groom at their wedding. There's passion, but not a lustful hunger. There's tenderness, but nothing too meek. It was just a kiss shared by two whose love ran as deep as the center of the earth itself.

As Finn moaned into Rey's mouth, he fingered her, testing to see what she liked and didn't. So far, all he's found is what she enjoys.

The sounds of their smooches are as endearing as they are.

As they go on, Rey allows her left hand to drift down Finn's chest... all the way to his bulging shaft. She fondles him and his reaction of gasping/moaning is enough to make Rey giggle. But, not enough to make her stop. 

Finn's own breathing hikes and he's eyes begin to shift colors, too. From brown to flickering aqua green.

"Ooh!" Rey says cheekily. "It seems like I'm having the same effect on you." 

That causes Finn to be self-conscious of what he's doing and he stops. He then takes his hand away and scoots away.

"What's wrong?" Rey asks, suddenly sounding troubled. "You don't like it?" She then tries taking his hand again.

"No... I... I did." Finn states. "I just... I just..." Finn sighs in frustrated.

"Finn..." Rey slides over. "It's okay to feel what your feeling. I know that none of this is making any sense right now. But, know that you and I will be alright no matter what happens. So, if you don't want to touch me, then..."

"I do." Finn says quickly. He then leans back into Rey's space, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I do wanna touch you. I love touching you, baby. You know that. It's just... not having an answer to what's going on with us is really bothering me."

Rey presses her lips together, sharing her boyfriend's concern. "Yeah. I know."

But, that's all." Finn says immediately. "That's all I promise. There's nothing that could ever make me not want to be with you, Rey. I hope you know that."

Before Rey could response, Finn places his lips back on hers, continuing the captivating kiss they were just sharing. He then goes to reach into her panties again. But, Rey stops him. 

"No." Rey says. 

Finn deflates. Figuring that he just ruined their night. He moves away. "You don't want me to touch you?"

"No." Rey says. "Not like that."

Finn sighs. "You want me to leave?"

"No." Rey says desperately. "I just don't wanna get off this way anymore." She then straddles his hips, pulling at his drawers. "Take these off."

"What?" Finn questions as he lies under Rey.

"I want you to take these off." Rey repeats herself. "I want you to lie on top of me and grind that big dick into me."

"I want that, too." Finn whispers. He does as Rey say and slides them off.

Rey then immediately goes to stroke him off. She looks him into the eyes and sees that they were the same color as hers: aqua green. She smiles, knowing that it wasn't by chance that Finn was getting the shine in his eyes. She was the cause of it just as Finn was the cause of hers being that color, too.

Finn then wraps his arms around Rey, licking and nuzzling under her neck. "I want you so bad. I don't wanna let you go. Ever."

"Then don't." Rey says.

* * *

**LATER...**

Finn lies naked on top of Rey, plowing his hard shaft into her over and over. She was also naked, having tossed off her undergarments as soon as Finn was ready for her. Feeling Rey's tight clit wrapped around him is the best feeling in the world. This is only the second time they've had sex. And it was already better than the first.

Rey's hands go from gripping Finn's shoulders to gliding down his back and grabbing his ass. He was in control, much like she was that morning. "Oh!" She whines. She tries to remember to be quiet, since their folks are actually downstairs asleep. But, that was proofing very difficult. "Yeah! Don't stop. AHH! Mmm! Hmm, that's it."

Finn pushes himself up by his fists as he tilts his head up towards the ceiling. He bites his lower lip and closes his eyes.

Seeing Finn acting so beastly only turned Rey on even more. "That's it. Hit it hard and deep. I love it when you make my pussy purr, Goddammit! God, I swear your getting harder. I can feel you getting harder. Fuck yeah!" Rey's eyes widen before they roll to the back of her head. Finn was so deep inside of her, it felt like he was in her stomach.

Taking Finn in all at once is a lot of her to take. But, it's feeling too damn good for him to stop. 

"Ah, yeah, you fuck it good, Baby. So good." Rey says. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Argh! I love this dick. Come on. Keep it going. Oh, my God, Baby. You hit it so good. So good." Then she feels herself getting closer. "Don't stop. Uh-uh. Don't stop. I'm so close. Keep fucking me. Keep fucking me. Don't stop. Don't ever stop! Don't ever stop!" She gasps like she's choking. She's coming so hard on Finn's dick right now, it's unnatural. She comes so hard, she almost faints. Staying conscious, she frames Finn's face and brings him down for a kiss. "When you feel yourself come, I want you to come on my stomach. Uh-huh. Come on my stomach!"

Finn then goes back to plowing Rey deep and hard until he does indeed feel himself on the edge. He then pulls out and comes on Rey's stomach. Rey watches, amazed by what she was seeing. Seeing Finn jerking himself off while groaning like this just made Rey want to go another round. Finn was at his loudest when he came. It was should a gorgeous sound to Rey.

But, of course, they're both way too exhausted to do so. Once Rey cleans herself off, she cuddles next to Finn and falls asleep automatically. 

Sleeping in the same bed together was unplanned. But, it was nice for them getting to snuggle together at night. It was lovely. Innocent. They weren't doing anything terribly wrong. It wasn't uncommon for loved ones to share a bed together. So, as long as no one knew about it, they were going to keep this up.

* * *

But, later, in the middle of the night, Rey wakes up to find herself glistening with sweat and without attire. When she looks over at Finn, she realizes that it had happened again. As Finn snoozed comfortably, Rey found that he was also naked. Noting to herself that, once again, what she experienced wasn't a dream. She collapses back onto the pillow under her head, completely confused as to what was happening. Making sure that she hadn't disturbed Finn, she then rolls out of bed and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

While in there, Rey slashes water in her face and looks at her reflection in the mirror. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Not wanting alarm her parents or Leia, Rey goes to the only other person that she could count on for important (But, in this case, private) information on these types of things.

Disappointingly, Mon Mothma didn't have an answer for her. While she can sense, mind read, and even identity certain supernatural beings, she wasn't as well verse when it came to that supernatural races nature.

Knowing that Rey wasn't going to accept this answer, Mon tries to encourage Rey to go to her family and tell them what's been happening.

Surprise, surprise. Rey doesn't wanna do that, completely ignores Mon's advice, and storms out. But, not before asking her to keep this away from everyone in the Pack. Mon, as a doctor, sighs in defeat before agreeing.

* * *

For the next few days, Rey does her best to try and avoid Finn as much as possible. She's still no closer to finding out what's going on with her. But, she does know that Finn plays a big part (Hell, he may be the only thing) in making her lose control like she has been. And she didn't like that. She didn't like not being in control of herself. The way that feels... it feels just like on the night of a full moon and she turns. If she hadn't had a sufficient meal, than the hunger would overtake her reason and will and she's been under the influence of her instincts.

Still... Not being able to be with Finn... It wasn't something that she liked doing and it hurt her heart to even try.

But, until she figures out what's going on with her, it's probably for the best to just keep a distance from him... for now, at least.

* * *

Coming home earlier due to a half day at school, Rey was up late the night before and decided to try and take a nap before work later that evening. After taking an apple off of the fruit tree in the kitchen, she ran straight up the stairs to her room.

Finn came in a little later and after catching the scent of her perfume, he immediately heads up as well. He wanted to talk to her about why she's been so distant lately.

Rey's been avoiding Finn. He knows that. So many times, whenever he saw her and they were alone, he tried to hug and kiss her. But, she always had some kind of lame excuses. He's tried being patient. He's tried to be a gentleman and give her space. But, Goddammit, he needed her to tell him something.

* * *

Once he reaches the top step, Finn sees that Rey's door was closed. As expected. He goes over to it and knocks. Hopefully, she'll let him in.

_"Finn? Is that you?"_ Rey asks on the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Finn answers.

_"What do you want?"_ Rey asks.

"I wanna talk to you." Finn says.

_"Now's not a good time right now, Finn."_ Rey says.

"Y'know, you've been saying that a lot here lately." Finn mentions. "When is it ever a good time for you huh, Rey?" Finn asks.

_"Look, I'm taking a nap. Can you come by later?"_ Rey asks.

"No, I can't do that anymore." Finn says. "Rey, look... just... please open the door." 

There's no reply.

"Rey, please..." Finn pleads.

Again, no reply.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Finn asks. "Come on. Talk to me. If there's something I can do to help, I'll do my best. Just... just give me something. Just please... talk to me."

Again, nothing.

Finn sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Okay. Okay." He then turns around to go into his room. Understandable upset, Finn goes in and slams the door behind him.

Rey's peeked her head out to see that Finn was out of sight before going back in again.

* * *

Rey gets back under the covers of her bed, hugging a pillow and staring at the wall. The heartache that she was suffering was enough to causes tears to sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She hated this so much. But, she's not ready to talk to Finn just yet.

At some point, Rey was sleeping soundly when her phone goes on. She was startled by the beep and sighs, wiping her face. She reaches for the phone and sees that Finn had sent her a text.

_[Text from: Finn 1:47pm] Hey Rey. Just remembered I found your bra and panties underneath my bed. If you want me to leave me by your door I can._

Rey sighs. That must've been the morning of their first time together. She starts typing out 'Yeah. that'd be fine.' but stops. No. No, no. She wasn't gonna take the easy way out. She started all of this. So, it's only fitting that she goes and gets them back.

_[Text to: Finn 1:51pm] No. Hold on. I'll Be right there._

She then throws her covers off, gets a pair of shorts, and steps out.

* * *

Rey walks over to Finn's door and knocks.

_"Come on in."_ Finn says in a low voice.  _"It's open."_

'That sounds familiar.' Rey says before she goes in.

* * *

Turning on the light, Rey was surprised that Finn wasn't in his room, watching TV or online. She looks around for a moment and doesn't see him or her undergarments.

"Finn?" Rey asks.

_"Hey."_ He calls from the bathroom.

"Umm... what are they?" Rey asks.

_"Right there on the bed."_ Finn says.

Rey looks to her right and sees them. 'Duh.' She says to herself. "Got 'em." She then picks them up off of the bed and balls them up in her hand before she looks up at the bed itself. As she stares at it, she remembers vividly of what she and Finn were doing to one another and she suddenly felt so... hot. Finn was a monster, as she recalls. He sucked on her titties while they were lying down together. He sat on it while she was giving him a blowjob. He took her from behind against that wall by his bed.

Yeah, in absolutely no time, all of those hidden memories surfaced from her unconscious mind.

Hearing the bed to the bathroom opening, Rey snaps out of her trance before she takes her garments out the door with her. But, as she turns to see Finn, she wasn't at all ready for the sight before her.

Finn was wearing an open button down shirt, revealing his solid abs and drawers. He was hard. She could tell from the outline. And he's eyes were aqua green.

Staring into them, Rey recalls seeing that color before. It was their second night together. So, that's what they looks like. They were beautiful. Hypnotic. But, all of that is unimportant. She was more curious about his concern lack of clothing. "Finn? What are you doing?" She asks with a combination of amusement and nervousness. 

"Waiting for you." Finn says, taking a step towards Rey.

"Oh, yeah?" Rey asks. "Why?"

"So, I can remind you... that I'm here for you." Finn then takes off the shirt as he slowly approaches her.

Without a word, Rey tries to walk out, lest she falls back under her bestial mindset.

But, Finn isn't about to let her go like this. He runs up ahead of her, cutting off her escape. He closes his bedroom door and stands in front of it as Rey tries eagerly to get out.

Rey pushes and shoves Finn, but he doesn't budge one way or another.

Finn then wraps his arms around Rey and picks her up.

"Hey! Finn, hey! What are you doing?!" Rey asks, sounding tense. When Finn doesn't answer her, she repeats. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Finn then throws her onto the bed and works on getting her shirt off. Rey fights him to get him off. But, it's like he was possessed by something. Strangely, though. It didn't seem like he was in any hurry to have her. He just slowly took his time and tugged at her shirt. Once He's gotten her shirt over her head, He goes to take off her bra.

Rey manages to push him off and makes it off of the bed. But, Finn just loops an arm around her waist again and pulls her back onto the bed. Laying her on her stomach, Finn finishes taking off her bra and throws it away. He then slides his hands on her breasts, cupping and caressing them lovingly. To keep Rey from getting away, Finn straddles her hips as he works on getting her shorts off.

"Finn!" Rey pleads for him to listen to her. "Please! Stop. Why are you doing this?! Why?"

Finn then immediately stops, having snapped out of it. His eyes return to normal and his breathing steadied. He then sees what he was doing and he's horrified by what he was about to do. He gets off of Rey and tells her, "Rey... calm down. Hey, it's okay. I'm in control again. I'm alright. You're gonna be alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. You know that I would never do that."

"Then why are you acting like this?!" Rey demanded to know. "Why are you trying to..."

"I'm not!" Finn says. he then gives her back her shirt, which she snatches from him and puts it on. "I won't. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, Rey. I swear to the almighty. But, after not seeing you or being without you for so long, I was starting to lose myself. The longer I had to go without you, the more desperate I was to change that."

Rey scoots away from Finn before she even dares to look him in the eye again.

Finn sighs. "Y'know, for the longest time, I thought that I had done something to cause this unease between us. Somehow, I said or did something that made you want nothing to do with me. But, then, just now, it hit me. It's been two times now that we've made love and those two times that you were unconscious of it. You had done something that you were completely unaware of and it terrified you. Just like it just did me that night.

Rey's expression goes from cold and untrusting to interested and curious. "It happened to you, as well?"

"Three times..." Finn holds up three fingers. "...Once on the night of the prom. Twice on the night we were in your room. And now... just now until I heard you yell and it woke me up. Our bodies were acting out on their own, beyond our control. You don't like not being in control of yourself anymore than I do. Which would explain why you left me alone in your bed that night. You needed answers. And in the meantime, you stayed away from me. Why? Because I was the reason for all of this. I'm the reason you act out the way you do."

"That's... no." Rey says. "Finn, no. It's not you. It's me. I was the one who started this. When I came to you that first night, it was purely for my own self-indulgence. I didn't mean for us to do what we did. It's gotta be our Lycan hunger. Or it probably has something to do with Lycan maturity. If I can just figure out what it is, we can move on with our lives."

"...And in the meantime, you were just trying to prevent a mistake from happening." Finn finishes for her. "...Again."

"That's not at all what I'm saying, Finn." Rey says.

"Isn't it?" Finn asks. "Are you sure that's not the case? That us alone together is not the problem? Can you say that you haven't thought about everytime we're together at all, you're not gonna find yourself exposed in a compromising way? I know you have. Because during our time apart, I've started wondered the same thing. I know fear of losing restraint is exactly what you're feeling right now." Finn says. "That feeling of you being out of control of yourself. Like I was the first night of my transformation. I get it. Just like my first change, feeling this pull towards you overwhelmed me. It was like I was out of my mind. My body was acting out on it's own. But, just now, I came to realize that this... whatever this is... _can_ be controlled. We can control this new instinct. Just like your wolf form and our Lycan bodies, you _can_ control it. I'm sorry that I scared you before. I didn't mean to. But, I guess it needed to happen so I could resist that hunger before it was too late. "

Rey looks down towards the floor, letting every word Finn said to her sink in. 'We can control this new instinct. We're both Lycans. The hunger is known to out-weigh our reason. But, that can be managed. It can be controlled. We're not wild animals or insane people. We're so much more than our claws, fangs, instincts, and hunger. We are something unique. Special. We're... And then, another idea crossed her mind. "Finn?"

Finn looks over at her. "Yeah?" 

Rey then takes off her shirt. "Take me... like you were doing before."

Finn frowns at that. "What?!"

"You mentioned that this new instinct can be tamed." Rey states. "Then let's find out. Go on. Take me."

Finn's still frowning out of concern for Rey. "Are you sure?"

Rey then kisses him, framing his face and nuzzling his nose. "Yeah. I can handle myself and I know you won't hurt me. So, come on." Rey then reaches into Finn's underwear, fondling him. "Don't deny yourself anymore. You want me. You wanna ravish me. Then do it. I know you want to. I know you want me. I can see it." Rey squeezes Finn's shaft, noting that he getting hard again. "I can see it in your eyes... I saw what you wanted, clear as daylight, in your eyes. Come on, Finn. Your eyes don't lie, honey. They don't. And your body knows what it wants. And it wants me. So, take me. I'm right here. Take me."

Finn's eyes flicker aqua green. But, they mainly stay the same. He then takes Rey and pushes her onto her stomach. He then forcefully removes her cut off jeans and panties, throwing them to the floor. Grabbing her ass, Finn growls with lust, squeezing her soft cheeks. He then plants an open mouth kiss on her right cheek.

Feeling Finn's hot lips and mouth on her ass excited Rey. Well, she was already kinda excited when Finn was grabbing her. But, she knows now she was starting to feel liquid heat pooling in her sweet center.

Planting kiss after kiss on Rey's lovely bum, Finn was keen on teasing her just a bit. But, found that he was still wearing his underwear. He stops for a moment and orders Rey 'Not to move.'

"Okay! Okay." Rey says as she anticipates what Finn was going to do next.

Now, out of his drawers, Finn shoves his face into Rey's ass again. He kisses and licks the middle of Rey's ass, running his tongue over her hole. Hearing Rey's moans has him on the edge of losing control again, but he powers through it, squeezing and spanking her as he pleasured her, orally. slipping his tongue into her pussy was something he's never done before. But, he's quickly finding out that he could do this more often. Rey was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing he's ever taste. And he wanted more. He gently bites down on the edge of her booty cheeks and licking the outside of her clit. As he focused on her cunt, he then sticks two fingers into her hole, sending Rey into a frenzy.

Squeezing and fingering Rey's clit, Finn stops for nothing, enjoying this too much to stop. But, since he does need to breath, he takes a moment. He tongues Rey anally before smacking her ass again.

They then reposition with Finn lying on his back while Rey straddling his head and goes down on him. '69' was the ideal position at that moment and time. Since Finn wasn't done with giving Rey oral sex, though he wanted her to suck him off again... it was the perfect compromise. Rey stroked Finn as she takes him into her mouth. The first time she's consciously done so. And feels... familiar. And right. Rey is in love with Finn's manhood. From the way it feels in her mouth to the way it tastes. If Finn's idea of good living is a good meal, a massage, and her... then this is hers: Stroking and sucking on Finn while he's kissing her clit. And she is loving this. Finn, meanwhile, is still French kisses Rey's sweet center. Massaging her rear-end and gripping it. It's feeling so good that Rey can't help but grind her clit on Finn's face. Her man's tongue can do wonders. Both are conscious of their own actions. Neither has become a 'green-eyed' monster yet.

Rey then lies on her back, parting her legs and beckons for Finn to reintroduce his cock to her cunt. Rey braces herself on the bed's headboard as Finn drills her. As he does so, Rey pulls him down on top of her, not wanting him to be out of her reach. She rubs his back and kisses his neck while he finds his rhythm, rocking his hips against hers. For the first two sexual encounters, Rey's only felt the aftermath of it. Like waking from surgery, she knows that something intense happened. But, all she can feel is the soreness. But, now she was making love to Finn while actively awake is more than anything she could've hoped for. Finn was digging deep inside of her, hitting her spot and making her even wetter. It was so fucking sexy! He is so fucking sexy!

Turning them over again, Rey is straddling Finn's hips, riding him like a stallion into the sunset. Rey was at a less for words. Her nerves were all blazing like fire and her muscles were being worked more than they've ever been. She had never felt so alive! Not even when she's in full Lycan body. Finn stared at her bouncing breasts and couldn't help but suck on them again. Rey hooked her arm behind his head to hold him there as he tended to her nipples. He loved Rey's breasts... he loved Rey's body. He loved Rey so much! And she loved him. He knows that to be fact. She's been saying that to him since he went down on her. As Rey grinded her hips against Finn's, Finn grabs her ass, slapping it to the point where it looked like it was blushing. Rey leaned down to kiss Finn and as she did so, Finn held on to her bum as he fucked up into her. Rey bites her lip, taking the shear force that Finn was driving in between her legs. She wanted to cry. Not because it hurt. But, because it felt too Goddamn good.

After that, Rey needed a break. So, Finn puts her on all fours, so that he can take her behind again. This was his absolute favorite. (Which is ironic, seeing as how they're both Lycans even though they were human at the moment.) Putting himself into her clit, Finn was really to go at it. But, Rey stops him. They've tried so many positions in the last half hour. She was feeling so good and so bold, she wanted Finn have her anally. Not wasting a moment, Finn does as she requested and goes to work. Not expecting Finn to be so rough about it, Rey struggles for a moment to brace herself. It was a lot of him to take in, but she wasn't about to stop him. She's been loving this since they started. So, she was in all the way to the end. Finn held on to her hips as he plowed in and out of her, moaning into the ceiling. Wanting to see nothing but her bum, Finn gently presses Rey's head down and holds her waist as he sees himself go in and out, in and out of her. Rey's legs begin to shake violently as Finn pounds away. Rey moans wildly as she slams her fist onto the mattress. 'Ah! Ah! Ooh! aww!' Is all she can say right now as both she and Finn converge on their third orgasm. Finn grunts and roars like a lion.

Rey's moaning has gradually elevated over the past 40 minutes. At first, it was low and sporadic. Now, it was loud, enthusiastic, and uncontrollable. When she hit her climax, she came so hard that she almost lost conscious. That is, almost passed out from the intensity of it. She groaned as she was riding the wave of her third orgasmic high.

Pretty soon, Finn started to make similar grunts and groans, indicating that he himself was close.

"You're gonna come?" Rey asks.

"Yeah." Finn groans.

"Yeah?" Rey asks excitedly.

"Yeah!" Finn repeats as he pulls out of her.

"Wait. Hold on." Rey turns horizontally on the bed and takes Finn into her mouth again. As she sucks, Finn jerks off, on the verge of erupting. 

"ARGH!" Finn says as he goes off. He comes into Rey's mouth. And she's just steady sucking him off and taking it all in. "OH! FUCK!" Finn continued to ejaculate. He was still jerking even after he came. Still jerking and still coming. 

Finally, when he was done, he collapsed right on the bed, almost falling off of it. Rey herself, finishes swallowing and stretches out across Finn's waist. She brushes some hair out of her eyes as she looks over at her lover. 

"Oh... God..." Finn says, panting and gasping for air.

"That was wonderful." Rey says. She then rests her head on Finn's chest, hearing his heart pounding like a jackhammer. "That was wonderful, Baby." Rey then kisses his chest. "Thank you."

Finn sighs, completely out of it. "Whew! That was awesome! Man, I didn't expect that to be the best thus far." Finn then looks over at Rey. "Huh. And here I was thinking that you wouldn't be that into it... not after the first couple of times."

"I was just scared." Rey says, sliding closer to Finn. "I... I didn't know... how to react once I realized what was happening. It had nothing to do with you. I swear."

"Okay." Finn says. "Well, now that we've both had sex without going bestial, you know that you can't tell anyone about this."

"You can't say anything either." Rey says.

They both chuckle.

"I love you, Rey." Finn says.

Rey then pulls Finn in for a kiss his lips. "I love you, too, Finn."

Before they got too cozy, Finn throws back the covers on his bed so that he and Rey could enjoy a nap together. Snuggling together comfortably under the covers, Finn and Rey the drift off to sleep without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	13. What Does It Mean To Be Bonded? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after graduation, Finn, Rey and the rest of the present Solo/Skywalker Clan take a trip up to Naboo for the fourth of July weekend. 
> 
> But, what was first an assumed vacation is quickly realized to be a reunion...
> 
> ...with another Lycan Clan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very long chapter.
> 
> Reintroducing back into the narrative:
> 
> BEN & PHASMA SOLO!!
> 
>  
> 
> _(Crickets chirping)_
> 
>  
> 
> Okay... Let's move on. Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Updated! 7/6/2019_
> 
>  
> 
> _More Lycans at the bottom!_

Waking up three hours later, Rey had the biggest smile on her face. Memories of her being with Finn in his bed were just as fresh as if it was just happening. Her sex was still a bit sour, but she wasn't complaining. She had the time of her life!

Feeling the drowsiness of her nap, Rey found herself in the rapture of Finn's scent. It was all around her, both in the bed and in the room itself. She nuzzles the pillow, fully inhaling the man she loved so much. Now, that she was awake, he was the first person she wanted to see the most. But, when she rolled over to touch him, she saw that Finn himself wasn't in the bed with her. Or in the room itself. 

Sitting up, Rey looked around the room, frowning. "Finn?" She called out.

There was no reply.

She throws back the covers and dresses in the outfit she went into Finn's room with. She then leaves the room to look for him.

* * *

Moving some of her hair out of her face, Rey scratches her bed head, noticing a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. She traipsed down the stairs, letting the smell of hamburger, bacon, and fresh veggies guide her.

Upon seeing Finn at the stove, Rey pauses in her steps, looking very confused. Was she still dreaming? Since when did Finn find his way around the kitchen?

Finn must've heard and/or smelled her, because he calls over to her to grab some plates, their lunch was almost ready.

This had to still be a dream, Rey figured. Getting her brains fucked out by Finn was more than plenty. But, him cooking for her, too? This wasn't actually happening... was it? She does as he asks and brings their plates over to the counter where he was.

Finn takes the plates from Rey, as well as the peck on the lips she gives him when she greeted properly. "How'd you sleep?" He asks.

"Oh, my God! I was _knocked out_." Rey says with an emphasize on the last two words. She stands behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leans over and sees what Finn had on the stove: Burgers, bacon, and a plate of freshly chopped lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pickles, and cheese slices. "How long was I out for?"

"About an hour and a half longer than I was." Finn stated.

Rey then seems really anxious to get the question out that's been on her mind ever since she came downstairs. "Okay, I'm confused."

Finn looks over at her, slightly concerned. "About what, babe?"

"Since when did you know how to cook?" Rey asks. "I seem to remember that you were a master of the microwave."

Finn laughs out loud at that. Rey's always found Finn's laughter adorable. Now, it was just sexy! Like he was! "I've been uh... I've been working with pots and pans ever since Jaina tried to make us that large flounder 'surprise' for dinner that one night and ended up burning the whole thing. You remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rey recalls. "It was on a full moon. Everyone was trying to nice about it, but she was more pissed off that people were lying to her than she was about the dinner itself.

"Yeah, that's right." Finn says. "It was horrible. I felt so bad for that poor fish. If it wasn't the sight of it, it was the stink of charbroiled fish. And it was the smoke that was everywhere. Of course, Chewie didn't mind. He ate the whole thing before throwing it back up when we were on the hunt. We had to come back here and Poe had to make us beef stew to carry us over. He had me help him chop and stir to make sure that our new dinner didn't burn. And from then on, he and I would just prepared different things as he showed me trick after trick of being a culinary genius."

"Ah! That explains it!" Rey states. She then giggles to herself. "Y'know... Jaina's our cousin. She's an amazing woman and I love her to death. But, she should never go near a fish... not to cook anyway."

"Agreed." Finn comments. He makes his burger and goes over to the dining table as Rey makes her. As soon as she finished, she takes a seat next to him.

Taking a bite of her burger, Rey's eyes widen as she chews. Finn watches her nervously. "Oh!" Rey exclaims, mouth full of food. "Oh, this is delicious!"

"Not too bad, huh?!" Finn says, calming him back down.

"Oh! Not at all." Rey says. She takes a moment to enjoy her burger a bit more before speaking again. "Looks like you've learned quite a bit from Poe. Well, this... this is a surprise. This... this is good. Really good, Finn! Wow! You know what? You've really been catching me and keeping me off-guard a lot here lately. Between this, your natural sweetness, and the mind-blowing sex, I'd say that I've got quite a catch." 

"Oh, stop." Finn says amusingly.

"I'm serious!" Rey stresses. "I... I always knew that you were special. That you were meant for so much more. But, having you in my life and making such an earth moving impact in it has been far more than I was prepared for. And now... You and me... together like this... I get to wake up and discover something new and wonderful with you everyday, it seems like. I never saw this coming."

"Well, I'm happy to know that I've, at least, done enough to make you smile." Finn laughs wholeheartedly.

"You have." Rey nods eagerly. "You do. I never knew what it was like for someone to care this deeply about me... not until I met you. Everyday, I'm loving this more and more. I love you and what I'm sharing with you. Thank you, Finn." Rey leans closer in to Finn and kisses him on the lips. "Thank you so much for loving me too."

"It's not something I'd ever call any trouble, Rey." Finn says. "There's really no need for you to thank me. But, I do want you to know that you've made me feel like I matter. That I'm wanted. That's... that's more than I thought I would ever get."

Rey takes Finn's hand and grips toughly but lovingly. Hoping that he understands that he means so much to her.

There's a very comfortable silence that falls into the kitchen as Finn and Rey enjoy their burgers. With an occasional glance at one another and a smile, Finn and Rey don't need to speak about meaningless things in order to be comfort with each other. They're just sort of naturally get along.

Finally, after they finish eating and wash their plates together, Rey finally mentions, "That was perfect. Thank you, Finn."

"Not a problem." Finn says. "Anytime." 

"So, listen, Finn." Rey says as she envelops him in a half a hug. "I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful. I am. I'm just wondering... why'd you go through all this trouble to cook for us?"

"Well, it's was done mainly for you." Finn states. "I know that you haven't been sleeping very much here recently. And I'm more than sure that you were just trying to make sense of what was happening to us. So, I thought that I would find some way to make it up to you after... well..." Finn didn't want to mention what happened prior to them having sex. Finn feels an overwhelming guilt in the pit of his gut. "I... I couldn't control myself." Finn says. "I mean, I missed you like crazy. And finding a way to talk to you was like trying to satiate a hunger. I was losing myself to my desire to be near you and I almost did something unspeakable to you. Just the thought of it, it makes me wanna tear my own throat out."

"Hey... No, hey, Finn. Don't worry about it." Rey says, trying to calm him back down. "It's okay. We're okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean... Yeah, you scared the hell outta me. But, you snapped out of it. You got control back. That took an incredible amount of strength to do. And besides, if anyone needs to apologize here, it's me. I forced myself on you when you asked me to stop. I put you in a position where you had every reason to not want anything else to do with me." 

"To tell you the truth, Rey." Finn says. "I wanted it. I wanted it just as much as you seemed to. That's why I didn't bother fighting back too hard. So, don't worry about me. From where I'm standing, you and I are fine. Better than fine."

"I appreciate you for that." Rey stated. "And what you're doing here. Oh, just between you and me? Seeing as how I didn't have any trouble sleeping after our... third time?... Together... It was well worth it. Huh. I guess I needed this even more than I thought." Rey then takes her hand and places it under Finn's T-shirt. Feeling his abs, Rey strokes his stomach. "So, now that we're both in good standing with each other, I think it's safe to say that the only thing we have to worry about is whether we keep exploring this and see where you and I go from here. And if we do, do we or don't we tell the Clan. What do you think?"

"I think we should keep exploring what we have." Finn says without _any_ hesitation. "And, at least for now, I think also that we _should_ keep this to ourselves. For no other reason than we figure out what we really mean to each other and how we go about things from now on. So far, we're fighting our newer instincts. The fact that we had sex consciously is testament to that. But, what now? Is this love only skin deep or does it go further? Are we just having a sexual relationship? Or is it more meaningful than that? Y'know?"

"I do." Rey answers.

"Then until we figure this out, I say we stay quiet."

"Sounds like a plan." Rey kisses Finn's cheek. "I need to go get ready for work." She tilts his head towards her and she kisses his lips. "I'll see you back here at dinner time, Mr. Storm."

"I'll be waiting until then, Miss Skywalker." Finn says, smiling brilliantly. 

Rey can't help it. She cups his cheek and the back of his neck and kisses him deeply the third time. She smiles back at him and heads upstairs. 

Finn sighs like he's just had a rough day at work. But, it's clearly from getting to kiss Rey. It's something that he'll never get used to doing. Nor will he ever get tired of doing. He drains the sink and puts up the now clean dishes before he follows suit and clean up to go to work.

* * *

**GRADUATION DAY...**

Bright and Early on a Friday Morning, the Seniors at West Jakku High School were being congratulated and awarded dilemmas for all of their hard work in the 2009/10 school year. Friends, Families, even 'soon-to-be' old classmates are there to keep commemorate the occasion. As each person is called up to the stage, the mentioning of that person's name erupts in loud applause from members of the large audience assembled in the stadium stands.

And the Skywalker kids were no different. Everyone from Anakin on down to Kaydel (Excluding Ben and Phasma, needless to say.) were there to celebrate the young ones as they close a chapter of their lives and start a new one.

  * Poe and Temmin filmed the entire thing. Jaina and Kaydel took pictures. Karé had a shirt made that read 'Jessika's future wife' on it and wore it in the midst of the stands. Oddy held up a large sigh that had Finn's, Rey's, and Jessika's full names on them while Suralinda made it a point to embarrass everyone in the Pack and cheer for the trio even after their names were called and they were sitting down.
  * Leia, Luke, Han, Jyn, and Anakin all just looked on with pride at the next generation of their Pack as they entered into adulthood.
  * Poor little Chewie had to watch from afar since 'pets' weren't allowed on school grounds. He rested his head on his arms, whimpering sadly.



Finn & Rey were both the Valedictorians in the seniors' class. Amazing, since the two of them were apart of the same graduating class of about 30. But, to no one's surprise, when it was announced that both Skywalkers were at the top of their class in terms of attendance and academic achievement, they were both given the duties that usual 'stand alone' valedictorians carried out. Once they completed their part in this function, they went back to their seats, holding hands underneath the chairs and away from any prying eyes.

After the Principal expressed his excitement for what each and every youngster there was going to do in the near future, he made it a point to say 'To face the world, no matter what it sends you way, with your heads held high and a smile on your faces!'

Everyone then removes their caps and tosses them into the air with a loud cheer accompanying it. From both the graduating Seniors, from friends and families.

And as the former seniors paired up with their friends, Jessika, Finn and Rey were soon in the midst of their favorite trio outside of their Pack. As they were being pulled into a group hug, they hugged one another so tightly that not even air could come between them.

* * *

Later, as Finn laughed and chatted with Korin, Mikkah, & Landon, he looked out of the corner of his left eye and noticed that Rey wasn't there. At some point, she must've snuck off. But, where did she go? As he looked around, scanning each face carefully, he begins to wonder what could've happened. But, soon finds her...

...

...talking to Elaina. Wait, what? Why in the world...? At first, he started to run over towards them, but stops himself just as suddenly.

Despite their last encounter being so confrontational, they actually seemed to be holding a much more pleasant exchange. Both appeared calm and took the time to hear the other person out.

He would hold out against hope that maybe things between them would get better, even if this is the last time they'll ever see each other.

Landon, Mikkah, and Korin all depart, leaving Finn on his own. He then walks away from the larger crowd and looks around, hoping to see if he could find their Pack as he stood there. When he glances back over at the girls, he tries to get a read on the situation. Things still appear to be calm and he's praying that they stay that way for however much longer they talk.

Before too long, Rey then turns and walks back over to Finn, leaving Elaina alone and looking melancholy. Or perhaps, she was lost in thought.

As Rey walked up to Finn's left side, he kisses her cheek before asking her, "Hey, everything alright between you two?" 

Rey looks back over at Elaina for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, we just needed to clear the air. I think we both got our points across."

Before Finn could respond...

"Well, congratulations to you, Mr. & Mrs. Valedictorians!" Luke says to both Rey and Finn as he walks up to them in the massive crowd.

Behind him, all the others in the Pack were all in their own little huddle. While the others talk, Karé and Jessika were too busy giving each other flattery expression and kissing passionately, much to the digest/enjoyment of the people around them. Finn and Rey had wondered where their cousin had disappeared to. Now, they knew. 

"Thank you!"/"Thank you!" Finn & Rey say in unison with giggling happily.

"You both have done extremely well." Luke says to his son and daughter. "We're very proud of you."

"More than proud." Jyn says, joining at her husband's side. "Despite everything that you've both have been through and everything that you become, you've still put forth every effort to strive for the top and excelled all expectations! For you, Rey, it's only natural. You've always succeeded at everything you've tried. And you've always gotten the very things you've strived to achieve. So, it's no surprise. But, always makes me so happy to see you always getting what you deserve. So, this is one more thing. But, more especially for you, Finn. You've done wonderfully, in spite of everything that past families may have said to you and treated you, you've still done beautifully and have still come out ahead of the majority. My little man has gone through so much hardship in his young life. But, you've never let it beat you down. You've never let it make you bitter. You've only ever let it make you better. And for that, you deserve every single happiness the world has to offer!"

"Honey..." Luke says through his teeth. "Don't go embarrassing our boy in front of all of his peers!" 

"Hey, I don't care if I'm in front of the entire assembly of Lycan Elders!" Jyn argues. "He's my son. These are my children! I'm entitled to sing them my praises if I chose to, Luke!" 

"Thanks, Mum!" Rey says. "We're grateful!"

"For real." Finn agrees. "These last two years with you guys have mean more to me that I can even say." Finn says. "Thank you both so much for giving me a chance at having the parents... the family I've always wanted."

Luke extended his hand to his son and pulls him into a hug while Rey goes and hugs Jyn. "Believe me when I tell you, my boy... it's been our privilege and our pleasure."

Rey whispers in her mother's ear, "I'm so happy that you said those things to Finn. I'm sure that he can't hear enough of that."

"Of course." Jyn says. "He's my son. He's made me very proud. Just as you have."

Rey's eyes twinkle a bit as they sting with tears. "Thank you, mum. It means the world to hear you say that."

"It's just the truth, my little stardust!" Jyn says, stepping back from the hug. "A truth I'm so happy to be here to witness for myself. And with everyone that I love more than life itself. And it's a proof that we're more than any book, fantasy or history, has to say about us. We can co-exist with humans. I..." Jyn sniffles as she tries her best not to cry... _again_. "...I'm... I'm just so happy to tell you both that I love you and that I can't wait to see what the future has in store for you both!" Jyn then throws her arms around both Finn and Rey, rocking them both from side to side and talking in a baby like voice. 

Luke chuckles to himself as he can see the embarrassment present on his children's faces. He then adds to the embarrassment by joining the hug.

Finn and Rey exchanged annoyed glances before they eyeball their folks.

Just then, Finn looks over Jyn's shoulder and sees Elaina sitting by herself at a bench. "Uhh... thanks so much, guys." Finn says, slipping out of their embrace. "Excuse me for just a minute." He goes over to see about his friend, unaware of his 'girlfriend' curiously watching his retreating form.

* * *

Elaina stares out at the sparkling river through the metal guardrail behind the West Jakku Stadium. She doesn't apart to be sad. Just lost in thought.

Finn slowly approaches her right side, not wanting to ruin her train of thought or anything.

As if sensing him, Elaina turns to look over at him, causing Finn to freeze in place.

"Hey." Finn says. 

"Hey back." Elaina says with a smile.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" Finn asks. "I thought you'd be with your folks. Were they able to make it?"

"Yeah." Elaina says. "They're just talking to Principal Leadwater. He was old classmates with my mom. So, they're just catching up."

"Oh." Finn says. "I see."

Elaina scoots over to the left, patting the space next to her. "You wanna sit down?"

"Uh..." Finn rubs his hands together nervously.

"Relax, Storm." Elaina says amused. "I'm not planning on making a big deal out of that night at Prom."

Finn rocks in place while pressing his hands together. "S...sure." He says as he takes a seat next to his friend. "So, uh... what's up? Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Elaina tilts her head up before slowly lowering it in a nod. "Yeeees." She drags out. "I'm sure you know by now that Rey and I had a conversation. And I can tell that there's a lot of love there. A lot of trust. She thinks the world of you and I can tell you think so of her as well."

Finn nods. "I do. Very much."

"Well... For... any confusion on my part, I'm sorry." Elaina says. "I guess whatever I saw the two of us becoming wasn't the same thing you did."

"No, no." Finn stops her. "No, no confusion. That would be my fault. When you asked me out that first time, I was so unprepared for that. And I didn't wanna seem disrespectful. But, I did... I do think that you're an amazing girl, Elaina. And I thought that I could at least give you a date to remember. Even if it was just one."

Elaina scoffs, shaking her head.

"But, that was before Rey got hurt." Finn says. "Being there to see her in such a bad shape really scared me, y'know?"

"Hmm." Elaina says. "I'm sure."

"I don't know how I was ever unaware of how I really felt about her..." Finn says. "...until I saw all the blood."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me just how scared she was. But, from the sound of it, you were terrified." Elaina says.

"I swear, I thought I was gonna lose her." Finn mentions. "I'd give my own life if it meant saving hers."

Elaina then looks over at Rey before looking back at Finn with a smile. "She's really is a lucky girl."

"I'm a really lucky guy." Finn argues.

Elaina's smile then fades slightly. "Y'know, it's up to the two of you to decide how you want to live your lives from now on. But, if I were the two of you, I would tell your family."

Finn stumbles his words when he hears her say that.

" _I_ would." Elaina reemphasizes. "I have a feeling that they somehow know. And that it'll all be okay. Because, let me tell you, the love between you two is just too brilliant... to bright to be hidden for long. So, again, it's up to you two. But, I would tell. That way, you don't have to worry about trying to hold hands or sneak a peck or two in private all the time."

"You saw that?" Finn asks.

"I did. I saw both." Elaina confirms. "It was really cute. You two look good together."

Finn smiles briefly before looking over at Rey chatting it up with her Parents and the rest of the gathering Clan.

Elaina then looks behind Finn to see her folks waving her over. "Uph... there go my folks. I gotta go." She gets up and starts heading that way when she stops suddenly and turns to look at Finn. "See you when I see, Finn Storm."

"Looking forward to it, Elaina." Finn says.

Elaina tilts her head to the side, smiling as she turns back around, walking over to her parents.

"YO! BIG DEAL!" A gruff-sounding older voice calls out.

Finn looks over to see his Uncle Han calling out towards him. "Come on over here! Your Mom and Aunt wanna take pictures. But, the other star isn't on set."

"Coming!" Finn says as he gets to his feet and starts over towards the Pack. He stops and looks back at Elaina walking off with her parents. Of all of the things she just told him, one thing stood out: **_'the love between you two is just too brilliant... to bright to be hidden for long.'_** Finn then looks over at Rey, who's looking at him with her bottom lip in between her teeth. 'Yeah.' Finn thought to himself. 'Yeah, I guess that this thing between us is pretty dang awesome!' He smiles back at her.

"FINN!!" Poe calls out. "BUDDY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! CAN'T HAVE A FAMILY PHOTO WITHOUT THE _ENTIRE_ FAMILY!"

Finn chuckles to himself as he goes over to join his Family and Clan. A little pep in his step, perhaps for Rey. Or because of Rey.

* * *

**AT THE HIDDEN FACULTY AT THE NORTH POLE...**

Ben was on his way back to his cell after spending the two hours in the gym. When he was on the salmon ladder, he was shirtless. His body still bare the scars from his fight with Finn and members of his own pack. It was almost time for lights out. So, Ben wanted to get some exercise in before bed.

This... the gym, his cell, along with the psychiatric center and the surrounding woods outside (Both of which were allowed _only_ when he was well behaved) is where he has been for the last two years. He's been made to go through psych eval after psych eval, trying to determine where all of this unfounded rage comes from.

Director Jade decided that she didn't want the son of two old friends to spend all of his time in a freezer and decided to help turn him back around, give him another shot at rejoining his clan in East Jakku.

Once positively identified as a rage that was influenced by the late Sol Rivas, work was needed to be done in order for Ben to regain some sense of humanity. It's been a slow process, but at the very least, he's stopped trying to attack his 'captives' as well as he many failed escape attempts.

Just outside the reinforced glass wall of his cell, The silver toting guards with him ordered him to halt. One keeps an eye on him while the other unlocks his cell. The massive reinforced plexiglass stood about 13 feet tall and 20 feet wide. plexiglass wall lifted out of it's place in the floor like a garage door. Ben is then ordered to step in and is ordered to stop at the threshold. The enchanted chains were then removed and Ben was allowed inside before the glass door comes back down.

Ben then takes a seat at the desk in his cell by the glass wall. Sitting on that desk were letters, pictures, and gifts (among a ton of other things) from his parents. He doesn't get too many visitors, outside the medical staff and his parents. He's grateful for his folks always coming to see him. He knows that this was his own doing, so he doesn't blame any of the others for not being there. Still...

One of the two armored guards walks right over to what looks like a deposit box on the concentrate wall of his cell. 

Ben says nothing. Just stares at the page of a book that was opened on his desk.

"It's almost time for lights out." One of the guards say. "You know you need to be in bed already."

"Right." Ben says, putting a bookmark on the page he wasn't really reading and closes the book back. "Did you remember to bring my meds?"

"No, I must've forgotten them back at the pharmacy." The Guard says sarcastically.

"Damn." Ben says nonchalantly. "I need them to calm me down at night. Especially when there's a full moon out. Can you do me a favor and get them for me?"

"No, that's a job for your fucking nurse." Guard #1 says. "Not the Prison Paladins."

"There's such a thing as Prison Paladins?" Ben asks, sounding like the smart-ass he is.

"Yeah, dumbass!" Guard #1 shouts. "This isn't the first time you've met me! I've toured all around this fucking place since you were pulled out of the ice!"

Ben gives Guard #1 a look of bewilderment. "You..." He looks over at Guard #2 with that same look before looking back over at the first guard. "You're... You're telling me that we've known each other practically this entire time? How did I not know that you weren't a nurse? Man, you gotta play the role a little bit better. I thought the whole time you were watching my ass, I figured you were just waiting for a chance to wipe it."

Guard #1 threatens to open the cell, wanting very much to break something off in Benny boy's ass, when Guard #2 stops him.

"Yeah, alright, alright." Guard #2 "I'll call your fucking nurse and let her know you need something. Here! Before you tuck yourself in, here's a little something from home."

"Oh?" Ben questions, getting up from his chair.

The Guard then places an envelope into the loading slot. He closes the hatch back as Ben opens his side of the box.

Seeing the envelope, Ben reaches out and picks it up. He opens it to see Rey and Finn in their graduation gowns with their diplomas.

"Your cousins have just graduated high school." Guard #2 says. "Perfect attendance and GPA and everything."

Ben snarls, knowing that this was already opened by the staff. He's aware of things like that now. But, it always frustrated him when they make it known that they've already seen his private stuff.

"You should be proud." Guard #2 says.

Ben takes a moment to calm himself back down. "I am."

"That's good." Guard #2 says. "You should tell them that when you see them again... After you've been set free, of course."

"Hopefully, that won't be too much longer." Ben says with a false sincere tone.

Guard #1 scoffs. "Sure. Right." Both guards then walk away, leaving Ben alone in his cell.

He takes a seat on his bed, staring down at the photo of Finn & Rey smiling as they held up their diplomas. He smiles faintly as he looks at Rey. He missed her like crazy. And not just her. But, Jaina... Kaydel... Oddy... Suralinda... Karé... Jessika... Uncle Luke... Aunt Jyn...

Ben then twitches nervously as he studied the photo. In some way demented way, Ben found that, for some reason, he actually missed Finn. Maybe it was the Psychic or a side-effect of the 'medicine' he was given. But, he often found himself thinking about how he was getting along with the Clan back home. He was, after all, his replacement in the Clan.

Replacement?! Naw! More than likely, Either Poe or Jaina or both took that spot.

But, no. He replaces Ben as the pride of the Pack.

Ben then snarls and goes to rip the photo in half, but stops. He then sighs before looking down at the picture. He looks at it for another few seconds before he places it and sticks it to the wall on top of some tape, along with some of the other pictures he had up there with his Clan mates before going to bed.

The photo above his bed was a Photo of Phasma.

* * *

**SINCE PHASMA WAS JUST MENTIONED, HERE SHE IS!**

********Phasma, while in Ireland, stares into a glass cup, filled with ice and a beverage of some kind. She's in a pub, her mind far away. She fiddles with her straw as the images of her husband Ben keeps flashing in the clear liquid. She wouldn't admit this honestly out loud. But, she does miss her mate terribly. She hasn't been able to see him for about two years, and it was really weighting heavily on her.

A young, dark skinned woman takes a seat at her table across from her. "Targets are in sight and are headed this way."

The Captain doesn't reply back.

"Captain?" The young woman asks.

Again, Phasma says nothing.

"Phasma?!"

Phasma squirms in her chair and frowns up at her companion before looking down again.

"Are you still with us?" The young Paladin asks.

"Yes." Phasma says finally. "Yes. Just because I don't always respond doesn't mean I can't hear you, Kanata."

'Kanata' gives Phasma a half smile before biting her lip. Her eyes drift down to the drink in front of Phasma. "Is that beverage acholic?"

"Maybe." Phasma shrugs. "Why? You want a sip?"

"Hey." Kanata says. "This isn't a vacation, okay? We're here on assignment."

"Relax, Maz." Phasma with a forced laugh. "It's a club soda. I'm not drinking anything with liquor until the job is done. This is all for the scenery, alright? Nothing more."

Maz, clearly not believing her, reaches out to take the glass. Only Phasma pulls it away from her reach. Satisfied with her response, Maz presses her lips together and gives her a knowing smile.

Phasma tilts her head at the younger Paladin and sighs harshly. "It's a club soda with a little vodka thrown in. You happy now?"

Maz gives her a wider smile and shrugs her right shoulder.

_"Alright, people."_ An American voice over the comms says. _"Perps are encroaching on location. Eyes forward and act casually."_

_"Done this before, Keifer."_ A male voice with an Irish Accent says.  _"We don't need the directions, okay?"_

Both Maz and Phasma drop the friendly act and get back to work.

Just then, three young gentlemen with ivory skin walk into the pub and heads over to the bar steward to order drinks. As they all take their seats, Phasma rests her chin on her knuckles, staring at all of the T.V.s mounted on walls. Maz has her back to them, periodically looking over at the Captain, waiting for an order to move in.

The three men then take their drinks while they talk amongst themselves.

"Anybody got audio?" Phasma whispers.

_"I do, Captain."_ One of the 'customers' says with an Irish accent.  _"They're talking about going to a party hosted by a 'Jabba'."_

"This is the same 'Jabba' you were looking into?" Phasma asks.

_"That is correct, Captain."_ The second voice confirms.

"So, the tip is solid." Phasma says to herself. "Get me a real photo and some info on this guy."

Just then, Maz pulls out a miniature tablet and types out the name on a keyboard. Getting some info and a picture, Maz reads, "Jabba is a known felon with a rap sheet as long as the wall of china and just as detailed. He's known in both the shadow as well as the criminal underworld as the big boss of a major illegitimate organization that stretches all over the U.K. He's a proprietor in the relocation of supernatural goods: Fairy dust, Phoenix feathers, vampire blood, the works. He's also the figurehead of a network of hidden, undiscovered markets that are run by creatures... such as trolls and Ogres." Maz shows Phasma pictures of Jabba in both his human and grotesque forms.

Phasma scoffs before shaking her head. "He's an Ogre. That's just lovely."

"It gets better." Maz says.

Phasma tilts her head up, gesturing for Maz to go on.

"He's also protected by the Order as an informant." Maz says. "Turns out that he's responsible for bringing down some really serious thugs... human mafia leaders and corrupt senators. Really powerful players."

"Explains why he's not rotting in one of our off-site Prisons." Phasma surmises. "Plus, it helps eliminate the competition for him as he keeps climbing the ladder to bigger and better places."

" _And_ he's got some pretty well connected political friends all across the globe." Maz says. "According to word about his human face, Jabba's a stand-up guy."

"Aren't they always?" Phasma says. "Alright. Someone take some photos of our preps and let's take a better look at them without their glamour."

_"Copy that."_ A female voice says this time.

Maz frowns in confusion. "We don't even know what these guys actually look like? What they actually are?"

"No, we do not." Phasma says firmly.

Then, how did you sigh off on getting this little operation in motion?"

"Some Paladins stationed in the U.K. Office mentioned that there were some sightings of supies walking around in glamour." Phasma says.

"Yeah. Most supernaturals need glamour to appear human." Maz says, knowing that it's common knowledge. "So, what? Why are we following these guys? What was the point of us being here in Ireland?"

"Because, _Maz_ , once word went out that there was supernatural produces in transit with a bunch of trolls, and that they were working for an Ogre named 'Jabba', the American Office offered our helping hand." Phasma says. "When we got here, the U.K. Paladins mentioned that they were following some preps with possibly ties to Jabba."

"But, up until now, we knew about Jabba the human criminal. Not Jabba the Ogre King." Maz argues. "So, how did you come to know about this? Where did the tip come from?"

"Look... I don't have all the details." Phasma stresses. "The tip about us moving in on Jabba came down straight from the top."

Maz leans back in her seat. "The Counsel?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Phasma nods.

"Well, shit..." Maz says with a harsh sigh.

"Exactly." Phasma says. "Politics... what are you gonna do?" 

_"Got the photos."_ The female Irish Paladin states.  _"Images should be coming through now."_

Maz checks her tablet and is, in fact, getting info on their three targets.

Phasma groans in disgusts. "Goblins. Goddammit."

"You've had a bad run-in before?" Maz asks.

"You could say that." Phasma then groans like she's gonna vomit as she looks away from their dark green skinned faces, their pointy ears, and yellow eyes.

* * *

Later that evening in East Jakku, everyone in the Skywalker/Solo Clan were celebrating at Luke and Jyn's house. Luke had proposed a toast to his children doing wonderfully in the classroom. He wishes nothing but success and to use that same determination in the profession of their choosing. 

At some point, Finn stepped outside to get a little of the cool desert air. He stood out on the patio and looked up at the stars. So many things ran through his mind that he didn't know where one started and another one stopped. He never though that he would have any of this. The only thing he was looking forward to two years ago was aging out of the Foster system. That was it!

But, now? Here he was two years later, swearing that he had basically hit the jackpot: A warm home, a loving family, being apart of a loving family, Rey... Yeah. Even though his life just started, Finn felt like he was on top of the world.

Hearing heels hitting the wooden floor of the Patio, Finn smiles before feeling a loving hand rubbing his back.

Rey stood next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Hey, Peanut. What're you doing, out here in the dark?"

"Just getting some air." Finn answers honestly.

"You doing okay?" Rey questions.

Finn turns to her with a genuine smile. He nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm doing pretty good. Just weighing my opinions and trying to figure out what to do next."

"Any ideas?" Rey asks, placing her left hand on his shoulder and resting her chin on top of it.

"I got a view, yeah." Finn says. "I'm thinking about maybe attending some criminal justice classes at Battery Rock before I enroll at the East Jakku Police Academy. With the money I've saved up now, I won't be able to get my own place just yet. But, hopefully, after working for Aunt Leia for a while, I should have enough to afford an apartment in the uptown area before sophomore year."

"Oh, sounds like you're getting it all worked out." Rey states, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm trying." Finn says.

"And uh..." Rey then leans in to whisper in Finn's ear. "...Do I have a part to play in any of those plans you just mentioned?"

"Sure..." Finn says, smiling brilliantly.

Rey smiles back just a brightly, happy to know that she does.

"Back rubs and hot dinners, of course!" Finn says.

Rey sighs harshly, moving away from Finn. "Finn..."

"I'm joking!" Finn says, wrapping an arm around her left one. "I'm joking! Of course, I'd like you to maybe move in with me once I can afford my own apartment."

"Well, actually, I've been working a couple of jobs now... both for Plutt and for Uncle Han. And after carefully budgeting the money I have now, I could... possibly find my own place now."

Finn looks at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Rey says. "And with that in mind, plus the cash you have... if... you didn't want to wait until you get your own flat, I was wondering... would you like to move in with me instead? We could be out on our own as soon as June And with both of us working for Leia, we'd have enough to share the rent."

"That sounds a really good plan, too." Finn admits. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah, let's do it. I mean, it's not that uncommon for siblings to move in together when they leave the house, right?"

Rey nods, knowing where Finn was going with this. "Right! Absolutely nothing at all."

"I like this!" Finn says. "We've got a plan!" He then pulls her in for a hug. "I like this. I can't wait until we have our own space where no one would found out about us. Today just got even better. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Watching from the closed glass Patio door stands Luke, wearing an intense frown on his face.

* * *

After taking his shower, Finn was in the middle of putting on his undergarments. Once his underwear was on, he sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled his shirt down over his head. He was so focused on getting dressed for bed that he was completely unaware that Rey was walking towards his room.

She leaned her palms against the door frame and smiles as she sticks her head in. "Come to bed with me." Rey says to Finn not ten minutes after they returned home. 

"Huh?" Finn asks out of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you to come to bed with me... in my room." Rey says, walking over to Finn before crawling towards him on the bed. Sitting on her knees, Rey began stroking Finn's shoulders. "It's getting really chilly this evening and I don't wanna be alone tonight." 

"Uh, Rey?" Finn questions. "Aren't you forgetting that we have guests tonight? We can't afford for anyone to find out about us."

"Not anymore, we don't." Rey stated. "Everyone else has already taken off and Grandpa's outside talking with Mum and Dad."

"Huh." Finn says again. "Well, that didn't take very long."

"Yeah, well..." Rey says. "Aunt Leia said that she wants all of us to get some rest because she's got something planned for the upcoming full moon at the end of next month. She didn't go into specifics. But, knowing her, we'll have some pretty serious business to attend to this summer. Which means we can probably forget about any vacation plans that we may have come up with."

"Great." Finn says through his teeth.

"But..." Rey says, sliding her arms around his neck and resting her head on her left arm. She nuzzles Finn's left cheek and kisses it. "I think that I may have a pretty good idea on how we can spend the downtime we do have."

"Talk to me." Finn says. 

"I think that while we've been having quite a bit of fun in bed together, the one thing that I've sort of given used to was sleeping next to you." Rey mentions. "The night before Graduation was the first time that I've slept in a bed without you and I hated it. I know it was because Jessika was there. But, still... The one thing I want more than anything else right now is being able to share as many quiet moments as I can with you. Plus, the thought of having to hold you all night in my bed would be a sweet reprieve for me."

"Oh. Hmm..." Finn hums as he meditates on this briefly. "Okay."

"So... Whadda say?" Rey asks. "Wanna come hang with me tonight?"

Finn smiles at her before kissing her on the lips. "Sure."

Rey grins before she kisses her boyfriend's lips back. "Good. So, how about we wait for Grandpa to leave, Mum and Dad to go to bed before you come over to my room?"

"Sounds good to me." Finn says with a sexy half smile. "See you in a little bit."

**LATER...**

Closing her bedroom door behind them, Finn gets into bed while Rey strips out of her shirt and leggings before she joins Finn in her bed. Sliding underneath the covers, Rey cuddles into Finn's left side, kissing his lips before resting the side of her head on his shoulder. In a matter of seconds, they were both knocked out.

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Rey were both wide awake, but were in no hurry to get out of bed just yet. They enjoyed being around each other and this was the first night were they literally just slept together. No sexual encounters of any kind. Just the two of them acting as a loving couple.

"You snore." Rey mentions out of no where.

Caught off-guard by that statement, Finn looks down at Rey with a lightning quick glance. "I do?" He asks. "Was I really loud?"

"Yes." Rey confirms. "Yes, you do. And yes, you were."

"Damn!" Finn says. "We've been sleeping together for a while now. Why didn't you say anything before?"

Rey smiles, biting her lower lip before shrugging. "Because I like watching you sleep."

"Huh?" Finn asks, looking and sounding unsettled.

"It's pretty funny. But, it's also really adorable. Like a napping baby."

Finn gives her a throaty scoffs as he rests the back of his head on the pillow again.

And Rey herself giggles at Finn's reaction before she slides in close again. "Come on. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, I'm not that's a lie." Finn mutters.

"It's not like I can't sleep through it." Rey says. "Hell, the amount of times you've fucked me thus far... by the end of it, it's like I'm too tired to even notice it."

Finn doesn't say anything. He just frowns from embarrassment.

"Come on!" Rey exclaims. "That was a compliment, Babe! You've taken care of the situation. You put it on me so good that I need the entire night to recover while you snore and snooze away. We both win!"

Finally, there's a brief crack in Finn's armor and he smiles from Rey's comment.

"Come on!" Rey says, rocking Finn playfully. "Come on." Finn just turns his head away from Rey. "Come on. Gimme a smile." She says. "Gimme a smile." She nuzzles his neck. Finn tries to block her access to his neck with his shoulder. But, Rey straddles his hips and nuzzles him excessively.

Finn giggles in delight from Rey's breath on his neck. "Rey, come on. Stop. That tickles."

"I know." Rey states. "That's why I do it. I want my smile. Gimme my smile."

"Oh, is that what you want? Huh?" Finn then actively tries to keep Rey away by gently pushing her head upward. "Okay. If that's what you want." Finn then reaches out and tickles Rey under her arms, causing her a fit of titter as she tries to keep her armpits covered and away from Finn.

"Finn!" Rey struggles to say due to laughter. "Finn, stop it!"

"Mm-mmm!" Choosing not to stop, Finn continues to tickle Rey until he gets her underneath him and kisses her cheek. Now, with him on top, he then stops tickling him and looks down at her, stroking Rey's hair and caresses the dimples of her cheeks.

Rey then reaches to the back of Finn's neck, pulling him down further on top of her. She then places her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat. 'God! I love that sound!' Rey thought to herself. 'It's like it's beating just for me.' She glides her fingertips over his abs and brushes the palm of her hand over his stomach absent-mindedly.

Finn then wraps his arms around Rey and holds her close as he falls to his left side. Rey then wraps him up in her arms and legs, loving the feel of holding him close. She then rests her chin on his right shoulder as they cling to each other.

"This is good, isn't it?" Finn questions Rey.

"What's that, Baby?" Rey asks.

"You and me." Finn explains. "Together like this."

"Yeah." Rey says. "It is good."

"Is this what you had in mind when you mentioned sharing 'quiet moments' with me?"

"Hmm-mmm." Rey says.

Finn smiles when he feels Rey's breath on his right shoulder. "Then... How about we do this every night?" Finn proposes.

Rey tilts her head back so that she can look Finn in the eyes. "Do you mean it? Do you... really want to?"

"I do." Finn says. "I really do. It doesn't have to be anything sexy or anything like that. It could be just you and me cuddling together like this night after night. I mean, do it feel right?"

Rey nods. "It does. It's like we're officially privately."

"Yeah. Our own little private nights together." Finn says. "I like it."

"I do, too." Rey agrees. "And no matter what we decide to do in the near future, you and I are together. We're a family. And that's for the rest of our lives."

"Ooh!" Finn exclaims. "That sounds like a really long time. From what I've heard, Lycans don't exactly die of old age. So, if we're for life, we're talking hundreds of years."

"Plan on sticking around that long?" Rey asks hopefully.

"For the entire ride." Finn says. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rey, with her lovely smile, kisses Finn passionately on the lips. Nothing else mattered at this moment. Finn's made Rey so happy, she could hardly contain herself.

"FINN!!" Jyn calls out, causing the love-struck puppies to stop. "REY!!"

"Uh-oh!" Rey says. "I think it's our turn to cook breakfast this morning!"

"Oh, crap!" Finn says, knowing all about that Lycan hunger! But, they can't go down just yet, because their folks will know that they were together by the mix-matched scents. "I gotta... We gotta..."

"I know!" Rey says. "I know!" She then kisses him quickly before she gets out of Finn's hold and out of bed first. "I'll freshen up in here!"

"I'll... straighten up in my room!" Finn then leaps out of Rey's bed, brushing Rey's hair off of him and heads over to his bedroom, closing Rey's bedroom door behind him.

* * *

During the weeks that followed graduation, Finn and Rey were both on their way to building their own budgets for the apartment that Rey had her eye on. Luke and Jyn were in no hurry to send them out the door and had agreed to allow Finn and Rey to stay as long as they needed to. This was their house, so of course they were allowed to live there.

After Highschool, they fell into a routine: Go to work, meet up somewhere for lunch, get off, head to Leia's Alderaan Foundations for their second job, work until it was dinnertime, meet up at someone's place, have dinner, go on runs with the Pack, go home. Sleep. Wake up and repeat.

The whole time that Finn and Rey were together, those intense lustfully urges were starting to build back up. Of course, they were doing better at keeping their lustful hunger for each other in check. But, the need to jump each other's bone was becoming more and more difficult to ignore forever! Eventually, that particular hunger was going to need to be satisfied sooner or later.

Well... it might have to be much... _much_ later. Sucks to be them. But, it seems as though their house was quickly becoming fuller than usual of late. As if fate were playing a cruel joke on them, the sudden change out of the norm would be an adjustment for the two wolf cubs.

* * *

Kaydel, Jessika, and Anakin had decided that they wanted to spend a bit more time with Luke and the others. Anakin was still in town and took the last spare bedroom while Jessika and Kaydel slept in the same room as Rey. And when Temmin came around, he bunked in with Finn. It was strange. It was... out of nowhere. But, it was family. You do what you have to for family.

During the nights where the Pack went on their runs, Finn was encouraged to try and claim his wolf form. For the last two years, Finn had been struggling to achieve his wolf body. So, every night of their run, Finn did it in his human form. He felt like the more he learned and adapted, the more he was still several steps behind the rest of the Clan.

Both Poe and Temmin have told Finn that they knew how he felt. It took them a few years to do where Natural born Lycans could do it from birth. 

To help him with this problem, Rey's been mentoring Finn, telling him to try and remember what it's like to be a Lycan. She's been doing her runs as a human, too. Trying to accommodate Finn. She reminds him that only once a month for 12 hours do Lycan come out at night. Everything is elevated 100%. But, most of the time, their driven by their hunger. So, it has been pretty damn difficult for Finn to try and visualize what it's like to change on command when those Lycan changes happen involuntarily. Fortunately for Finn, he had learned how to quell his hunger beforehand and has been learning how to use all of his Lycan abilities to their full extent while on their full moon hunts. So, it wasn't all bad news.

* * *

But then, something happened. After two aggravating years, something had finally happened. One night, as Rey did her best to help Finn, Finn could feel... something. Something he hadn't before. Something different.

It was like a feeling of nostalgia... a lost memory. Somehow, when Finn really focused on trying to change, he could see an image in his mind. A visual where he ran through the desert on four legs. He was looking out of the wolf's eyes, but he wasn't in control of it. But, just like he did when he changes into a Lycan, Finn focuses on getting control of that wolf. His paws were his. Every step that wolf made would be a step that Finn made. Not the beast. His destination was one he decided. Not the wolf itself. He wouldn't be made to attack innocent people. Only other creatures in the wilderness. He thought about that image, remembering the excruciating pain his body went through during the Lycan transformation. The reshaping of organs... The burning muscles... the arching bones... As he concentrated on controlling the wolf in his mind, he felt himself taking on a new shape.

On the outside of his mind, his body morphed, reshaping, slowly but surly resembling a large black wolf. He was doing it! HE WAS ON HIS WAY TO BECOMING A FULL FLEDGED LYCAN AT LONG LAST!!

As he morphed, all of the others in the Clan, especially Rey, watched in excitement and wonder as finally the latest member of the Clan was finally mastering his wolf transformation. Everyone else were already in their wolf bodies, except for Rey. Usually, she kept her clothes on and went on the run with Finn as a human, as stated before. But, ever since they've been having sex, she was much more open to undressing in front of her brother. Finn had gotten used to seeing his Clan in their purity (Or nakedness) so he wasn't _as_ disturbed as he was in the earlier days. So, since they weren't so bashful, he didn't need to be, either.

The next time Finn opened his eyes, he was covered in black fur, he stood up on four legs and had a tail that was wagging like crazy. His mind was blown! He had done it! At last, after so long, he's finally reached that final stage in his transformation to his Lycan status.

Everyone in the Clan began to bark and howl in celebration, surrounding Finn in a loving huddle. They were pleased. The time had come where they could at long last fully accept Finn into the Pack as a Lycan wolf.

Rey screamed happily as she ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck and held him, more excited about this than even Finn was. She acted completely enchanted by his change. As she caressed Finn's black fur and scratched him behind the ears, she told him how proud of him she was. And how she loved him with her whole heart and soul. She loved him so much. **** ~~~~

Poe, Oddy, and Temmin all playfully tackled Finn back as a congratulations. Jessika, Kaydel, Suralinda, and Jaina all howled like their were singing and danced around Finn. Jyn licked Finn's face as a substitute for kisses, so proud of her son.

Chewie seemed to be the happiest one there. It took some time for Chewie to warm up to Finn. But, once he did, he was like Finn's biggest supporter. Encouraging him non-stop to not give up. To keep striving to reach his journey into becoming a Lycan wolf. And now that he was there, he made it such a big deal for Finn. Jumping and running back and forth, so happy for his friend.

Han and Leia watched, doing their wolf's equivalent of proud smiles.

Finally... finally... finally... Finn's transformation had been completed. Finn's tail wagged up and down non-stop like a dribbling basketball. Finn looked behind him, completely amused that he finally had a tail of his own. He panted heavily from excitement, licking Rey's face as she kisses the top of his head.

As Rey held Finn and all of the others continued their cheer, Luke and Anakin exchanged looks, like something had been made so clear about all of this.

Rey then shifted into a wolf. Leia howls, gaining everyone's attention. With a bark, everyone formed a single line on opposite sides of her before running and jumping off of a mountainside cliff and down into the recesses of the canyons below.

Now, the runs can truly begin again!

* * *

While on their run, Rey lead Finn over into an area where Plutt's collection of garage aircraft were kept. Finn followed her as she wandered over to the site of crashed, destroyed, forgotten about, or repaired airplanes. While explaining in wolf speak about Plutt's odd obsession about starting a fleet of planes and jets.

She takes him into an old C-17 that was used back in the first Gulf war. As they inspect it, Rey's speaking to Finn about the good condition it's still in when she realizes that they were both totally alone. Looking over at Finn, Rey's eyes then turn Aqua green.

As if sensing it, Finn looks over into Rey's eyes and his changes to.

Rey then changes back into her human form. She stood to face Finn, completely bare. She backs away slowly, walking around to the left side of the plane, beckoning Finn to follow her.

Finn, still in his wolf form, panting heavily as he follows.

Rey keeps backing away from Finn until she finds herself at the rear of the plane. With a dirty thought in mind, she lies down on the ramp of the cargo bay, resting the back of her head on her forearms. When Finn appears on her left side, she smiles at him as she the spreads her legs open. Finn stares lustfully as her as Rey gives him those seductive eyes that she's gotten really good at doing. She makes her right arm and motions Finn to come over with her index finger. "Yeah. Yeah, come here."

Finn shifts back into a human and goes to lie on top of her. He's hard in an instant. Placing himself inside of Rey, Finn pumps his hips up against Rey's, resting his forehead against the cold metal of the ramp.

"Come here." Rey wraps her legs around Finn's waist and her arms around Finn's shoulders, moaning into his shoulder as he fucks into her. "Oh, you feel so good!"

Finn groans as his length fills Rey's pussy up over and over with every thrust of his dick. Rey was still so tight. Even though they've had sex several times by now, she still had a strong grip on his length.

"I love you so much!" Rey moans as she grunts and takes the full impact of Finn inside of her.

Finn tells her that he loves her before he pushes himself up on his knuckles, deepening the strokes as he keeps up his stride.

Rey's hands drift down from his back of his neck to his chest and down to his abs. Taking all of Finn in her was getting easier and easier all the time. Pretty soon here, she wouldn't have to worry about being so tight on Finn at this rate. And she's sure that, even when she's able to Fit all of Finn into her body, the sex will still keep on getting better and better each time. She's more than sure of that. Although, She still couldn't believe it. Still couldn't believe that Finn was all hers. But, she was happy to be all his.

Once they both reached their climax, they relaxed on the ramp and just stared up at the stars. It wasn't very often that anyone other than Finn paid much attention to what was above their heads. Everyone always kept their eyes forward or on the ground. But, here... after making incredible love to one another, Finn and Rey was dazed by just how clear and beautiful each and every star was.

Rey then took Finn over to a stream in the sandy canyons to help conceal the scent of sex they had on each other. After which, they rendezvoused with the others and went home.

To their surprise, Luke told them not to expect any company tonight when he and Jyn got home. He mentions that Anakin would be spending the night at Han and Leia's place. And the girls would be at Poe and Jaina's.

Very strange, seeing as how they just showed up unannounced one night and has been staying at the house for weeks. Finn and Rey wondered what was going on, but they didn't overlook the fact that they now had the entire second floor all to themselves again. So, without another word, Finn and Rey went upstairs, waited for their folks to turn in, and then Rey went and spend the night in Finn's room.

* * *

From that night on, Finn and Rey have been spending their nights together in one another's beds. 

They had finally found a system. A balance. In the daytime, they were two mature young adults who were earning their own money at work. And at night, they were brother and sister in front of the Clan. Yet, they were lovers in the few seconds of privacy they tried to take advantage of, planting kisses and holding one another for as long as their time alone together could allow. And when it was time for bed, they were a loving couple, cuddling in bed together.

Either with Rey asking Finn if she could go to his bed... if he could lay down with her, or him asking her if he could... No matter who came to who first, the answer was always 'yes'.

For the longest time, Finn used to sleep with his bedroom door locked. But, now, while he kept the door closed, he kept it unlocked for Rey, if (when) she decided to come in and sleep next to Finn. And if Finn wanted to sleep with Rey, she always kept her covers folded back slightly, so that she could hold them open for Finn to get in. It was fun. Exciting. And when they laid down together, they never did anything sexual. They would just kiss, talk, and hold each other, occasionally, touching and caressing certain spots on their bodies.  

There were some nights when neither Finn nor Rey asked for permission to sleep together. On those nights, both were either too tired or just didn't say anything. But, on those rare nights, it was like a game: Who would be the first to crack and go into the other's room. No manner which bed they slept in, they were always together in that bed. 

They found that it this was easy. It wasn't as difficult as Finn first imagined, having a secret relationship in the midst of Supernatural Lycans. Even with everyone's super hearing and sense of smell, they never (outwardly) suspected that there was something more to the young juveniles' connection. They just assumed that those two kids just got along famously before moving on to something else. 

Last time Finn spoke to Mon Mothma, she told him that their love for one another was so loud, people would have to be both blind and deaf not to notice it. So, the fact that nobody in their Clan suspended a thing meant that they were doing a pretty fine job of hiding their true feelings from each other in the presence of their loved ones. 

Or... so they thought.

* * *

"So, what are your plans for this fourth of July weekend?" Luke asks his kids while sitting down at breakfast with them. "Got any ideas for places you might wanna go?"

"Uhm..." Finn hums as both he and Rey exchange the same headshaking expression. "No... Not really. We're both gonna be pretty busy with work for that week. And it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to drive over to Garpoint and spend a day at  _Aquarius waterpark_ and come all the way back."

"Yeah." Rey says in agreement. "We figured since we're both single, it might be a good time to focus on building our credit and have some money in the bank."

Luke chuckles admirably. "You two... You guys work way too much. I mean, I admire what you're doing here-... choosing the classes you wanna take, months before the fall semester while already working to pay for school. That's incredible. But, you still have some time. It's alright to take some time off of work and just enjoy yourselves. You're both still young, after all."

"Yeah, well..." Finn goes to say before Luke cuts him off.

"Tot, tot... Not another word." Jyn says. "Listen, you two. Your Father is absolutely right. You've got your whole lives ahead of you. Don't you want to just get away for a couple of weeks and just lounge around... far away from the norm?"

"Well, sure..." Finn says. "...But, when you've got a million things you wanna do, you don't really have the time to just be lazy and do nothing."

"This is true." Jyn agrees. "However, after speaking with Leia, she thought the same way as Luke did about you guys always working... about all of us working a bit too much. So, that's why your Father asked you about your plans for the 4th."

"Besides, it's the fourth of July." Luke points out. "It's recognized as a national holiday. So, why not take some time off that week and come on down to Naboo Island with the rest of your Family?"

"Na..." Rey stutters, looking between her father and Finn. "Na... Naboo Island?"

"Yes, my heart." Jyn says. "The very same."

"I've always wanted to go there." Rey says.

"We know." Luke says. "We've known that your whole life."

"It's been a long time since we've had a vacation outside of Jakku." Rey says.

"I don't think I've ever been outside of the state of Jakku before." Finn mentions.

Both Luke and Jyn frown at that. Upset that their son has never gone out and experienced the world beyond what he knew.

"Oh, honey." Jyn says. "You poor thing. You were never really given a chance to get away from your troubles before, have you?"

Finn hangs his head, ashamed.

"It's not your fault." Jyn says, feeling the need to correct herself. "But, we need to change that."

Rey reaches under the table and takes his hand. 

"Exactly. And we're going to change that." Luke says. "We've actually got some friends down there and haven't seen them in far too years to count. So, since there's a full moon on the night of next Saturday, we figured this would be the perfect time to catch up with some very dear friends of ours from the Fett Clan."

"Fett...?"/"...Clan?" Finn and Rey asks.

* * *

"Yes, the Fett Clan has been one of the few Lycan wolf packs that we are still in contact with." Leia says. She sitting in the midst of her Clan one night, four days before the next full moon. "There aren't too many of us left out there. So, it's very important that we all take care to maintain that friendship with others while we still can. To say that we were out of contact with them for 12 years is just ridiculous."

"What made you think of going to see them again after so long?" Poe asks.

"We were brainstorming about where we wanted to treat the three of you (Finn, Rey, & Jessika) on not only graduating high school. But, on the stellar work you've done and coming out ahead of all of your classmates. Plus, the work you do as citizens, the peace you uphold and have protected. As well as what each and every last one of you do for this family is something that needs to be honored."

"So, we were trying to figure out what we wanted to do and if possible... where we wanted to go." Han says.

"And we remembered our buddy, Boba, was located in the southern islands of Naboo." Luke says. "So, we reached out and he was more than happy to have us join him and his Pack for independence day. Some of his own have graduated also. So, the timing was perfect."

"These friends of yours... the Fetts?" Kaydel asks. "Are they... y'know... friendly?"

"Well, they're about as friendly as a bunch of Lycans living carefree on an Island paradise can be." Jyn says.

"Ahh, yeah." Suralinda says. "That makes sense." She says, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"I know that most of the Lycans in the pack go back a long ways with you guys." Oddy says. "But, do they have any Lycans around our age?"

Suralinda slaps Oddy's arm and stares at him intensely.

"Why, yes." Leia says. "Of course. I'm sure there's bound to be a few young ladies who'd like to get to know you, Oddious." 

Oddy smiles at the thought of getting to meet some lovely ladies... which earns him another slap on the arm by Suralinda.

"Yeah, cool." Jessika says sadly. "Great... that's just great."

Jaina puts her arm around her young cousin. "What's the matter, Jess?"

"It just... It's not right, Jai." Jess says. "Even with Karé being out of school, she's still got a job where she can't get away for more than a day. It's not gonna be much of a vacation if my own girlfriend's not gonna be there."

"Who says she's not gonna be there?" Han asks.

"S... She's coming?" Jessika asks hopefully.

"Hmm-mmm!" Leia says. "She decided that she would take some time off after all and she's gonna meet us at the airport."

"YES!" Jessika says, pumping her fist in the air. "YES! YES! YES! MY BABY ALWAYS COMES THROUGH! WHEW!!"

Leia and the others giggle at her reaction. 

"So, what do you all say?" Leia asks. "Would you all like to come with us to Naboo Island?"

"YEAH!"/"YEAH!"/"YEAH!"/"YEAH!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Excellent!" Leia says happily. "Now, before we go on our run, were there anymore questions?"

"Yeah." Temmin says with his hand in the air. "When do we go?"

* * *

**ON NABOO ISLAND...**

A Hawaiian gentleman is awaken by the electronic clock by his bed. He hits the button to shut it up and groans as he stretches. 

Beside him, a figure under the sheets stirs, awaken by the noise he was making.

The man leans over and kisses his companions lips before rolling out of bed, naked. He reaches down, grabbing some pants and puts them on. Rising to his feet, he walks over to the window in his bedroom and pulls back the curtain, letting the sunlight in.

Down outside his two story house is a beach where so many people are lounging, playing volleyballs, swimming, surfing, or just making out on the sand.

As he watches all the activity, there's a knock on the door. He turns around, noticing the present behind that door. "Come on." 

He opens the door and sees an Asian gentleman with a long, thick beard and long hair. 

"Everyone's down on the beach as you requested, Alpha." The man says.

"Yeah, I saw." The 'Alpha' states. "Is everything ready for the Skywalker/Solos' arrival?"

"Everything is ready. We're just preparing the food for the menu and will soon be gathering the livestock for our hunt on Saturday night."

"Sounds good." The 'Alpha' says. "Meet me downstairs."

"You got it." The Asian Gentleman says as he leaves.

The 'Alpha' closes the door in order to get ready himself.

**LATER...**

When he's fully dressed, the 'Alpha' and the Long-haired Asian Gentleman walk side by side down to the beach.

"So, just to be clear, there's only Naboo natives on this beach, not tourists?" The 'Alpha' asks, rolling up the sleeves on his button down shirt.

"That's correct, Boba." The man says. "So, there's no need to worry about any  _Haole_ noticing us."

"Good. Alright." Boba says. "Thank you, Baze."

"Hmm-mmm!" Baze says. "Alright! Alright!" Baze yells out to the folks on the Beach. " _Ohana! Ohana!_ Your Alpha is present."

Of all of the dozens of people there, only those who included in the  _'Ohana'_ call line up to face their Alpha, Boba Fett.

* * *

Meet the Lycans in the Fett Clan:

    * _**Boba Fett-** The Patriarch and Alpha of the Fett Clan. Wasn't born a Lycan. But, was convicted forcefully by one named Mace Windu back when he attacked some of the original Lycans in the Skywalker Clan. He was a Paladin, like his father, Jango, before him. His father was killed on a mission to execute some warlocks, and Boba wanted to avenge his father by becoming a Paladin himself. His very first assignment: Locate the warlocks who killed his father. (Though unbeknownst to Boba, that same warlock brought Jango back to life as a zombie, who's still working for Director of the Paladin Order. Though, as part of the Supernatural Paladin Team.) He's native to Naboo Island and after he was turned, he returned home and began to build his own Pack._
    * _**Tobias Beckett-** Old mentor of Han Solo and master thief who, after coming face to face with a man from his past, Dryden Vos, who turned out to be a berserker Lycan, he tried to con him and winds up getting mauled by him, but survives. Husband of Qi'ra; Father of Jacen._
    * _**Qi'ra Beckett-** Tobias' wife and an old flame of Han's. When she and Tobias were running a con on a man named Dryden Vos (Who was a Lycan), she and her husband fell victim to his rage upon being discovered as con artists. Because of his history with Tobias, he knowingly went along with their game until he cornered in a dark room and attacked. They were both viciously mauled and left for dead. But, somehow, survived long enough to get help. Seeing the full moon in a new light after their attack, they sought sanctuary on Naboo Island, where they met Boba Fett._
    * _**Chirrut **Îmwe** \- **A blind Lycan at birth, Chirrut was a marvel to both Lycans and humans with just how efficient he was. Many who spent time with Chirrut would often forget that he's blind, due to the fact that he was so well entuned with the world around him. Being a Lycan, his senses were elevated far above any humans' were. But, seeing as how being blind enhances the other 4 remaining senses, Chirrut's were elevated beyond comprehension. In fact, his senses were so keen that he didn't even need eyes to function properly. Having sight was a mere inconvenience, because he couldn't behold any images through his eyes. But, he could still get the full scope of things through touch, taste, smell, and sound. Already a native of Naboo island, he joined the Fett Pack after learning of their existence, due to him following their scent._
    * _**Baze Malbus-** Beta of the Fett Pack and General in times of conflict. Lycan from birth and mentor to Boba went he returned home from surviving his battle with Shmi Skywalker's Lycan pack. Already a father to Boba in many ways, after revealing himself to Boba, he was met with hostility at first. But, Boba quickly apologizes and begs Baze for help. Baze tells him not to worry about it and they began his training. Old friends with Jyn Erso and her late husband, Cassian Andor._
    * _**Bodhi Rook (Formerly)-** Natural born Lycan, who was an old friend of Cassian and Jyn Erso-Andor, who after being hunted down by Paladins retreated into the many shadows of Coruscant. He later emerged in Jedha were he later hopped on a plane that was bound for Naboo island. He joins the Fett Pack and is a member for many years. Until he leaves again and heads to Pakistan and becomes the Elder of his own Pack._
    * _**Malla-** A Female Wolf turned by Feral Wolves attacking Baby Jacen._
    * _**Wolfe Gustin-** A natural born Lycan who become an Enforcer for Boba after he was invited to stay on Naboo island after spending many years on the run for murder. Unable to control his hunger, Wolfe was forced to devour many innocent people and has gallons of blood on his hands. Hoping to find someway to cure his 'disease', he, instead, finds others who were just like him and helped him learn how to fully embrace who he was and how to use his full abilities. And, yes... the fact that he's a Lycan named Wolfe was an irony that was not lost on him._
    * _**Garza Hale-** Native of Naboo and convicted serial murderer of his girlfriend's husband. He was tricked into believing that the woman he loved was being abused by her husband, when, in fact, she was just using him so that she would inherit her late husband's money and business. He later tracked her down after escaping custody and butchered her. He was given a second chance at a new life when Boba came to visit him in prison after hearing his story. Saying how he was in need of strong enforcers, he told Garza that, while he couldn't get him out of jail, he could provide him with the strength to get out himself. Thinking that Boba was crazy, but being desperate, he accepted. And on his full moon as a turning Lycan, he broke out._
    * _**Jacen Beckett-** The son of Tobias and Qi'ra Beckett and Boba's heir. Since his parents were already Lycans years before, he was born a natural Lycan. Meeting up with the Skywalker/Solo Clan many years ago, Jacen was always pretty sweet on Rey and had a thing for her. Dreaming for years about meeting her again one day, Jacen went to work, planning how he was going to woo her. He was eager to bond with her and have her as his mate. But, little did he know, Rey was already bonded to someone else._
    * _**Raquel Fett-** Native of Coruscant and natural born Lycan. Her parents were taken away by Paladins, but not before they put her up somewhere safe. She spent many years, leaving on the streets, due to her natural starvation of flesh. The Coruscant Police would find tracks of her DNA on any unfortunate victims and she became the city's most wanted murderer at the age of 13. Attacking homeless people to feed, Raquel was disgusted with herself, but later just thought that's just how she was. This was her nature. It was a dog-eat-dog world out here. So, either you're the predator or you're the prey. Working as a prostitute to support herself, Raquel would often try and pick any johns who had deep pockets and were desperate or lonely (And who wouldn't be missed). She was later arrested after being discovered in a room with her John, asleep on his mauled body. Thrown in prison, she was later visited by both Boba and Baze, who revealed themselves as Lycans as well. Unlike what he did with Garza, Boba actually planned an escape for Raquel and got her out of jail by playing as an ordinary man attacked by a crazy woman. Baze was on standby and went he saw Raquel with about 50 prison guards on her tail, he pulled the getaway car around, scooped her up, exchanged vehicles, took her to an airfield where he met up with Tobias, flew her away from the city, put her on about 4 different boats, and delivered her to Naboo island where Boba was waiting. He later adopted her and took her in as his daughter._
    * _**Pso Fett-** The daughter of a Lycan pair, Boba adopted her as his daughter when her parents were sent out to meet up with other Lycans in distress, but never came home. It turned out that while the distress call was real, those Lycans were already dead by the time that they got there. And the Paladins who claimed their lives, claimed Pso's parents' lives as well._
    * _**Grouch-** Natural born Lycan and Pack Enforcer. He wasn't born with the name. It's a nickname, but it's pretty self-explanatory. _
    * _**Voyetta-** An Audacious woman with no sense of restraint, Voyetta is a Natural born Lycan with an attitude that's every bit as unpredictable as her actions. She's an enforcer of the Fett Clan who's known for her savagery in a fight. But, is easily known as being a bit of a vixen around the island. She's so sultry and yet so terrifying that none would dare to argue or oppose her in any way. She has an extensive taste for men and has a large collection of lovers at her beck and call. ****_
    * _**Callen Beckett-** Youngest son of Tobias and Qi'ra Beckett; Younger brother of Jacen. Juvenile. _
    * _**Deon Fett-** A Natural born Lycan that has ties to Boba. But, they are yet to be known. Pack Enforcer._
    * _**Rhea Vice-** A young U.S. Navy SEAL who's also a human. She was saved by Boba when she was made to aid C.I.A. Agents (Paladins in disguise) to assist them in hunting for a 'ruthless cannibal and war criminals' (A Wendigo was the cannibal) off the coast of Naboo Island. Unaware of what she was hunting, she and the rest of her SEAL team were attacked when they decided to apprehend the Man eater at night. Since Wendigos don't change until they see or smell blood, they were in no immediate danger. Not until one of the mercenaries opened fire on a SEAL, hitting them and drawing their blood. When the Wendigo worked herself into a frenzy, it attacked and slaughtered everyone around her. Since Boba and Baze were also on the Wendigo's trail, the sound of gunfire draw their attention and they went to investigate. Finding Rhea, they nursed her back to health and informed her that monsters exist, though not all were evil. To prove this point, they assisted Rhea in tracking down and trapping the wendigo, removing the curse. Thankfully for their help and wanting to stay in connect with them, Rhea relocated to Naboo Island and stationed on the same Island where the Fett Clan lives._
    * _**Asa-** Natural born Lycan, U.S. Marine, and Adopted daughter of Chirrut. She is also the Pack's Enforcer._
    * _**Jannah-** A young woman with a past unknown to everyone, including herself. She's not even sure where she's from. As far as she knows, she wasn't born a Lycan. But, has been for as long as she can remember. She was turned by someone she's come to know as 'Alpha of the Skywalker/Solo Wolf Pack'. She had a family: Parents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins... but, she can't remember anything about them. Though, she keeps a picture of her family with her everywhere she goes. On that picture are four adults, two men and two women. There the younger vision of herself and a small boy who looks about her age._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	14. What Does It Mean To Be Bonded? Part 4 (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba Fett, Alpha of the Fett Clan, tells his wolves a little about what to expect from the Skywalker/Solo Clan.
> 
> The Skywalker/Solo Clan gets ready for their trip and several of the couples take some time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and meet the Fett Clan!
> 
> Another long chapter.

Everyone in the Clan exchanges looks and wonder just what is all of this about. Why did their Alpha call them out here? And so early in the morning? Everyone mutters to everyone else.  **** ~~~~

As Boba stepped towards his Lycans, silence soon fell on the group. They were all standing shoulder to shoulder with each other, looking on him like he was a General and they were his troops. The amount of respect and reverence is present in the faces of each and every Lycan there. It's obvious that everyone in the Fett Pack viewed Boba as a man to be revered. There's nothing that each of these Lycanthropes wouldn't do for their Alpha.

Stepping out onto the sands, Boba folds his arms as he addresses his wolves. "Morning! Before we get down to the reason for all of you being here now, I need to apologize to you. I realize that many of you have jobs that you need to be attending to right now. So, I'll try and be brief." He lets out an aggravated sigh before continuing. "I'm afraid that I need you all to forgo any plans you had for the 4th of July."

A stunned silence falls over the Pack and everyone's eyes widen and are filled with surprise and anger.

"I'm gonna need you all to stay a bit closer to home." Boba orders. "I've got something of extreme importance for this Pack to do for the next couple of weeks."

Many of the younger Lycan grumble as some of the older ones display disappointed facial expression and exhale in frustration.

"I know. I feel the same way." Boba mentions. "We were all long overdue for some time away from the Island, especially after the weeks we've had of dealing with the last of the Wendigo Horde. We were all looking forward for some much needed time to rest and recoup. But, some recent news had just reached my ear last night about some... 'special guests' heading our way here soon. Some faces I haven't seen in over a decade. And thus, the reason why you were all here this morning."

"Guests?" Qi'ra Beckett asks, her british Accent heard in her words. "Is that what they are? Or is that kind word for what's a bunch of Miscreants?"

"Do we need to be worried about these 'guests' bringing trouble with them to the Island?" Wolfe Gustin asks.

"Talk to us, Boss." Garza Hale encourages his Alpha. " _Are_ we expecting some sort of trouble from these 'visitors' you mentioned?" 

Before Boba can answer either Garza or Wolfe, Tobias Beckett asks, "Wait...Who are they? Human or Supernatural?"

"Supernatural." Boba answers. He gives a brief smirk. "Lycans, in fact."

"Lycans?!" Jacen Beckett, son of Tobias and Qi'ra asks, excitement in his voice. "Another Lycan Clan is coming to Naboo?!"

"Yes." Boba answers his young wolf. "Another Pack of Lycans from the mainland. Their Alpha reached out to me, hoping that it would be alright if they would find friendlies on the Island."

"So, if that's the case... what's the urge business, then?" Garza asks. "Are we providing shelter? Or protection?"

"If so, is it some kind of local trouble?" Wolfe asks. "Issues with the neighbors? Or perhaps it's something worse? Are we putting ourselves between them and the Order of Paladins?"

"Or are they coming here to make a nuisance of themselves?" Voyetta asks. "Home invade the Island and overstay their welcome?"

"Please don't tell me that they're coming here to stake territory." Deon Fett says. "The last thing I wanna do is starting a war with our own people."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Boba says. "Now, wait a minute. Wait a minute. I don't mean for all of you to go bearing arms. This isn't an unusual situation for us. But, it's not what you think! There's nothing catastrophic coming over the horizon. So, there's no need for any of you to start gearing up for another war. But, rather, be here to help celebrate the newfound peace we've established with another Lycan Clan. And look forward to the future for both of our clans."

"Uhm..." Raquel Fett, Boba's oldest Adopted Daughter, says aloud. She has her hand in the air like she was in a classroom, hoping to be called. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"This is another Clan who have just recently had a few young juvenile wolves ascend into more mature ones. Just as we did when Jannah, Deon, Pso, and Jacen has." Boba says. "So, in order to rebuild bridges with a clan that we've fallen out of contact with, this will be the ideal set-up... by having the youngest among us intermingle and possibly unify both Clans."

"Hmm..." Raquel thinks on what her father's just said. She's known him for a few years. And most of the time, she can keep up with some of his metaphors and riddles in his dialogue when he talks. But... "Yeah. No. I still don't get it."

"It sounds like he's talking about a reunion between two Lycan Clans."

Everyone turns around to see the Lycan who spoke up, Chirrut Îmwe, the blind one, sitting next to his own adopted daughter, Asa.

"A... reunion?" Asa asks.

"Yes." Chirrut says. "A gathering of old comrades... it's something that I've dreamt about countless times... hoping for another opportunity to reconnect with some old friends that I haven't seen in so long. Yes. Yes, after our ordeals with the Wendigos, this will be the perfect reprieve for all of us!" 

"But, we've never even met another Pack of Lycans before." Asa states. "At least, we (referring to the youngest in the Pack) haven't. Just how far back does this relationship between the two groups go?" 

"Wait, wait... hold up." Pso Fett, Boba's youngest Adopted Daughter says. "Just who are these Lycans?" She asks desperately. "What's the name of their clan?"

Boba has a slick smile as he looks over at the oldest in the Clan. "The Skywalker/Solo Clan."

There a sudden mood change that comes over the Lycans in front of Boba. Did... did they just hear him right? The Skywalker/Solo Clan?! Are they actually real and not just some stories told to the young wolves?

"Ahh!" Chirrut says with a smile as he slams his cane into the sand beneath him. "Now, there's a name I've haven't heard in some time. A nice surprise this morning, I'd said."

"Yes, indeed". Boba agrees. "Now, I don't know how much the youngest among us know about our newest visitors." Boba goes on. "But, I need you all to be present when they get here on the 24th. We've got some things planned for all of us to do together. Whatever needs... whatever desires... whatever we can do to make their stay with us much more comfortable. And, if need be, offer them any assistance in whatever troubles they maybe facing. They've been there for us in the past. It's only fitting that we do the same for them in the present. And hopefully, in the future. Any questions or concerns? Speak up." **** ~~~~

Nobody speaks above a mutter. They all seem a bit surprise by this news, sure. But, from the sound of things, none of them are eager to be the first to speak or even say anything.

"Are you serious right now?" Callen Beckett asks, finally being the bold one. Despite being Qi'ra youngest son and Jacen's little brother, Callen is missing their british accent. His accent is less like his Father's as well. "You got us all up this early just to tell us that we have company coming to Naboo in a couple of days? That's it? That's... that's the reason for the big wake-up call? A bunch of _Haoles_ are coming in from the mainland and we're expected to be the welcoming committee _and_ act as Island charters? For this... Skywalker/Solo Clan? And not to protect them or hide them. But, to... party with them. Is that right?" 

Boba and all of the rest say nothing as they eye him cautiously. Not knowing what it was he was about to say.

Boba, who seems to be so stoic, regarding if what's going on, simply answers, "Yes. Well?!"

Callen had a really serious glare in his eyes. He slowly makes his way over to his Alpha, looking him dead in the eye. Every step in the sand is heard as he cautiously makes his way to face his Pack Leader. Still looking Boba in the eye, Callen glowers at him. He then looks around briefly, seeing the different looks on the many Lycan's faces before returning his attention to his Alpha. He then leans in closely to Boba and asks, "You couldn't have said all of that in a text, Boss?" ...Before breaking out into a face-splitting grin! "I mean, Jesus! Talk about a letdown!"

All of the youngest wolves erupts into a fit of laughter. Jannah, Pso, Raquel, Jacen, and Asa were all snickering while most of the older Lycans remained stoic. Yet, neither Chirrut or Baze bothered to hide their smiles. 

How'd Boba expect them all to act?! Most of his Lycans were still really young, after all.

"I mean, we're all just standing around sweating like it was the end of the world or something. But, in actuality, it's just a heads up about being invited to a party with some folks. All of that could've been conveyed in a text message. I mean... we all have phones." Callen goes on to say. "The first thing most of us do in the morning is check our phones. We would've seen the message you sent us and would've met up with you later to talk about it. But, all of this unneeded tension is just unnecessary."

The Wolves that were laughing, but it was more out of relief than anything else.

"Yeah, seriously though, Pop." Raquel says. "Why didn't you just lead with that?!"

"That was all you had to say?!" Pso asks. "I mean... come on!"

"He made it sound all cryptic!" Deon says. "Like we were facing our existence or something. Man! You gotta learn to lighten up!"

"Almost gave me a heart attack!" Pso says. "For nothing! Why did you make it sound like it was life or death?!" 

"Hmm!" Grouch growls in pure irritation, shutting everyone up. They all knew when Grouch made that noise, there was nothing to laugh at.

"Are you done?!" Boba questions the Juveniles. "No-no-no! Take a moment. Are you really done?!"

Nobody said anything after that. 

"Right." Boba clears his throat. "Okay. First of all, I don't do texts. You all know that! If we're gonna have a conversation, then it's better if it's done face to face. Not over a six inch piece of garage. Secondly, when I give an order, I don't like being more to repeat myself or being made to explain anything! Alright?! Now... You've had your laugh. Now, did you get all of that? Or do you need me to explain the whole thing again since you were all too busy snickering?"

"No!" Jannah, who speaks with a british accent, says. "No, we've got it, Boss! We've got it."

"Good." Boba says. "Now, was there anything else?"

"Just one thing." Jacen says next. "All joking aside, are these really the Skywalkers you guy always talk about?"

"Yes, they are." Baze says, speaking up at last. "The very same."

"Like... the Skywalkers?" Jacen asks again, just looking for confirmation. " _THE_ Skywalkers?! The same ones you helped take down that Vamp nest in Korriban?" 

"Yes." Baze says again. "Palpatine, who was the known king of the Vampires, had the largest nest of bloodsuckers anyone had ever seen. We were so many back then. Hard to believe it's already been 12 years since we've last seen Luke, Leia, and the others."

"You should remember them, Jacen." Chirrut says. "I realize that you were only 6 years old at the time. But, you haven't been able to stop talking about that cute little cub of Luke and Jyn's... Rey Skywalker."

Jacen smiles at the thought. Blushing, in fact, at hearing Rey's name after so long.

"Oh, yeah!" Callen says. "That's right. So, that's the girl..."

"Yeah." Jacen says, shutting his kid brother up. "Boss?" Jacen asks, drawing his Alpha's attention. His british accent comes through very clear, thanks to his always being around his mother. He rubs his hands nervously. "Is there any chance that... Will Rey be with them?"  

"Yes." Boba answers. "Everyone, as I understand it, will be coming to the Island. I know that you've carried the torch for you two bonding. This maybe your one, big chance to making it happen, Jace."

"Can you imagine it?" Asa asks. "I just... I don't believe it. If even one word you say about them is true, then... this will the best 4th of July weekend... ever."

"Whew! Yeah! That's for sure! I can't wait for them to get here! For so long, I never thought I would get another opportunity to meet them again!"/"THIS is going to be righteous!"/"We're gonna be visited by the Legendary Skywalkers? And on the weekend of a full moon?" This oughta be a lot of fun!"/ "Hmm!"/"Naboo Island has had several celebrities in the past. But, nothing could trump this upcoming visit!"/"I know! This'll go down as the best 4th of July weekend ever! Too bad it won't be in the history books!" Jacen, Jannah, Callen, Grouch, Raquel, and Pso all says.

Everyone then were talking among themselves again when Wolfe Gustin raises his hand with a scoff and a sarcastic look of confusion.

Seeing the other hand in the air, Boba then makes the connection between that hand to the man holding it up. Boba just deflates. He knows Gustin well enough to guess every word that's about to come out of his mouth. He bites his lip, wanting very much to either curse Wolfe out or go for his throat. He's not sure. He may end up doing both. The latter first, maybe He waits a moment for asking, "Well?! What is it, Gustin?!"

"This is what we've been reduced to?" Wolfe chuckles stifling. "From battle weary soldiers to what...? Humble servants?! I mean, I can recognize the enormous star power of that name-... Skywalker. But, the last time I checked, entertaining the outsiders was a job for the vendors. So, why not let them do it? They need the money for their own businesses. We don't. Why do we have to be brought into this?"

"Because this is an order coming from your Alpha." Baze says in a scolding tone to the perplexed Wolfe Gustin.

Wolfe gives Boba an over-the-top frown before asking, "That's it? No explanation? Just an order?"

"What-... is the fact that it's an order from me not good enough for you anymore, Gustin?" Boba asks. "It should be."

"I mean... at least, give us a little bit of a back story here." Wolfe pleaded. "What's your connection to the mainlanders? Why is it so important for us to shadow them and keep them amused?"

"Hmm!" Boba grunts. "There's no need for me to justify anything I say to you. All you need to know is exactly whatever I need you to know. Nothing more. But, since you seem so keen in getting to know them, _you_ will be personally responsible for seeing to it that they have the best two weeks of their lives. For a wolf facing exile at the moment, you should be grateful, Gustin. I'm giving your life purpose. You're a clown. So, act a clown."

Wolfe gasps/scoffs.

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Callen asks. "I've never known you to be the joker, Boss."

Boba steps over to Callen with a scowl of his own. "When have you ever known me to be a comedian, Callen?! Does the look on my face give you any hints that I won't do the same with you?"

"No... not-... not right now." Callen says. "No, it doesn't."

 Boba stares Callen down before the sound of Raquel clearing her throat catches his ear.

"So, if it's alright, would you mean telling us a bit about them?" Raquel asks. "I know that most of you know them personally. And I've only ever heard the name in passing. But, there's a lot of history there that I'm not sure about."

Slowly taking his glare off of Gustin, Boba turns to his eldest daughter. He then walks over to her. "Well, I think I'll save all of the big stories for them to tell later when they're here. But, right now, what I will say is that they were on the Paladin Order's watchlist for crimes of murder and rabid viciousness against humanity. Along with a large list of others. And as you all know by now, I was a paladin at the time in Coruscant at the time the order to hunt them down came through. I, and a team of Paladins were dispatched to their hiding place in Endor. Y'know what's amazing is that they're never done anything of the sort. Putting people in danger. At least, unless they were provoked. They seem to have a reputation for that. Anyway, after taking on their power house, Mace, we quickly learned that we were outmatched and were forced to take off. But, not me. I was determined to take them out. Even if I did it on my own. Well, after meeting with Mace a second time, I intended to end him. Only I ended up being taken down after he sink his fangs into my arm."

"Oh!" Raquel hisses.

"Ouch!" Pso exclaims.

"Hmm!" Grouch grunts, sounding like _he_ was in pain.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Boba says in agreement.

"Well?" Jacen asks, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, he had me dead to rights." Boba says. "He could've killed me. He should have, everything I had put him through. But, instead he showed me something I never expected: Mercy. He must've seen something more to me than just an armor wearing, trigger happy dickhead. He took pity on me and brought me in to recover while showing me a different perspective on what life was like as a Lycan. I could see now that I had be wrong. I could see now that, to these people, we were the monsters. They were just citizens like the rest of us. And just like a lot of us, there are some good people and some bad. Once all of the confusion was cleared up, I left the Paladins and came back home where I ran into Baze here and started my new life as a Lycan. So, to ask your questions, I know that they're civilized. I know that they're very kind people. And I know that they've gone through hell and back and deserve to live life a little in paradise."

"Huh." Raquel hums. **** ~~~~

"And... if you haven't been in touch with them for so long, then why would they reach out now?" Pso asks.

"As I've stated before..." Boba says. "...Some in their clan are reaching maturity and now that most of their juveniles are growing up, just as some of ours are. I suppose they figured that now was the time for their maturing wolves to interact more with some of our own." Boba says. "The best answer I could give you is that they realized something that I have... there really aren't that many Lycans left in the world. So, to have a network set up between Lycan clans is just as vital as maintaining the Clans themselves. But, we won't really know until we hear the whole story from them. So, for the time being as well as for the sake of speculation, let's just say that they're just some old friends who've reached out, asking if it was alright for them to vacation here. Seeing as we're the guardians of the island, I didn't see anything wrong with them spending the next couple of weeks here with us."

"Hey." Garza says. "I'm curious about something. I've been hearing quite a few rumors during my time on the mainland. There's been word circulating about a clan of Lycans, who were living in a desert state where it never rains, enjoying a life of peaceful solitude, despite teams of Paladins constantly marching into their own backgrounds. Funny thing is, they never seem to get scooped up or rubbed out. The same Lycans who just so happen to have share last names with the Pack you were just telling us about. Is that them?"

"Where would you ever hear a thing like that, Hale?" Chirrut asks.

"From a group of Nomadic shape-shifters." Garza says. "One of which named Ahsoka, who was acquainted with an Anakin Skywalker."

"And, you just... what?" Chirrut asks. "You just believe them? Without any hard evidence, you just trust the word of some shape-shifters who may or may not have met them personally and take it as God's honest truth?"

"Look, all I'm say is... with a reputation like theirs, it's a bit difficult for anyone to lay low in one place for more than a few months, let alone a few years." Garza explains. "Pretty interesting that they were able to... and the fact that there's also a belief that they were actually pretty chummy with the Director of the Order of Paladins doesn't inspire warm, fuzzy feelings... not when they're on their way here." 

"I don't know about that last part, Hale." Chirrut says. "Seems to me like the Skywalkers would be the best friends to have. Seeing how there are other Supernaturals living in Jakku, not a word on any of them, it begs the question... if the Skywalker/Solo Clan had friends in high place, then why wouldn't you want to get to meet them? Possibly befriend them? Quite a benefit, considering that we, like they, live in solidarity and the only time we lash out is only when we have to."

"Well, as true as that might be, it's more than obvious that your overlooking one very crucial thing, Îmwe." Garza says. "Paladins hunt down and kill Supernaturals! It's the one thing they're known for among the hundreds upon thousand of Supernatural communities out there. So, I don't see how that makes a good argument, Îmwe."

"Maybe there's a bit more going on there than neither you nor I can see just yet, Garza." Chirrut says.

"And I'll be interesting to know just what that is, Chirrut." Garza says. "Tell me. What do you think that's all about?"

"Never mind." Boba says. "Look, despite that I haven't been in the Order for a long time. I can tell you that there are somethings at work that not even the Counsel of the Order knows about. Things that I know after leaving that even I can stand here and smile."

"Hmm?" Garza asks. "What do you mean?"

"Care to elaborate on that, Boss?" Gustin asks.

"You ever hear of the S3 Team?" Boba asks.

"No."/"No." Both Garza and Gustin say in unison.

"Maybe some day you will." Boba says with a rare smile.

Many of the Lycans look at their Alpha curiously, hoping for an explanation when suddenly someone from Boba's apartment comes out of the building's front door. 

It was a young marine and the only human included in their clan. She was dressed in her navy attire and stretches with her arms over her head. Noticing everyone standing in the distance, she bids them all a good morning.

They all do the same for her.

The young Navy SEAL wonders over to Boba, wrapping her arms around his mid section. Boba lays his hands on top of hers and smiles happily. She whispers something in his ear, causing Boba to lean in closer to her. After they're conversation, Boba nods and the young woman...Rhea... kisses his cheek before he turns his head towards her for a proper kiss goodbye. After a brief peck on the lips, Rhea takes off for work.

Seeing the young woman walking away with a hop in her step causes Qi'ra to stare over at Boba with an angered gaze. One that does not go unnoticed by her husband.

"Well..." Tobias says, slamming his hands together and rubbing them as he thought on his words. "...I hope no one here has a problem with me when I say this. Though, I do still believe in good old fashion plain speaking. While we're on this topic of things happening out of nowhere... Alpha, I apologize for being too blunt here..." 

"Never known you to be otherwise, Tobias." Boba fires back, cutting him off. "By all means, say what you're thinking."

"...The last time we even saw each other, it was some years after we ended the entire Palpatine Empire." Tobias mentions. "And even though, things ended on good terms between both Clans, there hasn't been a single word exchanged to or from either side. Not a-one. I'm really interested in what's really going on with them now? Why break the silence and close the distance so suddenly? And why are you so eager to let them come here?"

"Hmm?" Grouch hums.

"Where is that coming from, Tobias?" Qi'ra asks. "Like you said, things were good between all of us. So, why do you sound like you don't want them here?"

"Maybe I don't." Tobias says firmly.

His tone doesn't go unnoticed by all of the others. 

"What is going on with you?" Qi'ra asks. "You and Han are old friends. Don't you want a chance to see him and all of the others again?"

"Under the right circumstances, I'd be overjoyed." Tobias says. "But, this suddenly is starting to rub me the wrong way. The question is why?"

"Okay, what are you really trying to say there, Tobias?" Voyetta asks. "You tend to sound like you're unhappy with somethings. But, your actions don't always line up with your own words. Admitting openly to not liking Gustin to risking everything to save him is but one example I can think of. So, why is does this seem like one of those times? It's strange. You apparent to be relaxed. Not sighs of mistrust or bitterness towards anyone. Yet, at the same time, you sound like you don't even like the Solo/Skywalkers. Like you said, there's been distance, yes. But, peace between both Clans. You should be glad to see some old friends. Yet, you said like you want nothing to do with them. I've never seen you so up-in-arms over nothing."

"Yeah." Deon agrees. "What's up, Tobias? What's got you so uptight. I mean... more than usual." 

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh with my being cautious than I meant to be." Tobias says, correcting himself. "But, even all of you must see why it would seem strange to me that all of a sudden the Alpha gets a Phone call out of the blue and then just this morning, we're expected to just pretend like we've been one, big happy family this entire time. Like... like the last 12 years of zero communication never happened."

"Well, we won't know the whole story until they get here, Toby." Qi'ra says.

"Well, why don't we know the whole story now?" Tobias asks. "If Leia bothered to contact Boba at all, then why wouldn't she just go right ahead and be upfront from the get-go? What's with all of this suspense and half stories for?"

"You don't think they're planning some sort of hostile takeover, do you?" Qi'ra questions. "Because that would really be pushing it, Toby."

"Naw... I doubt that." Tobias states. "Of course, I don't wanna suggest anything." Tobias stresses. "I'm just saying... I find that a bit odd."

"Hmm..." Boba hums. "That is true. Tobias is usually pretty good about seeing something between the lines. Particularly, when no one else seems to know that those lines even exist." Boba strokes his chin as he thinks. "Maybe we should sit the older of the group down somewhere and see if we can't get some answers that way."

"Oh, come on!" Qi'ra stresses. "You don't seriously think..."

"Qi', I'm not suggesting an ambush!" Boba says. "Just a conversation, is all. Nothing more than old friends catching up on the latest. That's all. I swear it."

Qi'ra's glare on Boba only deepens when she becomes suspicious of him... especially after seeing Rhea leaving his apartment just now.

"Y'know... I just realized something..." Chirrut says. "Deon isn't here."

Everyone looks at Chirrut, wondering where in the world that came from until people started looking around to see that...

...Deon wasn't in their midst. He was no longer there, having disappeared at some point and nobody noticed this except the one person who was blind. What does that tell you about his relationship with his own Clan? His own Alpha?

Sighing, Boba then turns to look at his Pack and asks, "Where is Deon?"

"Well..." Callen drags out. "Uh..."

"Mm-mmm!" Grouch hums, hunching his shoulders.

"...He was here a minute ago." Callen finishes.

"He snuck off when Tobias was talking. For some reason, he didn't seem all that interested in hearing him out, after all." Garza says. 

Everyone turns to look at the large slugger, who had his arms folded.

"You saw him taking off?" Voyetta asks.

"When?" Raquel asks.

"About 40 seconds ago." Garza says. "He was walking off with couple of our newest recruits. Hopped in his car and went down 192 south. Probably headed for the safehouse on Apone Drive. I'm sure you can all guess why."

"And you saw them leave?!" Wolfe asks.

"Yeah." Garza confirms.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Wolfe demands to know.

"I tried." Garza says in a matter-of-fact tone. "But, you were all too busy talking to hear me out anyway."

"Mm-mmm!" Says Grouch, meaning that he disagrees. He wasn't talking at all and he didn't even notice that the kid was gone.

Sighing, Boba goes to see him. "What is wrong with that boy?"

"I'll bring him back." Jannah says.

Boba, going from disappointed to worried in no time, says, "No, Jannah. You know you don't have to. You don't owe Deon anything."

"I know that." Jannah says. "But, I'm going to anyway. He won't expect to see me. It might be fun, catching him and letting him make an ass out of himself."

Boba goes to argue. But, Jannah cuts him off.

"All due respect, Alpha... you going over there is only gonna result in tempers flaring. Deon, for whatever reason, never seems to respect anyone here. He doesn't even have ounce of courtesy for you. He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he's the 'favored child'. But, he needs to be knocked down a few pegs. You know me. I'm not afraid to embarrass him. And I'll do it right in front of people. I don't tolerate any of his B.S. So, don't worry about me. Oh! Was there anything else you wanted us to know?"

Boba looks at Jannah was unmistakable worry in his eyes. His voice is low when he shakes his head and says "No."

"Alright, well, I'll see you in a bit after I've dragged him back here." Jannah says. "Be right back, Boss! Everyone else, I'll see you in time for the Pack meeting tonight!"

As Jannah walks over to her car, she grabs her towel and throws it over her shoulder.

Boba and the others watch as she leaves. They all looks ranging from worry to sadness. Before too long, Boba returns his attention to his Lycans, calls out to them, and nods, letting them know that they were dismissed. The other Lycans nod back in reverence to their Alpha before they break up into individuals and go their own way. As Qi'ra leaves with her husband, she takes another look at Boba, giving him a look of sharing his concerns before walking away with Tobias. Baze walks over to him and exchanges a few comments with Boba. Boba goes over a few things with Baze and Baze takes off as well.

Boba looks over his left shoulder once more, whatever he's worried about really seems to bother him to the point where he seems sad.

* * *

Kicking the front door open at the safehouse, Deon stands in the middle of two women, kissing one after the other. He kicks the door closed and starts stripping off his shirt.

Both young women, one blonde and one brunette, are in a big damn hurry to get him out of his clothes. Kissing and caressing his body, fucking him was the only thing they were interested in. And from what Garza said earlier, those two are some new additions to the Fett Lycan Clan. And judging by the bandages on their necks, they weren't natural borns. Someone must've turned them at some point there, recently. (Probably Deon.)

The Alarm chirps, making Deon pause for a moment to turn it off before he attacks the lips of the blonde girl. He lifts the brunette up into the air, followed by the blonde one. He holds them both, one in each arm, and then carries them both towards the bedroom. The girls then kiss one another, causing Deon to groan in excitement.

**SOME TIME LATER...**

Deon was lying on top of the blonde girl in the missionary position. She moans uncontrollably as she kisses his lips and caresses his back muscles. When they stop to breath, she begs him not to stop fucking her right before they resume their kissing. The Brunette touches and squeezing the blonde's bouncing breasts as well as Deon's rear-end. Getting at it hard, Deon had the blonde's eyes rolling like a bowling ball as the feeling of having him insider her was beyond words. Stopping the kiss with the blonde, Deon turns his attention to the brunette, kissing her and fingering her clit. The brunette moans into his mouth while the blonde kisses his chest. Wanting the brunette now, he has her get down on all four on top of the blonde and takes her from behind. Grabbing and slapping her ass, Deon thrusts mercilessly into the brunette, grunting and groaning in pleasure. The blonde kisses the brunette, resulting in Deon's moans elevated as he watched.

Soon, he felt himself drawing nearer and nearer to his climax. "Oh, fuck yeah!" Deon says. "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

"Do it, Daddy!" The Brunette shouted back. "Fill me up! Come inside me!"

Feeling him about to go off, he was about to do it. "Oh! OH! WHOO!" Deon leans back, interlocks his fingers behind his head, and pumps harder. "WHOO-OO!!" Deon then slaps the brunette's ass. And just when he was about to climax inside the brunette...

"Hope you don't ruin the sheets." Jannah says, watching Deon.

"Oh, fuck!" Deon says, surprise in his voice. He pulls out of the girl when he didn't mean to and shooting off on the floor instead.

Arms folded and leaning against the door frame, Jannah walks in as Deon and the girls jump into bed and cover themselves. "But, you did just ruin the carpet." She says. Looking up at him, Jannah scoffs. "And the sheets, too. Smooth move there, Fett."

"JANNAH!?!" Deon shouts. "WHAT THE FUCK?! How'd you know we were here?!"

"Well, when you left the beach with two of our newest draftee, there was only one place close enough for the three of you to go where you could go crazy. And since the beach was already occupied..." Jannah gestures to the safehouse.

"Well, what the hell are you doin' here?" Deon asks her next.

"Bringing you back to the Alpha." Jannah says. "Alright, you two! Put your clothes back on and get the hell outta here! This house is used for people's safety. Not for their orgies."

Without a word, both girls get out of bed, putting their clothes back on as they leave the house, slamming the front door behind them.

Jannah looks up at Deon, who's still in bed, frowning over at her. "Come on!" She beckons. "Come on. Let's go, boy! Come on!"

Deon then folds his arms. "I'm not going back." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're not going back?" Jannah asks in a condescending way. "What makes you think you have a choice?" 

"Is that him asking me that?" Deon asks, disdain in his voice.

"No, that's actually me asking you that." Jannah says. "Now, get your nasty ass up and let's get back to the beach."

"Jesus, Jannah!" Deon says. "What's the problem? I was just in bed with a couple of chicks who wanted to be here with me. I'm not bothering anybody."

"No! But, you did leave without telling anybody and without the Alpha's permission." Jannah says.

"Somebody saw me?" Deon asks with annoyance.

"Chirrut and Garza." Jannah answers. 

"Damn!" Deon says. "I swear, between the two of them, there's nothing going on that they don't know about." He sighs, looking back over at Jannah. "Well, that doesn't change the fact that I'm not going back with you. I don't know what the Alpha thought was gonna happen. But, it ain't happening!"

"What is your deal?" Jannah asks. "Why are you so hellbent on making the Alpha so upset?"

"Oh, so it's fine when he does this to me?" Deon asks, while he sounds like he's got it figured out. "But, it's a problem when it happens to him?"

"What?" Jannah asks, very confused.

"Boba's always on my case. No matter what I do, for the Island, for this Family, for him... He always finds fault it me. He always has. He's always doing this!" Deon whines. "He takes whatever I say or do and he makes it sound like I'm an embarrassment to his good name or something. He always finds fault in anything I do. I mean, anything! Nothing I ever do is good enough for him. And before you even try to argue for him, how about this?" Deon takes a moment to catch his breath. "When the Pack was out, looking for that little lost girl, I came up with the idea to switch to our wolves forms and find her that way. He argued with me, of course. But, when I did it, I found her! I did! She had wandered off away from her mom while she was following a rabbit in the rainforest. I get her out and brought her back safely. And what does he do to reward me? He puts me on a boat for weeks at a time to bring fish back to the Island. Another time, while we were dealing with weretigers, I found out that they were planning to ambush him. How does he show his thanks? He ostracizes me to one of the tiny islands away from the main one!" He scoffs. "What...What does he want from me?" Deon demands to know. 

"Respect would be a good place to start." Jannah says.

"I'm trying. Don't I get some credit for trying here?!" Deon complains. "I try to make it up to him by turning those same two girls (He did turn them!), adding numbers to the Pack after we lost a few." Deon says. "And not even 10 minutes after I turned them, He exiles me! Well, hey... As far as I'm concerned, I don't owe that guy anything." Deon says.

"That's funny." Jannah says. "He said the same thing to me about you."

"See..." Deon falls back down on the pillow, rubbing his closed eyelids. "That's what I'm talking about. "Since I 'embarrassed' him by taking off, he sends my ex-girlfriend after me to do the same thing to me. I'm not gonna keep acting like his lapdog if he's gonna keep treating me like I'm a fool."

"Oh, yeah. That's a good point. Not when you do such a good job of it yourself." Jannah says.

"I k..." Deon was about to agree with her, when he stops himself. "...The fuck, Jannah?!"

"Y'know, I hear you complain a lot about how your always mistreated and constantly playing the victim card." Jannah says. "But, it's more than obvious that you don't ever stop long enough to think about how your actions have consequences. That they can be a serious detriment to the rest of us. You never think about that. You never think anything other than yourself."

"What?! That's not..." Deon is cut off from his argument when Jannah interrupts him.

"That little girl saw a monster chasing after her." Jannah says. "And then when we saw you with her, you were in your human form. You were _naked_ , Deon! Imagine what her people or anybody else would've thought when they saw you two together! They would've assumed the worst! They would've locked you up at Titan heights and risk exposing all of us when you would've inevitably changed due to a full moon. Not to mention, she saw you transform. Maybe not many people believe in the Supernatural. But, the Paladins do! We know that they've got people in low places. One word about you changing into a wolf would've brought soldiers down on top of us. And with the weretigers... they had no interest in us. Certainly not our Alpha. We knew ahead of time, thanks to their leader and those on her side that some of their own were planning to overthrow their own leader. Their leader, not ours! But, that didn't stop you from making an ass of yourself by attacking multiple of them in a group. We could've prevented that whole skirmish with them if only you would've listened and stayed away from them! And as far as those girls are concerned, they were a couple of tourists who had families and friends back on the mainland. You turning them will unavoidably bring some serious attention back towards us! Sure, they could tell their loved ones that they were moving to Naboo Island because of 'reasons'! But, sooner or later, at the worst possible time, our little secret is gonna be blown right out of the water. And it'll all be thanks to you! You see, this is why he's always on your case! Because he could never get you to see past your own nose and think about how things like that can severely harm you! Harm all of us! But, no matter what he tries to do with you, you never see what you do wrong. You only see how 'Pop' is being mean to you!"

Deon sits in silence. He's heard Boba say a lot of those things to him. But, he's never had it broken down quite like that went Boba went off. Man! He's really fucked up big time here. He needs some serious help, alright! Though, it's true... He really doesn't need it when it comes to making an ass of himself. Jannah called it right. Without another word, Deon just slides out of bed and puts on his pants. "Just give me a second. I'll be ready to go after I get dressed."

"Good!" Jannah says. "Oh! You may want to clean your own mess up first, Deon!" She directs his attention to the cum stain on the floor. "We wouldn't want your old man to know that his son made a mess of his new, very expensive carpet."

Deon sighs. "Right."

"Now, don't worry." Jannah says. "I'll give the Alpha a call and let him know we'll be a little while. We were... uh... I'll figure it out before I dial the number. You just get this cleaned up. I'll be in the living room, waiting for ya." 

"Thanks, Jannah." Deon says, with an actually smile. "You're the best."

Jannah's smile slowly spreads across her face as this is the first time in forever that Dion has paid her a compliment. "Yeah, I know." She then walks out, leaving him to clean his own mess up by himself.

* * *

**BACK IN JAKKU...**

The others weren't expecting to be going on a trip for the summer. Let alone, going on a trip to Naboo Island! But, needless to say, now that they've all been informed, they're all really excited to be going on this trip together as a family. But, every family is made up of individuals. And some of those individuals are just apart of families of their own. And after everyone departed from the Pack meeting that night, they all had some things to do.

* * *

  **1) JESSIKA PAVA AND KAR **É** KUN**

Jessika is in her room at Leia's, lying on top of the bed she once shared with her girlfriend, Karé. She's wearing her at-home clothes and has her phone glued to her ear as she talks to none other than the young woman who means the world to her. "2 weeks on Naboo Island... Celebrating the 4th of July with another group of Lycans."

_"Hmm." Karé_ hums from the other end. 

Jessika playfully slides her finger against the pillow that Karé used to sleep on. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Karé chuckles.  _"When did you find out?"_

"Really?" Jessika asks in amazement. "You're not even gonna try and deny it? Act like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

_"What's the point?"_ Karé asks. _"It's clear that you know I'm gonna meet you at the Airport on the day of the trip. It was suppose to be a surprise."_

"Yeah, well sorry." Jessika says. "I kinda spoiled this one myself."

_"How'd you find out?"_ Karé asks.

"Leia kinda told me." Jessika says honestly.

_"What?" Karé_ asks, totally caught off-guard.  _"You got Leia to spill the beans on something? How'd you do it?"_

"I didn't mean for her to." Jessika says. "When she was telling us about the trip, I was really upset because I was basically got to spend my time in Paradise without my baby. Leia caved in no time and just told me you were gonna meet us at the Airport."

_"Man!" Karé_ says in a whine.  _"Come on, Leia! What's the deal? (Sigh!) Heh! That's nothing out of the ordinary with you two, honestly. She never could deny you anything. Although Jaina, myself, and Ben? We had to work to earn whatever we wanted. But, that's part of it, I guess."_

"Yeah. I guess I'm pretty important to this family after all, huh?" Jessika asks playfully.

_"Oh! Lord! It's already got straight to her head!" Karé_ says out loud in a playful way.  _"Still... until it was something critically important, Leia's pretty good about keeping things on a need-to-know basics. She's not one to just go blurting out secrets like that. Even though, it was very crucial. I wonder why that is?"_

"Not sure." Jessika says honestly. "That is a bit weird, now that I think about it." Jessika takes a deep breath as a thought crosses her mind. "Did Leia tell you about this upcoming trip?"

_"Uh... yeah." Karé_ says.  _"Yeah, she did. And right before I was leaving for the Airport on the way back to Campus."_

"Then, I guess you're right." Jessika concludes. "Something else must really be bothering her. She does seem a bit distracted lately."

_"Yeah, she has." Karé_ agrees.  _"I wonder if it has something to do with meeting up with that Boba dude again. She said that it's been about a decade or more since they last interacted."_

"That could be it." Jessika says. "But, knowing her, it could be something else entirely. I guess we'll know when she tells us... if she tells us."

_"Exactly." Karé_ agrees.  _"IF she tells us."_

"And you gonna this long without sharing secrets with me is a conversation we're gonna have when we see each other later." Jessika says in a half teasing/half serious-as-a-heart attack tone.

"Well, it'll give us something else to look forward to." Karé says, joy clearly in her voice.

Jessika chuckles happily, too. She then takes her right hand and places it on her stomach. She bites her lip and has a crafty look in her eye. "So... what are you wearing?"

* * *

  **2) POE AND JAINA SOLO-DAMERON**

****As Poe lied in bed, reading a book shirtless, Jaina was in their bathroom, breathing her teeth before bedtime.

"So, how long did you know that your folks were planning this trip?" Poe calls to his wife from bed.

"I didn't know at all, actually!" Jaina calls back, through her teeth as she brushed. She then poking her head through the door at her husband. "This was kept from me completely! I was just as surprised as everyone else was."

"Really?" Poe asks, not believing her. "You didn't know about this? At all?"

"Not at all!" Jaina confirms.

"So, I guess being the Alpha's right hand woman, you're just not automatically privy to a lot of information."  

"Apparently not." Jaina then takes the brush out of her mouth so she can talk more clearly. "Not in this case, at least. She's taught me a lot and has always included me in a lot of decision making for the Clan. But, in this case, I guess this was just something that had to be kept under wraps. Usually, when the big 4 get real secretive like that, you know something big is in the works."

"I don't know." Poe says. "It looked like not even your Grandpa was really all that surprised."

"Hmm!" Jaina then makes a face as she thinks. "That's odd. He's not usually in the know about things like this. I wonder what they're all really up to."

"Knowing all of them, we won't find out until it's already happened." Poe says.

"Yeah." Jaina says. "That is true. I hate when they do that, though. It's like... gave us a head's up before something really serious is about to happen. At least we'll be aware of it."

"Good luck with that." Poe says. "You know your mother isn't about to reveal any kind of secrets until she feels that it's safe for us to know. Whatever that's suppose to mean."

"I know." Jaina says, as she resumes brushing her teeth. "That's why I don't like it."

Jaina goes back into the bathroom to brush her teeth in front of the mirror.

Seeing that Jaina had on Poe's old football jersey and a pair of black underwear, Poe couldn't help but tilt his head to the right to get a better view of his wife's rear-end. It's been a while since they've made love. In fact, he can't even remember the last time they did anything beyond shifting, showering together, undressing/dressing, or just hanging around each other casually without doing anything. He missed having sex with her so much, his dick actually ached... (Actively _ached_ to be back inside her.) They were always busy. With him being a detective on the Major Crimes Unit, and Jaina being a psychiatrist as well as her Mother's number 2 since her brother wasn't around anymore. They rarely had any time for each other anymore. Poe then decides that it was time to change that. "So..."

Rinsing her mouth out, Jaina gargles before spitting. "So... what?" She says, encouraging her husband to go on.

"You wanna..." Poe shrugs his shoulders. "You wanna do something tonight?"

"Something?" Jaina asks before leaving the bathroom, turning out the light, and joining her husband in bed. "Something like what, Babe?"

"Something like... I don't know." Poe says. "Something we haven't done in a long time."

"What? Were you planning on going out tonight or something?" Jaina asks.

"More like something that doesn't involve clothes." Poe says. "Something like staying in, locking the door, and making _sweet_ love to each other."  

Jaina eyed her husband before rolling her eyes. "God! That was really corny, Poe."

"Well, I didn't wanna come right out and say it!" Poe says. "I didn't wanna seem like I was desperate. So, I thought that I'd try and be smooth about it."

"You weren't." Jaina says plainly. "You failed big time there, buddy."

"Dang!" Poe says under his breath playfully. "And I thought I was being subtle and everything."

Jaina chuckles while shaking her head 'no'.

"Oh, well." Poe says. "Okay, then. Fine! I'll just be direct! Jaina, I love you more that words can stay. But, I want you! I want you like a drowning man wants fresh air. We've gone on too long without that special attention. And quite frankly, I'm so pent up, I could rip a tree out of the ground, roots and all. I can do that, anyway. But, that's not the point. The point is we've both have been given a rare night off and we should just make the best of it. And if we went at it all night, then it wouldn't be a problem. Because we're off in the morning, too. So, how about it? Can we make the Earth move now?"

"Whoa!" Jaina says. "So much for not wanting to look desperate."

"Well, I did tell you that I would just be direct." Poe argues.

Jaina inhales with an amused look on her face. "Yeah, you did." She then studies Poe's face for a second before she scoffs in unbelief. She then lifts her shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor, revealing that she had been wearing not only the sexy underwear, but the bra, too. "Honestly?" Jaina says as she straddles Poe's hips. "I'm just glad you took the lead on that one. It's been so long, I didn't know what to say without embarrassing myself. Because I want the same."

"You do?" Poe questions, taken by surprise by that last statement.

"YES!" Jaina yells. Her eyes then turn Aqua green. "Yes! I've wanted you to just fuck me so madly, I can see it in my dreams. Now, stop talking and give it to me. Right now!"

Poe's own eyes turn Aqua green. "Shit, you ain't gonna tell me twice." He throws an arm around Jaina and puts her on her back as he takes of his underwear while she takes off hers. Throwing the covers over them, they don't even waste a moment as they hop to it, making the bed rock and squeak.

* * *

  **3) FINN STORM AND REY SKYWALKER**

Finn was in his room, on the computer, watching something on UView when Rey walks in, easing the bedroom door closed. She walks over to join him on the bed, sliding over to him on top of the covers. She lifts the back of Finn's shirt and rubs his back.

"And then, there were two." Rey says before she rests her chin on Finn's right shoulder.

"The Folks are asleep?" Finn asks.

"Finally." Rey says as she kisses the right side of his neck. "So, what are you watching?"

"This really weird video about grown ass women who can't wait to checkout a 17 year old shirtless Jacob in the new  _'twilight'_ movie."

"Oh, my God!" Rey grumbles. "Are they still making those movies?!"

"There's a part 1 and a part 2 of something coming out next." Finn says.

"Christ Almighty!" Rey throws her head back, rubbing her closed eyelids. She then returns her attention to her adopted brother/boyfriend. "I... I can't see how you can even watch something like this."

"It tickles the shit outta me." Finn says. "People can't be this damn crazy about stuff like this. But, they are! They really are."

Chuckling at Finn, Rey wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses the back of his neck. Rey could feel the muscles in his shoulders, in his neck, everywhere. He felt good. He smelled good. He taste good. Honestly, Rey was completely at the mercy of Finn whenever she was like this. She reaches under his arm and pulls his shirt up over his head, almost smothering Finn in the process. She's then planting kisses all over his shoulders, his arms, his back, wherever she could reach, that's where she was kissing him.

Feeling goosebumps and his body tingling from the sensation, Finn chuckles. "What are you doing, Peanut?"

"I'm so excited." Rey says while mumbling against his shoulder as she playfully bites it.

Finn laughs at the anxiousness in Rey's voice. "Well, don't get too excited our folks are just downstairs."

"Oh, don't tempt me." Rey says, throwing an arm over Finn's right shoulder. "Seeing all of these muscles is doing all kinds of things to me. But, that's not what I mean. I mean I can't wait for our trip to Naboo Island."

"Oh, I know." Finn says in agreement. "Can you imagine it? An entire Island paradise... an exotic environment... and with another Clan of Lycans?"

"I know." Rey says, resting her chin on Finn's left shoulder. "This will be life-changing. I just can't stop thinking about it. 2 whole weeks in paradise. And getting to be there with you. Oh, if this is a dream, don't you let it end, Finn."

"Oh, I have no plans to." Finn agrees. "This will be my first time at a beach. Of course there's gonna be sand there. Not crazy about that."

"But, we'll be right next to the Atlantic Ocean." Rey mentions. "Oh, it's gonna be so perfect. Y'know, when we go pick up our bathing suits, I was thinking about getting a little some extra. Y'know, getting a hot like outfit or two away from where any of the others can see me getting them. And when it's just the two of us in the room together..." Rey stops when she notices that Finn was too engrossed in the video to listen to her. "Hey. Finn? Finn, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." Finn says, trying to regain his composure. "Yeah, babe. I'm listening. Getting outfits..."

Rey leans in closely to the screen before she dismisses it entirely. She'd rather Finn give all of his attention to her.

Finn laughs at the foolishness on the screen.

"Turn that shit off and come lay down with me." Rey says, though it sounds like a demand. She then gets under the covers, waiting for Finn to do the same.

"Okay." Finn says. "Just give me a second."

Rey takes Finn's laptop from him and closes it.

"Hey!" Finn says.

"What?" Rey asks, with a childlike innocence. "It's been a second."

Finn tries to take it back, but Rey keeps it out of reach.

"Rey." Finn says. "Rey, come on. Give it back."

"No." Rey says definitively. "Forget about this garbage and pay attention to me."

"Rey, I was in the middle of that video." Finn says. "I was almost done with it. Just give me 30 more seconds and then I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Hmm..." Rey has Finn's laptop on the floor underneath the bed. She keeps her left hand on it and her right on Finn's chest, keeping him back. "That sounds... reasonable."

Finn then tries again to get his laptop, but Rey pushes him back.

"But, I've got a better idea." Rey says. "How about you do whatever I want you to do... _now_."

Finn scoffs as he tries once more to take back his laptop.

"Hey!" Rey says, finally getting Finn to look at her. "Pay attention to me."

Finn then moves her arm and falls on top of her, much to her excitement. He kisses her lips and holds her hands above her head, interlocking their fingers.

"See?" Rey asks. "Isn't this so much better?"

Finn sighs with giving her a light frown. "Yeah. It is much better this way."

Rey laughs in a victorious taunting way at Finn, sticking her tongue out at him. "There, you see? Isn't it just better to do as your girlfriend wishes?"

Finn scoffs. "If you say so."

"I do say so." Rey says. "I know what it takes to get what I want. And I _always_ get what I want."

Finn huffs. "Sure. Yeah. That's how that works."

"Well, I got you, don't I?" Rey asks.

"I don't know." Finn says. "Do you?"

"Of course I do." Rey says. "You're mine, Finn."

"Oh, really?" Finn frowns at her, tilting his head. "I'm yours, huh?"

"You're mine." Rey says with an emphasizes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. My love. My soulmate. My everything."

"Okay." Finn says, getting off of her and walking over to his reclining chair. "Now, you're just bragging." He takes a seat.

"I don't know what you mean." Rey says.

"'My love'?" Finn asks, playfully mimicking her own voice, accent and all. "'My Soulmate... My everything!'"

"What?!" Rey giggles uncontrollably.

"Honestly, Rey." Finn says. "I really think that you're getting a really big head here. First, you proclaim that I'm yours. And now you try to sway me with flattery? Come on! I thought you knew me better than that."

"No. I don't do flattery, Baby." Rey says, sitting up in bed. "I tell the truth. And the truth is... You're really are just too important to me, Finn."

"Really?" Finn asks, playfully like he knows she's trying to set him up. "Am I?"

"Yes. Of course. Of course you are." Rey says. She then throws back the sheets and walks over to Finn. "I know that I've said this before... but, when I met you, I never thought that you would just impact my life the way you have." She stands over him. "I wasn't looking for anyone... Not yet. But... now that you're here? I don't want to be anywhere without you. You mean the whole world to me." She then straddles Finn's hips. "...The most important man in my life. My Peanut."

"Am I really?" Finn asks, like he's not yet been convince that she was authentic.

"Yeah, baby!" Rey says with a raised voice. She cups his face. "Do you not believe me? Do you want me to prove it? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do. You want me to shout it out for the whole world to hear? You want us to tell our family? Then, fine. I'll do it. You know I'll do it."

Finn laughs at that, removing her hands from his face. "Rey, come on. Be reasonable."

"What?" Rey asks.

"You know we can't do that." Finn says.

"Why not?" Rey asks, daring him to change her mind. "You think I won't go marching downstairs, wake our parents up, and tell them that my brother and I are in love with each other?"

"Rey, keep your voice down." Finn gestures for silence. "You know what would happen if you go blurting that out in front of them. The only thing that'll accomplish in you getting exiled along with me."

"Oh, well." Rey says. "At least we'd be together."

"Okay, Rey. Stop. That's not funny." Finn says. "That's not something you should make a joke of."

"Finn... You being in my life is all that matters to me." Rey swears. "And, to be honest, knowing me as well as I do... At some point, I'm gonna get tired of keeping us away from everybody. At some point, I'm gonna want us to be even more than what we are currently. That means an entire future with you, Finn. Marriage. Children. Apart of this Pack or of a Pack of our own. I don't care. It'll be a decision we make together. And I don't think I'm speaking out of term when I say that I know you want the same I do. I know you do. I can't explain it. But, I know it's there. I can just feel it. So, when we decide that we're making that next step forward, then it's only fair that we tell all the others. And if our clan doesn't accept us together? Then... okay. Then they won't be apart of our lives anymore.

"Rey, I can't ask you to do that... not for me." Finn says.

"You don't have to ask me for anything." Rey says. "It'll be my choose."

"You risk facing exile... that means being away from your entire family for possibly for the rest of your life. No more talking with mom or dad. Or Uncle Han or Aunt Leia. Not to Poe, Jaina, Snap, Kaydel, Jess, Oddy, Sura, or Karé'. Never again. Ever! Do you understand that?

After a brief moment of hesitation, Rey chokes up and says, "I do." 

"And still you would risk that?" Finn asks. "You would risk all of that... for me? You would do that for me?" Finn asks.

"I would do anything for you." Rey swears. This time without any hesitation. "I love you, Finn."

Finn was speechless. He wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was serious.

As if sensing his doubt, Rey plants a kiss on Finn's lips. Rey cups Finn's face as Finn wraps his arms around Rey. The kiss quickly becomes passionate as their lips meet again and again and their tongues dance a familiar tango. Stopping themselves before things went too far, Finn backs out of the kiss and once again, takes Rey by her hands and interlocks their fingers together. She beams brilliantly down at him. And it's so infectious, that he can't help but smile back at her. 

* * *

  **4) LUKE AND JYN ERSO-SKYWALKER**

In their bedroom, Luke and Jyn lay side by side, looking out at the darkness in the room as they talk. Luke seems so drained. So tired. And Jyn felt like she was just hit with a wrecking ball.

"I see." Jyn says. "So, that's why you've been so upset here lately." 

"Yeah." Luke says. "I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. But, yeah, I think that the kids might have bonded."

"Have you told anyone else this?" Jyn asks. "Does anybody else know?"

"Just Leia and Father." Luke says. "I didn't have anything definitive at the moment I spoke to them. I still don't. So, as if right now, Leia's not sharing this with anybody. Not even Han. Of course, Father isn't one for spreading rumors."

"So, then... what are we going to do?" Jyn questions.

"We carry on like we have been." Luke says. "We're going on vacation. So, let's just keep them both calm by pretending that everything is exactly as they should be."

"Have you noticed any sighs?" Jyn asks. "Anything that would make you suspect that our own children have bonded?"

"No, nothing that would suggest that anyone hinky was going on." Luke says. "But, there are somethings that we've noticed that may solidify our suspicions."

"Yeah." Jyn nods. "Like Finn being able to change into his wolf form all of a sudden."

"Exactly." Luke says. "And Rey's become a lot more docile because of Finn. Before Finn came into our lives, Rey was taking more after Ben: thrill of the hunt, anti-socialness, raw aggression... Hmm. It seems now like she's a different person. She's much more sociable now. And a lot less closed off. More Pack wolf than loner."

"Huh." Jyn says. "Yeah. Yes, that's right. She was a lot like Ben. But, now it seems... she's coming into her own. Not really like Finn. Some of her early character traits are still there. Like her stubbornness. Her self-reliance and her need to do things her own way. And on her own. But, she's so much more relaxed. And gentle. Happy! I don't think I've ever seen her smile nearly as often as she does now."

"True." Luke says. "But still... we've gonna know for sure."

"So, I guess the real purpose of this little vacation of ours has less to do with actually relaxing and more to do with figuring out if our son and daughter have instinctually decided that their futures will be spent together."

"No, no, no." Luke says, turning to his wife. "No. Relaxation and recreation was always the plan after Finn, Rey, and Jessika all graduated. And on Naboo Island. But, now that this has caught my attention, I can't help but keep an close eye on things until we all know beyond a shadow of a doubt that things are or aren't what we think they are. And the only way to determine that is with another Lycan her age."

"And if they are?" Jyn asks. "What then?"

Luke then goes quiet. Hanging his head down in silence.

Jyn gasps sadly. "Luke? What if Finn and Rey are bonded? You're not thinking of..."

"Jyn, I have no plans of doing either of those opinions." Luke says.

"So, what are you going to do?!" Jyn asks.

Luke sighs. "I...I don't know."

* * *

  **5) HAN AND LEIA ORGANA-SOLO**

Leia was just staring at the mountain of papers on her desk in her office, her mind running so many different scenarios and outcomes. She was so distracted by her own thoughts, she was completely unaware of it when Han walks in.

"Honey?" Han calls to her, standing in the door's threshold. "Honey, it's late. Come on to bed."

"I will in a minute, Han." Leia says. "Go on back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Han then walks in, resting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Are you ever gonna tell me what is it that's bothering you so much?"

Leia then sighs forcefully as she rests both hands on top of her husband's. "If I do that, Han..." She sighs again as tears sting her eyes. "...It'll make it real. And far more painful than it would be already."

Han, not sure what she means by that, just kisses her on top of her head and gently rubs her shoulders as Leia cries.

* * *

  **6) TEMMIN 'SNAP' WEXLEY AND KAYDEL KO CONNIX**

Temmin was fast asleep in his own bed when the door to his bedroom squeaks open. Kaydel walks in, wearing one of his shirts over her under garments, she slides into bed with him, hoping that they could take things to the next level.

Looking at his sleeping form, Kaydel kisses his cheek. Leaning in closer, she kisses his cheek. And then his forehead. His other cheek. And then his nose, prompting him to wake up.

"Hey." Temmin says, his voice gravelly from sleeping so hard.

"Hey." Kaydel says back.

"What's going on?" Snap wonders. "Why are you up so late?"

"I didn't want to sleep alone tonight." Kaydel says.

"You have a nightmare?" Temmin asks.

"No." Kaydel says truthfully. "I just wanted to come in and sleep next to you."

"Kaydel..." Temmin says. "Come on. We've been over this."

"Temmin, I'm not a child anymore!" Kaydel argues. "I'm 17!"

"No, that means you're still a child, sweetie!" Temmin says. "Bringing you back here was already a step too far. But, we cannot do this. I can't do this with you. Not for a long time yet."

"What's the big deal?" Kaydel asks. "You're only 26."

"And you're under 18." Temmin says. "And even if you weren't, that wouldn't change anything. You. Are. Still. A. Child, Kaydel. Still a child."

"But, don't you remember our vows, Temmin?" Kaydel asks. "We promised ourselves to each other."

"No, wait a minute..." Temmin says. "I vowed to protect you."

"NO!" Kaydel says. "You vowed to be with me."

"Yes, as your guardian." Temmin says. "As the personal bodyguard of the Alpha's youngest daughter."

"You really don't remember what we share at our party that night, Temmin?" Kaydel asks, slightly heartbroken. "Our dance. Our song. The kiss we shared."

Temmin did remember that. But, it really bothered him. Not because it felt wrong. But, it felt right. Being with Kaydel feels good to Temmin. And that's why he doesn't wanna talk about this again.

"You're just gonna lie there and pretend that those things didn't happen?" Kaydel questions Temmin.

"Okay, okay. You're right. We did share all of those things together." Temmin says. "It was righteous. And I meant every word I said to you. But, sweetie, you're still just a kid. You've got your whole life ahead of you. And you shouldn't be wasting your time with me. By the time you're old enough to drive, you'll have discovered that there are other things out there. Other boys your age that you can share things with. I'm just too old for you anyway. Right now, you've got more things to worrying about that this. So, please... Go back to your room. Close and lock that door. For me. Please."

Kaydel sits there contemplating all the things that Temmin had said. She could see in his eyes the doubt that he had about his own words. She could tell that he did love her. But, for some reason, he's holding himself back. And she can't understand why. She didn't imagine that night she spent with him. So, why was he? "Okay. I'll leave."

"Thank you." Temmin says.

"But, before I go, I just want to tell you that no one could ever take your place in my life." Kaydel says. "You may be acting as my protector now. But, someday you'll see that what we feel for each other _is_ real and that I'll make you a very happy man. I'll show you that I can be the wife you've always wanted. But, for now, I'll do as you say. But, before I go, I want you to kiss me. And tell me that you love me. And I'll do the same. I'll tell you the same."

Temmin begins to breath excitedly. 'No! This isn't right! She's just a kid, you goddamn moron!" But, before too long, he could feel Kaydel's soft lips on his. It was more than he could've ever dreamed of. It should be only for a brief moment. But, Temmin found that he didn't want her to go. He didn't want the kiss to end. That was the Lycan inside of him, encouraging him to pursue her. But, he won't listen. He can't. He ends the kiss before it could go any deeper. He sits up and scoots away from Kaydel. "There are some things that are wrong. And there are some things that just shouldn't happen. Jesus Christ, Kaydel! You're just a kid!"

"I love you." Kaydel says.

Knowing that he shouldn't say those words back, Temmin doesn't deny himself that impulse. "I love you, too. With all my heart."

* * *

  **7) SURALINDA JAVOS AND ODDY MUVA**

While lying on his back, Oddy moans in great delight as Suralinda is on her knees, blowing him. He grabs the back of her head, trying to thrust into her mouth. But, Suralinda swats his hand away and straddles his hips. Not wasting another second, Suralinda fucks Oddy merciless, grinding on his hard dick, wanting to satisfy her own sexual urges. She leans forwards, grabbing Oddy's wrists and kept him pinning down as she grunts with every rock of her hips and moaned as she felt her spot being hit over and over again.

Oddy tries to grab her titties, kiss her breasts, spank her ass, and touch her hair. Suralinda wasn't having any of it. She wasn't fucking her roommate because she wanted to make love to him. But, because they've seen each other naked so many times. She was single, he didn't have a girlfriend. She was horny, and he had a big dick.

That's a win/win in her book.

* * *

**8) ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

Anakin was wide awake, staring at a photo of Rey in her graduation gown. The smile on her face was infectious and Anakin couldn't help but smile himself. He hopes that what Luke had told him and Leia wasn't true. He didn't have any favorites among his grandchildren. But, Rey was definitely special. He hopes to God above that those rumors of her bonding with her own brother weren't true. Because if they were...

NO. He didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

**9) CHEWIE**

Sensing the sadness in the Elder's body as he shook, Chewie awoke from his rest and walked over to the sofa where Anakin was suppose to be sleeping on himself. He sees that Anakin was clearly upset about something. He just couldn't why or what about.

He looks down at the picture of Rey, tilting his head to get a better look. He remembers just how happy Han and Leia were went they were talking about how beautiful she was and how proud of her they were. Even though he couldn't actually see her, Finn, or Jess when they got their diplomas, he remembers hearing the entire Skywalker/Solo Clan cheering for the three of them when they were called up to the stage. He barked everytime the others cheered. He howled, expressing his own pride for all of three graduating Seniors. He looked on both Finn and Rey would they were asked to speak to the other seniors with the utmost respect. And he even howled again during the applause that both Rey and Finn were given after their speeches. Yeah, those kids were something else.

So, why was Elder Anakin so sad?

He looked back up at him and whined, getting Anakin's attention.

Anakin gives him a sad smile before scratching the top of his head. 

Sitting at Anakin's feet, he watched as the Elder just resumed looking on at Rey in sadness.

* * *

**10) BEN SOLO**

In Ben's cell, he did his sit-ups while facing the foot of his bed. Every time he lean upward, he got a clear view of his wife, Phasma, whom he missed so much. One day, he will be out of there and he will make things right with his family and see her again. Someday.

In the meantime, he'll just continue to hone his body and mind.

* * *

**11) PHASMA SOLO**

Phasma was lying on top of the covers in her hotel room, staring at a picture of Ben on her picture. It seems as though she could sense him thinking about her. Either that, or she misses him just as badly as he missed her and just wanted to stare at a shirtless photo of him, wondering when she can see him again.

* * *

Several things would need to be done before the Skywalker/Solo Clan make their trip to Naboo Island.

They would include:

  1. Buying some beach clothes for everyone. When Leia and the other Seniors were busy planning this trip, a thought had crossed their minds. Many of the youngest in the Pack had never set foot outside of Jakku before. Maybe out of East Jakku, but never out of the state of Jakku. So, this will be the first time many of them will have seen a beach, a rainforest, a jungle, a swamp, mountains covered in trees, or even the Ocean. So, this was a very simple but very important first step into getting them all ready for a new environment. Everything from bathing suits to outside clothing, everything about the way they all dressed would be essentially for their time on Naboo Island.
  2. They wouldn't have to worry about the youngster getting any kind of shots. Usually, when you go to certain places, doctors recommend that you should get vaccinated. But, since they'll all be on Naboo Island right around the time of the next full moon, they'll be covered on that end.
  3. Since so many in the Pack are still adapting to modern technology, Han and Luke made sure that they all had cameras (cheap & Disposable) along with the more hi-tech stuff. 
  4. When Leia called Boba, he said that he had some friends who would take care of all of the traveling arrangements. So, they didn't need to worry about the prices of buying tickets for everyone. And since they all go so way back, they didn't have to worry about leaving Chewie behind. He was invited to tag along as well. In fact, Boba was hoping that he'd come. But, he had a 'special lady friend' that he would love to introduce to him.
  5. Although they had only just announced the trip to the others, Leia, Luke, Han, and Jyn had all been saving up on a planned budget to go to the Island... (As a celebration of Finn, Rey, and Jessika all graduating. So, this had been planned for some time.)
  6. Making sure that everyone knew not to trust the word of strangers. Although they were old friends with many in the Fett Clan, they haven't seen them in over 12 years. Things happen and people change. So, please be careful of who's around and be mindful of who you're talking with.
  7. Toiletries! Tooth brush, tooth paste, soap, shampoo, etc.
  8. Traveling bags that are in good condition.
  9. Pack extra clothes just in case something happens.
  10. And finally, be sure to bring chargers for the phones and cameras. Be sure to nothing go anywhere without a member of the Clan with you. And making sure you had so-and-so's numbers... again... just in case!



That had just about carried everything!

Now, all that was left was to show up at the airport early and enjoy the flight. And also have the best time of your life!

**ALOHA!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	15. What Does It Mean To Be Bonded? Part 5 (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fett Clan come face to face with the Skywalker/Solo Clan at last! 
> 
> But, not everything is Copacetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!**  
>  An extremely long chapter here with lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of conversations.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Updated!  
>  _10/23/2019_

**ON NABOO ISLAND...**

Preparing for the rapidly approaching day of the Skywalker/Solo Clan's arrival, the Fett Clan Lycans did a thorough job of setting up the entire Island as a tourist attraction for their supernatural guests. Normally, the locals were the ones who saw to doing that (As they needed the business, like Wolfe Gustin said) and with this being the upcoming 4th of July, it would have been a pretty busy time for them regardless. Both setting up and being able to handle the onslaught of potential customers.

But, as Boba ordered, he wanted his old friends to have the time of their lives. That means, aside from all of the regular activities, such as surfing, swimming, hang-gliding, and the like... but, being able to congregate with some of their own in a more sociable environment. Being surrounded by plenty of different sweet smelling aromas, stimulating their lycan instincts (runs, tracking, etc.), having plenty to hunt on the full moon... There was just some of the many things that Lycans enjoy doing that didn't involve catering to their bestial hunger.

Seeing just how intricate this whole thing was, no one in the Pack was really ready for such a tall order. They weren't ordinary human  _Haoles_ they were used to. With them being Lycanthropes as well, they were just so many things that humans could do to keep them amused. The Fetts had no idea that they were even this dependent on so many factors, especially those who were born Lycans. But, now they do!

Keeping in mind the words of their Alpha 'For them to be treated as royalty', they would need to fully realize the full extent of

A.) what it means to be a Lycan.

And B.) What it means to be a Lycan apart of a Pack.

And since it was an order, they had no say in the matter and headed off to do as their Alpha commanded. It was funny. The last time they traveled the entire length of the island, they were hunting for mindless Wendigos. Now, they were entertaining for another Lycan group.

* * *

**IN EAST JAKKU...**

Speaking of the Skywalker/Solo Clan, they spent the next couple of days, making sure all of their affairs were in order. From the number of days they would be away from work to making sure they had all that they needed for their trip. Fortunately, everything checked out and they were good to go on both fronts!

The Fellas had already taken care of getting all that they needed in terms of clothing, cologne, and technical whatnots. While the ladies spent an entire day at several malls, trying to find the cutest outdoor outfits as well as matching shoes and sandals.

When the ladies went shopping for their island clothes, Jessika managed to slip away and bought a couple pairs of sexy underwear for Karé to enjoy once they had some alone time. Rey did the same thing for Finn (Though not at the same place that Jessika went to) and bought some white lingerie, lavender bra and panties, green lace underwear as well as a see through robe. Hey, if you're gonna spend 14 days in paradise with the one you love, you might as well take full advantage, right?

On the day before they left for their trip, they all decided to make it a family day and drove up to their fully rebuilt mountain safehouse in Garpoint. It was only an hour drive. So, they went for a ride. On the road, they made a plan to have a barbecue since the last one didn't end the way they meant for it to. So, when they got there, they immediately went to work to set up for their improvised mountaintop party.

Poe, Finn, Rey, and Jessika all went grocery shopping for meats and seasonings. Oddy, Suralinda, Temmin, and Jaina took care of getting all of the drinks. Han and Luke worked the grill. Jyn and Leia prepared the salad. Anakin did nothing. Just kicked back and watched TV. As did Chewie.

When everything was all done that evening, they all sat down in the living room for the first time in 2 years and just had a pleasant time at dinner. Watching movies... Talking and acting like a family. They did this all the time back in Cratertown. But, this time, things were a bit... different. It wasn't because Phasma, Ben, and Karé weren't there. This has kinda become the norm at home. But, there was something very unconventional about the atmosphere there. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling or anything like that. But, there was something that was a bit out of place. Something no one could really put their finger on. Maybe everyone had a ton of different things on their minds... they were all excited for their vacation in Naboo. That's all.

Later that evening, they all went for a ride together from off top of the mountain down into the sand valleys below. Since Finn could finally shift into his wolf form, everyone divided up into teams and went on their own ways.

Anakin, Han, Luke, and Chewie went one way. Poe, Finn, Oddy, and Temmin went another. And Jaina, Rey, Jessika, and Kaydel went their own way.

Still trying to figure out whatever that was back at the house, Rey was too busy, trying to figure it all out. Her parents... that is, her and Finn's parents weren't their usual talkative selves. Every now and then, whenever their eyes wander to either Finn or Rey, they had this somewhat... sad look in their expressions. Even Leia had that look a couple of times.

Knowing already that it was against the Lycan code for the Lycan children to have intercourse. Doing so was punishable by either exile or death. It doesn't even matter that Finn wasn't even their blood son. Because he was taken in as their heir, he is still subjugated to all of the Lycan order's rules and regulations. So, if they were ever exposed, it would mean having to face either being ostracized or executed, depending on the Alpha's decision.

The more she thought about it, the more Rey was beginning to wonder if her parents were wary of Finn. Specifically, of his relationship with Rey.

'Oh, my God!' Rey's thoughts echoed in her mind. ' _Have_ we been founded out?!' They were both so careful to hide their relationship from all the others. But, with each passing day, Rey remembers bits and pieces of her first few times of having sex with Finn. The first time they were alone. The second time, it was in the middle of the night. And they weren't exactly shouting under their breaths went they were bumping and grinding. Given Luke and Jyn's Lycan hearing, they must've heard something a bit strange there. And not just the headboard banging the wall either. There's no way they wouldn't have, the more Rey thinks about it. Not to mention, also that their Father had to have smelt Finn's scent on Rey and hers on him! Sure, she herself could smell the liquor on his breath. But, he wasn't exactly out of his mind, drunk.

Rey was really starting to sweat now. And it wasn't the run that was doing either. Just the night before, Rey was ready to confront her parents and tell them about her relationship with Finn. At that moment in time, she was really brave (Crazy). Now, she wasn't so courageous. It seems the whole time they were just pretending to be loving brother and sister, Luke and Jyn were on to them. They've just never said anything. Or let it be known that they were suspecting the closeness of their relationship. If that was the case, it was right that Rey was sweating so much over it. But, really, she should be shitting herself now, too! Later that night, just to be safe, Rey had Finn sleeping in the basement while she went and slept upstairs. Hoping that it might help them in keeping the charade going, Rey thought that she and Finn had dodged a bullet.

But, little did Rey know, it really didn't help with their parents' suspensions. In fact, their suspensions were greatly increased. And as a result, Luke went down into the basement to have a 'chat' with Finn.

* * *

**ON NABOO ISLAND...**

When the Fett Clan met up on the evening before the Skywalker/Solo Clan's arrival, Boba told them that they weren't having a Pack meeting that night. To the complete surprise of the entire pack, he instead insisted that they all have attend a _Luau_ up in the Sage mountains where there would be an extravagant show, accompanied by a full interaction of the Pack's war with the Wendigos. (Evidently, not only do the locals know of the Fett Clan's existence, they actually honor them as heroes... guardians of the island. This 'out-of-nowhere' _Luau_ was actually being thrown for them.)

When asked why, Boba says that it was his way of showing his appreciation for all that they did for him... both with the Wendigos and the whole 'meet-&-greet' with their fellow wolves. (And for them being forced to cancel all their plans time away from the island. Though he hasn't said that in so many words.) And seeing as how not much happens on this island without Boba knowing about it, he was eager for them to enjoy them. Word about this little celebration feast in the Fett name passed his ear enough times for him to get the full details. for them to enjoy the fruits of their labors by getting a very rare night off to just enjoy themselves at a celebration in their own honor. (A rare treat, indeed.)

One thing that he did want to bring up though was arranging the meet-up. Namely, who was going to pick up their new visitors from the Airport. And since Wolfe Gustin talked himself into doing it, he was entrusted with getting them situated. But, since it didn't seem fair to place all of the responsible on Gustin's shoulders, (Boba didn't trust him to take special care of this assignment himself. He's not much of a people person, so he was gonna need someone a bit more friendly.), he told Wolfe to take somebody with him.

Wolfe wanted to take Raquel with him. But, Deon suggested Grouch. When asked why, Deon simply says 'I got a feeling things would go a lot smoother that way.' Wolfe scoffed, sticking with Raquel. Deon chuckled to himself asking 'You sure about this? I bet ya 50 bucks you won't last the trip back without wanting to strangle somebody.' Gustin was sure. And he took up on that bet. Deon mutters 'You'll wish you hadn't taken that bet.'

After all of that was cleared up, everyone break away to get cleaned up.

* * *

Going back home to get to ready for their _Luau_ , everyone gets decked out in their Sunday best... the fellas in their finest suits and the ladies in their most exquisite dresses. They all met back up at the beach in front of Boba's house before they all made their way to the heart of the Sage mountains. 

Arriving in pairs or as singles, the entirety of the Fett Clan were a marvel to behold! **Boba + Rhea** strolled in first, hand-in-hand, nodding at the people who applauded their entrance. **Tobias + Qi'ra** were right behind, waving at the cheering crowds like their were soldiers coming home from war. **Chirrut** & his daughter, **Asa** were next and they were both all smiles as their names were chanted. **Raquel** , **Deon** , & **Pso** were the children of the Alpha. So, of course, they got a standing ovation. Showing off by poses and doing the model walk, they wasn't a single person who wasn't laughing at their antics.  **Baze** wearing sunglasses was both cool as hell and just downright hilarious. He wasn't really known as a fun-loving cat. But, on some rare occasion, he likes to remind everyone that he isn't as strict (stuck-up) as he appeared.  **Malla** just strutted in like she owned the place, while  **Grouch** simply groans as he can't stand the attention. The Brothers  **Jacen** and  **Callen** had the full attention of all the ladies (Both young and old) and even some of the guys as they both stride on in like they were the Beatles. There wasn't a mortal man who wasn't panting and drooling like an idiot when **Voyetta** sashayed in. No man had the strength to deny her swaying hips and seductive smirk, much to the disgust/annoyance of their female companions.  **Wolfe** actually had ladies running up to him, calling him 'gorgeous' and begging him... wanting him to join them at their table (And possibly take him back home with them). But, he just kept on walking until he found where he was supposed to seat.  **Garza** had women throwing their bras and panties at him and all he could do was laugh his ass off. Last, but certainly not least, the whole room went quiet when **Jannah** came in. Her beauty... her grace... her power was something no one had wanted to miss. As if she was an attention magnet, every eye in the valley was on her... men saw her as a Goddess. Women saw her as an Queen. Whatever people thought of her, you'd better believe that they all knew that she was worth the entire world and beyond. The other Lycan soldiers were all given a nice warm round of applause from the humans as well as from Boba and the others as they themselves walked in behind the Fett family.

Once everyone was seated, the festivities began:

  1. It all began with the Master of Ceremony calling out all of Boba Fett's Wolves, both alive and gone, by name which results in every clapping/cheering for each and every one of them. Treating them all like the celebrities they deserve to be seen as.
  2. When he finished speaking, the band that was asked to perform for the _Mea kiaʻi_ played with a passion fit for the anointment of a king. They livened up the night by strumming their guitars, pounding their drums, tooting their horns, and singing their praises.
  3. Once dinner was served to everyone, the entertainers put on a three act show, including intermission, of the Fetts' exploits and how they saved their people from the nightmarish Wendigos. Where at the end, they held a moment of silence for those who couldn't be there with them tonight.
  4. And then these villagers, who were rescued and protected by the Fetts, thanking the wolves for all that they've done. Both for them personally as well as their families, friends, and neighbors.



Throughout the whole event, there was different reactions from each of the Lycans:

  * **Deon** reveled in the praise he got when his name was called. He jammed when the band was playing. He forgot his manners when he ate. He flexed and posed during the show. He chose not to focus on the loss of life, yet he was helpless when guilt sat in. And when he was thanked later than night, he was actually very humble.
  * **Jacen** bowed to his friends and neighbors. He clapped along with the band. He remembered his manners when he ate. He found that he really enjoyed the show, despite some of the inaccuracies. He bowed his head in remembrance of those who are gone. And he credits everything to his entire pack and the people of the Island. 
  * **Callen** playfully rejected all of the cheering. Jammed. Kinda remembered his manners. Enjoyed the show. Lowered his head out of respect and credited his Alpha for his quick thinking.
  * **Janna** buried his face in her hands. Jammed to the music. Remembered her manners. Enjoyed the show. Remained silent for her lost comrades and neighbors. And took none of the credit for saving peoples' lives.
  * **Asa** applauded back at the people. Jammed to the band. Took her time to eat. Cried during the show as well as the memorial. And she wished that she could've done more for her people. 
  * **Raquel** blew kisses back at the audience. Jammed to herself. Spoke more than she ate. Focused entirely on the show. Comforted Asa during memorial. And was happy to hear that the survivors were doing alright and were healing and figuring out the way forward.
  * **Pso** waved briefly before playing with Malla. Partially jammed to the music. Conversated with Raquel while eating. Focused on the 'best parts' of the show. Paid her respects to the departed. And offered to help the survivors however she could.
  * **Malla** was bored and slept through most of it. Was only interested in by entertained by Pso.
  * **Garza** was too busy drinking and chatting it up with the ladies. Though he was respectful of the fallen.
  * **Wolfe** tried to pay attention to the music and show. But was partially distracted by ladies flirting with him. He honored those who weren't here anymore and he wished the survivors all of the good fortune in the world.
  * **Voyetta** disappeared at some point and was out in the dark jungle, enjoying a show of her making while men tended her every sexual desire.
  * **Chirrut** waved at the people with a smile. Jammed. Remembered his manners. Enjoyed hearing the show. And honored the fallen. He wished all the survivors well and good fortune.
  * **Baze** was embarrassed by the praise. Wasn't fend of the music. Had very good manner at the dining table. Enjoyed the show. Paid his respects to both the departed and the survivors.
  * **Grouch** hated the praise. Hated the music. Didn't have any table manners. Fell asleep during the show. And wandered off after the memorial.
  * **Qi'ra & Tobias **were mostly too busy talking among themselves about other things. Like how excited Qi'ra was at seeing old friends again. While Tobias was still more interested as to why this random visit is even happening. Qi'ra scolded her before shaking her head. And from time to time, she found herself looking over at Boba and Rhea, gritting her teeth at their closest and loving demeanor.
  * **Boba & Rhea **were grateful for the applause while gesturing that it was for their people. They ended up dancing to the music. Shared a very private dinner. Loved the show. Showed their respect for the fallen and since Boba was the Alpha, people were extremely grateful for his help and his Lycans' help. He simply stated that this was for the people of Naboo Island. And that this was the least he could do for his home. Watching how her man was so humble throughout the Luau, never once taking credit for anything and letting people know that this was all for them made Rhea smile. She had the most incredible man on the Island all to herself. She was happy. Happy that she had such a strong and loving man who loved people, just like she does. She adored him. Loved him. Craved him. And she never let an opportunity go by all night without letting him know that. Whether if it was told by a kiss on the cheek, whispered into his ear, nuzzled into his neck, or a hand moving over his thigh, Rhea wasn't about to give her man a moment's rest. She felt as though she was truly blessed to have Boba in her life and tonight they were going make love under the stars tonight when they got back home. 



* * *

"Whew! "Wow!" Rhea exclaimed. "Tonight was _insane_! I knew the locals knew how to throw a jamboree. But still... I didn't expect anything like that!" She throws off her sandal. 

"Hmm-mmm." Boba hummed in agreement. "Pretty crazy, right?"

"Crazy's putting it mildly." Rhea says. "Tonight was so much fun! I've only be living here for the past... what? 4 years? And I've never been a _Luau_ like this one before. I thought I've seen my fair share of wild late night parties. But, this one was the top tier. Easily. So many amazing people. Moving speeches. Good food. Great music. And the show... I've never had a show where I was apart of it without really being in it. I'm actually sad that it's over." **** ~~~~

"Personally, I'm glad it is." Boba says as he unrolls his shirt's sleeves and unbuttons his shirt. "Being the center of attention like that is draining. It was almost unbearable. I don't know how all those Hollywood Celebrities can do that all the time. At some point, I would just get sick of hearing my own name. Hating to see my own face after a while."

"That sounds like something you'd say, Bo." Rhea says. "And knowing you, you'd absolutely would. Which is a shame because it's a really good name." She then looks at him with a seductive glance. "It's a righteous name. And a very handsome face."

Boba scoffs. "Stop."

Rhea frowns. "Why?"

"I've heard enough of hearing just how 'righteous' I am from people." Boba says. "I've simply done exactly what the Naboo police as well as the Navy did. There's nothing to keep  going on about. So, enough is enough. I'm tired of hearing the same old bullshit all night. And I'd rather my girlfriend not keep that lie going anymore tonight."

"Well, for your information, it's not a lie when people call you a courageous or righteous hero." Rhea states. "Because you are. The way you threw yourself into the fray like that... it was everything people needed to see. Seeing a collection of supernaturals fighting for the people and not against them. Especially after having to deal with Wendigos for so many years. So, it's not a lie when someone calls you a 'hero'. That's exactly what you are to people. That's what you are to me. Hearing it from the natives, you may see it as unwarranted praise. But, when your girlfriend says it, it's undisputed truth. And that's what tonight was. It's only just the truth." Rhea states. "You are a very handsome man and you have a name that people respect. You're bound to hear even more praises from people. So, deal with it."

"I suppose." Boba sigh.

Rhea then stretching and sighs contently before letting her backside fall on top of the bed. "Yeah. Tonight was a good night. You know what?" Rhea asks. "We needed this. Getting out together more. It hasn't happened in so long. And I'm so happy that you invited me to come out with you."

Boba takes off his shirt and takes a seat on the bed, undoing his belt. "No big deal. It was more of a smokescreen. My Pack really needed this more than I did. I was there to thank them just as the locals were. I just needed a pretty face to help me get through all of the noise and mayhem. Turns out having you around helps when it comes to dealing with a crowd of that size."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Rhea says. "You can sit there and pretend all you like. But, you know you loved it. The little show they made for you and the others. You loved every second of it."

Boba says nothing.

"You know you did." Rhea says again. "Try and convince me you didn't."

Again, Boba says nothing.

"Fine." Rhea scoffs playfully. "You don't have to admit it to me. But, don't pretend like it was the worst night of your life." 

Boba looks over at her with a defying look on his face. He's not gonna fall into Rhea's trap here and admit that he had a good time.

Rhea eyes him back, daring him to say the one thing that was on his mind. Daring him to say that he was miserable all night.

But, in the end, Boba couldn't do it. He couldn't deny his lady anything. "It was a... somewhat good time."

"A little more than 'somewhat', I think." Rhea points at him like she's caught him in a lie.

"Okay, fine." Boba says. "I had a fun time tonight, alright?"

"I knew it." Rhea chuckles tauntingly. "I knew it."

"Although, there was something I fell that was off about that whole reenactment thing tonight." Boba slides off his pants before he crawls next to Rhea, laying on his right side as she lies on her left. "I seem to remember that you played a much bigger part during the actual fight. Like how you got the Navy to assemble it's fleet, getting the humans off of the island and kept them at a safe distance so that we could keep the Wendigos from multiplying again.

"Yeah." Rhea says with an exaggerated expression. "That was pretty bad-ass, wasn't it?"

Yeah, I'll say." Boba says. "Putting yourself in danger like that? I think that was a very noble thing for you to do. Not many humans could do that... not with steady nerves like yours."

Rhea tilts her head in confusion. "Wait. You do?"

"Yes." Boba says. "I do."

"Well, this is a bit of a surprise." Rhea says.

"What, something else happened that you didn't expect?" Boba asks.

"Yeah, you." Rhea says. "Honestly, I would've expect to hear you give your usual: 'You were acting recklessly again, Rhea. You haven't received the kind of training we have, Rhea! Our bodies are naturally more durable than any human. Because we're Lycans, we can do much more than any ordinary man. We can take a punishment a way no one else can.'

Boba chuckles. "Is that really how I talk?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, you do!" Rhea confirms. "In fact, you would've gone on to say something else, like 'you don't have animalistic or heightened scents Lycans have. You can't fully gauge just how dangerous all of this is. But, I do. As does the rest of my Wolves. With that in mind, it only make sense that monsters should go after monsters, doesn't it?'"

"Oh, sure." Boba snickers. "Well, these are statements of facts."

"Oh, there he goes." Rhea says, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Yes." Boba says. "But, at times, I do need to be reminded that Whether you as a Navy SEAL or I as a Raging Lycan, we both have a job to do. Battles to fight and lives to protect. All I'd ever ask of you is that you let me handle those supernatural battles and you keep to the mortal ones. Okay? That's all I'm asking you for here."

Rhea sighs as she falls back onto her back.

"Rhea?" Boba calls.

Rhea slides a hand down her face.

"Rhea, come on..."

"Okay!" Rhea says. "Alright. I'll stay in my lane. Just... just..." She looks back over at Boba. "Just try and do everything you can do to come back, okay?"

"If you promise the same, than I'll do my best." Boba says.

"Okay." Rhea says. When Boba closes the distance between them, Rhea plants a loving kiss on his lips. When he backs away, she looks him in the eye and sees nothing but love and just the shear affection that Boba has for her. Seeing the twinkle in his eye was because of her, Rhea couldn't help but smile herself. She feels her entire body heat up like a furnace. She loves it when Boba looks at her like this. So much affection and longing. The kind only two lovers could share.

Boba comes back in for another kiss, another one she gladly shares with her man. Only this one gradually becomes passionate as Boba cups her right cheek and her arms snake around his neck. She pulls Boba down on top of her and he's smothering her with kisses on her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead. Rhea gently strokes Boba's shaven head, running her fingertips over the smooth skin. Boba zips down the front of Rhea's dress and pulls back both sides of the dress and buries his face into the space between her breasts. Rhea hugs Boba's head into her chest, playfully slapping his face with her titties. Licking in between her tah-tahs, Boba then takes Rhea's left nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it, Boba moans hungrily causing Rhea to moan in pleasure. Focusing then on her right nipple, Boba gently bites down and wraps his tongue around it like it was a lollypop. Rhea's moaning turns excited as she kisses the top of Boba's bald head. Boba sucks on it for a moment longer before he gets off of Rhea, pulling her dress down her hips and yanks it off completely. Rhea starts taking off her panties when Boba just slips them off, too. Rhea then scoots up closer to Boba on the bed and works to undo his pants. She pulls them forcefully down his hips along with his drawers. Seeing that he was already hard, she takes him into her mouth, stroking him off as she blows him. Boba growls as he throws his head back, his eyes turning yellow and he places his hands on his hips. 

* * *

Qi'ra sits outside of Boba's house in her car. Watching the lights in Boba's bedroom going out, Qi'ra has a sadden look in her eyes. She knows that Rhea was there at his place tonight. And chance were pretty good that they were up to what most people could call a 'carnal encounter'.

Tears roll down her face, anger causing her face to redden. She wipes her face before driving off.

* * *

**IN EAST JAKKU...**

On the day of the trip, The Skywalker/Solo Lycans made it back to Leia's house at around 5A.M., had breakfast, went to the East Jakku international Airport, checked in their luggage, went through TSA precheck, and stopped at a few stores. All while keeping an eye out Karé. She's suppose to mean them there. But, seeing as how they haven't yet nor have they even reached their designated gate, it was thought that they would meet her when they reached the sitting area for their plane.

Although, it was clear from the get-go that Jessika was easily the most anxious one. Karé was the love of her life, after all. She may have been Leia's adopted daughter. But, even that pales in comparison.

As assumed, Karé had already beaten them there, having arrived earlier, due to wanting to avoid all of that early morning traffic.

Jessika wasted no time and just leapt into Karé's arms, wrapping her arms and legs around her, and kissing her lover's lips while Karé held her by her backside. They were so engrossed in one another that they failed to hear their Alpha clearing her throat, trying to tell them that they were causing a scene. But, upon hearing Han calling their full names, they got the hint and Karé puts Jessika back down.

Since their flight wasn't until 8:25a.m., they all still had another hour to just kick back. They were encouraged to rest as the flight would be roughly 9 hours, not to mention that Hawaii's time zone was gonna throw everyone for a loop. Meaning, now that it's 7:35a.m., it was actually two in the morning on Naboo. So, when they arrived at the Island, it would be 5 O'clock in the evening in East Jakku, but it'll be 12 O'clock Noon over in the Naboo islands!

Trippy! 

...At least it was for those who's never been there.

When it was finally time, hearing the announcement that their plane had arrived, the entire Clan checked in using their boarding passes and were let onto the plane. The Plane itself was pretty much more like C-17 from just how big it was. And seeing as how this was the first plane that most of the Clan was boarding, every other time will pale in comparison to this one trip. Since the flight would such a long time, there was an immediate concern for comfort.

But, since someone spared no expanse, everyone was getting first class treatment. Even Chewie was allowed to enjoy the ride with the rest of his Clan. So, once everyone found their seats, they put up their carry-on bags, stretched on the reclining seats, and got comfy.

* * *

**OVER THE COURSE OF THE 9 HOUR TRIP...**

While sitting in their cubicle look seat, people were either talking, reading, messing around on-line using their phones or laptops, sleeping, or watching movies. Poe, Temmin, Jaina, & Karé were all just went on and on about things ranging from everyday life to the latest shit on social media. Luke & Han were conversing among themselves as Leia and Jyn were catching up on their reading. Oddy, Jessika, Kaydel, Suralinda, & Rey were all on-line, looking at a plethora of stuff and Finn just...

stayed in his seat, watching 'How to train your dragon' on the screen. For some reason, he suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't really wanted... like he didn't belong with the Clan. Of course, he understood Rey when she told him not to sleep too closely to her, just in case that their folks may found out about them. But, when his Adopted Father, Luke came down to talk with him about understanding his place in the Pack, he realized that maybe his dad, his mother, and Aunt knew more about what was going on with him and Rey than they were letting on.

Knowing that the Lycans viewed the venom in their fangs as a kind of genetic relevance (Like Blood and DNA), he came to realize the predicament he and Rey were in. This whole crazy situation is no real fault of theirs. But, it was still concerned a serious issue. So, he thought he'd do both himself and Rey a favor by just keeping to himself. He just kept his attention on the kid with the dragons. Afterwards, he tried to get some shuteye but to no avail.

Periodically, Rey would glance his way, her eyes sad. Like she was feeling what he was feeling. She felt so isolated from him. Like there was this big chasm between them and she wasn't sure why. They're careful not to display affection in front of the Family. So, why was he acting like he was repulsed by her? Were her suspects right? Did their family know about them? She watched him for a few moment before looking back at the images on her laptop screen.

* * *

**9 HOURS LATER...**

When the plane landed, everyone exited the plane via the jet bridge. Having spent the last nine hours of their lives on a plane really makes one appreciate solid ground. _AND_ it was twelve noon again. TRIPPY!

Making it over to baggage claim, everyone in the clan reassembled as they headed for car rentals. Just before they could get to the elevators, they all noticed a bunch of people holding up sighs with names on them. Designated drivers, friends & families perhaps.

Just then, a tall red haired man and a shorter woman with raven hair approached the group. They were dressed casually and wore sunshades. 

"Tous ceux qui viennent à Naboo sont accueillis comme faisant partie de la famille." The man says.  **("All who come to Naboo are greeted as a part of the Family.")**

Everyone in the Clan turned around and faced the tall German/Irish man with a young Native American brunette. Some of them exchange looks, not sure what to expect from these two. But, upon seeing Leia making her way in their direction, they stand clear, making way for their Alpha. Oddy, Suralinda, Temmin, and Poe go to stand by her, but she signals them to stand back with a gesture of her right hand.

Leia looks over at the man before she looks over at the young woman. As she stands face-to-face with the gentleman, she replies "Même ceux qui ont pu être tombés en disgrâce?"  **("Even those who may have may have fallen out of the people's favor?")**

Everyone is tense. They're not sure what's going on or what's being said. They all stand on guard, ready to attack and back their Alpha if necessary.

Leia herself is a bit apprehensive. Not sure what the red-haired man might say back. Since both he and the young woman are wearing shades, it's difficult to gauge their facial expression.

Silence. On both sides. No one has uttered a word in the past few seconds. What's going to happen? Did Leia somehow say the wrong thing? Are these people apart of Boba Fett's Clan? And, if so, are they friendly?

The man looks over Leia's left shoulder at the Lycans behind her. He sees the determination on all of the faces of her wolves. Even the Wolf itself is on edge right now. He looks back at Leia, seeing the uncertainty on her face. He then gives her a small smirk and says "Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude ici."  **("There's no such worry here.")** He says. "Une fois considéré comme une famille, toujours considéré comme une famille."  **("Once seen as family, always seen as family.")**

Leia smiles as the man grins. They then envelop one another in a hug.

Everyone deflates as the sight. Guess it's all good now.

"My name is Leia Organa-Solo." Leia says. "I'm the Alpha of the Skywalker/Solo Clan."

"Alpha, it's my esteemed privilege to meet you." The man says, shaking her hand with both of his. "We've all heard such amazing things about you and your Clan. My name is Wolfe Gustin and this is my companion, Raquel."

"Hey." Raquel says with a smile and a nod.

"Hello." Leia says back. "Good to meet you both. These are the members of my Clan..." Leia signals for her wolves to come over and meet their newest friends.

They all approach the trio. ~~~~

"Good afternoon, all." Wolfe says. "Welcome to Naboo Island. I'm Wolfe Gustin."

"Nice to meet you, Wolfe. I'm Poe." Poe says, shaking Wolfe's hand. He then shakes hands with Raquel. "Poe Dameron."

Raquel shakes it back. "Raquel Fett."

The rest all meet and greet Wolfe and Raquel. "Hi, I'm Oddy."/"Glad to meet you. Temmin Wexley. Is your name really 'Wolfe'?"/"What's up? Suralinda Javos."/"Anakin."/"Han Solo. What's happening?"/"Luke. Quite a grip you've got there."/"Jyn Skywalker, Honey. Thank you for having us."/"Jaina. It's a pleasure."/"Hey, how's it going? Finn Storm."/"Rey Skywalker."/"Kaydel. Kaydel Ko Connix-Solo. Hey, you're really pretty, Raquel!"/"Jessika Pava. Thanks for having us."/"Hi. Karé Kun."

Raquel shakes her hand while giving her a seductive smile. "Raquel. Karé? That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Karé says with a brief giggling.

"What's it mean?" Raquel asks.

"Freedom." Karé says. "Purity."

"Perfect." Raquel says with a smile "It fits you perfectly."

"Aww! Such a nice thing to say!" Karé says. "Thank you! Your name is beautiful, too."

"Wow!" Raquel exclaims. "You're really sweet! But, that compliment was for you. You didn't have to say it back."

"No, no!" Karé says. "I mean it. Raquel's a very lovely name. You shouldn't sell it so short."

"Come on." Raquel says thinking that Karé is just messing with her.

"I'm serious." Karé stresses but good naturedly. "Raquel is a very distinct name." **** ~~~~

"Over 50,000 girls in the world has the name 'Raquel'." Raquel says. "It's pretty common name. Plus, it's nothing fancy. It means 'Sheep'. But 'Karé' is unique. I bet it was think up just for you."

"'Karé' is actually pretty common where I'm from." Karé comments. "But, sheep have been symbolized as Peaceful, courageous, sure, and compassionate. Being apart of the Fett Clan, I'd think you'd have to be all of those things. And being apart of such an honorable Clan I'm sure is no accident."

Raquel gives Karé a heartfelt expression. "You think so?"

"I know so!" Karé says. " It's not a name you hear very often. But, it exudes both creativity and grace. Both of which I'm sure you possess."

Raquel than gives Karé an affectionate smile. No one has ever said such kind words to her before. This Karé might just be someone that Raquel could hopefully got next to.

Karé then gives her a friendly smile. "Oh, look there. You've got such a beautiful smile, too."

Raquel beams at Karé's comment. "Thank you. Just for that, I'll be happy to vouch for you as a VIP at the Star Rise Club."

"Awesome!" Karé exclaims. "This is a definite first for me."

"What's that?" Raquel asks. 

"Getting invited as a VIP at a club just like that." Karé says.

"Really?" Raquel asks, clearly not believing her. 

"Really!" Karé says. "Usually, you have to pay for it, like it was a membership or something."

"I don't believe that." Raquel says. "A woman as gorgeous and as kind as you are should have everyone waiting on you, hand and foot."

"Come on." Karé say, in a good nature dismiss.

"It's true." Raquel says. 

"Naw, you're just saying that because I said you had a beautiful smile." Karé says.

"Oh, it's more than just that, I promise you." Raquel says.

"Sure." Karé says dismissively.

"No, really..." Raquel says. "Maybe it's just your natural magnetism that I'm getting off of you. Girl, you've got a lot working for you."  

Karé giggles at that. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Raquel says, letting go of her hand and noticing her backside as she goes over to stand next to Oddy. " _Nice_.... Very nice."

Jessika then looks over at Raquel, noticing the lust in her eyes. she balls up her fists and glares.

"So, what's the first order of business? Are we going to meet Alpha Fett right now?" Jaina asks.

"No, not yet." Wolfe says. "As eager as he is to see you all, he can wait a little while for you guys to recoup for as long as you need to. First things first, we'd like to make sure you all get to the hotel and check in before we take you to him. We're sure you guys are exhausted from your flight. So, we're gonna see to any necessities that needs to be taken care of. Can we help you with your luggage?"

Anakin was the Elder of the Bunch. So, he was gonna need some help with his. Wolfe quickly went over and carried the bags Anakin brought with him. But, everyone else declined as they followed both Raquel and Wolfe out to their waiting vehicles outside.

Out in the Parking lot, two vehicles: a black 2010 Maxima and a stretch hummer! Many of the younger Lycans were just amazed by the fact that they were getting to ride around the Island in _that_. Wolfe chuckled at their expressions. The Driver and woman riding shotgun were two other of Boba's soldiers in charge of shifting the Skywalker/Solo's to their hotel. While Wolfe and Raquel take point in Wolfe's car.

As people started piling in, Raquel kept glancing over at Karé, hoping for a chance to get her to ride along with her and Wolfe so that they could talk more. And when she agreed, Raquel was ecstatic! Only thing she doesn't notice is an upset Jessika slamming her big ass handbag directly into Raquel's torso. Raquel hugged the bag to herself while wheezing in pain. 

"Hey, you wouldn't mind holding this while I get in, do you?" Jessika asks.

Raquel says nothing as she looks at Jessika, cutting her eyes at her.

Karé looks at Jess for an explanation, only Jess just shrugs her shoulders before she gestures for Karé to get in so that she could get in next to her.

Wolfe notices the tension between Jessika and Raquel already and with an uneasy huff, he hops in.

Raquel gets in, throwing the bag back into Jessika's face. Jessika reacts with a 'if-looks-could-kill' stare at Raquel.

Wolfe was then starting to wonder if he should've brought Grouch with him after all.

* * *

Not even two minutes after leaving the parking lot, Raquel and Karé started the whole 'getting-to-know-you' thing while Jessika kept interrupting their conversation. She was purposefully trying to send the signal that she knows that she was deliberately being left out of the chitchat. And these went on for the next four miles of the drive.

Wolfe grinds his teeth while biting his tongue, muttering to himself  _"I should've taken Grouch with me."_

* * *

Arriving at the ivory tower Hotel, Wolfe and Raquel helped the Skywalker/Solo's unload and got all of their stuff onto bellman carts. 

Leia, Luke, Han, and Jyn all went and made sure that their rooms were ready and paid for them. The rest, including Wolfe and Raquel waited outside.

"Hey!" Oddy says. "This is a pretty swanky place! I wonder just how big all of the rooms are."

"I wonder if I'll even sleep at all being on this luxurious island with all of the Exotic surroundings." Suralinda says.

"Hey, take it from me, guys..." Wolfe says. "I've lived on this Island for 5 years and the whole 'Ooh! Ahh!' thing gets old rather quickly. Trust me. In two weeks, you'll have seen it all and be tired of it."

"I surely doubt that." Jaina says.

"Time will prove me right." Wolfe says. "I'm sure of it."

"Say!" Finn says. "If this place is everything they say it is, according to the website, that does that mean all of the stuff in the rooms are already paid for?"

"Good question." Oddy says. "Because if so, than does that mean, once they put more stuff back in the room, do we have to pay for that stuff or is it already paid for, too?"

"I'm sure that you have to pay for it yourselves, guys." Suralinda says. "Either it's charge to the room or you have to pay for it when you get the bill."

Both Oddy and Finn exchange looks before they look at Sura.

"You've never been to a 5 star hotel before, Sura. So, how do you know all of this?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. Unless, of course, you've actually worked in a place like this before." Oddy says.

Temmin snickers. "More like she's worked _somebody_ in a place like this before."

"Say what?!"/"Say what?!" Finn and Oddy say in unison before they look at Suralinda in a comedic fashion.

Suralinda's eyes widen as she looks between the two guys. Before she can be made to answer...

"Ooh!" Poe exclaims. "Do you think we get our own beds?"

"NO!" Jaina says, knowing already where Poe was going with this.

"Oh, whew! Just imagine!" Poe says.

"We're not sleeping in separate beds!" Jaina says.

"Yeah." Poe says.

"NO." Jaina says.

"Yeah." Poe says again.

"No, we're not." Jaina says.

"Hopefully." Poe says.

"Poe, no." Jaina says.

"Oh! I really hope so." Poe says. "I could use a bed to myself."

"But, what if I wanna sleep with you?" Jaina asks.

"Yes." Poe says. "That's just what I need."

"Yes." Jaina says. "You. Me. Together in bed."

"You in your own bed and me in mine for two weeks sounds like a dream." Poe says.

"Poe, come on. I wanna sleep next to you." Jaina says in a kind of whine.

Everyone else just looks around, not liking the new found awkwardness that just came the fuck outta nowhere.

Thankfully, Leia comes over to put it out of it's misery. And theirs. "Alright. So, in all, we have 7 rooms for the 16 of us. So, that means that some of us are gonna have to bunk in with others. Here are the arrangements: Luke? You and Jyn take room 117. Han and I will be in 132. Dad? You, Chewie, and Temmin will be up on the second floor..."

Kaydel sighs in disappointment that she won't be able to be alone with Temmin. Temmin himself is relieved that he won't be tempted to give in to his desires for Kaydel, he was also a bit upset by this.

Leia goes on. "...Suralinda, Jessika, and Karé'll be on the third floor..."

Karé mouths 'What!' while both Jessika and Suralinda exchange looks. Karé and Jessika exchange glares of their own before looking back at Leia.

Leia goes on. "...Poe and Jaina, you've got the single bed on the third floor."

Poe sighs in defeat while Jaina smiles smugly at her Husband. 

Leia goes on. "...Rey and Kaydel, you're up on the fourth floor along with Finn and Oddy."

Rey appears to be sad while Finn breaths in a small gasp but his expression remains emotionless. It doesn't go unnoticed by Rey.

"These will be your rooms for the duration of our stay." Leia says. "Your rooms' numbers will be on the keys' envelopes. Remember to keep them with you. And remember to return to your assigned room. And don't for a moment to try and play coy by forgetting what room you belong in. Because I sure won't. If you need some time to rest up, then do so now. Because once Boba Fett is ready for us, I expect to see all of you down here and ready to go. Understand?" This was so strange. Why did Leia seem so agitated? It seemed like she was talking to the youngest of the Pack. She's purposefully separated Temmin & Kaydel. Put Suralinda in the room with Jessika and Karé. And placed Finn and Rey in different rooms. Why? What was up? 

Everyone acknowledges that they understood.

"Alright, then." Leia says. "Go check out your rooms."

Everyone heads for the elevator while Wolfe and Raquel wait back to talk to Leia.

"Are you sure it's okay for Chewie to say here with us?" Han asks.

"Of course." Wolfe says.

"The Locals here know us and they know that we treat our own wolf, Malla, like family." Raquel says. "So, don't worry about it. Hotel managers treat her and us like royalty. So, as long as Chewie is house broken, you've got the go ahead."

"I still can't believe the people of this Island know that you all are Lycans and are okay with it." Leia says.

"Sounds too good to be true! That's for sure." Han says.

"Then hey!" Wolfe exclaims. "Don't take our word for it! You'll see plenty for yourselves once we start hitting the town."

"Oh! Yeah! That's should be a real hoot." Han mutters.

"Oh, you'll see." Raquel says. "For the next two weeks, you'll be seeing a brave new world."

"Hmm. I can hardly wait." Han says before walking off.

Leia pats him on the backside before returning her attention to her hosts. "Don't mind Han. He's just not crazy about leaving familiar surroundings." Both of the Fett Lycans smile, nod and even laugh at that last statement. "Thank you both so much and I look forward to seeing you both again."

"And we you, Alpha Solo." Wolfe bows a bit further in reverence of the Other Clan's Alpha.

Leia smiles as she walks away.

Wolfe dons his sunshades as he walks out.

Raquel is about to do the same when she notices that Jessika was still standing there. "Something wrong?" Raquel asks with an elevated eyebrow.

"Not now." Jessika says. "But something will go wrong if you're thinking of doing anything beyond just eyeballing someone." 

"Oh! So, I take it that you're the jealous girlfriend." Raquel says, stepping into the other girl's space. "I can see why you would be. If I had Karé as my mate, I'd be protective as hell over her. But, relax, sister. Us talking is all in good fun. I'm not here to step on any toes. So, don't go wandering around, looking for a reason to start a fight."

"'All-in-good-fun' can mean a plethora of different things." Jessika says. "Just make sure that it doesn't involve any physical contact beyond a handshake or hug."

"Calm down." Raquel stresses. "Nothing's gonna happen. I swear that I won't go any further than a hug. On my Alpha's honor."

"Alright, good." Jessika says. "I hope you know that that means everything. Don't squander your Alpha's honor." She then turns around and walks away.

"Of course... that's not gonna stop me from playing close to the edge."

Jessika turns back around, frowning at Raquel. "What?"

"Listen..." Raquel says. "...I'm not gonna lie to you. I like Karé. So, I'm gonna test waters when I'm around her. But, if she's your girlfriend and that means something to her, than she'll be woman enough to tell me to stop. But, if she doesn't, than I'm not backing off."

Jessika goes to say something else but stops when she hears Karé calling for her. She looks Raquel dead in the eye and sees that Raquel is not backing down. A confident smirk spreads over her lips as she stares the young Juvenile down. Sighing in frustration, Jessika goes to join her Mate in the elevator. And to rub Raquel's nose in it, she kisses Karé on the lips and gives her a half hug.

Raquel sighs in frustration in return before finally joining Wolfe at the front doors.

"Everything alright?" Wolfe asks.

"Everything's fine." Raquel says spitefully. "Let's go.

Wolfe watches her storm off for a moment before he lets out a sigh himself and mutters "I should've taken Grouch with me." He shakes his head as he follows her out.

* * *

As the official couples move to their rooms and settle, the unofficial ones were made to separate.

While they were still in the elevator, Kaydel and Temmin looked at each other longingly before Temmin reached his floor and went out to join Anakin and Chewie.

Reaching their floor, Kaydel and Oddy went off to get into their rooms as Finn and Rey walked silently side by side. Rey kept on looking at Finn, wanting to say something. But, Finn didn't bother looking back. It was also as if he didn't want to acknowledge her. Once they parted ways, Finn simply went into his room as Rey watched him before doing the same.

Jess and Karé got to stay in another room together. Only, this time, they had a visitor: Suralinda. Kinda hard to get all Lovey/Dovey when there was another person in there with them. Speaking of which...

* * *

Karé outed up her suitcase and placed her toiletries bag on top of her clothes. She had her back turned to Jessika and Suralinda, a look of anger present in her face. The conversation between Sura and Jess came to an end when Jess asks if she could have the room with Karé for a second.

Sura, catching the hint, simply said 'fine' before she mentions that she wanted to see what snacks she could find and was gonna bring back some ice.

Jess smiles as she climbs up on the bed, crawling towards Karé from behind. Sitting up on her knees, she rests her hands on Karé's shoulders. "Just the two of us again... at least, for a little while." She then slides her arms around Karé's back and wrapped them around her waist. "Come on. Come give me a kiss, cinnamon bun."

Karé forcefully removes Jess's arms and stands to her feet. She turns to face the confused Jess and folds her arms. "What is the deal with you?"

Jessika's eyes squinted for a moment before she shakes her head, mystified. "Wha... what?"

"Don't 'what' me, Jessika Pava!" Karé says with an elevated voice. "What was all of that downstairs?"

Jess shrugs her shoulders, still not knowing what her girlfriend is talking about. "What was all of what?"

"You're seriously gonna play dumb? With me? Right now? Seriously?" Karé asks, her eyes widen in bewilderment. "The way you've been treating Raquel is really fucked up. She's been nothing but kind to us ever since we've met her. And you've been treating her like she shit in your cereal. What's the damn problem, Jess?!"

Jess frowns up at Karé before saying. "I don't like the way she is with you."

It was Karé's turn to shake her head, perplexed by this statement. "Meaning what?"

"The looks, the giggles, the flirting, the sly comments..." Jessika lists before being cut off by Karé. 

"She's just being polite!" Karé argues.

"NO! Karé, she's trying to cozy up to you!" Jessika declares. "And if you weren't so busy being all 'polite' with her, you could see what she's trying to do."

"Jess... you've got it all wrong." Karé says. "I'm not blind. I can see what she's trying to do. But, I'm not gonna play her little game."

"Seems to me like you are." Jess says.

Karé sighs in annoyance. "Jess... How could you say that? You know I want you. I've made it abundantly clear that I do. You think I'd risk losing you over some... some chick that I've known for all of 2 minutes? Do you really think that I'd ruin what you and I have for her?!"

"I don't know." Jessika asks, getting in Karé's face. "Would you?" She immediately regrets saying that.

Gasping silently in shock, Karé's expression turns angry. Her breathing becomes labored and her irises turn blood red. "I can't believe you just asked me some stupid shit like that. You know what?" She turns around, snatching her purse off of the floor and faces Jessika again. "I don't know what your damn problem is, but you definitely have one."

Jessika immediately tries to apologize but is unable to since Karé is ignoring her. "Karé? Karé, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Leia." Karé says.

"NO!" Jessika says in a panic.

"See if I can't bunk in with somebody else." Karé says. 

"No, wait! Don't go!" Jessika pleads. **** ~~~~

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Karé says. "I can't fucking believe you, Jess! Why would you ask me that?"

"I... I don't know!" Jessika says. "I was really scared of just how close you two were getting so fast! Baby, I didn't mean to say that! I know you! I know that you would never do that to me."  

"Obviously, you don't!" Karé says. "Look... You and Sura can have the room. Honestly, the thought of staying this close to you right now is making me sick!" 

Tears instantly stream down Jessika's cheek. "You don't mean that. Baby... Karé, no!"

"Don't you follow me!" Karé orders.

Jessika grabs the doorknob, wanting to go after Karé and apologize some more. But, her legs just won't let her. "Karé...!" Jessika calls out, her voice breaking. All that remains of Karé is her hastily retreating backside as tears blurt her vision. Jessika falls down on her knees and cries, wandering just where all of that resentment came from.

* * *

Arriving at the log cabin in the midst of a forest, Wolfe and Raquel exit the vehicle, trolling up to Grouch, who was sitting on the porch. 

"Hey." Raquel says. "What's up, Grouch?"

"Hmm!" He hums in acknowledgement.

Raquel looks over her right shoulder at Gustin. "He's in a good mood today."

"A rather rare occurrence." Wolfe says. "Perhaps the next 336 hours might not be so painful after all."

The Lycans in the Fett Pack tend to look on Grouch as a sort of early warning system at times. Depending on how he response to certain things, Boba and the others take it as a word from God. You wouldn't really know if you weren't around him much, but Grouch had a personality. He wasn't mute. He did know how to talk. He just rarely did so. From the way Deon, Jacen, & Raquel sees it 'Grouch may not talk much. But, it was only because he wasn't interested in hearing what you had to say.'

Rhea was coming out when she sees the two new arrivals coming in. "Hey. Good trip?"

"Yep. Laugh and a half." Raquel says, sidestepping her as she goes in.

Rhea bites her lip to keep from cussing out Raquel before she looks at Wolfe. "Do I even need to know what her problem is?"

"A better question would be what isn't her problem." Gustin comments.

Rhea frowns in concern. "Something specific happened? You wanna talk about it?"

"Not if you've got a few minutes to spend doing something else." Wolfe says. " _Anything_ else."

Rhea looks at Wolfe with a curious expression. Her eyes are wide as she looks away at Grouch for a moment before locking in on Wolfe again. "From the look on your face, you're wishing you should've taken Grouch, don't you?" 

Wolfe sighs, sounding tired. He looks down at the floor before looking back up at her, placing the palms of his hands together. "Just... please. Don't tell Deon. I've got enough shit to deal with without hearing what his sorry ass has to say."

Rhea does the whole 'crossing-my-heart' thing as she gestures with her finger drawing an invisible 'X' in front of her chest.

Wolfe nods in appreciation as he goes inside.

* * *

Getting inside, they find all of their companions either talking, cooking, or kicking back.

Deon, who had his feet up, says "Look who finally came around to getting out here."

"You guys have been for a while now." Jacen says. "Did everything go okay?"

"It did." Wolfe says.

"...For the most part." Raquel utters under her breath.

"Hmm?" Baze hums, who up until this moment, was busy reading the paper. "What's that? Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing to worry about..." Raquel starts to say.

And then Wolfe cuts her off! "Raquel met a girl she's taken a liking to already. Only when that girl's girlfriend to get wind of it, she got in her face about it. Raquel's still reeling from the attack on her person."

Jannah's and Pso's eyes widen. "She attacked you?!" Pso asks.

"Only her pride." Wolfe clarifies.

"Oh. No big loss then." Baze says, returning to his paper.

Asa punches his arm for his insensitivity while Raquel elbows Wolfe hard in the chest. He yelps in pain as Baze looks at Asa with a wounded expression.

"Thanks, Ginger." Raquel spits.

Wolfe rubs his stomach with both hands.

Boba and Tobias then entered the living room.

"So, you made it back?" Boba asks. "How many are we expecting?"

"16 Lycans in total." Raquel says to her Father.

" _16_ _?_ " Boba asks baffled. "Huh! I was expecting more."

"Who's all coming out here?" Tobias asks. "Just so we know."

Wolfe groans as he lets his hands drop from his stomach. "Well, aside from the Alpha and her Mate, we've got a Luke & Jyn Skywalker. Along with their cubs: Finn & Rey."

"Rey?!" Jacen asks, his voice high with excitement. "Wait... she's here?!"

"Yeah." Wolfe says before he goes on. "Leia and Han's daughters: Jaina and Kaydel. And their son-in-law, Poe Dameron..."

"Their son-in-law?" Voyetta asks. "Not their son?"

"Correct." Wolfe goes on. "...The wolf Lycan, Chewie. Three of their enforcers: Temmin Wexley, Oddy Muva, and Suralinda Javos. Their adopted daughter Karé Kun and her girlfriend, Jessika..."

"The girl you like, Raq?" Jannah asks.

Raquel gives her a smile, silently admitting a 'yes'.

Wolfe takes a moment to think of there was anybody he was missing.

"That was only 15, Gustin." Boba says.

"Right!" Wolfe says before remembering who was off his list. "And... their Elder, Anakin Skywalker."

Boba takes a moment to digest this information. Something was wrong. Where were the rest of the Clan? He knew about Mace's death along with Shmi. But, what about Harter, the Raza brothers, Old man Ben, Ackbar? Were they back on the Mainland? Were they not in the Skywalker/Solo Clan anymore? Were they even alive now?  

"Boss?" Garza calls out when Boba has gone quiet.

Boba, after having been pulled out of his thoughts, goes on to say "Right. Well, we'll let them to rest for as long as they need to. I'll get in touch with Leia later, to see when they're ready to meet with us. In the meanwhile, we've still got a dinner to plan."

"Say uhh... Boss, how do we know what they want to eat?" Callen asks. "I mean, sure. We're all Lycans. So, naturally meat's gonna be the menu. But, how do we know whatever else they might prepare?"

"Good thing about being on an Island this size, there's a whole variety of different things we can provide for our new friends. Everything they could want from the five different food groups. We've actually got more food than we need since we were planning for a larger group. But, don't worry about it. Between the fruits, veggies, diary, baked goods, bread, shrimp, beef, pork, Lamb, mutton, chicken, turkey, venison, duck, fish, rabbit, and boar... we're bound to get something right."

Callen hangs his head in embarrassment as he understands that he walked into his Alpha sarcastic comment when he was just looking for conversation. He sighs as both Deon and Jacen stand on opposite sides of him, patting him on both shoulders.

"So, let's get as much cooked as we can." Boba says. "I don't want people having to wait for their meals when they got here."

Everyone exclaims 'You got it!'/'On it!'/'Yessir!'/'Cool, boss!' in acknowledgement as he himself goes out into the forest to get the tables outside set up.

As Wolfe walks over to the stairs leading to the second floor, Deon walks up next to him.

Wolfe doesn't even want to look at him. He knows his there. He knows and he can't stand it! He wishes that Deon wasn't there because he has an idea of what's coming.

"So..." Deon says. 

"If you wanna keep your jaw, you'll stop now." Wolfe says.

"What's with all the unnecessary hostile, Gust?" Deon asks. "I was just coming over to say 'what's up?'.

"Me in about a few seconds." Wolfe says as he ascends the stairs.

"WOW!" Deon says. "That was actually pretty good!" Thinking of a way to get on Wolfe's nerves. "So, what's up? You got that 50 bucks you owe me?"

Wolfe throws his arms in aggravation. "Where the hell did that come from?! As you can see, Raquel is still here."

"In case you've managed to forget the rules of our bet, the point of it wasn't that someone was going to end up dead because of you were upset." Deon says. "The point of it was can you go from there and back without _wanting_ to strangle somebody. Obviously, if somebody died, you would've not only be out of 50 bucks. You'd be having a conversation with the Alpha. Y'know. The kind you don't walk away from. And since you're not..."

"And since I'm not, we have nothing to discuss." Wolfe says. "Be back down in a minute."

Deon then leans against the staircase. "You still didn't pay me for losing the bet."

Wolfe is almost at the top of the stairs when he says "I didn't lose the bet!"

"Sure, you did." Deon says. "You know Raquel is a blabbermouth. She's already been talking about that girl she likes. She even heard you mutter something about... wishing you had brought Grouch along. So, cough it up. Hey, a bet's a bet. You're the man of honor. So, do the honorable thing."

Deflating faster than a hot air bubble with a hole, Wolfe knows that Deon would never stop pestering him until he got his money. turns back around and walks back down all 20 steps, goes into his wallet and slams the money into Deon's hand. "Happy now?" Not even waiting for an answer as he leaves.

"Ecstatic." Deon says. He looks a closer look at the dollar bill before he plucks the center of it. Just then, Raquel walks pass him. "Say, Raq. Tell me about this new girl you met."

"Where do I even start?!" Raquel was so excited as she talks to her brother about meeting Karé and she's not even 2 minutes into the conversation when Wolfe realizes something. The more she talked, the more Deon acknowledges that he was intrigued by this new information. He actually looks like this was the first time he's heard about any of this.

"Wait a minute!" Gustin says, going back down a second time. "What's the deal? Deon, Raquel should've already told you her name when she told you this before."

"When I told him before?" Raquel asks. "What are you talking about, Wolfe?! I haven't specifically told him about Karé or anyone else."

Wolfe then looks over at Deon, realizing that he's just been made a fool of. "Then how did you know about me...?"

Because you just told me, dipshit." Deon says. "I know Raquel and I know you. I know that at some point, she would've said or done something that caused you to mutter about something or even raised hell. So, given that Raquel had already had her eyes on a girl who has a girlfriend, the rest was obvious."

The whole time Deon was running his mouth, Wolfe Gustin's eyes glow a darker shade of red. Soon, Deon's voice became muffled and all Wolfe could see was the words 'Kill', 'Strangle', 'rip', 'slaughter', 'destroy' floating in the air in red. He then jumps on Deon, his hands around the young Lycan's throat.

Others, hearing and seeing the commotion, get up and rushed to Deon's defense. Baze, Grouch, and Voyetta did nothing about the fact that one of their own was about to kill another. They just went back to either reading, watching TV, or staring out into space.

Garza, Chirrut, Tobias, Qi'ra, Rhea, Malla, Raquel, Asa, Callen, Jacen, Pso, and Jannah all grabbed both of Wolfe's arms, wrestling to get him off of Deon. As much as some of them wouldn't mind seeing Deon getting offed, this wasn't the way to do it. He was still Boba's son, after all.

After a brief struggle, they finally manage to pull him off. And dragged him away.

Deon, who was on the floor, leans up and struggles to catch his breath. He massages his throat before looking over at the violently gasping Wolfe Gustin. He removes his hand and gets to his feet. He then chuckles nervously. "Well... to think that if I was a betting that you would actually try to struggle someone, I might've collected double the money, huh?" He says in a joking manner, trying to dissolve the tension. Oh, well. But, hey! Thanks for this!" He waves the 50 dollar bill in Gustin's face. "This was the easiest $50 bucks I've ever made." He walks off, leaving everyone to stare after him, all bugged eye and dumbfounded.

Raquel whistles. "Damn, he's slick."/"Damn, he's stupid." Pso says./"Damn, he's psychotic!" Callen says./"Damn, you were so close!" Jannah says to Wolfe, though not as a joke, but still got everyone to laugh at it.  She looks around, slightly confused as the Lycans who helped her hold Wolfe back commended her comment. Even Wolfe cracked a smile as he was getting his breath back. They all walk in different directions, leaving her standing there by herself.

Despite the lighter atmosphere, Wolfe was still tense, grinding his teeth so hard and loud, Jannah thought they were made of metal. OH, she knew just how much Wolfe hated that little prick for making a monkey out of him! If looks could kill, then Deon would be a heap of rotting, burning meat right now. He goes back upstairs, stomping each step as he goes. Jannah looks up after him before looking out at Boba, who was watching the whole thing while shaking his lowered head.

* * *

**6 HOURS LATER...**

After getting off of the phone with Boba, Leia did a group text, telling everyone that it was time to start getting ready to leave.

Seeing the message, both **Poe + Jaina** got out of bed after taking a nap (After they made the bed rock... Sorry.) and took a shower together.  **Luke & Jyn **had already taken one before when they arrived there and were just kicking back and watching TV. As did **Han & Leia**. **Anakin** had given **Chewie** a bath right after he took a shower. But, not before **Temmin** did, who was currently picking what he wanted to wear. **Finn** was in the middle of getting dressed when **Oddy** came out with nothing but a towel around his hips. He forgot to bring his undergarments in with him when he took his shower, so he remedied the issue once he got out. **Suralinda** had her makeup done and was putting on a dress as **Jessika** moved slower in putting her makeup on. Still miserable from her falling out with her girlfriend. Speaking of **Karé** , she ended up sleeping in  **Rey** and  **Kaydel** 's room and was the first one to get ready while Rey did Kaydel's hair. As folks were getting ready, they all went out and waited for the others down in the hotel lobby. Those who met up talked amongst themselves, creating quite the commotion in no time.

But, as others came down, there was an air of tension between several Lycans. One so thick, that everyone, including human guests could sense but couldn't pinpoint what the cause of it was. They're were on vacation. So, shouldn't they act like it?

But, if anyone of them knew where to look in the group, it was obvious that it was some most of the 'unofficial' couples. Finn stayed away from Rey and she wanted to do whatever was necessary to bust through this invisible wall between them and talk to her mate. Temmin and Kaydel wanted to embrace each other to make up for the hours they had to spend apart. But, Temmin was still very hesitate about getting too close to Kaydel. Him being her guardian (and roughly 10 years older than her, of course.) Karé intentionally ignored Jessika while she actively tried to talk to her. And the chilling unease between Luke & Jyn and Finn & Rey was very unnerving.

Finally, with the Alpha and the war-time general being the last ones down on the ground floor, they could finally get this thing in motion. And they came down just in time, too. As Leia and Han were walking up, their stretch hummer had returned and their chauffeur were eager to get them to Boba and the others out to the Naboo forest.

* * *

As the Stretch Hummer pulled up, Leia was surprised to see all of the other Lycans in the Fett Clan standing out in front of the house, eager to greet the _Haoles_.

Looking up from the grill, Boba smiles as the Skywalker/Solo Lycans were exiting the vehicle. "Whoa-oh! Look who's here at last!"

" _Howzit_ , _Ohana_?" Han says with an excited tone in his voice. "Can't believe it's been 12 years since last we were all together."

"I know it, Brah." Boba says, walking towards him. "Really seems like no time has passed at all although it's clear a lot has happened."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Brother." Han says as he extends his hand.

**Boba** shakes it and pulls **Han** in for a hug. They both laugh happily as would two old friends would after being reunited.

**Jyn** runs over and gives **Baze** a hug. **Luke** shakes hands with **Chirrut** before Jyn hugs him and Luke greets Baze.

As Han and Boba pull away from their hug, they pat one another on the shoulder and shake one another affectionally before **Leia** comes up to hug Boba. Han gives **Tobias** a look of being pleasant surprised while Tobias himself extends both arms, pointing at Han with both index fingers and laughing. **Qi'ra** looks at her Husband and former lover while shaking her head.

All of the younger Lycans from both Clans closes the gap between them and surrounded the senior wolves, encircling them as they all 'meet & greet'. **Finn** gives **Jacen** a dap as they meet and exchange names. **Rey** gives **Jannah** a hug and exchange pleasantries such as compliment the other's beautiful hair and fashion sense.  **Jaina** and **Rhea** pull each other into a hug while laughing, excited to meet each other. **Jessika** and **Asa** give one another a shy wave before saying 'hello' to each other. **Suralinda** & **Voyetta** say 'hello' before realizing that they were had similar tastes in accessories. They then shake hands and kisses each other on both cheeks, speaking in French. **Oddy** and **Pso** do a fist bump while telling each other their names. **Temmin** gives a solid hand shake to **Garza** and **Karé** gives **Raquel** a hug before taking her on a walk with her, rubbing Raquel's back. **Kaydel** shares a laugh with **Callen** over a joke he made her Clan must be special, because they've got every kind of meat imaginable. And how his own Clan isn't fed half as good as they were all about to be. **Anakin** goes over to **Grouch** to speak with him. **Poe** and **Deon** shake hands while greeting each other. **Chewie** goes over to **Malla** to familiarize himself with her scent. She just turns her head and looks away. But, when Chewie goes to sniff her backside, she just places her paw on top of his snot and buries it into the dirt.

**CONVERSATION (1) Poe, Jaina, & Wolfe**

**Wolfe** looks over at Poe, who approaches him with a friendly smile on his face. "Hey! Alright now! How's it going?"

"Going good." Poe says as he shakes Wolfe's hand. "Glad to see you again."

"Yeah, likewise." Wolfe says. He then greets Jaina with a handshake. " _Aloha,_ _Madam_."

"Hello, there." Jaina greets with a smile.

"Welcome to our little cabin in the woods." Wolfe says with a pleasant smile. "So, how's everything? You guys rest much?" 

"Not too much." Jaina admits. "Still trying to adjust to the time change."

"Oh! yeah." Wolfe says in a grimace look expression. "9 hours on a plane plus a 5 hour time difference can be a bit exhaling, I'm sure."

Poe nods in agreement.

**CONVERSATION (2) Han, Leia, Tobias, & Qi'ra**

Han shakes hands with Tobias with Qi'ra walking over behind him, watching him an excited/smug expression. 

"Been a long time, young'un." Tobias says. "I see that you're sportin' more gray hairs those days."

"Oh, don't pull that shit on me, Tobias." Han says. "You're still the oldest one here."

Tobias chuckles. "Still just a smartass." Tobias then looks him up and down. "Hey, you been doing alright? Takin' care of yourself?"

"Of course." Han says. "As always."

Tobias then looks a bit troubled, like he sees something worth worrying about. "Have you been sick?" He asks. "You've lost a bit of weight."

"Whatever weight you think I lost, I think you found, pal." Han says as he pats Tobias on his oval shaped belly.

Tobias swats at his hand and the former mentor/student share a good-natured laugh. 

Picking up the scent of a familiar perfume, Han turns, Facing Qi'ra. He pauses before her, giving a faint smile and a head nod.

When Leia ends her hug with Boba, she turns and sees Han with Qi'ra. Her smile dies down a little bit as she approaches the two.

"Well, well, well..." Qi'ra says. "Han Solo. Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire."

Han nods again. "How you doing, Q?"

"How am I doing?!" Qi'ra asks with an amazed expression. "Come on now, Han. We've knew each other for way to long for such small talk. Come here." She says, holding her arms out for Han to walk into. Han gives her a hug as she returns it.

In the group, three sets of eyes were on the pair. Tobias, Leia, and Boba were all watching as they embraced.

Qi'ra groans as she squeezes the old dog. Pulling away, she eyes him up and down, stating, "Haven't seen you in forever, Solo."

Han gives her a slight smirk. "And for that, I'm sorry."

"You are definitely getting older there, Cowboy ." Qi'ra states. "Never did picture you as an older Gentleman."

"Oh, yeah." Han says. "I'm getting more gray hairs those days."

"Oh, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Qi'ra comments. "That gray makes you look very distinguishable."

Qi'ra and Han share a laugh. But, when Han hears his wife clearing her throat, he stops, knowing that he was in trouble.

Qi'ra looks over Han's right shoulder at Leia, who had both hands on her hips. "Leia." She says in distain.

"Qi'ra." Leia says back with the same distain.

"Welcome to Naboo, Alpha Solo." Qi'ra says. "Have you been enjoying your stay so far?"

"I was... up to about a minute ago." Leia says, letting it known that she didn't like to see her Husband so close with an ex-lover.

All of the Senior Wolves look between Leia and Qi'ra, ready to jump between them in case something goes down.

Realizing that her temperament was ruining the mood, Leia then goes on to say "But, I'm guessing there's a reason why we haven't been down to the beach yet."

"Well, what's the hurry? Huh?" Tobias asks, with a friendly yet nervous tone. "It's been a long time. We should catch up on old times. And get to know all of the young'uns before we start the party."

Leia's daggered glare slowly shifts over to Tobias. But, by the time she's looking him in the eye, her expression softens. "Yeah. That's fair. But, soon after that, we're hitting the beach." 

Many of the Senior wolves let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Tension was still present, but it's lightened up some.

**CONVERSATION (3) Oddy & Jannah**

Watching Finn and Oddy talking from a relative distance, Jannah eyes Oddy up and down, a fascinated look in her eye. She then wanders up to him from behind, approaching him like a shy teenage girl. She taps his left shoulder, making him look over it. She then waltz to his right side, tapping the right shoulder. Oddy then looks to his right, frowning when he doesn't see anybody.

Finn, who was watching, smiles at this amusingly.

Oddy looks back at Finn and hunches his shoulders, puzzled.

Jannah then raises both hands above her head and slams them down gently on both of his shoulders.

Oddy turns around, ready for a fight. "HEY!" but pauses when he sees Jannah giving him a provocative glance. "Hey... heh-heh... Ha... Hey." He says, failing to be smooth. 

" _Annnd_... what's your name?" Jannah asks, her british accent taking Oddy by the ears.

Oddy is dazed by Jannah's beauty, but snaps out of it when he realizes that she asked him a question. "I uh... I uh... My uh..."

Jannah snickers at Oddy, finding his nervous demeanor adorable. "Have you forgotten what your name was?"

Finn shakes his head as he snickers at this himself. "Use your words, dude."

"SHUT UP!" Oddy says without thinking. "I mean, yes. NO. Sorry. Thank you." He then takes a deep breath and lets it out. He then says "My name is Odd."

Jannah then frowns at that comment. "'Odd'?" She asks. "Why do you say that?"

"Well..." Oddy says. "It's... Odd."

"What? Is it something you don't like people to know?" Jannah asks. "Something your ashamed of? I hope you're not ashamed of telling me. Come on. It can't be _that_ bad. You can trust me. I'd like to know it."

"N, no." Oddy says. "That's my name. Oddy. Oddy Muva."

Jannah's eyes widen with realization. "OH! Your name is Oddy! Oh, I see! That's not some cruel nickname, is it?"

"No. It's actually short of 'Odeon'." Oddy tells her.

Jannah stares at Oddy, open-mouthed. "Ooh, nice! Odeon Muva. I like it. A very strong name."

Oddy leans his head forward, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling.

Finn shakes his head before walking off. He looks up to see Pso waving at him. As he goes off to talk to Pso, he doesn't notice that Deon is watching both Jannah and Oddy closely. It seems like he's more than mess around with other women. But, he doesn't seem to like that this guy was coming on to his ex-girlfriend.

"Well... Hah, thanks." Oddy says. "I like yours, too. Jannah. Sounds very feminine but very warrior like."

Jannah sighs in disappointment. "Did you just try and run a line on me?"

Oddy then blanks his eyes at her, showing her his confusion. "What? No. I mean, I wasn't trying to. I was just simply saying that I thought that your name was badass. And I was trying to convey that to you without making it sound like I was trying to pick you up. Guess I didn't do too good a job on that one."

"Oh!" Jannah exclaims. "Whew! It's... it's fine. For a second there, I thought that you were trying to run a line on me."

"Sorry if I gave you that impression." Oddy says. "I know we just met. But, I wasn't looking to make you feel uncomfortable with some bullshit line. I respect you too much for that."

Jannah's only known this guy for a minute, and so far, he hasn't ceased surprising her. "Handsome, strong name, and knows how to expression himself  minus the embarassing pick-up lines... I gotta say... I think that the two of us are gonna get along just fine."

Oddy blushes like a fool when he hears that.

"So, who are you in your Clan?" Jannah asks.

"I'm an enforcer." Oddy answers.

Jannah is once more surprised at this. "'Enforcer', you said?" She then comes over and massages the muscles on his right arm. She is taken aback. "Ooh, that is solid! Look at that. Y'know, for someone who's as fine a brother as you are, and please don't take this the wrong way... You don't look like you'd be savage enough for a bloody brawl. I mean, you're fit. No argument there. But, judging by first glance, anyone would assume that you were the Pack's breeder. (Basically, they're in charge of replenishing the Pack's numbers. It's a compliment.) Not one of their soldiers." 

"Oh, well, thanks for that. " Oddy says. "But, don't let my looks fool ya. You've got any kind of unfounded beef with my Pack. Or any harm comes their way, I'll solve all of your problems... and ours."

"Oh, wow!" Jannah exclaims. "I'm guessing not many of those agitators lived long enough to regret meeting you."

"Heh!" He then sniffs and pops his jacket's collar, acting like he's some big shot but it's no big deal. "Well, Y'know..." 

"Now, be honest with me, okay?" Jannah says. "You're not actually an Enforcer, are you? I wouldn't doubt that you had ladies waiting by the phone, you being so fine and all." She says this as a kind of test to see how Oddy would respond. "But, I'm curious. You don't normally see Enforcer wolves walking around unscathed. I mean, where are your scars?"

"Well, one: No. I don't have a bevy of beautiful women back home just waiting to jump my crotch." Oddy says. "If I did, I'd still in East Jakku. Two: whatever scars I got are all inside the suit. Didn't wanna spoil anybody's appetite by showing up, looking like I was trying to impress Alpha Fett."

"Ahh!" Jannah says. "Well, in that case, I can't wait until we go on a run so I can see just what you're working with." Jannah says while checking Oddy out. She then sees the surprise/shock in Oddy's eyes and gasps open-mouthed at herself. "Scars, I mean."

"Right." Oddy says almost immediately. "Yeah, I... I knew that."

Jannah smiles at him for 'allowing' her to get away with that last comment.

Oddy chuckles again excitedly/nervously while he is unknowingly being watched by a leering Suralinda. 

**CONVERSATION (4) Rey & Jacen**

Jacen is standing in the midst of the young Lycans. He has bottled water in his hand, but it isn't opened. He sheepishly keeps looking over at Rey as she's talking with Asa. Seeing her all grown up after all these years was truly a sight to behold. She wasn't that cute little 6 year old girl that Jacen remembered. No, she was a young woman. Grown up, intelligent, carried herself very well. Beautiful. Filled out. Jacen clears his throat as he tries to force that last thought out of his head. He looks over at a nearby cooler and sees more water bottles chilling. He steadily goes nearer to the cooler, step by step, like a spy or something. He makes his way to the cooler, quickly picks up another bottle and makes his way towards Rey.

While Deon was talking to Finn, he could see the ridiculously of Jacen's movements as he got closer and closer to Rey.

Walking up to her with her back turned, he still builds up his confidence, telling himself to take it slowly. Just go up, say hello and offer her some water. It was as simple as that.

Deon snickers at Jacen, causing Finn to wonder what was so fast. "I'm just watching my Cuz over here, trying to act all cool as he's trying to talk to this chick."

"Wha?" Finn asks as he sees Jacen creeping up behind Rey. The look of resentment on his face says it all.

"Excuse me." Jacen says to the women, getting their attention. "I'm sorry. But, would you like some water?"

Rey smiles at him. "I'd love some. Thank you." She goes to open it, but remembers something. "I'm sorry. Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Jacen says, blushing at her smile. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for asking." Rey then takes a swig of water.

Jacen then offers his bottle to Asa, but she said she'd get some later. She knows about Jacen's attraction to Rey. So, she excuses herself, leaving the two of them alone.

"I hope uh... I hope that you've been enjoying your time here on the Island so far." Jacen says. 

"Oh, it's been an adventure so far." Rey mentions. "Okay, so let me ask you something."

"Shoot." Jacen encourages.

I just heard something crazy from Asa earlier. Is it true that you've got an Angel on speed dial?" Rey asks Jacen.

"A Fallen War Angel." Jacen corrects. "But, yeah. Cardinal. Good guy to know. He's gotten us out of more than a few tough spots, that's for sure."

"Oh?" Rey questions. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there was this one time, a Succubus had all of the men, except Boba and Baze, under her control." Jacen explains. "Both our Alpha and Beta plus all of the women had no choice but to wrestle us back to get to her. But, we were so agitated and out of our minds with blood lust, they were on the verge of killing us. Cardinal showed up right in the middle of our own red zone, and with his divine hand, he just snapped his fingers, and we were all back to our old selves. But, not only that, we were completely immune to that she-devil's glamour and tear her into a hundred pieces."

Rey's eyes widen with that news. "Whoa!"

"Yeah." Jacen agrees. "Although, I admit, 'tough' was underselling it a bit. Guy's our own Guardian Angel... who's not really a guardian Angel at all."

Both Rey and Jacen chuckle at this, although it was a bit unnerving on Rey's part.

As Jacen's laughter dies down, he looks Rey in the eye, shaking his head. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Rey is surprised, one, to hear this. And, two, she wonders why Jacen was so insistent on talking to her. She was worried that he was into her or something. But, now, she was wondering if he had just hit her with some pick-up line... wait a minute. _Does_ he know her? "Uhm... I'm... not too sure I do. Can you help me out?"

Jacen sighs defeatedly, deflating. "Right. Of course you don't. Would've been too good to be true."

Rey shakes her head, laughing out of bemusement. "What?"

"About 12 years ago, when your Clan were here on business, you and I met in front of the fountain at town square." Jacen claims.

"That's... No, that wouldn't be possible." Rey says, trying to recall that moment in time but is unable to. "Today's the first day I've ever set foot in Naboo."

"No, it's not." Jacen says. "I remember seeing just how bored you were and asked if you were to place in Palmo Park. We played everything from hide 'n seek to tag."

"Really?" Rey asks, still not 100% convinced. 

"Yeah, really." Jacen answers.

"You remember that?" Rey asks.

Yes, I do." Jacen says with a smile. "And not only that. But, I remember getting you a white lily and you wore in tucked behind your right ear."

"Wow. That's... very specific. Down to every detail, huh?" Rey lets out a huff, signaling that she had given up on trying to recall that time. "I don't remember any of that."

"Understandable, seeing as how we were only 6 years old at the time." Jacen says.

A thought that crosses Rey's mind. She then looks at Jacen sideways. "So, then... how do _you_?"

"Oh, there are some things that are hard for me to forget." Jacen says.

"Meaning..." Rey says, encouraging Jacen to go on.

"Meaning that there are some details about you that reminds me of way back when." Jacen says.

"What, do you, like have a photographic memory?" Rey asks.

"No, not exactly." Jacen says. "But, seeing you again brings back memories from back then. For instance, back when you were little, you had that three bun hairstyle that you clearly haven't stopped sportin'."

Rey then reaches the back of her head and plays with her bottom bun like she was weighing it.

"Another example is that you were all white back then, too." Jacen says. "It's almost like your own trademark. And, of course, how you were the only little girl that I've ever known who had an Accent like mine. Well... not counting Jannah, of course. And your natural scent. Your scent is familiar, too. Even though you're grown now and the perfume you have on is amazing. Your own natural scent is unmistakable and not all that different from back then." He then looks up to see that Rey was slightly put off by his last comment. That really makes him appear to be a bit... weird. Jacen, realizing that he's come on too strongly, quickly apologizes. "OH! If that sounded really creepy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to. I was just trying to explain to you all the things that I remember. That's... that's all."

Rey, despite still not caring for that strange comment, goes on to say, "Huh. Well, uh... that's... that's very thorough." This has quickly turned awkward. Rey didn't want to let it show that she was extremely uncomfortable with this boy. But, she thinks she is anyway. She didn't want to just walk off and let him just standing there. But, she needed an out. That's when she remembers that Jess had disappeared somewhere. "Uh, listen. I've uh... I've got to go find Jessika. She seems to have snuck off somewhere. Would you excuse me, please?" She doesn't wait for him to answer and goes off to actually track down her cousin.

Jacen, even though Rey's already gone, says "Yeah! Sure! Okay! I'll uh... I'll see you... later."

Seeing how Rey shot down Jacen makes Finn feel pretty good, knowing that whoever this is made a move and failed. Still, somehow, Finn could tell that this was a pretty cool dude. It then quickly made him feel bad to see Jacen hanging his head.

Jacen slumps over, feeling like a failure. There were somethings that he wanted to say to Rey. But, his nervousness and eagerness got the better of him 'Man!' He thinks to himself. 'How in the hell did I blow this?!I was just suppose to take my time. Ease her into a comfortable situation. And then work to get her to go out with me!' He walks her retreat away from him and he can't help but smile at her. 'To think that I had such a crush on you. I thought that it was the same for you. Guess I didn't make too good of an impression after all.'

**CONVERSATION (5) Poe, Jaina, & Wolfe** **2**

"It's just... we're still in awe of this Island." Jaina tells Wolfe. "For so long, we've been planning on coming back here. But, with everything that's been going on with Paladins and other Supernatural groups, it's just been next to impossible to just _get away_." 

Wolfe nods in understanding and agreement. "Oh, I hear you! We've been having a been of a problem here with some of the locals ourselves."

Poe frowns that this revelation. "Other Lycans?"

"Wendigos." Wolfe says, correcting Poe.

"Wendigos?" Poe asks.

"Yeah." Wolfe says. "Really vicious and some ugly bastards."

"Were they natives of Naboo, too?" Jaina asks.

"Those that fell under the Wendigo curse were natives, yes." Wolfe says. "But, the guy who turned them was a _Haole_." 

"So, this whole war with them... Was this a spat between species?" Poe asks.

"More like a surprise attack." Wolfe corrects. "A man from the mainland by the name of Lazar who, as it turns out was a witch doctor who had an old beef with Boba over God-knows-what, came to the Island with the intend of overthrowing all of us and turning the locals into fleshing craving monsters. Taking him out was second to trying to find a cure of the curse. It didn't work. So, we had no choice but to slaughter the lot of them and remove Lazar from the equation ASAP. We've succeed. But, the cost was too high."

"Hmm..." Poe hums out of respect.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Jaina says.

"Thank you." Wolfe says. "Y'know, it's easy to kill an enemy when they're a stranger. It's a whole 'nother story when they're friends of yours." 

"That sounds pretty similar to what we had to deal with over 7 years ago." Jaina says. "One of our own, Sol Rivas, was a damn fine Lycan. But, he's hatred of humans forced us into making a harsh decision that resulted in me killing him."

"Damn..." Wolfe says. "That had to be rough." It's never good to hear that another Lycan has died. But, it's worst to hear it's by one of their own. He doesn't know all of the details. But, if this Sol guy was Feral, than they did what they had to do.

"It was." Jaina says. "But, he threaten our safety and our secrecy. He would've dropped the Paladins right on top of us if he went on unopposed." Just then, a thought just crossed Jaina's mind. "I just realized something. If we were regular people having a regular conversation, I would've never taken any word you just said seriously."

"I can't disagree with you there." Wolfe mentions. "Sad to say that's not the case?"

"Kinda." Jaina says with a grimace expression. "But, our family doctor is also an Elf with pixie dust in jars."

Wolfe press his lips together in an understanding but amused nod. "That's... that sounds very nice." Wolfe says. "That must really come in handy." 

"You see?" Jaina asks. "These are the kind of things that no regular people can believe. Despite all the craziness, hearing things like that 'Horde of Wendigos' and 'witch doctors' isn't insane at all. And that's saying a lot." 

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Voyetta calls out to get everyone's attention. "Dinner's ready!"

"OH! Thank God!" Leia says. "I'm starving!"

"When was the last time you guys ate?" Boba asks.

"Right around 6 O'clock in the morning, our time." Leia answers.

Knowing first hand about just how monstrous the Lycan appetite is, Boba is quite surprised that they haven't gone feral yet. "Yikes! Then you guys should be the first ones in line." He then looks over all of the other Lycans and claps his hands. "Okay! Fett Wolves, you all know the drill! Guests are the first ones in the chow line! Followed by the youngest to the young-at-heart. Dinner's gonna be served out of the kitchen! You go in, choose whatever it is you want to drink and fix your own plates. No one's gonna be your server today. Alright, line up!"

Everyone in the Skywalker/Solo Clan gather together to form the head of the line. As they regroup, several of the Skywalker/Solo wolves notice that several of their own were particularly close to their new Fett comrades. Jessika signed sadly seeing Karé and Raquel huddled up. Rey rests her hand on her shoulder, telling her that not to worry about it. Their relationship was every bit as important to Karé as it was to her. Temmin was concerned about this little shit hanging his girl-... uhm (Clears throat) His charge. Suralinda raises an eyebrow as she eyeballs Oddy and Jannah. Finally, for a brief moment, Rey was hurt to Finn and Pso smiling in each other's faces before they quickly broke apart so that Finn could get in line. Rey was relieve to se them part ways, but she was still separated from him by four people ahead of her.

Once people got their food, people started moving over to one of the various table in the backyard. Once everyone was seated, they said grace and dug in. 

* * *

_**TABLE#1) HAN SOLO, TOBIAS BECKETT, LEIA ORGANA-SOLO, BOBA FETT, RHEA VICE, QI'RA BECKETT, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, & GROUCH** _

"So, what do you hear from the old crew?" Han asks Tobias as they seat at a table, facing each other.

"You hear about Lando?" Tobias asks. "The man up and went legit."

"No..." Han says. "Not _our_ Lando."

"Oh, yes!" Tobias says. " _Our_ Lando... Man moved to some small town to the east in South D'Qar and became a Lawyer... or something."

"Huh." Han says. "How about that?"

"Yep. Got married, 10 year old son... everything." Tobias says.

" _Really_?" Han asks. Now he really didn't believe this. "You guys sound like you keep in touch."

"We do." Tobias says. "In fact, his wife, Tendra, checks in on us pretty regularly. Says it's important to stay in connect with good friends, y'know?"

Han nods with a heavy sigh. "A damn fine idea that took us far too long to come up with."

Tobias' face then turns sour, seeing the regret in his old friend's eyes. He reaches over, grabbing his beer. "Hey. What's important is... you're here now. And now, we got to celebrate not only Independence Day together. But, also the Juveniles in our Families becoming Adults, too."

"I'll drink to that." Han says, chuckling as he grabs his own beer and they clink their bottles together in a toast.

"How's life in the mountains of East Jakku been for you, Leia?" Boba asks his old friend.

"Hot, dry... most of the time, miserable. But, it's home." Leia explains.

Boba chuckles at that. "Hey. If at any time I'm overstepping here, please let me know. But, when you all came down here, I noticed that you were short a few people. Namely, your boy Ben. Is... he...?"

Leia nods her head. "He's alive. He's still in the Family. But, currently, he's been exiled due to some... disciplinary issues."

"Say no more." Boba says. "I know _exactly_ what you're talking about."

"One of your own comes to mind?" Han asks.

Boba gestures his son. "Deon. He can be a bit of a hell raiser."

"Oh, so you do know." Han says.

Boba nods his head. "It's bad enough when someone in your Clan acts up and causes nothing but trouble. But, it's so much more worst when it's your own kid."

Both Han and Leia nod in agreement.

Boba goes to take a swig of his beer when he overhears both Anakin and Grouch talking up a storm. The whole they were talking, they were obvious about the two Elders chatting. But neither Rhea nor Qi'ra missed it.

"Y'know, I can't remember the last time I heard Grouch use words to talk." Rhea says.

"Yeah, me, neither." Qi'ra says. "I couldn't even remember hearing his voice, it's been forever."

"Ha. For two guys who just met, they have a lot to talk about." Rhea says.

"Hmm-mmm!" Qi'ra says. "I wonder what about."

Rhea looks at Qi'ra with a mischievous smirk. "You wanna get closer and find out?"

Qi'ra returns the expression. "Yeah. Let's."

"I wouldn't..." Both ladies look over at Boba says. "...If I were you. You remember the last time someone stuck their nose in Grouch's business? They ended up losing everything else."

Leia chuckles at this. Boba, Qi'ra, and Rhea look over at her. "You're joking." She says. Not only does she not see a smile on their faces, she sees sheer terror in the women's eyes. "You're not joking." Boba shakes his head.

Both Qi'ra and Rhea just stay in their seat and resumes eating their food.

_**TABLE#2) LUKE SKYWALKER, JYNN ERSO-SKYWALKER, CHIRRUT IMWE, BAZE MALBUS, AND ASA** _

"Hey, you guys ever hear from Bodhi?" Jyn asks Baze and Chirrut.

"Yeah, every now and again." Chirrut says. "The last time we spoke, he sounded like he was doing just fine where he is."

"What's he been up to?" Luke asks.

"Well, he's become a father at 47." Chirrut says. "As well as the Alpha of his own Clan and the Elder to another one called the 'Wren' Clan."

Both Luke's and Jyn's eye swell at the news.

"A new father, an Alpha, and an Elder? Of two different Lycan Clans?" Luke asks in disbelief. "How does that work?"

"The Alpha of the Wren Pack was killed in their fight against a nest of Vampires and the Pack that Bodhi was the Elder of came to help clear the nest out. With no one else willing to take their Alpha's spot, Bodhi did."

"Very impressive." Jyn says.

"I tell ya, that guy was always an overachiever." Luke says. 

"If you wanted to put it blandly, sure." Baze says. "He should receive top notches for going above and beyond."

The others all laugh at Baze's comment.

Just then, Asa wipes her mouth and hands before getting up to get another drink. She offers to brought more back for anyone who asks. Of the four, Jyn is the only one who does. Asa nods and agrees to do so. As she's walking pass Baze, she slowly slides her fingers of her right hand across his back, causing goosebumps on his skin. Baze looks over his left shoulder, frowning up at her as she gives him a seductive smile. He then looks to see Chirrut frowning at him. Somehow, he knew of what Asa had did and possibly knows about her 'relationship' with Baze. Baze eyes his old friend fearfully.

_**TABLE#3) FINN, REY, JESSIKA, _ **KARÉ, TEMMIN, KAYDEL, POE, JAINA, ODDY, SURALINDA, JANNAH, DEON, JACEN, CALLEN, RAQUEL, PSO, WOLFE, GARZA, VOYETTA, CHEWIE, AND MALLA** _** _

At the young wolves' table, there were too many conversations going on a once to really pinpoint what's being said. You couldn't tell when one discussion started and the other one ended. Some many voices were heard all at once. But, what's very apparent isn't in what's being said. But, rather what wasn't. Verbally, anyway. There was plenty of things that were being said through people's looks and expression.

As Jessika talks with Jaina, Jannah, Rey, and Pso, she would occasionally look over to see Karé'll and Raquel having quite the powwow on the opposite side of the table.

Seeing Jannah all in Oddy's face distracted Deon from his exchanges with Finn, Jacen, Poe, Wolfe, and Temmin as well as it did for Suralinda as she ran her mouth with Voyetta. While Temmin himself couldn't help but eye both Callen and Kaydel as they interacted with Chewie and Malla.

Garza said nothing. Just fed his face.

* * *

**AFTER DINNER...**

Once dinner was over, it was time for dessert. Or, in other words, it was time to get down to business.

"Okay. I think we've gone on long enough without me ruining the evening." Tobias says. "But, I gotta know... What's the real reason you all came here? And don't say it was just for some R & R. I could buy the whole reconnection thing. But, come on..."

Leia sighs. Yeah, guess it was time to just get right down to it. "We should send the kids away. There's no need for them to hear what we've got to talk about."

Judging from the look in her eye and the tone of her voice, Boba was more than convince that this was serious. Whatever she had to say was for the ears of the Seniors of the Fett Clan and no one else. Nodding, Boba turns to Baze, who gets up to clear the yard of wolves.

Over at the youngsters' table, they were still conversating about everything things. Some were much deeper conversations than others.

* * *

"Okay. So, now I'm curious about something." Oddy says. "You mentioned before about me being a breeder. Is that really still a thing?"

Jannah nods her head as she enjoys her dessert but stops to answer Oddy's question. "Yes. Yes, it is. In fact, many of the juvies in our pack were born thanks to breeders."

Oddy's eyes widen at this revelation. "You guys have breeders?"

"Yep." Jannah says. "Several. Voyetta, and Grouch are just two of them."

If Oddy's eyes weren't bugged out enough, they were on the verge of popping out of his head. "Now, Voyetta I can believe. But, old man Grouch?"

Jannah's nodding only makes his reaction all the more cartoonish. "I couldn't believe it either. Apparently, our very own Elder is quite the stud."

"You're messing with me." Oddy says, not believing Jannah for a moment. "You're not seriously telling me this. If you had said Voyetta and Garza, then sure. I wouldn't thought twice about those two being breeders. But, come on. Grouch?! Seriously?! _Seriously_?!"

"Hey." Jannah says. "Appearances aside, Grouch is usually pretty spry, believe it or not. I'm honestly not surprised by your response. But, take it from me. I've seen that Lycan in action and I can tell you that judging on the first glance with no preconceived notion would be a fatal mistake." Jannah directs Oddy's attention over to the table where both Grouch and Anakin are still talking. "I've known Grouch for most of my life. And I've seen him do some pretty insane shit. And I'll tell you this. Old Grouch may move slow. Because it's only because he doesn't have to move right then. So, keeping that in mind. Yeah, I can see how he'd have several litters of cubs. Yep! Age hasn't slowed that old wolf down a bit." 

Grouch, seemingly knowing that he was being watched, looked over at Oddy.

Oddy looks back at Jannah, narrowly missing eye contact with Grouch. "Well, okay. I'll uh... I'll take your word for it. Anyway, getting back to the breeding thing, do you think it's still necessary?"

"With the way things are for Lycan kind right now?" Jannah asks. "Of course." 

Really?" Oddy asks in a surprised tone. "I'm not gonna act like I'm some an official on Lycan activities or anything. But, don't you think the whole 'breeding' thing is kinda... 18th century?" Oddy asks Jannah as they enjoy their dessert.

"Not for modern she-wolves, no." Janna says. "In truth, when you stop and think about it, it's really the ideal situation. She'd have her own career, making her own money, reveling in her own lavishes... She'd have everything she needs to be successful and still be a mother. There'd be no real need to have a guy around. Unless he's there to the thing chivalrous guys do. Like watch the kid, fix whatever's broken, warm her bed, and/or foot the bill every now and then."

"Nice." Oddy says in a sarcastic manner. "Good to know that guys can still have a service to perform in the household."

"Oh, yeah!" Jannah says.

"Still... That's... that's still a little secluded, don't you think?" Oddy asks.

"Not in the least." Jannah says. "We're living in a day and age where women are finding the strength to stand on their own two feet. To do whatever she wants. Fuck what 'society' says about the matter. So, if she chooses to carry herself in a certain way, then it's her life. her mind, her body. And nobody can take that away from her. Men have had that right for generations, so why can't we now? Besides, where's the find in settling down with just a straight-laced boring guy? With a whole world out there, we can be free to live the life we want without being bogged down in what people say we should be."

"Yeah. No, I get all of that." Oddy says. "But, what I mean is, why wouldn't you want to find that one wolf you can bond with and spend the rest of eternity with?"

Jannah hunches her eyebrows up. "'Spend the rest of eternity with'? Now, who's sounding like the ancient century. Yeah, that all sounds good... finding your soulmate and all. But... Nope! In fact, let's... let's stay with that thought for a minute. Say I've found my 'soulmate, second half, true love...' Okay, great. What if things don't turn out the way they should? What if he's weak? What if he's feral? What if he's a berserker? Or a lone wolf? Eternity would get pretty miserable being bonded to someone like that. Finding love doesn't always mean living happily ever after, Odd. Anyway, so what's wrong of you have a she-wolf who's in charge of her own clan? She can determine who belongs and who doesn't. And if she were ever concerned about the cub situation, then she'd have multiple suitors. Multiple suitors means a variety of different positions those future Lycans could preform one day. From Enforcers to future Alphas. Plus, with the add advantage of having multiple lovers at once, you can pick and choose who's gonna help enrich the genepool and keep that Clan or those several clans strong." 

Oddy's eyes have widen once again. "I'm... sorry. Are we still talking about the same thing?"

Jannah bursts out in laughter as Oddy smiles back at her. "Well, look at it this way." Jannah says. "If the lady ever decides that she wants her cub to have siblings, she'll be back to see you." Oddy looks at her, completely shocked by her brashness. "Hey, think about it. More kids makes more hanky-panky. I mean, that alone should be enough reason for you to stick around, right?"

"Yeah, great, nice." Oddy says under his breath. "Being used as an occasional sex slave while having your own feelings being disregarded. Again. Yeah, sounds like a real hoot."

Jannah's smile slowly fades as she realizes what he just said and the hurt in his voice. Before she could ask him what's wrong, Baze approaches the table.

"Alright." Baze says. "What are you all still doing here? You're not on curfew. So, go find something else to do. Fett Lycans! You all know your way around the island. So, how about you take your new friends out for a night on the town? It's only a Thursday night. And on top of that, the locals are gonna have over double the amount of Lycans they're use to. It might do them some good to get to know the Skywalker/Solos while they're in their human forms, y'know? So, go! get outta here! GO!" He then walks away.

All of the Skywalker/Solo Lycans at this table look around at the other Lycans from the Fett Clan.

"Okay."/"That was random."/"What was that all about?" Temmin, Poe, and Jaina all say in unison.

Several of the Fetts laugh as 

"I really have to apologize for our Beta Baze." Jacen says. "He has no sense of courtesy or subtlety."

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a rude bastard." Deon says.

"I heard that!" Baze shouts from where he was in the yard.  **** ~~~~

"HEAR IT AGAIN!" Deon shouts. "RUDE! BASTARD!"

"DEON!" Tobias chastises. "COME ON, NOW! WE HAVE GUESTS HERE! DON'T YOU EMBARASS US OUT HERE!"

"Anyway!" Raquel says, stopping Deon from saying anymore. Deciding to explain what the deal is, she leans in closer and whispers "Basically, that's Baze's very elaborate way of saying 'Get-the-fuck-outta-here! Grown-ups-need-to-talk-business." She says in Baze's tone of voice.

Many of the young Skywalker/Solos chuckles while the rest smile and shake their heads.

"Talk about what, I wonder?" Kaydel marvels.

"It doesn't matter." Callen says. "They're not gonna tell you, no matter how many times you ask."

"Huh." Karé hums. "So, if we're getting the boot, where are we gonna go?"

"Hey." Raquel says, tapping Karé's shoulder. "You remember that club I mentioned before? The Star Rise Club? Well, it just so happens that there's a 10% off of all drinks with it being ladies' night and all. So, what do you say? You wanna come with?"

Karé was about to answer 'yes' until she takes a moment to look around at all the others in her clan. She tries to keep her eyes from lingering on Jessika for too long. "...Does that include all of us?"

For the first time that night, there's a twinkle of joy in Jessika's eye. Maybe there was still a chance to apologize and make things right between them.

Raquel is dispirited at Karé's response. Hoping that a night out together would lead back to her cozy bed back at her apartment. She sighs, sounding disappointed. "If I could invite you all, I would. Unfortunately, not all of you would be able allowed inside. No one under 21 is permitted." Raquel notices Jessika smiling at Karé like she knows that she's still in her girlfriend's good graces.

"Dang!" Callen says. "That sucks! You're first night in Naboo, and you can't go clubbing with the adults. Sorry, guys."

"Who says you need to go to a club to have a good time?" Wolfe asks. "Hey, listen. I know a bar on the corner of Georgio Road and Morning avenue. It's a nice place. Plus, 18 years old's can buy their own drinks. Anybody down to go there instead?"

After a brief exchange of glances, everyone unanimously shouted, "YEAH!"/"Yeah!"/"Cool!"/"Sounds good!"/"I'm down!"/"Let's go!"

"Good!" Wolfe says, getting to his feet. "I'll have Sloan and Cicero get the hummers going!" Wolfe then looks over at the other tables. "Anybody who needs a ride to the hotel or downtown, we're taking off in a few minutes."

"Yep!" Anakin waves his hand. He then whispers something to Grouch before coming over to the youngsters' table. "It's been a long day. I'm ready to call it."

"Sure thing!" Wolfe says. "I'll get August to drop you off. The rest of you that coming with to the bar, I'll see you at the hummer."

Everyone collects their belongings, food, and gifts before they raises to their feet.

Karé leans over to Raquel. "Hey. Sorry for ruining your tonight. But, I haven't seen my kin for a while and wanted to spend time with them all."

"Naw, it's nothing." Raquel says while clearing lying. "All I wanted to do was pay you back for your kindness earlier."

"Well, like I told you, it was just me being honest." Karé says. "Since I've probably missed my chance at getting V.I.P. treatment, I guess I'll see you later."

Raquel scoffs. "You think you're getting rid of me that easily? I've got 14 more days to get you around to the 'Star Rise'. Your status is still good. In the meantime, let's grab a drink."

"Oh, cool!" Karé exclaims. "Maybe we could good tomorrow night?"

"Night before a full moon?" Raquel says. "Sounds like a date to me."

Karé chuckles. "Slow down, girl. My baby-boo (Referring to Jessika, duh!) is standing right over there. So, pump your brakes a little." She then walks over to her group as everyone moves towards the front yard.

Raquel snickers to herself. "What's that got to do with me? That's not gonna stop me from wanting to play around a little with you." Raquel looks down at Karé's ass again and smiles lustfully before she tags along behind her at a reasonable distance.

* * *

When the three vehicles depart from the house's front yard, Boba has everyone regroup into the keeping room.

"Alright. Now, the house is all clear." Boba says. "It's just the 11 (Boba, Baze, Leia, Han, Luke, Jyn, Grouch, Tobias, Qi'ra, Rhea, and Chirrut) now. So, what's this all about?"

"Yeah." Qi'ra says. "Why did you have us send the young ones away? And why did you seem so troubled before?"

Leia looks over at Luke and Jyn, who nod for her to speak the truth. "It's about my nephew, Finn."

"Finn?" Boba asks. "The boy who's..."

"Yeah, that's the one." Leia says. "It's about our suspensions that he may be bonded with my niece, Rey."

"Ok." Tobias says, speaking for his Alpha and the other Seniors of his clan. "I realize, of course, that Finn was adopted into the Clan. But, what's so serious? And what's the matter?"

"Okay. Here's the situation." Leia says. "Two years ago, young Finn Storm was attacked by my son, Ben Solo, and turned him without my permission." Leia says. "Which, as many of you have assumed already, is the reason why he's not here with us now. As penance for my son's disrespectful actions, we've taken Finn into our Clan as my Brother's adopted son. And he's been a great addition to the Family. He gets along with all of the others. He's quickly becoming a predominant member of the Pack. He's much more sociable than Ben ever was. But, in the last few months, we've began to notice sighs that Finn may have developed a deeper with his adopted sister, Rey. They've always been as thick as thieves. But, if their relationship has truly transitioned into a romantic one, then we're facing a critical dilemma. If it comes to light that they're not only in love with each other, but have bonded..."

"...Then you'll have no choice but to either exile or execute them." Boba finishes for Leia.

"Yes." Leia says. "And that's precisely something that's worth worrying about. It's bad enough that he wasn't given a choice to become one of us. And now this. But, now I've gotta make a decision here for what to do with the two of them if our worst fears are realized."

The other Seniors nod their heads in understanding.

But, Rhea looks around confused. "Wait, wait, wait. I don't understand what the problem here is. So, what if they've in love or bonded? What's wrong with that? It's not like they're brother and sister by blood."

"Maybe not by blood." Leia says. "But, there is a commonality they both share. The venom in their fangs."

"Huh?!" Rhea asks, even more confused. "Maybe you should start at the beginning. I've always had an idea of what 'bonding' is, but obviously, I'm missing some serious details. So, tell me. What does it mean to be bonded?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
